A Pack of Two
by S.H.Walker
Summary: Seth imprints on Nessie, so Jacob is still waiting for love to find him. Did it? and will they survive?
1. June 19th

June 19th

"Shhh," Jacob said. "Be quiet. They'll hear us." He closed his car door quietly. I just pushed mine closed until it clicked.

"Phil's not here and Talia thinks you're cute," I said in a quiet whisper to him. "She'll cut you some slack." He moved to my side of the car to hold my hand. "You're too tall to try to tiptoe anywhere," I giggled.

"Just hold my hand, missy, I've got you," was all he said. We didn't usually get home this late but tonight we did. We were trying to sneak into my backyard without being noticed by my guardians. It was way past my curfew of 11 pm, but Phil was away on business. Talia didn't mind too much, she knew that Jacob was my imprint. And I was his, so they understood.

"It's dark out here," I said.

"I can see fine. Just follow me," was the last thing I remember him saying that night. He had me by my right hand as he was pushing thru the underbrush, trying to tiptoe.

Then he stopped.

He didn't breathe.

He didn't move.

I knew not to move.

He let go of my hand.

I felt him go warm from deep within to his outside. I knew what that meant. I felt the air shake and crackle. He began to shake. Then standing beside me was a deep russet brown wolf. He didn't move. He was using his body to shelter me – I didn't know why. I knew not to ask. I felt him shudder. I knew whatever it was . . . was terrible.

After what seemed like forever I felt a nudge at my back. Another wolf was behind me. Yet another beside him. They were the wolves we'd all seen in our backyard since we moved to Forks 5 months ago. They were not the problem but they would solve whatever the problem was.

Jacob looked over his left shoulder at me. That one big brown eye. Maybe he expected me to be afraid of him. Why? I trusted him. I had no reason not to trust him. After a moment or two, he moved silently ahead of me. When he cleared my field of vision, I saw what he was reacting to. On our backyard picnic table, where we would sit and giggle like 3rd graders, was a pile of arms and legs. Human limbs. They were lit by the security lights on the back of the house. And there was something moving on the other side of the table, closer to the house.

GOD NO! I bit my own hand to keep from screaming aloud. The wolf that was at my back moved closer to my right side. He lowered himself to the ground. He was taking a defensive stance, I knew. Even that close to the ground this wolf was big. The other, slightly smaller wolf circled wide to my right. Jacob was moving forward slowly in the underbrush . . . waiting for correct moment.

I decided to give him his moment.

I jumped out to the middle of the back yard before my protector could do anything to stop me and I started screaming, "Who are you, YOU ANIMAL? You vile beast! You soulless monster! You stupid Motherfucker!" I leveled my arm at the thing behind the table and continued, "You will die and your ancestors will shun you. We who remain will make sure your descendants will not claim you as theirs."

As I spoke a Kodiak bear raised its head. Then it stood on its hind legs. A piece of a human leg hanging from its mouth. It dropped what was in its mouth and raised its hands before it shifted in to human form. "There you are, you stupid little bitch," it addressed me. "I was getting tired waiting for you. Would your mother approve of you coming home so late? Shame on you, Kamali'i."

"How dare you! . . . you asshole. I don't have the words to describe you. I don't know the words to curse you," I screamed at him as I moved into the center of the clearing of the backyard. This is where Jacob would have the best chance to take this animal down if Jacob was the man I hoped he was.

The beast laughed at me. He laughed at me! "You're young. You won't put up much of a fight. They didn't," as he motioned to the pile of bodies on the table.

"All gone . . . the hell I condemn you to will include their screams. Generations we've survived. Generations. And you do this." I was watching him carefully. He was moving behind the table to be directly opposite me. He was priming to pounce on me. I could feel it. I knew it was the time for me to decide what to do when he put his right hand on the table. He was going to shift and leap at the same time. I hoped Jacob was paying attention. Just then the animal in my backyard pushed off the table and began to shift back into a bear heading toward me. I ducked and ran forward so he would overshoot me. As I moved forward, something big moved from my left over me. Jacob leapt over me to catch the bear in mid air. They landed. It sounded terrible, a bone crunching terrible. I looked to my right and I saw the russet wolf was standing over the bear. I put my hands down to steady myself and felt warm blood on the table top.

Then a scream from the house shook me from the horror all around me. I moved around the table and headed to the back door of the house. The wolf that was my protector moved with me into the house and faced me at the top of the stairs. "Help me or get the fuck out of my way" was all I said to him. He moved and headed toward the scream. The wolf nodded at the only door that was closed. My room. The wolf broke the door open and there was Talia, my guardians' wife on the floor in a pool of her own blood. On my desk near the window there was a figure trying to shift. I leap at him. So did the wolf. The 3 of us hit the wall of the house that held. The 2nd story window did not. I didn't care. I wanted it – HIM dead. Arms, legs, paws and talons we headed to the concrete patio beside the picnic table.

I'm sure I'm dead now.


	2. June 20th

June 20th

"Leilei?"

I'm dreaming I know. I hear my name again. "Leilei, it's me. Jacob. Babe, I'm here. Squeeze my hand if you hear me."

I'm holding a hand. His hand. Thanks. I like holding your hand. I stretch my awareness to include him. I hear his heartbeat –- or is that mine? It's hard to tell. I squeeze his hand.

"You have to let her go," one voice says that I don't recognize, I think. "She needs x-rays. I'll do it right now but you have to let her hand go."

"Jacob, Let Edward will take care of her. This will take 5 minutes. Please, let them go. Tell me what happened." His hand slips away. God it hurts.

"I'm sorry," the voice says. "I know this is painful but necessary. It will just take a few minutes." I keep my eyes closed. The light hurts –- like it's too bright. "Just 1 more. You're done now." He picks me back up. I feel like a rag doll in his arms. He moves very quickly and I'm back where all the noise is in moments.

"Leilei, I'm here." The hand returns. His hand returns. "What's that?" I hear him say.

"Morphine, it's for the pain, she has a broken collar bone, a slight concussion and her left arm is broken in 2 places. The bite on her shoulder isn't good either. What happened to her?"

Jacob began, "Leilei, Seth and something . . . someone fell from the second floor window onto a concrete patio. Seth broke her fall. How is he?"

"He's fine or he will be by tomorrow. You got all of them here in time," said the more mature voice. "Now I'll set her bones and make her more comfortable."

I held Jacob's hand for all I was worth. There were things that needed to be done. "_Jacob!_" I screamed in my head. "S_ay yes so I know you hear me_."

"Yes," he said aloud. He sounded surprised.

"What did you say Jacob?" the older man again.

"Hold it Carlisle. Something is going on here. I don't know what it is. I think she's talking to me, you know the way Nessie does."

"Jacob, you want to hear from her. It's just your mind playing tricks on you," the older man said gently.

"_No it isn't. I am talking to you JACOB BLACK. Do you trust this man?_"

"Yes," he said aloud again, "I do."

"_Then put his hand between ours and I'll talk to him too._"

"Carlisle, please humor me. Put your hand here. If it's nothing, then I'll stop."

Moments later I hear aloud, "Leilei, are you there?"

"_Hello? Who is there? This is Leilei Honshiro_."

"Yes! Leilei! I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen." He sounded completely surprised as he spoke aloud. "Please call me Carlisle. You're in my home. You're hurt. Try to stay calm. You'll be better in no time."

"_Thank you Dr Cullen_." I felt him move his hand away after I answered him. It was like hanging up on a phone call.

"_Jacob, are you still here?"_

"I'm not going anywhere, Leilei," he said.

"_Actually, you have things to do, please save my clothes for evidence. Bag them and put them in the freezer. Oh, God that's right. Did you burn the house down?_"

"What? Burn the house down. What? NO!" Jacob said aloud.

"_You have to. The police can't find the house and the yard like that. PLEASE, burn the house down. Burn all of the bones first. GO by yourself. It has to look like an accident. Blow up the propane tank after you burn the bodies. It has to look like an accident. PLEASE? Promise me. Blow up the house. Shit, I'm getting sleepy. Promise me . . ."_

"She's got a fever. I've given her 2 units of O neg blood already. We only have 2 units left," the younger voice said.

"She's young and strong. I've got some antibiotics to give her. All we need to do is get her fever to break," Dr. Cullen said.

"She's quiet now but she's been calling for Jacob," the younger one speaking again.

"Keep her comfortable and cool. I've got to go. Sam's asked me to come to the Wind Run farm. There's been a terrible accident there." I felt cool hands on my forehead before he left. "Leilei, we're doing everything we can to help you get better. Rest easy."

Jacob asked, "Is she doing any better?"

"Not really," the young voice said. "If she'd not better before she's gone thru the last pint of blood we may have to take her to the hospital."

"Jacob, how is she doing?" the younger one asks again.

"I can't tell. She isn't talking to me any longer. Something's not right. She's burning up."

"There's just 1 more thing to try, a blood transfusion from you to her. I've checked you're the same type. You guys heal quickly and you don't get sick. It's the last resort before the hospital."

"Leilei, hang in there babe. I'm here. Do you hear me? It's me, Jacob."

"Ok, Edward. How much blood do you need?"

"Just 1 unit should do it. If there isn't any change – I'll take her to Carlisle at the hospital. We'll give it a few hours first."

"Jacob? . . . Jacob are you there?" I say out loud.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over." I open my eyes and I can see him. I smile. He looks relieved. "Hey." I've never seen anyone more handsome than him in that moment.

He kissed me on my forehead again. He's all nice and warm. I inhale and he smells wonderful. CRAP. "Did you save my clothes? Did you burn the house down?" I ask.

"I did everything that you asked. We have things to talk about don't we?"

"Yes, we do. I'm sleepy. Can we talk later?" I ask.

"Sure, baby . . . you get comfy right here. I'll stay with you."

He scootches into bed with me. While he's moving me over I see someone standing in the room. "Who's that?" I ask.

"That's Seth. You fell on him. Seth, this is Leilei."

The younger man looks at me and smiles, "Hi, are you ok?" He has the same smile as Jacob but he looks to be about my age.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be ok. Thanks for saving me and everything."

"You just get better," he said.

"Thanks again Seth." I tried to stretch but got stopped by Jacob in bed.

"Hey, take it easy. What are you doing?" Jacob warned.

"I just need to stretch. How long have I been here?" I needed to know.

"You're safe. Don't worry about anything. Just rest," he whispered in my ear.

"But . . ."

"I'll stay right here. Hold my hand and go to sleep." He kissed me on my cheek. "Sleep, I said," he insisted.

I relented. When a wolf tells you to sleep. He means it. I know.


	3. June 21st

June 21st

"God, what stinks? Is that ME?" Ok. I'm sure I smell a little but that smell can't be all me. I need to get up. Jacob's not here so I'm gonna get out of bed. I feel pretty good except for this cast. Why is my left arm still in a cast? Oh well, I'm better. I stagger to my feet standing on the bed. At first holding on to wall to steady myself. Then, the door opens and in flies some woman. She grabs me as easily as I would handle a child.

"What are you doing up? You're too weak for that. Edward is coming. He's out hunting. Are you in pain? Maybe you need more painkillers. I'm getting you back to bed." She had me gripped so tightly I could hardly breathe. It was a good thing that I couldn't breathe. She stank. Burnt sugar mixed with bleach with a side of skunk. The hospital gown and I were back down in bed before I could even ask who she was. She looked at me with kind eyes of amber. While I was being re-bedded I touched her skin. Pale. White. As hard and as cold as marble. No, that wasn't good. I knew what she was. I'd seen her before too, where?

So in walks another of them, just as pale, petit and stinky. She has black hair. "Oh, she's awake. Carlisle and Edward will be happy to know that." She smiled all cheery and venomous. "Hi Leilei," she says. She knows my name!

The older woman is tucking me in bed like I'm an infant while the little one buzzed over to the French doors and opened them. In rushed fresh air. "Thanks for that," I said.

"You're welcome, Leilei," the older woman misinterprets what I meant. "Are you hungry? I'll bet you are." She answers her own question.

"Yes ma'am," I answer while wondering what she'll bring me to eat.

"I'll get you some . . . soup, I think. Would you like some soup?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome Leilei. I'll be right back." She left the other one with me.

The younger one, the little hummingbird one, looks at me and says, "Yup – you're Jacobs' imprint all right. You smell like him." She wrinkled her nose at me.

I didn't know that Jacob smelled. Well, not bad anyway.

Who are these people? How do they know Jacob? What the hell is going on here?

The door opened again. Another thin white pale someone came in. This one male and blond. He went to her and whispered in her ear. She stood looking at me. Her eyes narrowed. They looked like 2 models from an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue posed for the cover.

"Really," she said. "You're sure. I'll tell Esme." She kissed him and left the room.

The man looked at me hard for just about 3 seconds. Then he left the room too. I loosened my mummy bed wrappings and stood back up. I needed to find a bathroom badly. I walked off the bed and opened the other door in the room. A bathroom. Yahoo! I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was matted and felt greasy. I was sticky. I needed a shower but the cast was in my way. It itched and my arm wasn't broken. At least any longer. I'd broken it once when I was a kid. I fell out of a tree when I was seven.

I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was. I looked like me but I wasn't me. The hospital gown seemed a little too short. Maybe the mirror was too low. The sink and counter too. The bathroom counter was marble, harder than the cast. Just the thing to break the cast. So I knelt and placed my left arm on the counter and decided the easiest way to break the cast is to shatter the portion on my upper arm. That way my forearm should just slip free.

Three solid elbow strikes later, it had no effect. Now, I'm getting pissed. I stand at full brick breaking elbow strike distance ready to strike.

"That cast was made to hold werewolves bones steady," is what I hear coming from behind me.

"Oh Holy Crap!" I slapped my right hand on the counter to steady myself. I looked to my left to see a man standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Leilei. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Dr. Cullen. Carlisle. We spoke briefly a day or so ago. You have a wonderful ability."

I was more than surprised. No knock. No nothing. But then again it was his house.

"Come here," he continued. "I'll check to see if that should come off."

"I'm sure it can be removed Dr. Cullen. My arm isn't broken." Finally, I said something intelligent.

"Please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." The older woman had just entered the room again carrying a tray with a hot bowl of steaming, I don't know what. It smelled like salty three day old laundry water to me.

"Come here and sit down, please," Carlisle pointed to a chair opposite to the one he was moving toward. "Let me check that shoulder too."

I put my cast and arm on the little table that was between the chairs.

Carlisle opened a little old fashioned doctor bag and pulled out a probe. He poked my finger tips to see if I responded. His manner was calm, soothing while his skin and teeth shined in the reflected sunlight. He pulled out a stethoscope and checked my breathing. He pulled out an old fashioned thermometer, shook it down and placed it under my tongue. He moved behind me to move my shoulder and feel my collarbone.

When he took a look at the thermometer he asked, "How do you feel? Is the room temperature comfortable for you?"

"What's going on? I feel fine. Should I not be feeling OK?" I ask. He's all nervous and concerned. I can feel it.

"No, it's not like that at all. I actually think you are better than fine. Better than normal," he lied to me.

"Isn't that wonderful, Leilei. I'm so glad for you," Esme said.

'Wonderful' she says if she only knew. He's scared shitless, if he could do that anymore. And she thinks 'It's wonderful'.

"I'll take the cast off but only if you promise to take it easy with that arm for at least a week?" he kidded.

"I promise," I said. Do I have to keep a promise to a vampire? I knew they were vampires. I just wasn't going to bring that up in conversation, yet.

I sit still while he takes out a small circular cutting tool and cuts a score mark down the length of my cast. Then he sticks his fingers into the crack and opens up my cast. I'm free, of the cast anyway.

Then there is a knock at the door. "May I come in?" says the younger voice I remember hearing.

"Please come in Edward. Your patient has recovered," Carlisle said triumphantly.

"Leilei, this is our son, Edward. He's also a trained physician. You were in the best hands available for your care," Carlisle said proudly.

"Thank you Edward. I appreciate all your efforts on my behalf. I wish it hadn't been necessary in the first place."

He just smiled and nodded. Then Carlisle asked, "Leilei, would you please excuse Edward and I. There are a few things that I need to discuss with him." He was furious with someone, I hoped it wasn't me.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen."

They moved rapidly from the room leaving me with Esme.

"Your soup's getting cold dear," she said.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to take a shower first. I feel grungy," I said. That soup didn't smell good. Maybe I just smelled myself.

"Oh. Yes, of course," she said. "I'll change your bed while you shower. I'll just re-heat the soup when you're ready to eat. I'll try to find you some clothes too."

"That's very kind of you, thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme – everyone does," as she started pulling the bed apart.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Being polite usually didn't get you killed but I wasn't going to push my luck. I retreated to the bathroom and ruled out the three hour long hot soak for now. Then there was a knock.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you but I'm Alice." It was the small one from before. "Esme said you were going to take a shower. This is a basket of my personal favorites. Here you go. See ya later." Then 'poof' she was gone. She'd left me with a basket of soap, shampoos and conditioners. It took me about 5 minutes to select the right combo of shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Another knock, it was Esme again. "Here are some towels and a comb and brush. You have such beautiful hair," she sighed.

"Thank you again," I called and 'poof' she disappeared. I just sat there for about 10 minutes waiting for the next person to come in. When no one showed I decided it was safe enough to get clean. About a half a bottle of orchid scented body wash later I was clean and feeling much better but I was still hungry. The bed had been remade. On it was a stack of clothes. I selected the men's dress shirt since all the girl's shirts looked too small. So did their skirts and pants. The men's cargo pants were too long but they fit, well almost.

Now what do I do? Leave the room or not? I choose to chicken out by walking thru the French doors to stand on the back porch. Out on the back lawn there was a little girl playing. She was in a light blue pantsuit, crisp white shirt and black Mary Janes. She had a head full of beautiful curls. She saw me and smiled and waved. I waved back. I knew her. I knew of her too. But I didn't know her. But I knew her name was Nessie. I called her that. NO, that wasn't me. It was Jacob that called her that. Her name was Reneesme Cullen.

I moved back into the room. I needed some help. All of a sudden things were very confusing. I knew things that Jacob knew. Things that only he should know. And I knew that I shouldn't know them. How did I know them? There were memories that were opening to me that I knew weren't mine. They were actually Jacobs'. God NO! I didn't do that. Did I? I sat down in a leather arm chair and I tried to remember exactly what I did. There was so much that wasn't clear. His memories were clear. The only conclusion I had that made sense was I read his mind without his permission. I sat and searched for our first official meeting at La Push. I watched us at our first meeting thru his eyes not my own. I knew that was wrong. I tried to stop myself before I got into more of his thoughts. All the days of his life were folding into me. I was using them now. That's why I hadn't gone screaming into the woods at my first sight of them. What I'd done was unforgivable. I'd be punished for that. Where was Jacob?

It was the knock on the door that got me up out of the chair. "Come in," I said. It was the Drs. Cullen again. Carlisle looked like he had to tell someone bad news. Edward followed him. I felt my heart clutch, like I was going to have a heart attack. The news was terrible.

"What's the problem, Carlisle?" Well he did insist that I call him that.

He pointed to the chair where he took of my cast. I sat. Edward moved behind him as Carlisle seated himself across from me again. "I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you'll take the news."

"What's wrong?" My breath was short. I was so nervous, I settled on bouncing my knees up and down to try to keep myself calm.

"During your recovery you had a serious problem," Carlisle started. "There was an infection in the wound on your left shoulder. None of the antibiotics I gave you worked. As a last resort before taking you to the hospital I gave you a blood transfusion from Jacob." He was lying. I could see the discussion between Edward and Jacob in my newly acquired memories. The tension that I was responding began to dissipate as he spoke. He was relieved that he got that burden off his chest.

There really wasn't a problem but they thought there was. My knees stopped bouncing. At least I knew that Jacob wasn't dead now.

"Oh . . . ok. That explains a lot," was my response.

"What I'm saying Leilei is, I don't know what this will mean for you. Werewolf blood may not be a problem or you might . . . I don't know. I don't have any information about what might happen to you . . ." Carlisle said anguished over what to him was a rash decision.

"Thank you Carlisle. If you actually had any information then I would be worried. You're not supposed to know what might happen. You're a . . . a"

"Vampire," Edward finished my sentence.

"Thank you," I said. I couldn't bring myself to say the word before they did. I let that sink in before I continued, "I have Jacobs' aspect that's all. This is going to take some time for me to get used to."

They both stared at me. Edward let Carlisle ask the first question, "You understand what has happened to you? Are you angry? Leilei, please explain this to me. You have 'Jacobs' aspect.' "

"A blood transfusion from an active shifter gives the recipient some of the abilities, some of the aspects of the shifters power. So from now on I'm linked to Jacob. As long as he fazes I will share his aspect. I won't age and I'll heal from wounds as he does."

"That's wonderful then," Edward said relieved. "You two can be together forever."

"If he dies then I die too. If he chooses to stop fazing then the link between is broken. Nothing is forever."

Carlisle strained to make his question clear, "Wait . . . his blood changed you and you are a part of him now?"

"Yes, I can die separately but it's harder to kill me now because I can heal the way they do." I watched Carlisle settle back in the small chair, thinking. I continued, "I wouldn't give shifter blood to anyone else. Sometimes it works out like me. Other times the recipient dies. Even we haven't figured out how to make it fool proof yet." I decided to risk everything and ask, "Where is Jacob now?"

Edward answered, "He's on patrol for the man who got away. He'll be back soon." I knew he was lying. I just didn't know why.

"I hope so, we have things to discuss," I muttered quietly.

Just as Carlisle was going to ask another question someone else asked a question, "Daddy?" a voice called from the porch.

Carlisle changed mood in an instant and cheerfully exclaimed, "I don't believe you've met the newest member of our family. Leilei, this is Nessie." Carlisle hugged the small child. She looked to be about four. She smiled shyly at me as he said "Reneesme Carlie Cullen, this is Leilei Honshiro. She's Jacobs' friend."

"Hi," she said burying her face in Carlisle's shoulder.

"Hi," I said back. I extended my hand. I saw Edward twitch like there was something wrong. Nessie shook my hand and held it. She closed her eyes and laughed. Her little eyelids fluttered as she showed me me looking out into the yard at her. I grinned in response.

"I know this game," I whispered. Then I showed her what I saw as I looked out on the back lawn of the house when I saw her playing.

"Nessie, that's enough now sweetheart," Edward said. He and Carlisle spent the few seconds that Nessie and I were playing in utter shock. "Go back outside and play sweetheart." He kissed her on her forehead and she walked to the door. "Bye grandpa, daddy and Ms. Leilei." I waved to her.

"What game were you playing?" Edward asked.

I felt a little tingle like someone was trying to do something inside my head. I wondered what was going on but I wasn't sure if was Edward trying to read my mind. Good luck with that. Some of my own people can't do that to me. "At first the game was, 'I saw you – you saw me'. Then we went to, 'This is mine what does yours look like?' " Their looks were of total awe and confusion. I explained, "I saw her playing in the yard from the porch. She showed me what I looked like to her and I showed her what she looked like to me. Then we moved to what her room looked like. So I showed her my room."

"Aren't you curious about her? What did Jacob tell you about Nessie?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Jacob didn't tell me anything about you at all. But I did something unforgivable, that's probably why Jacob isn't here," I stated.

"What did you do that is so unforgivable, Leilei?" Carlisle asked truly concerned.

"I read his mind. I have all of his memories. Everything." I shamefully admitted to them.

"Are you sure you have Jacobs' memories? You yourself said you having 'Jacobs' aspect' will take some getting used to. Maybe there is some part of this you just don't understand yet." Carlisle being logical in his attempt to understand what I meant.

"Nope, I'm sure I have everything."

"Most of the time, you had a very high fever," Carlisle looking for an out for me, but I knew he was wrong. "Leilei, I believe if you did do this, and I don't believe you did, you weren't conscious of it. I see no fault with your actions."

"You can't know everything," Edward said quietly. I knew what he was hiding.

"You didn't know that I'd get Jacobs' aspect when you gave me the blood transfusion Edward. I know it was you. You were standing there." I pointed to exact place on the carpet where he stood looking at Jacob. I continued, "Jacob was there and he was panic stricken. I can still smell his fear. You probably decided that since things worked out the way that they did, you owed him any shot at happiness you could give him. Well, anything short of turning me. You had him sit there and took the blood from him. When you finished with the transfusion, Jacob laid down beside me and held me for 6 hours. You sat right there and watched us the entire time. When you saw me open my eyes you knew I was better. Then you checked my body temp. Then you knew something not quite right happened. You didn't say anything then. I'm guessing you waited until Carlisle got home to tell him. Do I have that about right? I don't blame anyone. I'll take my punishment for breaking my seer vow when I admit I did it."

"I'll tell your people that it was my fault. Have them punish me," Edward offered.

"Oh, that won't happen. You don't fall under their jurisdiction. They probably won't listen to you any way. This is seer business. I'm not supposed to go around reading peoples minds without their permission."

"Your people will punish you for reading you imprints mind? That seems somewhat unreasonable on their part," Carlisle added.

"No," I started. "They will punish me for breaking my seer vow. Who it was is irrelevant. Would either of you want your other half to know everything about your life. Everything?"

"Isn't there anyone you can appeal to?" Carlisle still hunting for a way out for me.

"I can't think on any." Why was I trying to think? Who were these 'people' anyway? Why was I here? I know what they're going to do to me? Why am I here? I need to get away. I need to think this thru. I can hear my heart pounding. It had to be my heart –- they don't have beating hearts. Jacob, I need answers. Where are you? Jacob, why aren't your memories helping here? Why are they looking at me? What's wrong now? I need to get out of here. What's wrong? Why can't I move faster?

The door opens and in walks Mr. Blond again. He looks like I feel. What's his problem? Is that him? What is he doing to me? Jasper. That's who the hell he is. It is him? "What are you doing to ME?" I scream. I have to get away. What do you mean 'panic attack'? I am not. Carlisle moved to catch me as I headed to the door outside. He held me still, I'm sure he called me by name but I couldn't hear him. I would have kept struggling but then everything went yellow. Then black.

I woke up again. I kept my eyes closed hoping it all was a dream. It wasn't. My first breath of air told me I was where I hoped I wasn't. The room was quiet and dark. They didn't even have a guard on me. Then again, they didn't need one. If everything I'd been taught in my last 6 years was true. They didn't need anyone to watch me 24-7.

I got out of bed again. Sitting on the bedside table was the soup Esme brought me for dinner. I tossed the cold soup down the toilet. French onion with stinky cheese on the top. That's what was reeking when she brought it to me. I put the bowl back on the tray and carried it back into the kitchen. Jacob knew where the kitchen was. So did I. Now.

Esme took the tray from me. "Oh, Leilei, I'll do that for you," she started.

"Esme, please I need something to do," as I moved to wash the dishes. Anything would have been an escape from the games that my mind was playing with me.

"Oh no, dear. You're recovering. Let me do this," she insisted.

"Is there anything else to eat? Leftovers are fine." I was still hungry.

"Leilei, I'll fix whatever you want. You just sit right here."

"Can I look in the fridge to see what's there? The soup was fine but now I'm sure I need some protein. Is there any meat other than beef?"

"No, I don't think so," she answered. "Seth likes beef."

"Ok. I'll make a sandwich then," I said looking for bread. She had to have bread right?

"I can do that for you," she said moving faster than I could to get things out of the fridge to make me a sandwich. On the counter her hands were a blur, well almost. And 'poof' my sandwich was done. "Here you are. We're all in the family room come join us when you're done. Just put the dishes in the dishwasher." She actually leaned over to kiss my on my forehead and finished with, "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

I pulled the un-mayonnaise tainted meat out of the sandwich and ate it. It was beef of course. I found the cabinet with the drinking glasses in it on the first try and had a drink of water. I tossed the rest of the sandwich. I hate mayo.

Then I walked to the door of the TV room. They were watching some movie. Rosalie turned to scowl at me. She was sitting on Emmett's lap. I re-thought about entering the room. I knew she and Jacob didn't get along. I could see one word in my minds eye, 'Fido'. I retreated to my room.

Everything had been freshly laundered and it all still stank. I put the stack of hand me downs in the bathroom. I'd even left the French doors open but the room still stank. How did Jacob put up with this? I looked outside. The moon was waxing. The night looked clear. I couldn't sleep in that room. Not in the same house as them. Outside. I'd sleep outside. I turned out the light and walked across the lawn to the tree line. I found a nice tree, big enough to hold me. About 30 ft up I found a nice perch. I settled there for the night. It started to rain after a few hours. I climbed back down and went to sit on the porch. With my back against the wall of the house it was almost as comfortable as the tree. I know I was sleeping because that smell invaded my dream. The smell happened just before I was jolted awake by Esme tucking a blanket around me.

"I'm sorry Leilei. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable," she whispered.

"Thank you Esme," is all I can say. She woke me from a sound sleep to help me sleep. Thanks for that.


	4. June 22nd

June 22nd

Maybe my increasingly bad mood scared them. I doubt it but they did seem to leave me alone. I got up. It seemed to be mid morning and I was hungry again. Still. I folded the Esme blanket and walked back in to what seemed to be my room. I put the blanket on the Edward chair. The one he sat in for 2 days making sure I'd live for Jacob. Where was Jacob now?

I went into the bathroom and a saw that a toothbrush appeared overnight for me. I took another shower and re-dressed in the same clothes. Then decided a trip to the kitchen was in order.

"It lives," I heard as I opened the door of my room on my way to the kitchen. Her verbal venom hit me like a slap in the face.

"Better than you in everything," I snapped back. It was Rosalie. I knew it. She'd always expressed her distaste for Jacob by teasing him. I didn't like that.

"Good morningLeilei," said Esme. "I can make you whatever you'd like for breakfast." Cheerfully. So cheerfully is was maddening.

"Thank you Esme but I'd rather cook for myself," I said. "If you don't mind," I added quickly. No reason not to be polite.

"No, it's no trouble." Then she looked me up and down. "Are those the same clothes from yesterday? I left you lots of clothes on your bed that you didn't sleep in last night."

"I'm sorry Esme. I'm having trouble. I don't feel right. It's like I'm lost and I don't know what to do to get right."

Truly concerned she asked "What's wrong?"

"I don't know . . . everything's wrong."

"Here," she patted me on the shoulder. God she was cold. "Let me fix you something to eat. You'll feel better."

"You see. That's it. I need something to do. Can I make myself breakfast, please?"

"No, no, no. Now you just sit right here." She pointed me to a stool at the breakfast bar. "I'll make you something and you tell me what I can do to help you feel better."

I just told you what I wanted, to cook my own food. You didn't hear me. Or you don't care. Why bother? My stomach growled. Then I just stood up.

"What? Leilei . . ." Esme called after me.

"I'm sorry. I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later on." I walked back to my room. No Rosalie on this trip. I looked at the room and decided I needed to be outside again.

The grass was still rain slicked from the night before. I could smell the rain. As I looked at the lawn I realized that the world was new to me. I could smell the grass fresh and very green. Green does have a smell and the air was fragrant and lush with the smell of it. What caught my attention next was the smell of the decaying leaf litter. I knew what compost smelled like but this was ancient and deep. I could hear the rustling of feathers. Somewhere there were birds close by but I couldn't see them. I could smell the wolf scent on the ground and in the air. Someone was near by. It had to be a pack member. Natural wolves wouldn't come this close to them in the house. I found my tree of last night. I didn't realize that it was that beautiful. The tree –- I swear I could hear it breathe. The rain slicked branches shimmered in the sunlight. Even the sunlight trying to reach the ground made a sound. For about 1 minute I decided that I had to be the only living thing for about a mile in any direction. Then I heard Nessie's heart beat.

I was alone. I needed to stop thinking about what happened. I needed to stop thinking period.

I climbed back up to my perch from the night before. I knew now why I chose it. I couldn't see the Cullen house from up there. I was facing in the opposite direction.

I hadn't been alone nearly long enough when I got my first visitor. "What do you want Alice?" I blurt out.

Alice seemed stunned that I was asking her a question. She paused for just a half a second then asked, "Why are you up here? Esme was making you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your body says differently. Come down and eat. Now!" she demanded.

"NO," I answered wondering who she thought she was talking to.

"You're hurting Esme's feelings and I don't like it when her feelings get hurt."

"No. I can't help other people's feelings right now. Just leave me alone up here."

"No, why are you up here anyway? What's wrong with your room?"

Nosy little thing aren't you but you asked. "That's not my room," I started. "That is not my house. You aren't my friend. I don't even know you and I'm sure I don't like you. My room burnt down in a fire. My house burnt down. My friends were killed. My boyfriend left me here like a pile of dirty laundry. And you want me to come back into the house and cheer Esme up. Why? What did I do to her? All I wanted to do is cook my own breakfast. I'm not an invalid. I need something to do. I can't just sit still in your house feeling Jasper trying to change my mood. Feeling Edward trying to get into my head and feeling whatever everyone else in that house is doing all the time. Don't look all shocked, I can feel what you're doing. It's just safest if I stay as far away from all of you as I can until all this shit gets cleared up."

While I was speaking I could see her getting angrier and angrier. I didn't care anymore. Things were so fucked up –- I couldn't see how they would ever get straightened out. Then it spoke.

"I see why Jacob didn't bring you to meet us. You're a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch. I'm just honest. Jacob has issues. He's still in love with Bella. He's embarrassed by how I look. Very 'not perfect' like all of you."

"Oh, stop that. That's not true," she said it but she didn't believe it. You can't lie to me, bitch.

"Really. You can lie to yourself if you want to. I know better and you do too." I was done. I turned my face away from her. She stood on the branch and looked at me as if I could hear her thoughts. I closed my eyes and hoped the wind would change – then I wouldn't be able to smell her. After a few minutes – she left.

Damn . . . damn . . . damn! What did I do to deserve this? Why ME? I started crying again. I never cry and now it seems that I can't stop.

"Oh, she's such a bitch," I hear Rosalie say. Her words float over the lawn to me still in my tree. It's after lunch time I guess. I haven't moved in hours but now I have a reason to. Rosalie is baiting me. I drop to the ground and walk to the back porch gleefully.

"You've done enough damage for 1 day," Rosalie snapped at me.

"At least tell me what I'm getting shit for. It'll help me keep track." Pushing her buttons seems easy. Really easy. Too easy.

"Don't go in there, animal."

"Grrr . . . ruff ruff," I said. "So what did I do that I'm banned from going inside?"

"Esme came to talk to you and she saw what you did. Were you raised in a barn?"

"No, I wasn't raised in a barn. I lived on a farm. Just . . . tell . . . me . . . what . . . I . . . did . . . wrong." I said slowly so she could understand. She was a blond after all.

"Now listen, you stupid bitch, we took you in and you treat Esme like this. She should just toss you out with the trash."

"Damn! All I wanted to do is make my own breakfast and now I'm getting roasted alive for something. And you won't even tell me what I did. Fuck you." I was done with our little conversation.

Rosalie snarled at me. She looked like she was going to pounce. I just stood still. I couldn't out run her. Why try? She was a vampire and I was a human with an attitude.

"Rosalie!" It was Esme. "What are you doing? Just leave her alone." It was the 'I'm your mother. Don't screw with me' voice. I knew that I was safe for the moment. Until Esme turned to me. I looked past Rosalie to Esme. She had a carpet cleaner in hand.

"She fucked up your carpet. You're cleaning up her mess and you want me to leave her ALONE!" There was steam coming out Rosalie's perfect little ears. Her hands were balled up in to fists. I knew she could pound me into bone meal for the garden. I didn't move.

"Rosalie! Your language. Leave this instant! Right now young lady!" Esme started.

Then she turned to me. "Leilei, the next time you walk thru the mud, please take off your shoes before you come into the house."

"I apologize. I'm very sorry about soiling your carpet. I don't have any shoes." I took off the Emmett hand me down cargo pants that I was wearing and began to use them to scrub the mud of my footsteps off the porch. While I was doing this all I could think of was my mother. She had a house full of boys that were learning to faze. There was fur everywhere and holes in the walls. We cooked tons of food daily and there were always dirty dishes. We spent hours mending clothes, washing clothes. Mud on the carpet –- big fucking deal. I started crying again. I missed my life, my family and my friends. I was here now with these people until my people came for me. Where was Jacob again?

"Leilei . . . Leilei wait. I . . ." I heard Esme start. I didn't listen to anything else after that. I was done listening.

When I was finished scrubbing the steps I put the pants back on and decided to take a walk. I'd heard what sounded like a car leaving. So that meant there was a garage. Maybe a hose for me wash with before I went into the house to shower. Nope. That didn't make any sense to me either but they were vampires. What more could you expect. Just outside the garage was a small gardening shed. Next to it was a perfectly coiled garden hose. I found the spigot. I washed my legs and feet off while listening to Alice chat with Esme around the other side of the house somewhere. I knew I'd hear about that too.

Then I realized I was tired. I was tired of their smell and their fake politeness. I was tired of being ignored like I didn't know what I wanted. I was tired of being denied what I needed. I needed to let go. Determined I walked back to the tree line and entered the forest. The undergrowth snapped and gave under my new weight. ~ thanks for that Jacob Black. How much taller am I? I wonder. Does it matter? No. It won't change now. I'm tired of THEM. How long do I have to stay here? The tree limb I'm hanging on gives under my new weight. The snap is satisfying. My barefoot snaps that green limb easily. I feel that evil smile take me over. It's the Grinch smile. Thanks for that, Jacob Black. It starts to come out now. My frustration, my anger, my hunger my rage at THEM. I start breaking tree limbs. It's easy -– I'm stronger. Hearing the sound of the limbs break feels good, the crunch of the underbrush as it gives when I jump up and down. When a log shatters I get scraped. I see blood. I watch as my leg heals in front of my eyes. In about 2 minutes, I'm all better. I start laughing. It's all too funny. One day I'm just me and now I don't know who I am. And now I just don't know what. I don't know when I went from laughing to screaming but I knew I did because I couldn't hear anything but myself for a while.

When my rage subsided I saw him watching me. It was Emmett – if my Jacob memory served. He was just leaning up against a tree. His arms crossed over his chest. "Are you ok?"

"Ok, what did I do this time? Am I messing up the forest? What NOW?" I spat at him.

"Nothing. I just came to see if you were ok. You about done here?" he asked gently.

"Nope. I think I've got about another 10 or 15 minutes in me. Why? I'm not holding up lunch am I? What's wrong? Something has to be wrong?" I am **so** not in the mood for more of their shit.

"Nothing's wrong. Trust me. I heard you and just came out to see if you were ok. You know, not caught in a bear trap or something. I'll leave you to it then." I watched him as he just turned and walked back in the direction of the house.

"Thank you," I called after him. Then I went back to tearing up a small patch of ferns so I'd have a cleared place to stand. There was a small downed tree trunk that needed to be used like a punching bag. About 20 minutes later I was done. I was tired, exhausted and hungry. I wanted a hot bath, some roasted pork with potatoes and a good nights sleep. I knew there wasn't a chance in hell any of those wishes would come true. I turned and walked back toward the house. I wanted to see if 'they' were still on the porch. I needed to use the bathroom. But I wasn't going to bother them any more than I needed to.

"You better now?" he asked again.

"Better than before. Yeah." He scared me. I didn't hear him walk back toward me. Maybe this can be a new game for me . . . hear the vampire sneak up on you. Wonderful.

"I'm sorry everything sucks for you. Is there anything I can do?" He seems pretty nice for a blood sucking vampire.

"Nope. Thanks though. I appreciate you asking." Then we broke the tree line back into the back yard of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie asked. She was on the back porch of the house as Emmett and I broke the tree line. Before I even realized Rosalie had spoken to me she repeated louder "I said 'What the hell are you doing with my husband?" Then she bounded off the porch heading toward us across the lawn.

"Rose baby ?" Emmett said. "Honey, wait . . ." He took a few steps ahead of me to cut her off before she got to me. I stopped walking and just looked at her. What was her problem?

"Listen," I heard myself say. "What the bloody hell is your problem anyway, HUH!"

Emmett caught Rosalie around her waist so hard her hair fell into her face. She pulled her hair back with her left hand while trying to push Emmett away with her right. He had her. She wasn't going to get free I hoped. He looked over his right shoulder at me.

"What," I screamed back, "is your problem? I was out in the woods having a temper tantrum. Emmett just came to make sure Carlisle's new pet wasn't hurting herself and you're copping an attitude with me for what? I'm wearing cast off clothes and borrowed underwear. What do you have to be so insecure about?" I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. I continued, "I smell like wet dog shit to him and I smell worse to you. So, what's your problem?" I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk down the yard to the back of the garage.

I wondered if Rosalie was going to break free of her husband and tear me into cat food. I knew she hated me. If she was gonna do it – then get it over with already. I had nothing else to lose. Someone in my family tried to kill me. My boyfriend, Jacob abandoned me in a nest of vampires and Rosalie was upset. Bring it on.

I washed my dirty feet and legs with the hose in the back of the garage. When I was finished I peeked around the garage to look back at the house and they were all there, Alice, Bella and Esme –- just standing there on the porch. They all turned to look in my direction. "Damn," I wonder what Rosalie told them.

"Let's see what we have here . . ." I said as I tip-toed back uphill to the back porch. I wiped my feet on the door mat before I stepped back into the house.

Esme had placed more of Rosalie's used clothing in the bathroom for me. Before the 'incident' they wouldn't fit. Now there wasn't a chance in hell. I just left them there in the same neat little pile she brought in.

"Leilei?" Esme called.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. I tried not to track mud on the carpet. What did she want now?

"I've got some more of Rosalie's old things . . . I just took them out of the dryer."

"Thank you," I replied. Esme looked at me like she wanted something. I was taller than Rosalie and larger than her perfect size 8. The shirt on top of the pile was light blue silk. Silk? I held it up in front of me it looked like it belonged on a doll. I matched the shoulders to mine and saw that it hung shorter than the Emmett cast off shirt I was already wearing.

"Thanks anyway, Esme," I said.

"I'm sorry Leilei. I thought . . ." Her voice trailed off. She took the shirt from me and refolded it perfectly. She placed it back on that neat stack of clothing I wasn't going to touch. Before she left the room she called to me again, "Carlisle will be home soon. When he and Seth get here we're going to have a family meeting." She mused, "Maybe there is something that Emmett is donating to the Goodwill that might fit you," as she glided out of my room.

"Thanks," I called after her. I couldn't do anything right for that woman. But then again she can't do anything right for me either.

Shower. Maybe I need another one. The shirt, the one I'm wearing, goes on the hook on the door and 3 minutes of hot water will make it all better. I didn't hear Esme enter the bathroom to leave me another of Emmett's shirts. As I got out of the shower – she gasped. Yeah, I have tattoos. I thought she knew. Down my back, on my arms and legs. I've had them since I was 10.

"I'm sorry Leilei." She was apologizing for embarrassing me about something I wasn't embarrassed about.

"No problem. Thanks for the clothes." I respond.

"Oh, Carlisle just got home, so in about 10 minutes then," she finished turning away. She was trying not to stare.

Another of the Emmett size dress shirts. This one was green. Not my color but oh well. Out of my room, I intruded myself into the kitchen. Seth was there. Esme was there, as was Rosalie, who was holding Nessie. I knew Nessie was the reason Seth would probably move in with the Cullens one day.

Rosalie looked at me with a scowl on her face. I just turned away. There wasn't any need to antagonize her more than I was by breathing.

"Leilei, how are you?" Seth asked. "You look great. I mean you look better than the last time I saw you."

"I'm doing great Seth, thanks," I lied. Things were not good and I wasn't sure when I'd get back to just ok. I continued, "I need to talk to you Seth, in private, later maybe."

"What's up? We've got time now."

"Ok. First thanks for saving my life and all. I really appreciate you putting yourself out for me. You didn't have to. You didn't even know me. Thank you."

"No problem." He said it like he'd just picked up my dropped dinner napkin.

"Second, I owe you and Leah a blood debt. I owe each of you. I want you to know that I will fulfill my debt to you both."

"Leilei, you don't owe me anything let alone a blood debt. What is that anyway? I don't understand," he asked.

"Both you and Leah got injured keeping me from getting killed so I owe you and I won't forget." He looked confused. He really didn't understand what I meant. Who were these people, the Quileute, anyway?

"Leilei –- really. Forget it. It's not important." He said calmly.

"Seth . . . I just can't forget it. It's a point of honor among my people. It would be unforgivable . . ." I pleaded.

"Seth," Jasper interrupted. "When a lady says it's a point of honor, it is a point of honor. Accept it."

Seth, reluctantly shook his head but said "Ok, Leilei – we'll talk later but you don't owe me anything," when Jasper moved away from him to go to Alice. Seth really didn't understand what saving a life meant.

"Leilei," Esme started, "Can I fix you a little something? Carlisle just got an important phone call so we'll have to wait a few more minutes before we start."

"No, thank you." I lied. I was hungry but nothing tasted right. Maybe it was the vampire smell. Then it happened. My stomach growled. I heard it. I know they heard it too. It betrayed me.

"Leilei, maybe you and I and Carlisle should have a little chat later." Then Esme said quietly near my left ear, "Could you be pregnant?"

"God - NO!" I snarled. "My mother would have my skin hanging on a wall like a pelt if I did that. Holy crap." What were these 'people' thinking about me and Jacob?

"No. Not that again!" Rosalie snapped. "We've had more than enough of that."

The word pregnant started a fight. I just walked away. How could Esme think I was pregnant? Why would Jacob just drop me off at their house pregnant? What were they thinking about me and him? What was wrong with these people beside the fact they were vampires? Esme looked devastated again. Her house was in uproar and I managed to do it again.

"No werewolf babies in this house . . . Jacob, what did you do?" Jasper asked to no one in particular. Alice came to him while he shook his head trying to figure out why.

"Cullen family," Carlisle boomed over all the voices that were arguing in kitchen. "What is the problem?"

Esme spoke for the group, "Leilei hasn't been eating . . . so I asked her if she could be pregnant. She said no and that's when the discussion started. The discussion has now ended." During her little speech, I just stood in the kitchen doorway looking outside. I was thinking I could just run away. How did this happen to me?

Carlisle looked at his collected family and the stray that was left on his door and said, "Everyone to the dining room please . . . thank you."

I let the Cullens go into the dining room first. I'd sit in the open chair for the accused. There were matching chairs for the family. Seth brought 2 chairs from the TV room for him and I. I sat on the edge of the chair Seth gave me. Seth sat next to me and leaned in to ask "Leilei, you're not . . . ?"

I just shot him a look then rolled my eyes. "Not a chance. I don't care what He may have told you. NO."

"No, he never said anything like that" Seth apologized.

"Leilei, now that you're feeling better I think we should know how you came to be here?" Carlisle asked, "What happened at the farm four nights ago?

I answered, "Where do you want me start?"

"At the beginning is best," Esme added.

"My name will be Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale. It means 'The light by which you find your way home'. But I'm called Leilei. It's just easier to call me Leilei," I started. Then she spoke up.

"Can't you just get to the chase? What's taking so long?" Rosalie spat impatiently at me. I glared at her. I saw Emmett place his hand on hers.

"Fine," I said. I had to come up with the Readers' Digest version of how I was almost killed. How my cousins were killed. I've got it. "3 nights ago," I started.

"Four nights ago," she retorted. I'd lost a day somewhere. I'd lost so much what was another day.

"Whatever! . . . Does it really matter?" I snapped back at her, "What happened was the women that I lived with were killed and dismembered by at least 2 of my own kind at the Wind Run farm. Jacob and Leah killed one of the attackers. The other attacker is still on the loose – I guess. And I don't know where Phil is." There I'd finally said it out loud. My own people tried to kill me.

I stood, "I'm sorry" I said. "I think I need some air". My legs walked me thru the kitchen to the backdoor and onto the porch. That's where my legs gave out. Saying it out loud ripped the scab off that wound. My friends were dead -– because of me. I stumbled and sat down before I fell down. I could feel the tightness in my chest. I knew it was going to happen, so I just let the scream come out. I had to get past the anger and the sadness to get to the revenge. I wrapped my arms around my knees and I inhaled. I released my breath in a scream that burned my throat raw. My eyes snapped shut. The pain I knew I deserved filled me again. A hole the size of my heart felt ripped open again. I inhaled and the hole filled again. When I finished the second scream I felt Seth's arms holding me. I gave 1 more inhale and it wouldn't come. My scream – not this time. My own people tried to kill me!

I knew as long as I sat there Seth wouldn't leave me. If Jacob told him to watch me, he would. When I finally stopped shaking I realized Seth was telling me he was sorry about what happened . . . When I was ready to go back in, Seth helped me to my feet. I didn't go directly back to the dining room. I went to the kitchen for a drink of water. Then I saw it. I had my chance. I took it. I punched the marble counter. I heard the bones in my right hand break. If I'd been 1 of the Cullens or Seth for that matter, the marble would have shattered. All I could muster was a broken hand whose bones were starting to re-knit as I stood there looking at it.

I turned to see the look of shock on Seth's face. I answered him before he asked, "Pain is a singularity, clarifying."

I let my tears flood my eyes and drop on my cheeks. I had to cry my heart dry to focus on revenge. I walked back to my chair in the dining room. I was sure they'd listen now. Well, some of them.

"I'm sorry for my emotional outburst," I said when I returned to the dining room. "It wasn't intentional. I don't have any control at the moment. I apologize." Actually the throbbing in my hand was keeping my focus pretty clear. I sat down.

"Leilei," Carlisle began, "Please accept my condolences and those of my family on your loss." I nodded to him. Maybe he did understand my feelings of betrayal. My Jacob memory said he would. "Such a terrible tragedy."

I refocused on Carlisle, trying to mimic his calm. I felt Jasper spread calm in the room. I nodded thanks to him too.

"Are we in danger from your people?" Jasper asked.

"Who is we?" I countered. "Your people? Your kind are our nightmares. Your people have de-populated islands and wiped our families, clans and villages for centuries. You're the first of your kind I've ever seen face to face. My people gained their strength solely to kill your kind."

"We're not like others of our kind. We don't feed on sentient beings at all, only animals," Carlisle said. "Any of the problems our kind have had with your people was not of our making. My family and I are not and have not been involved with any of the genocides of your people. You have my word on this."

"What I meant was," Jasper clarifying his question, "Is the second killer coming here to kill you?"

"I don't know. I don't know who he is." I answered. I didn't know why I was the target. "What did I do to cause this?"

Esme said, "Nothing . . . It doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't but –- someone, some of my own people did this. Blood spilt requires blood to be avenged," I answered.

"Didn't you have some protection at the house? They just didn't leave you in the house without someone to watch you did they?" Carlisle questioned.

"Protect me or us rather from what? How was Phil to know that our own people would do something like that? How was the council to know? How do you protect against random stupidity or murder for that fact." I sat thinking for a moment or two then said. "Phil was the house guardian. He was married to Talia. She was the woman in the room, Seth. But Phil went to Seattle on Thursday to do some research on the Quileute. We figured out that they could shift – faze. He went to the university to look for documentation." I continued.

Seth was silent in shock until then. Then he said, "Your people are like my people? Why didn't you say something? How long have you known about us? Who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone. It wasn't my job to tell anyone. I'm just 16, my birthday was last month. I don't become an adult until 17. It was for Phil and Talia to approach your tribal council. Talia had already approached Emily. She knew that I wanted to meet Jacob. I'd seen him and I knew . . . well you know."

He just nodded. He knew that Jacob and I were imprinted on each other.

Seth said, "So your people faze too!" He shook his head. Did he believe the Quileute were the only people who could faze? Really?

"You saw what I saw in the backyard of the house," I hoped.

"If your people are like mine, then what was with the bear?" he asked. I didn't want to think about that. Usually when our people fazed it was into pack hunters. Not solo hunters but there were exceptions like my dad.

Emmett questioned, "A bear?"

"16 ft tall Kodiak that spoke in Hawaiian when I called him a . . . never mind." I changed my answer after seeing the look on Esme's face.

"You baited him," Seth grinned. "You called him out. Do you know who he is, rather was?" Seth corrected himself.

"Nope. That's why I called him out. So I'd have evidence for the trial," I stated.

"Evidence for a trial of whom?" Emmett questioned.

"My memory of what happened is the evidence. So are my clothes if they are in the freezer. They will carry the scent of my attacker. Our trackers will be able to figure out who attacked me," I explained. "This will not go un-avenged. I owe it to those who died. My people will get in touch with me sooner or later. I'll ask for an inquest. That's our version of a trial." I answered.

"Why hasn't someone contacted you? Aren't they worried about you Leilei?" Esme whispered.

"I know they are worried but they know I'll fall back on my training. I'll wait for them to contact me."

"What?" Jasper interjected. "That doesn't make any sense. How will they know to contact you about an emergency that you're having?"

"We live closer to and with humans more than you do. Things happen sometimes, emergencies or accidents. If accidents happen, we contact them. But in this case, they will contact me." I looked at him. He just didn't understand what I knew. "There were 6 girls beside me in that house. We all had twitter accounts and facebook pages. I was home schooled and I filed my homework on line. I emailed my other cousins and family members all the time. We all did. There hasn't been a tweet out of us in days. They'll know something is wrong. They'll start by calling the hospitals and the police." I saw him nod in agreement. He understood they would come in force –- this was an emergency.

"Charlie, police chief Swan," Carlisle started, "Called me a few minutes ago. I have a phone number for you Leilei. He also said when you're feeling better he'd like to talk to you about what happened."

It was happening just like I knew it should.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob brought me back from a date. We snuck into the backyard like usual. There was an explosion and I woke up here. We don't tell humans anything they don't need to know," I said.

Carlisle handed me his cell phone and a piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thanks, but I can't involve you in this. I need to use a pay phone or at least an unlisted cell phone," I said handing the phone back to Carlisle. I didn't know whether or not I'd be talking to the people who wanted to kill me.

"Your people have trained you well, Leilei. I've got an unlisted cell you can use," Jasper said smiling. He got up to go and get it.

"Unlisted cell phone? Leilei why?" Seth asked.

"If it's unlisted they won't be able to figure out who owns the phone and hunt them down to try to find me if they were the people trying to kill me." I said as Jasper handed me the phone.

I looked at the phone number – American Samoa. The contact number was further east than I figured.

I dialed the number and waited . . . "Moshi, Moshi . . ." was the response. I clicked the phone to speaker.

"Aloha," I responded.

"Aloha. Owai oe?" Said the voice on the phone.

"Please speak English, my provisional guardians only speak English."

"Who is this?" repeated in English.

"Leilei."

"Leilei, are you ok?" A male voice sounding concerned.

"Doing as well as can be expected." I'm fine. I'm all alone with a family that isn't mine and I'm sure there is a killer out there somewhere hunting me. I'm fine, really.

"Has there been an occurrence or was it civil disobedience?"

"It was an occurrence of the worst kind," I managed to say.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fucking positive. Ugh!" I calmed down just a little and continued, "I respectfully request a full inquest."

"A full inquest –- you? That maybe difficult."

"In this case, make it happen. It is my rite as the survivor."

"You are in no . . ." The voice started before he was interrupted by a very familiar female voice.

"What is your condition? You invoked the rite of the survivor," she said.

"I am alone," I said.

"Alone . . . my God. They're all gone." Then the phone was silent. The air hung quiet. Then "The full inquest is granted," she said. "Can you guarantee to me that you are safe?"

"I am safe," I affirmed.

"Are your provisional guardians aware of what you mean to us?" A very difficult question for me to answer. I knew who I was, Carlisle and Esme didn't know who I was. I was sure the others didn't care.

"They are unaware of my value but they value my life."

"Good. It's less than 2 weeks to the full moon. How do we reach you?"

"SeaTac Airport, Washington State, Port Angeles to Forks."

"We will make all the arrangements from here. That's the 4th of July weekend. Call in exactly 1 week on this number." There was a pause, and then she said, "Leilei, did you have a good birthday?" Only my mom would ask that question.

I felt my face go wet again. Jacob and I spent most of the day together. Before he dropped me off in the back yard like usual, he gave me a wolf charm on a necklace that was now missing. I smiled, "We sang to the moon."

"That's my girl," she said.

"Be well," I told her.

"Be safe," she told me.

"Aloha."

"Aloha." Click the phone was dead. I handed the phone back to Jasper. He waved me off. "You'll need it," he said.

I stood thinking. Hotel space for them all. A clearing in the woods. I needed to talk to Sam. I needed to talk to Charlie. I needed to talk to Jacob. I needed clothes and shoes.

"Leilei," Carlisle said calmly.

I was lost in my own thoughts. "I'm sorry Carlisle. There is so much to do." I said as I returned to my chair. I heard my stomach growl again as I remembered my first meeting with Billy and how he was so completely under whelmed with me. Was there a place in town big enough for the luau? How would the council deal with the fact my guardians were vampires? Well, ok. They were Cullens.

"Leilei," Carlisle repeated calmly.

My awareness snapped back to Jasper as I tried to clear my head. He was staring a hole thru me. Then he said, "Leilei, you're a very powerful empath. I can just about hear your thoughts. Please, just for me, eat something. You're making me hungry."

"I'm sorry," I said. "It seems that I'm always apologizing to someone for something. I'm getting used to this aspect thing. Food just doesn't smell right anymore."

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Esme. Maybe she was tired of me throwing out the food or just not eating at all.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she answered.

"Venison. I like venison."

"Fine, Emmett after this meeting is over please go and get Leilei a deer." She said as calmly as she was ordering in a restaurant. "Leilei, I don't think I'd know how to cut it up?" she added.

"No worries – I can do that," I said. Then I saw Rosalie level her eyes at me. The look on Rosalie's face let me know that this wouldn't go un-avenged. But then I didn't ask Emmett to go hunting for me, but I knew I'd pay for it anyway. What's 1 more strike against me.

Jasper said, "Emmett, you'd better leave **now** to get the deer. So it will still be light when LL starts to butcher it. Yup – **you should leave right now**." It seemed weird to me that Jasper was insisting on something to Carlisle but the sooner the better worked for me.

Carlisle looked strangely at Jasper but said, "Ok. We'll reconvene when Leilei has had a chance to have a good meal or two. Thank you everyone."

I got up to help Seth with our chairs and he just took mine from my hand. "We have lots to talk about Leilei," was all he said. He put the chairs back while I waited to make my way into the kitchen. I needed to look at the knives to see if I have the equipment to break down a deer. Esme had a great set of kitchen knives for someone who didn't need them.

"Ok, Leilei," Seth started, "I want you to tell me everything."

"What do you mean by everything? You didn't really think that the Quileute were the only people that could faze did you?" I started. "OK, Seth, what do you want to know? I figured we could set up the BBQ grill while talking." He was following me like a new puppy.

"Everything . . . tell me everything," he said. "Ok, I know you can't personally faze but how about people in your family?"

"Seth, calm down you're gonna give me a heart attack. I'm an empath. I feel what you feel and I mirror those emotions. So with you this excited I can't see straight. Please calm down." I said hoping to get him to just calm down a bit. I wanted to jump up and down. It felt like Christmas morning and 17th birthday all at once. He took a few slow breaths and got back in control. "Thanks Seth. Where to start, let's see. My mom is like me. I can read minds when I touch people." That's how I read Jacob's mind. When he was holding my hand. I'd get in trouble for that later. "I can talk to my mom without touching her. It means my dad likes it when we're together because we communicate without talking. He likes the house quiet."

"Does your father, I mean does he . . ."

"Yup, Seth, he sure does. He always has. The first time I watched him faze I was like 2. I thought it was great. I had a larger than life size snow leopard of my very own. When I was older and found out that I couldn't shift, I cried for a week."

"Snow leopard?" he said thinking. "I thought that everyone would be the same."

"Sorry, nope. Different people have different protectors," I told him. "My dad is a solo hunter of, well, you know. He takes down solitary nomads. But usually the humans are protected by packs like yours. You can usually tell where my people are. We always build showers in our backyards. Give me your hand if you want I'll show you my father. He hesitated for just a moment. "It's just like Nessie," I said. "This is my father as a human and now fazed." I showed him the tall man with a solid build from my memory. He has short black hair, piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile. Then my dad as I knew his soul to be, 7 or so feet tall at the shoulder white fur with black and grey spots. Large canine teeth and 12 in long claws. "When he purrs the floor vibrates" I giggled.

"You let him in the house like that?" Seth totally alarmed at what he saw.

"Seth, it's his house. I'm his daughter. He's my dad." I weighed what I would say next –- then decided to go thru with it. "What are you going to tell your children? Telling the kids is always where the problems start. My parents decided that I would grow up knowing because they knew when I was born that I was a seer like my mother. My mothers' other children and my fathers' other children don't know."

"So how big is your family?"

"Ok, my mom has 2 older human children and her youngest is my brother who fazes. My dad has had 6 human children and me. We're not too sure about my baby brother yet. He is my dads' kid number 7."

"He might be human, but he was brought up around all of you?"

"Yup, but he doesn't know anything. We've hidden it from him. How many people living on the rez know the story but don't know about you guys running around all furry at night? People can keep secrets especially if it's important."

"When you said that vampires wiped out entire tribes was . . ." he started.

"Yes. I was telling the truth that I know to be history. None of my people alive today were there but the stories are told as truth. Our people tell stories of red-eyed demons killing humans and how the demons got killed."

"You speak as if you weren't human any longer," he said quietly.

"I'm not. Neither are you, right now anyway. You can give up fazing and become human again. You'd start aging and you'd be normal again in about a month. Now that I have Jacobs' aspect, I'll be whatever he is."

"Are you upset about that? I mean being like half werewolf."

"Not really. It's not like being half wolf. It's more like being human plus. If the farm incident hadn't happened I might have gotten Jacobs' aspect anyway because we're all imprinted on each other. There isn't any way to know for sure what would have happened. So here I am. Look, here comes dinner." Emmett had just broken the tree line with a 12 pt buck on his shoulder.

"Can I cook or what?" he said triumphantly. He strode over to us and dropped the deer at my feet. "You know you don't have to hang it," he said quietly looking at the poles I had ready to hang the deer from.

"I figured as much but I'll hang it anyway. It will just make it easier to butcher. Thanks Emmett." He just grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok, Seth. What else do you want to know? I know my tattoos. They were part of my initiation. They mark me a believer in the old ways. Each of the 7 major tribes marked me with a symbol of their power so I would remember them. It makes me visible to those who know. Those who don't just think I'm a freak. I was 10 when it happened." He sat looking at my legs. I pulled the arms of my Emmett shirt up so he could see more.

"Who's that?" I asked. I heard a noise at the tree line.

"Looks like Leah and Embry. Probably looking for me," Seth replied.

"Invite them for dinner. We've got 160lbs of venison to eat. I'm making fajitas!"

"Leah doesn't carry clothes like the rest of us do. She probably won't faze," Seth said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Sure she can. Esme's been bringing me lots of clothes to wear. Something will fit her." Embry fazed before I got to Leah and was walking toward the BBQ. Leah just snarled at me.

"I'm sorry. I know I smell bad," I started. "I'm making fajitas for dinner. It's venison. You're welcome to join us." Leah just rolled her eyes at me. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I continued, "I'm a seer. I can hear your thoughts and I can talk to you if I touch you. If you allow me to touch you." I corrected myself.

She just snarled at me again and turned around. Fine. Be that way. "Leah, I owe you a blood debt. Let me know what I can do for you to relieve my debt. Thank you for helping to save my life." I turned around and walked back to the grill.

Seth did the introductions "Leilei, this is Embry. Embry this is Leilei. Well, you know who she is."

Thanks for that. Everyone knows who I am and I know nothing. "Don't wait for me – go ahead and eat." Seared meat, onions and peppers with salsa on flour tortillas. Yummy. Finally, I almost feel right again since saying I feel human is out of the question.

"What else do you want to know? Embry, Seth and I are playing ask Leilei anything you want to know. We covered my tattoos and who my people are. What's the next category?"

"Why Forks?" Embry asked between bites.

"Hell if I know. They just asked me if I wanted to spend a year in a rainforest helping to set up a run. I was thinking it would be like Hawaii or New Zealand. Not here. Not like this." I got this look from the boys that didn't show much approval of my last statement. Think before you speak, woman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Forks is bad or anything. But there is a lot of weird stuff going on here. I never heard of a . . . a"

"Family," Seth interjected.

"Thanks you Seth. A family of vampires before."

"And they aren't vampires -– they're Cullens," he added.

"I'm sorry," I said. He was touchy about the difference between vampires and the Cullens. His imprint kept that distinction upfront in his mind. I'd have to tiptoe from now on.

"What is a run?" Embry asked. He seemed curious about us but didn't want to seem pushy.

"A run is a house or a place where a pack trains. It's usually a farm or an isolated house somewhere. What I was doing here was setting up the house so someone else could move in to be 'Emily and Sam' for a group of my people."

"Where else have you lived?"

"I've lived with each of the tribal packs to learn their culture and rituals. So that's New Zealand, Indonesia, Hawaii, Tahiti, Philippines, Samoa and Japan."

Carlisle and Esme moved from the porch and began to walk down the lawn to where I was cooking. They've heard everything I guessed. Maybe the questions that Carlisle wanted answered hadn't been asked so here he was. "Leilei, what role will Esme and I have in the inquest?"

"I'll present you to my mother after she verifies me. She'll decide based on my evidence whether or not I should have convened the inquest in this matter."

"Are you worried that this 'matter' isn't worthy of consideration?" Carlisle wondered.

"No, I know it is. I'm wondering if the pack leaders will step up. If it were your sons who went crazy, could you turn them in? For something like this we're not talking about disciplinary action. Their punishment will be death." This was the highest form of betrayal. "The council will use whatever measures they deem necessary to find out who did this."

Carlisle wondered, "What measures are you talking about?"

"They will force testimony. Reading peoples minds against their will." Kinda like what I did to Jacob.

"Will they force me to give testimony?" Seth said aloud.

"No. If you want to give testimony, thank you. But they won't force you. You aren't Kai, one of my people. But if you do you should know that they might ask you to prove your blood."

"What? Prove my blood?" Seth asked. Even Embry stopped eating now.

"They'll ask you to faze in public."

"Public? In front of people? How many people?" Seth squeaked.

"Oh say, no more than 200." I thought the number sounded small enough.

Carlisle wasn't paying too much attention until I said 200. Then he jumped in, "Leilei, how many of your people are coming?"

"There will be about 200 people at the inquest I'm guessing. And at least twice that number at the funeral and the luau," I said proudly.

Embry didn't seem to pay attention the number issue and went right to the heart of the matter "What's a luau?"

"A party. We always end each gathering with a party. We celebrate being alive. The families that are in mourning won't be there but mostly everyone else will be. You know food and dancing. We do a lot of that."

"I don't think I could," Seth started. "Faze in public I mean. Leilei, I'm sorry."

"It's not for me to tell you what to do. The pack council may let you give testimony without fazing. But it's not my call." I didn't know what he was scared of.

"Will Esme and I be asked to give testimony?" Carlisle re-inserting himself in the conversation.

"Probably not. You weren't there were you? Damn. I've got to ask Sam and Billy for permission to the inquest and I've got to find a location. That's gonna be an ugly job."

"Language, young lady," Esme's only comment.

"Sorry. Yes, ma'am."

"If you're asking Sam and Billy for permission then that includes Jacob too. Right?" Seth still pushing.

"Well, I'd ask him but since I haven't seen him since my fever broke what . . . two days ago. F . . . screw him. If he's at the council meeting then so be it."

I could just about hear the wheels in Carlisle's head turning. Then he asked "What kind of place do you need for the inquest? You aren't going to do any of this in front of humans are you?

"The inquest, no. The funeral will be open to everyone as will the luau. We'll even invite the Quileute to the party. We'll all be wearing white so no one will be showing off."

"White? What does white have to do with anything?" Embry wanted to know.

"Well, we wear white to remind us not to show off in front of the humans. When you see the color, just don't. Whatever it is. Don't." I'd grown up with that like all of the Kai kids. "The location for the inquest. We need a large field or something like that. Someplace where you can see the full moon. We do it in the middle of the night so there aren't any human out. But sometime they do hear noise."

"What happens if the council doesn't give its permission?" Seth asked. He knew my first and only meeting with Billy didn't go well.

"Well, we'll still have the inquest even if we don't get permission. We won't be on the rez anyway. So it's not a jurisdictional problem. I'm just required to ask permission. You guys aren't required to show up or participate for that matter."

"The baseball field might work. What do you think Seth?" Carlisle asked him.

Baseball field? I asked myself. I searched Jacobs' memory. It was in wolf. It didn't make any sense to me. I'd have to ask Seth to explain it to me in English.

"Looks good to me. What do you think Leilei?" Seth asked me.

"Sorry Seth. I can't . . . don't understand wolf. You'll probably need to take me there."

"If you have all of his memories, then can't you just look it up?" he asked.

"Seth, it doesn't work like a dictionary. And this dictionary is in wolf. Not in English. I think I can see it but I don't have any landmarks to use as pointers. I need a map. Anyway I'll need to give the councils at least 2 places to look at so they can decide on which one they want to use."

"There are 2 councils?" It was Carlisle again. Still counting people.

"Yes, 1 for the packs. They have their own government. The other is for the Seers. I'm a seer."

"Maybe you and Jacob will get back together soon," Seth mused aloud.

"Oh, just stop it Seth. Running away never solved anything. It's really hard to step up and be a man when you're hiding in a corner crapping in your pants like a girl," I spat back at him. I didn't know why he kept trying to put us together when he could have just brought Jacob with him.

"That's not fair," he responded. "How can you talk about him like that?"

"Easy," I began. "A man is a man. He takes responsibility for what he does. A pack leader takes care of himself and his pack. If he was a man he would have brought me to meet the people that were important to him. Then again –- he did bring me to meet Billy. And Billy hates my guts."

"You've met his father, Leilei?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Well, yes. A few months ago Jacob took me to meet Billy at the rez one Sunday. And speaking politely, he didn't like me at all. I'm sure he'll like me even more now, aspected with his son. He let me know I wasn't welcome. I'm sure my trip to the council will be just as wonderful."

Seth whispered, "Well, things are different now."

"I'm not holding my breath. Nothing much has gone right for me in about a week. I've got over another week of this. Maybe I should have face-planted on the patio."

"You shouldn't talk like that Leilei. Since you and Jacob have imprinted on each other you were meant to be together." Carlisle paused thinking then continued, "Young men make mistakes when they fall in love."

"You're calling me abandoning me when I'm half dead with people I don't know a mistake? He forgot, forgets to come back to see me because why?" I demand. I don't understand.

"He feels guilty and responsible for hurting you," Edward said as he and Emmett walked toward our location near the bbq. "He thinks he's hurt you and disappointed you. He can't bear to see you hurt."

"So, he's far enough away so he doesn't have to see me. Great! How bass ackward is that?"

"Believe me when you're a young man in love it makes perfect sense." Carlisle continued, "Leilei you're lovely. He'll return."

"He'll be back, Leilei," Emmett finally joined the conversation. "You're actually pretty good in a fight. You've got a really mean right cross."

"What? How do you know?" WTF?

"Edward and I followed you to Port Angeles. We saw you have a fight in an alley with those 2 guys," Emmett said proudly.

"You didn't help her?" Carlisle asked.

"She didn't need it." Emmett looked at Carlisle to explain, "Jacob wouldn't bring Leilei here to meet us. So . . . we . . . followed her to take a look at her," he added sheepishly. He could tell Carlisle wasn't pleased.

"You were in the Volvo." I was livid. I'd seen the car following us in Port Angeles. "So you've been watching me like a fungus in a Petri dish. Oh Wonderful."

Leah growled from the tree line. I'm sure she heard everything and relaying it all to Him. After getting that look from Carlisle, Edward and Emmett went back to the house with Esme behind them in full fledged mother mode.

I just sat there for a few minutes in silence with Carlisle before he turned all fatherly on me and said, "Leilei. I know this is a difficult time for you, and it's not over. We are here as any family would be to help you in any way we can. Please trust us. We're here to help." With that he left me with my thoughts. All alone. I decided to clean up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked like it was her business to know.

"To sleep, I'm tired" I answered, my hand on the doorknob to the back porch. How much longer did I have to answer their questions about stuff that seemed to be obvious to me? I was walking out of the kitchen door into the back yard. I'd bagged, tagged and labeled most of the deer outside. I brought all the pieces in the house and put most of them in the freezer. I'd cleaned the kitchen as well as I could. I was sure Esme would step back in to sanitize it and return it to House Beautiful perfection when I was asleep. How dumb was Alice?

"Why? Your bedroom is right there," Alice pointed toward the parlor that had been converted to a bedroom when He brought me here unconscious and bleeding.

"That's not my room. This isn't my house. I don't belong here. My room has my stuff in it. It burnt down. My friends were in my house when they got killed. I should have been there with them. Why are you so worried about me anyway? If He isn't worried about me – why are you?" If Jacob was worried he was showing it a weird way. No calls, no smoke signals, no anything. I was sure Seth was telling him everything and since Leah didn't faze during dinner –- I'm sure He heard everything but still he didn't show. Bastard. "What, does the truth hurt?"

"Leilei, stop it. Why can't you just stop it?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Her hands formed into little fists as she looked at me.

"Stop what? Do you have a problem with the truth? Jacob thinks I'm some kind of monster. He brought me to meet his father and that meeting went so well he didn't bring me here to meet you. He never even mentioned you to me. You'd think if I was that important to him then maybe, just maybe He would have brought me here. But HE DIDN'T . . . did HE? And now that I'm here He's not here." I pressed my advantage. Alice actually took a step backward. "You can't see when I'm in your house and it's driving you crazy. Don't deny it – I can feel it. My unstable emotions are driving Jasper nuts. And Edward is having migraines trying to read my mind. I have fuzzy brain to him. I won't talk to you about Rosalie and Esme. About the only thing I could do right for either one of them would be dying. And you expect me to sit in the family room with you like I know you. You are out of your fucking mind Tink. Get over yourself. If you really want to do something to help me – find me a belt. Emmett's hand-me-down pants are too big. I don't want them falling off when I talk to Charlie. And oh, yeah, I can't wait to do that. Billy and Charlie are life long friends. So I'm sure that my chat with Charlie will go really well. If my luck holds, I'll end up in jail." I just shook my head. This had to be a bad dream or a really good nightmare. I'd have to decide later. She tried to strike back.

"Tink? Who's Tink?" She asked.

"You are – you know, Tinker bell the fairy, sprite whatever she was from Peter Pan. Always happy and cheerful. She didn't have any problems and she always got what she wanted. You're Tink." That's Tinker bell from a Tim Burton nightmare. Her skin white marble, perfect makeup, Goth clothing, beautifully venomous smile and perfectly oblivious to what I was going thru. I was just a visitor in Alice world and I wanted out.

"Now you listen to me," she started hand on her hip. "We took you in and . . ."

"What? You thought that 1 good meal would make it all better? Where am I holding the inquest? What am I wearing to meet with Charlie? When am I meeting with Charlie? Last Friday I was a 5'6" tall 16 yr old and by Monday I'm slightly over 6" tall. My life is in the hands of my imprint that won't even come to see me. He left me like a pile of dirty laundry on your door step and you want 'Happy happy, Joy joy! From me. Now! REALLY! Next time save yourself the trouble and let me bleed to death. Ok? Is anyone holding Him responsible for anything? Or is it all my fault? . . . Just what I thought. Night."

I let the door actually hit me in the ass. I didn't want the noise to ruin the night. It was quiet again. I could hear the bugs, frogs and the leaves rustle in the wind. In the distance I heard a wolf howl. So who was that I wondered? I just wanted out. I just climbed my tree and settled in for the night.


	5. June 23rd

June 23rd

The next morning I started what I decided would be my normal routine. I dropped to the ground and went to the water tap. And started scrubbing my feet and hands. I had to touch the doorknob as well as walk on the rug all the way to the bathroom to wash up. So some 20 minutes later I was ready to go inside again. There was a mat outside the kitchen door that I scuffed my feet on for about another 5 minutes first. Then I stopped outside the door to my room to make sure that my feet were clean enough to go in. I was being a bitch and I was enjoying it. They heard everything that I did. I'm sure they did. I entered my room. On my way to the bathroom there was a knock. Wonderful. What did I do now? Scrap my feet and ruffle the sisal too much. "Come in," I relented.

"Good morning Leilei." It was Carlisle. "If I'm disturbing you I can come back another time."

"No, it's fine Carlisle. What did I do now?"

"Nothing, Leilei. Nothing at all. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. We haven't had a newborn in the house since Bella joined the family. I've forgotten what to expect. It's entirely my fault. Please tell me what I can do to help set this right?"

"Newborn?" I'm not a Cullen or a vampire. I shook my head. "What are you talking about Carlisle?"

"You're in a new body. You're having new physical experiences on top of the tragedy at the farm you've survived. I should have seen what was going on and taken better care of you. I don't know what help Jacob could have been in all of this but I'm sure when the boys on the reservation began to faze there was someone with them, helping them. You've been all alone in this. What can I do?"

"I don't know." I've never done this before. I can't call anyone and I can't involve any of the Quileute. So, nothing. "Thanks," was all I could manage to say. He was sincere. He wanted to help me and he was as clueless as I was.

"If there is anything, please come to me," he said quietly. He then turned and left the room.

I went into the bathroom I needed a shower. Clothes off and then back on. All of the clothes that Esme managed to find were always Rosalie's. They were all too small. Maybe she thought I'd shrink. When I finished I headed to the kitchen. There wasn't anyone in the way today. I could hear them but they weren't talking about me so I didn't listen in. I got half dozen eggs, half a lb of bacon and all of the calcium fortified orange juice in the fridge. 3 English muffins finished off breakfast. I took 2 of the apples from the fridge too. Not the ones in the bowl on the counter. House Beautiful might come by to take pictures. I'd hate to be the one to screw up the cover shot. I ate over the sink so the dirty dishes didn't have far to get clean. I washed the dishes then put them in the dishwasher and washed them again. I wiped down the counter I stacked the food on. Swept the floor and cleaned the sink. Breakfast done. I hoped I ate enough that I wouldn't have to eat lunch but I didn't know what to expect. This time I ran for the tree line and jumped back into my tree. Home again.

Then . . . in time . . . _**she **_came to see me.

"What do you want Rosalie? Am I breathing too loudly for you? What is it?" I was on the offensive. If I fell from my perch I'd probably die and that would solve everyone's problem. But if I could get her blamed for it –- it would probably be worth it.

"Esme wants to know if you'll be eating lunch today? She wants to go out and she didn't want to leave you alone," she said straining to keep the calm in her voice.

"Nope. I'm gonna be right here until sunset. I'll eat dinner then. Unless you're using the kitchen. If you are then I'll just stay here."

"You know we don't use the kitchen," she snapped. Then she recovered. "So, you'll be ok alone for a while?"

"I've been alone since I got here."

"Did Carlisle talk to you this morning?"

"Yup. I know where you keep the puppy training pads now."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what? I know you hate me. I can feel it. And I know you hate Jacob. I have his memories of it. So what do you want from me? Have a nice day."

She opened her mouth. Then thought better of it and climbed back down to the ground.

Seth arrived just before sunset. He didn't wash his feet before entering the house, but then again I'm special. I listened and didn't hear anyone talking about me. Since I'd shorted myself in the calculations between what I ate for breakfast and when I should eat dinner I was hungry. I went thru my routine and made it into the kitchen before too long. The TV was on and it seemed that the boys were watching some game. I took a roast out of the fridge and decided to cook the whole thing. That way I'd have something for breakfast in the morning. The spice drawer was packed with everything. I chose some herbs for the rub on the meat. When I went to the cabinet to get a roasting pan, she appeared like magic.

"What the . . . yes, Alice. What can I do for you?" I said. I didn't hear her and 'poof' there she was . . . in my way.

"I'd like to know what size you are? I buy all of the clothing for the family. You need clothes. What size are you?"

"I don't know. I was a size 14 but that was 6 inches shorter ago. I've got no clue."

"After you've eaten dinner, can I measure you so I can order some things for you? You have to have something to wear to talk to Charlie and the council. You can't go dressed like that," Alice said.

I didn't care what I looked like. I knew I wasn't staying here with these people or the Quileute either for that fact. "Let me get this in the oven and then you can measure me."

She brightened right up. 10 minutes later we were joined by Esme in my room. And Alice had her tape measure in hand and attitude in overdrive.

"What kind of fashion do you like?" Alice started.

"I don't fashion," I started. "I wear jeans, handmade moccasins, tee shirts, and tank tops. I lived on a farm. I've always lived on farms or on runs. I dress so I can work."

"You're not going to be working when you go to talk with Charlie so fashion is in order," she replied while I was standing and she was measuring my arms.

"No it isn't. We'll probably go to the . . . house," I struggled to say. I hadn't been back to the house since Jacob carried me away from it. "There will be dirt, mud and God know what else. Fashion doesn't go well with crime scenes." She shook her head no at me. "And I'm a dirt magnet," I added.

"But," Alice started then Esme gave her a look.

I finished undressing and Esme tried not to look too disgusted at how I looked. "Did it hurt? How long did it take?" Esme changed subjects to my tattoos instead of fashion.

"Yes. It hurt a lot. It took 5 months to do it all. I was 10." She was losing her mind over my tattoos. I could feel her rage and anger about doing that to me.

"Why?" Esme was looking for a way to make it ok in her mind that my tattoos were a good thing. She couldn't get there.

"It's a tribal thing. I like it. It feels like armor. If I was strong enough to survive this, anything else is easy. Easier. And yes, my mother was there. And so was my father." Esme was **so** condescending in the way she looked at me. I was disgusted watching her look at me. I continued, "My father gave me presents each time a new pattern was finished. He was so proud of me. My mother celebrates the day they were finished every year like my birthday."

"I wouldn't let them do that to me," Alice said.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," I answered Alice. Different strokes for different folks. You were turned into a vampire. I wouldn't let someone do that to me. A tattoo is just ink.

"Back to fashion, what do you want to wear to the funeral?" she continued.

"The funeral isn't fashion. I would like to wear a white yukata as is customary."

"What's a yukata?" Esme asked.

"An ugly judo jacket," says Alice.

"It's our traditional funeral clothing," I counter.

"White? You're supposed to wear black to a funeral, aren't you?" Alice pressed.

"Maybe you do," I could feel the tension rising and I decided that maybe I needed to boil. "But my people wear white to funerals and I'd like to wear a yukata if I have anything to say about it. I'd like not to embarrass my parents."

"White isn't the correct color?" Alice said definitively. "I'll try to find you something with white accents and maybe you can wear white shoes but the dress I find won't be white. Trust me you'll look great." That was it. That's when the fight started.

I drew myself to my new height, inhaled and fired back, "One, I do not wear dresses. Ever. Two, white is our funerary color not black." I was **so** in fighting mode big time.

"Leilei," Esme intruded. "Please, Alice knows about these things. Let her help you."

"Six or 7 days ago neither of you knew my people existed and now you're telling me our customs. Thank you." I let loose a mental scream for help. Somewhere Jasper was cringing. I stopped being nice. I got dressed. She had all the measurements she was going to get. I was done.

"Leilei," Alice started " . . . we're not done."

"I am." I turned and walked out of the room leaving them. My roast was still in the oven. I found some potatoes and some onions to throw in the pan with the roast. I just sat there in the dark musing. Do I call Carlisle about this? He'll find out anyway. So what?

When the roast was done I pulled it out and let it rest on top of the stove. I hoped the smell was worst than my stench to them. I wanted them to suffer. It just seemed to be fair to me. I sliced about a quarter of the roast off the bone and ate it with about half of the potatoes and onions. I used 1 of the smaller plates and stood over the sink again. I put the leftovers in a container and put it in the frig. Then I went into my obsessive cleaning binge that I was sure would drive Esme crazy. When I was done I walked out of the back door to head back to my tree. She was waiting for me.

"Yes, Alice. What do you want now?" I spat at her.

"Be ready to leave at 4 am," she said cheerfully.

"Why?"

"We're going shopping."

"4 am? For what? Nothing's open at 4 am."

"That's when we're leaving to go shopping," she explained.

"Where are we going?" I didn't have a clue. You leave at 4 am going where? Vancouver BC is only like 5 hrs away.

"LA," she said it like it was nothing.

"Los Angeles? So we're flying. I don't have my id. I think it's still in the freezer." In the bag of my frozen clothes.

"We're driving silly. Get some sleep. You're going to love shopping in LA. We'll stay overnight and we'll get back on Thursday afternoon. You'll have new clothes to wear when you have your meeting with Charlie on Friday at 10 am. See. Everything is just fine."

"You called Charlie and set up my meeting with him for ME?" Alice who the **hell** are YOU? Oh, I am not happy. Not happy at all, you little bitch.

"Well, yes. I didn't think you'd mind. I decided not to bother you," she said.

"When it's my life – bother me." I walked away.


	6. June 24th & 25th

June 24th 2 AM

I go thru my morning routine and get into the bathroom for my shower. There are hand me down clothes waiting for me in the bathroom. I dress in these, an Emmett polo shirt and khaki cargo pants.

I left the room heading to the kitchen where I'm cut off by Alice. "I put some other clothes on you bed. Didn't you see them?"

"I saw them. They're too small," I answered.

"Please, try them on for me. The place where we are going is very important to me and I'd like you to look nice," she said in a little whiny voice like **that** was going to change my mood.

I heard someone come around the corner to see what was going on. I went back into the room and picked up the Rosalie hand me down shirt. I held it up to me to show her that it was too small. She just pleaded for me to try, please. So I put the shirt on. My arms busted the sleeves at the seams. I curled forward enough to button 3 of the buttons. Then stood up and inhaled. The buttons went flying and the back seams opened with that great rip sound.

Emmett laughed and then said, "Thanks Leilei, I always wanted a silk dipstick rags."

I joined him laughing. Alice was crushed. I wasn't respectable enough to be taken out in public to meet her friends.

As Emmett walked back into the family room, I started slicing some of the roast for breakfast.

"Make a lunch for yourself. We're not stopping on the way to LA to feed you," Rosalie said.

Oh wonderful. Alice didn't mention this little surprise. It just gets better and better. "Ruff . . . grrrrrr ruff," is my only answer. I find a loaf of ciabatta and make 2 huge sandwiches. One for the trip down. The other for the trip back. I'm all excited now.

I made my lunch. As went to look for bags or something to wrap them in, Alice chimed in, "Are you ready, yet?"

"Go do whatever you need to do now. We're not going to stop for you," Rosalie snapped at me.

Esme just sighed. She didn't say anything. Thanks for that 'Mom'. I headed toward my bathroom. When I got just inside the door I heard Esme question Rosalie, "Why are you going?"

Rosalie answered, "The only reason I'm going Esme is Alice can't see when 'they' are around. So I'm going as protection. You don't actually think I want to spend 24 hours in a car with her and that stench do you?" I think Esme was going to say something like 'be nice.' But that got cut off by Rosalie again, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Why, yes master," I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Let's go," Alice said as I followed them to the garage. "I'd like to take my baby but you're too big for the seats. So we'll take the Audi," she giggled. Like calling me a freak was ok.

"Your baby?" I said as Alice turned on the lights in the garage so I could see her baby clearly. She pointed to the yellow one, the Ferrari.

"Oh, holy crap! What don't you have in here?" I saw they had like 1 of everything. We walked to the car reserved for smelly animals – the Audi. "Get in back," Rosalie snapped.

"Yes, master."

"Got your lunch?" Alice asked.

"Yes, master."

"That's not funny," she said trying to be upbeat.

"I didn't mean it to be." I wasn't trying to be upbeat.

Esme was standing beside the car to see us off. "Have fun girls. See ya Thursday night." Emmett and Jasper were standing behind Esme as the car pulled out of the garage. They waved. I didn't. Down the driveway, to the street, to the highway. Then Alice put the hammer down.

Distances don't mean much 175 mph. Outside the window the road south was a blur. After a few minutes I just closed my eyes. If we crashed I probably wouldn't survive. Fine by me. The quiet was broken by the warm tone of Rosalie again, "Don't you even think about it?"

"Think about what?" I snapped back.

"Getting sick in the backseat of this car."

"I'm not motion sick you heartless motherfucker. 2 of my own people killed 7 probably 8 of my friends and mutilated their bodies. I escaped and I'm going boutique shopping. I'm pretty disgusted . . . that's all," I spat back at her.

Ms Upbeat chimes in with, "You need some time away. A change of scenery will do you good. You need clothes and no one wears anything off the rack if I have anything to say about it. It helps me feel like I'm helping. Jacob is a good friend of our family and since you're his imprint – you're family too."

Rosalie snorted. I wasn't family to her. I decided not to say anything else on the way south.

"I've got some of Edwards' music on a CD. Would you like to hear it Leilei?" Alice asked me like I was paying attention to them.

"Why are you asking her? You brought it to play anyway. Just do it," came the answer from Rosalie. See. They didn't need me in the car at all.

I decided to sleep. We got to LA about 4 pm. And yes, Alice did stop for me just once. I had to go be 'human' once on the trip south. The car pulled into the underground garage of some 'designer' that Alice knew. They were all ready for her when we arrived. 'Giorgio' was there as were lots of overly skinny models that they starved especially for the 'Alice Cullen' visit. There were air kisses for her and Rosalie. I stood against the car and just waited. At some point they would get to me. Then, everyone was quiet. There was lots of peeking at me like I was a 'tattooed nomadic colorblind gypsy circus clown'.

"You there," he called to me. "Yes, you. Come with me. I can make you . . . beautiful." Yeah, thanks for that. I followed him upstairs into the bowels of the building. He handed me off to someone that I knew I could fold into an origami crane. I followed her into a room with 2 racks of clothing.

"What's this?" The only thing I'd said in hours.

"Things Giorgio put together for you," she said looking me up and down like I was a 3 headed gorilla. "Ms Alice asked Giorgio for a favor. You're supposed to try them on and decide what you want," she finished.

"Thanks for that," I called after her as she left. I ruled out all of the dresses and skirts first. I dropped my Emmett cargo pants on the floor and tried on some of the pants. Decided to keep 3 pair. I tried on a couple of the shirts and decided to keep 6. Some other woman walked thru the room and stopped to watch me. "I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to know what size these are?"

"Oh my God, if it was me, anything over a size 6, I'd have to kill myself."

Thanks. In my new body I could blow her over with a sneeze. I was done. Lunch time. I sat down and started eating.

And in comes the firefly. "So what are you doing?" Alice wants to know.

"Eating."

"Why aren't you trying on the clothes?" she continued.

"I tried on the stuff I wanted. It fit so I put everything that I want over here. I'm done."

"No," she started. "You're not done. Put the food down and put the pants back on. I'll match it with a shirt and then you walk out there." She pointed down the hall, "So we can see what the clothes look like on you," she finished.

"I don't care what you think. You know that. Why would I care what you think about the clothes that you aren't wearing? Get a copy of the bill, my people will reimburse you for your trouble."

"But I want to see them," she continued raising the tone of her voice heading back into high pitched whiny land again.

"Look right here –-see them?" I pointed over my shoulder to the end of the rack.

"No, you don't understand. Please put them back on and MODEL them for us, Alice said voice almost so high that dogs couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh, I get it now. NO. So Giorgio can gawk at me again. I think not."

"Pleeeeeeeease," she whined. "Put on the black pants and the red camisole. Show Giorgio how wrong he was. PLeeeeeeeeease."

Ok. Ruining someone else's day –- I'm in. I caught her eye, "I will do this just one time. Just once." I stood up and put on the red cami and the black pants she handed me. Her measurements were correct. The cami fit like skin and the pants were cropped. That's why I didn't choose them. There was a little low back and belly showing. Alice handed me a pair of heels. "Don't push your luck."

"Come here, she said playfully. "You need makeup."

"No. Not that. I don't . . ." I started.

"You don't lots of things, don't you? Just this once." 2 seconds later she flicked eyeliner on me. "Fine. Go barefoot and swish your hips like you mean business."

I rolled my eyes, then caught her gaze and repeated myself, "Just once. And this is it."

"Come look in the mirror," she said proudly. When I didn't move she dragged me to the mirror. Then she said triumphantly, "You're more trouble that Bella when it comes to stuff like this."

The mood gets broken by Rosalie, "We're waiting. Are you ready yet? There are other things to do in the city beside sit here and wait."

"Come on and walk. Right now or I'll break your arm. NOW!" Alice chimed cheerfully. But I knew she could break my arm.

So I walked. Giorgio stopped talking on his cell phone for a second or two when I walked past. Even a couple of the 'clothes hanger size girls' shut up to gawk for a moment while I was out there.

"That was fun. See. Now change into . . ." Alice started.

"I said ONCE. That was once. I'm done. Finished. Over. I'll probably have to take these since they smell like wolf now. So I'm done." I hoped I made myself clear –- I'm sure I didn't.

So Alice starts to pout. Like that is gonna work on me. I put the cami and the pants on the same hanger and add it to the little pile at the end of the rack closest to me.

"Leilei, pleeeeeease," she starts in a whiny tone again. "Dresses ?"

"Not on your life. I'm done. What part of the word, 'NO', don't you understand?" I said while I was putting my Emmett cast offs back on.

"Why don't you like me?" Alice cried.

I put my clothes hangers together and walked thru the same door that I entered in like 20 minutes earlier. I was heading back the way I came in. Giorgio met me before I got outside. "You there, stop. My precious Alice is so upset. Please, to try on more clothes."

"Thank you, NO." I cut my eyes at him and stepped toward him, he backed up. "Please tell Ms. Alice and Ms. Rosalie I'm done." I like my new height. It's intimidating to the humans.

Rosalie snatched the hangers from me and placed them on a hook near the door. She covered them with a suit bag and handed them back to me. "Animal," she said under her breath.

"That's mongrel to you," I retorted.

"Ok, we'll go. But I won't forget this Leilei," Alice threatened.

"Neither will I," I promised.

On the way to the car Alice brightened. "Shoes," was all she said.

It took more than 2 hours for me to find 2 pr of shoes. I really only wanted 1 pair. Alice insisted on 2 pair.

There was 1 more stop I had to endure. We went shopping for lingerie. I kept a chair from floating to the ceiling. They went nuts.

About 10 pm we checked into a hotel suite downtown. By then Alice has stopped talking to me entirely. She was angry. I wasn't doing what she wanted. I wasn't having any fun. I told her to go ahead and break my arm and then she'd have to explain what happened to me to Carlisle. As soon as we closed the door Rosalie announced that they were going out.

"Do you want to come along with us?" Alice asked. Somehow expecting my mood to have changed.

"No. I'm 16 and I don't have an ID."

"Fine. Alice, let's get changed and go," Rosalie said as she headed to 1 of the bedrooms with a full clothes bag gift from Giorgio.

"I'll stay. I can give you a manicure. Would you like that, Leilei?" Alice still pushing.

"No. I want to take a bath," I said as I walked into the other bedroom to find the bathroom.

Then punk Tinkerbelle copped an attitude with me and asked, "Why don't you like me?"

"Why don't you like me?" I responded. "What's so wrong with me that everything needs to be changed?" I began to run the water.

"We'll be back later. Be ready to leave when we get back," Rosalie again.

"Rosalie!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice, let's go. She doesn't want us here and I want to go dancing."

"I wanted it to be fun," Alice admitted deflated. It hadn't been fun at all.

Rosalie finished with, "Kidnapping people doesn't make them like you."

I closed the bathroom door. I was done with them for a while.

Yeah, finally I'm alone. The water was hot. There were lots of fluffy towels and I didn't have to clean the tub. Perfect. I stayed in the tub until my toes got wrinkled.

I put my Emmett ensemble back on. Ate my second sandwich and sat in a chair I moved opposite the suite door and waited. About 4 am – the door opened. 

June 25th

"I'm ready. Let's go." I stood and walked toward them.

"Did you eat?" Alice asked.

"Do whatever you need to do human. We'll leave as soon as we get our clothes."

"That's dog shit to you," I said to Rosalie on my way to the closest bathroom.

"Rosalie!"

"What? I didn't say anything," she protested.

"Esme said to be 'nice' to her," Alice again. When was she just gonna give up.

"Esme said to 'try' to be nice. I tried," was the response.

"I'm done. Let's go," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

"You didn't sleep?" I gather Alice checked the bedrooms and saw that neither of the beds had been disturbed.

"What? It's 12 hrs back to Forks right?" I get back into my place. Not as comfortably as before because all of the shoes were with me. I tried not to crush their boxes. We pulled back into the drive about 4:30 pm. Esme was all warm and huggy. We were back home again. I was still in my 'tattooed colorblind nomadic gypsy circus clown girl' mood.

"Fashion show," Emmett shouted after kissing Rosalie. They ran upstairs to their room with boxes and bags in hand.

Alice went running to Jasper. She buried her head on Jaspers' shoulder "She hates me. She didn't want to go shopping."

Oh, thanks for that. I rolled my eyes and took my suit bag and shoe boxes to my room. I headed back to the kitchen. Still hungry.

"Let me do this dear," Esme still trying to be my mom. "Why didn't you call from the road? I would have had something ready for you?"

I didn't know how to answer her. You 'daughters' weren't nice. I don't like shopping. I hate Rosalie. I'm starting to hate Alice. I opened my mouth and out came, "No phone."

"Leilei, are you feeling ok?" She was so worried about me just for a minute I thought I might be sick. But since I had Jacobs' aspect. That just wouldn't happen anymore.

"I'm just hungry," I lied. I need to get away from all of you for a while. Where is Jacob?

Esme just took the knife from me and turned on a burner. She made me some venison hash. I didn't want to talk. She seemed to know that. I thanked her for my dinner. "Just put the dishes in the dishwasher," was all she said. Then she floated out of the kitchen and disappeared in the house somewhere.

Just when I thought they were all paired off for the evening, as I was enjoying the quiet, Carlisle came into the kitchen all concerned about me as I was putting my hand washed dishes into the dishwasher. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Leilei, but Esme says you're not yourself. Is there anything that I can do?"

Not myself? Really? I haven't been myself for about a week now. What do you want from me? You don't even know me. "Yeah, I'm probably not myself. I've got to talk to Charlie tomorrow. Excuse me Carlisle." I left him in the kitchen. I headed back outside. My tree and the quiet were calling.


	7. June 26th

20

June 26th – Friday

I go thru my morning ritual as usual I put on a pair of the pants from the LA trip and new matching underwear. I put on 1 of the tank tops and grabbed an Emmett dress shirt from my mysterious appearing pile of Emmett cast off clothing that appears each morning. I put on my flip flops and head to the kitchen to make my breakfast. There were the remnants of a roast, a 3 egg omelet and 4 pieces of toast with peanut butter.

"You're wearing those with that? Put those back and get a pair of the shoes you bought yesterday." It's punk Tinkerbelle again.

"You bought yesterday. And NO. I'm wearing the flip flops," I counter.

"You can't. Listen, yesterday I purchased 2 pair of shoes for you. Wear 1 pr

today." Alice just wouldn't stop.

"What part of the word 'NO' don't you understand? You bought me 2 pr of high fashion flats. Today I'll probably end up at the crime scene. So which pair do you want me to ruin first?" Crime scene. God, I hate the thought and this bitch wants me to dress like I belong on CSI - Forks. "Or are you gonna carry me so I me so I don't get dirty?" I finished.

"Leilei, listen to me . . ." Alice started.

I cut her off "I'm done. Shut UP!" I said loudly and clearly.

"Ladies, please!" It was Carlisle. "What is the problem?" He was actually concerned.

I just looked at Alice. I wasn't going to say anything. She was going to have to explain to her 'father' I was being a bad dog. Carlisle and I both just looked at her.

"Well . . . never mind," she said finally. She walked away. I'm sure everyone would hear all about me defying her will. Again.

"Leilei, are you ready to leave?" Carlisle asked. Oh, I was so ready. Get me out of this house.

"Yup. Let's go," I answered him.

"You'll need a jacket, Leilei. Alice said it will rain today." It was Esme in full fledged mother mode.

"I don't have a jacket," I said. Then I fought and lost the fight against the grin that was coming. Alice had taken me to LA to go shopping and I didn't have anything to wear in the rain. In Forks, I didn't have any rain gear. Fucking A.

"I have some jackets you can choose from," Carlisle offering.

"I'll be fine. Really. I'm like half wolf anyway. I don't care." I'll just shake off the water doggie style when I get back. Esme will just love that.

I started to walk toward the garage, "Do you have your phone with you?" Carlisle again.

I'm getting tired of him, "Nope. I don't know its phone number and I don't have a charger and I don't know your number. I'll just have Charlie call Esme when we're done."

"Have Charlie call Emmett," he said as we went into the garage. "Leilei, it's the Mercedes." Of course it is.

I stood near the right rear passenger door. "It's open," he said. Then he kissed Esme goodbye. "You can get in the front. Seatbelts please." One quick wave, from him and we were off.

"Leilei, why am I always apologizing to you?" He was starting again. I was hoping for a quiet trip to town.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied again. I wasn't going to say anything. Why should I?

"What was happening in the kitchen when I walked in?"

"Nothing." I wasn't being a good dog and Alice was trying to get me to heel. Not gonna happen.

"What? Please, how can I help you if you won't talk with me?" he pleaded.

Ok. You asked for it, "Alice was objecting to my choice of shoes. She thinks that $200.00 handmade Italian flats should be worn to a crime scene when it's going to rain. And I'm too dumb to know she's always right about EVERYTHING!"

"What happened yesterday?" His tone apologetic.

Carlisle you are so a glutton for punishment. What do you want from me? Ok. "Nothing good." The only answer that I'll give.

"I don't like the sound of that. I know you and the girls are having problems and you don't get along."

I started laughing. Problems? Really! The problems will be solved soon – I promise. "I'll be leaving after the inquest. Problem solved."

"What? What about Jacob?"

"What about him? I haven't seen him in a week. Or was having Alice drag me to LA to go shopping an excuse to get me out of the house so Jacob could come by and see Bella?" Carlisle seemed shocked. He didn't even say anything for like 2 whole seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle finally stammered.

"Are you really that blind? Jacob was and is still in love with Bella. And since she picked Edward, he's been hanging around like a stray dog looking for a bone. And you all treat him like he's your pet. So he's waiting for your permission to act all grown up. He wants your approval to move on in his life. He keeps comparing Bella and I and I don't measure up. That's why Alice keeps trying to turn me into Bella, so maybe Jacob will like me more. He's 6'5" tall and weighs 260 lbs. He's a pack leader and he's scared to bring me to meet you and you excuse his behavior. WHY? You don't consider him to be an equal. He's the poor wolf boy you make excuses for. Would you accept that behavior from Edward, Emmett or Jasper? I don't think so, but you accept it from him. If you want him sitting around your living room like a Pekinese, then fine. I'll make my own way with my people without him." During my little speech Carlisle kept driving. He wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. I pointed and looked at him hard when we passed the police station. He did pull a U turn and drive back.

"Leilei, is that what you believe?" He was confused by my reasoning but I knew more than he did about this.

"I have all of his memories and a different perspective on what has happened since I got to town 5 months ago. You can't judge what you don't know." He sat trying to figure out what to say. I decided to confuse him more, "How many times did you and Esme come to the farm stand and not introduce yourselves to me? You did know who I was right?"

We sat in silence for a second. He was still in shock. Then I said, "Oh look. There's Charlie. I'll get out now. Thank you for the ride." I got out of the car and left him with his thoughts. Charlie walked into the police station. Carlisle drove away. I stood there for just a moment, enjoying the quiet and the wolf smell. Did they patrol in town? Sure. Why not?

I crossed the street, walked into the station and asked for Chief Swan. I sat and waited and then he came out of his office. I stood so he could see me. All of me. I wasn't the 5'6" kid he'd seen about 5 months ago. That Jacob blood transfusion made me fill out and up in ways I was still learning to be comfortable with.

"Leilei?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Chief Swan," I smiled.

"Just call me Charlie, everyone does." He answered trying hard not to stare.

"Yes, sir." This was not going to be easy. I shook his hand briefly. I knew I was warmer than I should be. He didn't need to know anything more than he knew already. And that was a lot. Jacob – you really did go fuzzy in front of him? Really?

"Would you like some coffee?" Charlie asked. "I was gonna go to the diner and get a cup."

"Sure. Thank you. The Cullens aren't much for coffee in the morning. Wait a minute, maybe not," I said. I searched my pockets in vain. Empty. "I'm sorry. I don't have any money."

Charlie just smiled, "Don't worry about that. It's on me."

As we walked to the diner, I could see him looking at me. Like I was from Mars. Stranger in a Strange Land, but I never spent much time in town anyway. He got a cup of coffee, I got a 3 shot grande extra hot latte. He nodded toward an empty booth near the back of the diner. This wasn't going to be any fun.

"I'd like to talk with you before we go back to the station," he started. "First, I'm so sorry about what happened please accept my condolences on your loss. I can't imagine what you're going thru. Is there anything I can do?"

"No sir, there isn't. But thank you." I swallowed hard. I thought I was ready for this. Well, maybe not. "My people are coming to town soon. They'll take care of everything."

"Who was that who called me?" he wanted to know.

"My mother, Nona." I could hear my voice start to crack. Not a good sign.

"No. I was talking about the man?"

"Man? Oh, that was Trini. My uncle."

"Oh, ok." Then we sat there for a minute. He was worried, hesitant about something. I didn't know what. Just spit it out. Then he did, "I don't know how to ask this so here goes, what are you going to tell me when I ask you what happened on the record?"

"I don't understand what you're asking?" I responded. He was conflicted and confused. There was pain in his voice.

"Carlisle and I know each other. He told me that Jacob brought you to his house and not to the hospital." He paused like he was drinking acid, "Did Jacob do this to you and the others? I need to know what happened, truthfully. Leilei, please don't feel you have to cover for Jacob. There are things about Jacob you probably don't know." There. He'd said it. He was relieved and I wanted to laugh.

"I know everything about Jacob. Really," I said.

"Leilei, there are things . . ."

"Charlie," I held my hand near enough to his hand so he could feel the heat come off my hand. I looked him in the eyes. No blinking or crying, "Jacob was the hero here. He saved me. If it wasn't for his trick, I'd be dead too."

"His trick?"

"He showed you, 'poof' furry." I said letting my hands blow apart like a cherry bomb went off between them. "He saved me from some of my people. They came here to kill me. He saved me."

"But . . ." Charlie leaned back on the banquet to think. Then forward, "Jacob is the hero." I took a sip of my coffee and let him process. I don't know what took so long. He should have been used to this by now, or did he not know about Seth and Leah? I decided not to go there. "Ok. But did you know that Jacob was a 'furry' before he saved you?" He finally finished.

"Yes. I knew it the first time I met him." Since the first time I looked into those big brown eyes.

"And you don't mind that he's a furry?"

"Nope."

"Are you a furry too?"

"No sir." If I was, I might have been able to save myself. Usually I could almost hear wheels turning in humans' heads when they were thinking. With him I couldn't. It seemed a bit strange to me but, I still wasn't quite myself.

"So, your people are coming to town and you don't mind that Jacob is a furry. So, are some of your people furry too?"

"Yes, some of them are." Well, you did ask for the truth. "They won't do anything in town that will worry you. They'll be here for the funeral and the luau."

"Oh, that's your people. They want to rent the community center."

"So, will that be ok? Will you allow it?"

"A luau is a party right?"

"Yes sir."

He sat back again. I could hear the gears grinding, but couldn't see any sparks. Then my lights went out, "What about Jacob? You two broke up. Billy told me."

I was crushed. I didn't want to talk about that. "I'm going to leave when my people do. He's not over his last girlfriend, so I'll just go."

"But that was . . ." his voice trailed off. He was quiet for just a second then, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

We walked back to the police station in silence. He didn't know what to say. When we got back there, he asked me what happened. He heard the story I told Carlisle I'd tell him. We stopped only once. He got a phone call. When I finished I was ready to go, thought I was done, but wrong again. He asked me if I'd take a ride with him, out to the farm. I wasn't ready for this but we went anyway.

"I'm really sorry but there were so many questions and so much damage I couldn't keep the lid on this. The people are from the DEA and ATF. They have questions. I told them you probably didn't know anything. This shouldn't take long," he said as he drove me back to my Forks home. The farm.

The rest of the day was a game of bad cop vs. good cop. Charlie, Sam and Elaine Stewart from the state police were the good cops. All the rest were the bad cops. Elaine got into the good category because she knew that Pacific Islanders tend to run big so my height wasn't a problem with her. I identified all of the people in the pictures they'd salvaged from the fire. When I asked dumb questions like where the animals were? She told me they'd been adopted by a petting zoo in Port Angeles and a few went to other local farmers. She was ok.

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw me but he didn't say anything. We knew each other from before. My new size was a surprise. I needed to talk to him and I was sure he wanted to talk to me. That was convenient.

Charlie stuck close to me when the DEA and the ATF guys wanted to talk to me. And they wanted to talk a lot. They accused me of just about everything except the Unabomber killings. Cooking meth, growing pot, blowing up the house myself. I did the only thing I could, I started crying. It's wasn't hard to start. I stood in the wreckage of my home, yellow crime scene tape everywhere. Little pieces of my past life all burned and wet and melting into the mud. The burned trees. The empty barn. The picnic table. Where the hell was my truck?

"You want the confession of a 16 yr old? You've confiscated all of the computer hard drives and what did you find? Lots of facebook chats about boys' butts, rap music and homework." That was Charlie hard on the case.

"Who is she staying with?" Mr. ATF wanted to know.

"Dr. Cullen and his family," Charlie volunteered. "You've met him at the morgue when he was identifying bodies."

"That pale guy who you met at the morgue. He gave me the creeps. She's staying with him. Why?"

"Carlisle is married and has other kids at home her age," Charlie lied.

"She has to know something."

"You're going to risk your career investigating a 16 yr old girl for surviving a tragedy. The insurance company came to investigate and saw that the connections from the propane tank to the stove in the outdoor kitchen weren't done properly. And accident waiting to happen."

"Why did they have two kitchens in the first place?" That question from Mr. DEA. "One for cooking meals and the other for cooking meth maybe? Leilei, is that it? Any answers?"

"Talia wanted to have a commercial kitchen so we could make things to sell at the farmers market in Port Angeles. Apple pies, apple butter, apple cider. This is an apple farm," I said.

"I'm leaving and I'm taking Leilei with me. It's starting to rain." Charlie said as the sprinkling turned heavier. Alice was right about something after all, it was starting to rain. If it wasn't hard enough to walk on the damp mud and debris, wet slippery and soggy debris was even harder to walk on.

So we went back to town. I was with Charlie and the ATF agent who just didn't believe I was 16.

"Are your parents coming soon? Why aren't they here now?" Mr. ATF started in again.

"They've been in touch. My mom had to tell lots of relatives. They're coming. They'll be here around the 4th of July. It's hard to make arrangements from half way around the world," I told him.

"Where's half way around the world?" nosy SOB.

"The other side of the rim." I said. He looked at me like I was speaking Samoan. So I continued, "The other side of the Pacific rim. My mom was in Japan. My father was seeing relatives in Samoa. Talia and Phil's people were from Tahiti and the Philippines. The other side of the world."

"So, you're making them make the arrangements?" Won't he just stop? Fine.

"What can I do? I'm 16. I don't have a credit card. I don't have WA state driving license, mine is from New Zealand. Would you let me make funeral arrangements without any ID? Let me start to make plans to rebuild and stuff without being legal in any way? Really?" Just leave me alone Mr. Mr. I'm so done with you.

The DEA agent decided that we should eat lunch, so we all went to the diner for lunch. Charlie left after he finished his sandwich, paperwork he said. He told Sam to bring me back to the Cullens' when we were finished. Elaine Stewart gave me her card, just in case I remembered anything, then she left. The FEDS left angry, right after they paid the bill. There were pissed off that I didn't know anything. Oh well.

On our walk back to the police station Sam couldn't control himself any more and just said, "God you stink! Girl, what happened to you? Did Carlisle do something to you?"

"I know it's Cullen stink. I'm sorry. And no, Carlisle saved my life."

"But you're so different. What the hell happened?"

"Say it louder next time," I whispered. "The DEA want me as a poster girl anyway." We got in his car and started back to the Cullen house. "I have Jacobs' aspect. I got hurt that night so badly that Carlisle gave me a blood transfusion from Jacob to save my life. I'm here but different."

Sam said, "Damn. Seth said you were different. He just didn't say how much. So, you're half werewolf now or what?"

"More 'or what' than wolf," I shot back. He looked at me like I needed to be smacked upside my head. "What I meant is I'm like human plus. I'll heal the way you do if I get hurt. My body temp is up and I won't age."

"WHAT? I never heard of anything like that?" Sam responded.

"How much do you know about your kind anyway?" I said next. I waited a few minutes before I asked him, "What else did Seth say?"

"Well, he said you don't get along with the Cullens at all. You sleep in a tree. Your people are coming. And he said you'd like to talk to the council about a trial. What's that about?"

"I'd like to ask your council for permission to allow my people to hold an inquest. An investigation into what happened at the farm."

"Leilei," Sam started, "You don't need to ask permission. You won't be on the rez right? No problem."

"I have to ask. My council rules require that I do. And later the Kai Pack Council will want to come and formally meet you. All you guys, just to say hi."

Sam thought for a moment before turning up the Cullen driveway. "Ok. We can meet you tomorrow morning. Say about 11 am. Will that work?"

"Can you have someone come and get me from . . . the bench across the street from the police station about 10 am? I hope that's not too much trouble."

"No trouble. I'll send Paul and tell him to leave the windows open."

"Thanks, Sam," I said standing in the rain outside his car.

"Take care Leilei." He smiled and drove away.

I waited for him to drive away before I walked around the garage to the backyard. I put my feet under the gutter to clean them. Making sure to include the bottoms of the pants I was wearing. I decided to stand on the porch until my clothes were mostly dry before I'd venture back into the house.

"God, you stink!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. I felt the tension in the house go sky high. "I mean even more that normal." It was Emmett, so I didn't mind.

"Yeah – I know. Sam dropped me off. I don't know who he had in his car before me. Sorry." I said opening the fridge door snickering. You Cullens stink too.

"It was Paul, I'm sure," he said as he sniffed me. Wrinkling his nose he stepped back while I was pulling more food from the fridge. "You didn't call me?"

"Sorry. No phone or money to call you. I'm sure Rosalie would have killed me if I did anyway."

"So, they starved you did they?"

"Nope. But you don't want to sit in front of a bunch of men and eat twice as much as they do. It looks weird and they were looking for something to pin on me anyway."

"What did they try to pin on you?"

"God, you need to get out more. Are you really that naïve?"

"Me, nope," he smiled a dopey smile. Then he continued, "But explain it to me anyway."

"Well, it all started with Charlie. He wanted to know if Jacob caused the incident at the farm since he didn't take me to the hospital." 

"Charlie thought that Carlisle was covering for Jacob? Jacob saved you."

"I know. That's what I told Charlie. If it wasn't for Jacobs' ability to go all fuzzy I'd be dead."

"You told him that!" Emmett seemed shocked at that revelation.

"Yup. He knew already. Jacob took him outside his house and fazed right in front of him like 4 yrs ago. Right after Bella had Nessie. You are out of the loop aren't you? Well anyway, then Charlie started to ask questions like was I a fuzzy too? Were my people, the ones coming here, fuzzies? He wanted to know when I first knew that Jacob was a fuzzy. I told him I knew the minute I looked at him he was a fuzzy. Then Charlie gets all weird."

"Then Charlie got all weird." He laughed, "Wasn't he at weird already? You just admitted that you could spot werewolves and you were related to more than 1 werewolf yourself."

"Well anyway, then Charlie wants to know what was going to happen to Jacob and I? He knew we broke up. I told him that I was leaving after the funeral. Then he got all, WHY? If you don't mind that Jacob is a 'fuzzy' then why leave? I told him the reason that I am leaving is Jacob hadn't gotten over his last girlfriend. Then he says that he'll talk to Jacob for me if I want. I told him not to bother. I'd just leave."

"So, you're going to leave your imprint. Just up and go. I thought once you got all imprinted, it was all perfect and wonderful."

"You do spend too much time in your room . . . come up for air sometime," I said shaking my head. They didn't need air. "Just because you get imprinted doesn't mean all everything is all hugs and kisses. This is real life and there aren't many perfect Disney endings in real life. My mom imprinted on Akini. He was already married so they, my mom, Akini and his wife Lorena, decided that my mom would be wife #2. Lorena had 4 human kids and my mom had 2 human kids with Akini. Then she had my brother, Kolohe. She knew he was pack from the moment he was born. He had 1 blue eye and 1 brown eye. Akini wasn't having it. He hated the pack thing from the beginning. His father was a pack member and he hated his fathers' involvement in their activities. So he started to take out his jealousy of the situation on Kolohe and my mom. So when Kolohe was 10, my mother tried to find him a placement in a run. A run is a place where the boys could faze and learn to be a pack. She was going to give away her 10 yr old son to someone in an attempt to keep her husband happy. Harkoni, my dad, welcomed them both. He imprinted on my mom. So Akini, my mom and Harkoni agreed that she would have a child with Harkoni and she would give that child to him since he was imprinted on her. If she wouldn't leave her husband for him, then all Harkoni wanted was a child with her. But then I was born, I was just as telepathic as my mother. She knew she couldn't leave me with Harkoni. I needed to be trained. She knew she couldn't go back to Akini with me, so she stayed with Harkoni. That's the story and there isn't a singing teapot or tweeting bird in the whole story."

"I see what you're talking about. That's f'd up. You can't control any of it."

"No. Not really. People get hurt. The kids on the rez think its all butterflies and singing birds. What happens in 20 years? When all of the 16 yr old girls will be 36 yr old women married to 36 yr old men in the bodies of 16 yr old boys. Add another 20 yrs to that. Then you'll see what I mean."

"But you said you aren't aging because of the blood transfusion. They can all get transfusions can't they?" There was urgency in his voice. Like he wanted the problem solved already.

"It doesn't work like that. If it did, then all of my people would probably still be alive. We have prohibitions on blood transfusions from active shifters to people because the shifter blood kills people. I was just lucky."

Before Emmett could say anything I added, "How many of the wolf boys will give up fazing to be with their women as they age? They think it's all a fun and games. We know it's not."

"I see," he added. Then he said, "Is that why you make the distinction between your mothers' human children and your brother?"

"Yup. And my fathers' human children. I've met my mothers' other kids but just in passing. And now I can't see them ever again. I've got His aspect. Physically I've changed and they'll notice. Charlie almost didn't recognize me. Sam flat out asked me what the hell happened. I told him I'd explain at the council meeting tomorrow. Oh by the way, can you please . . ." I started.

"I'll take you anywhere you need to go. What else happened?" I'm sure he wanted me to finish with the bad news.

"Outside of me almost ending up in jail?"

"What? Jail! Why?"

"When there are explosions and fires, there are questions. Always questions. Drugs. They thought the explosion was caused by a meth lab. The ATF and the DEA were at the house when I got there. It was fun trying to explain to the cops that I was 6ft tall and only 16."

"I'm sorry. It was probably hard for you to be there in the first place and then to get hammered by the cops." I felt him stop himself from hugging me.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad that Charlie was there. He basically told them to leave me alone. One of the police officers knew that Polynesian natives tend to run on the large size –- that helped. I just need for all of this to be over. And it's not even close to being finished. I need some peace and quiet. I'm sorry to lay all this on you Emmett."

"Hey, I've got big shoulders. I can handle just about anything. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Well, someday maybe. Just not now."

"Have a good night Leilei," he paused. Then he turned quietly and left me alone in the kitchen to eat.

"Oh yeah me! Another night in the Cullen house," I whispered to myself. I went through my obsessive cleaning ritual when I was finished eating. I turned the dishwasher on and left the kitchen. It was raining outside. I curled up outside on the porch next to the window to my room. I sat listening to the rain. Each drop had its own sound. The splishing and splashing differed if the drop hit a leaf or a blade of grass. I wondered why I'd never heard this before. I let that sound lull me to sleep.


	8. June 27th

53

June 27th

It was morning again and since I didn't walk thru the mud I figured I probably didn't need to wash like a fiend. So I did anyway. I made it into the bathroom and found my new to me old clothes in the vanity. Emmett kept leaving me things to wear in different places everyday. These cargo pants were black. The shirt was another dress shirt in cream. It would look cute with my blue tank top but I was getting ready for the fight with Alice over my footwear. Again. She'd probably want me to put on the flats today. I listened at the door. Nobody was talking that I could hear. So I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I took the time to hunt thru the cabinets and I saw that Esme had gone food shopping. The cabinets were full. Somebody loved Seth. I made 3 grilled cheese sandwiches and ate the rest of the chili cold from the fridge. I didn't know if I was going to get lunch. I'd be prepared today. But just in case I pulled a boned venison rib roast out of the freezer and placed it in the frig.

I'd just finished cleaning the kitchen when Esme appeared, "Good morning Leilei" she said.

"Good morning," I said as I was backing out of the kitchen. I decided that I'd meet Emmett outside the garage. I wouldn't dare go in. She would probably be there and I wasn't in the mood for Rosalie.

"Leilei, can I have a word please?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am." What did I do now? I've been trying to be nice, just not trying too hard to be nice anymore.

"I heard what you told Emmett yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that complicated. I'm living my fairytale everyday."

"What are you sorry about? It's not you and there isn't anything you can do about it. It's just the way things are. It's the way things always have been. Nothing is ever perfect. Loss is big thing with us. That's why I say I have 1 brother. I know now I'll probably outlive my mothers' other children. That's why I know my parents won't be too upset that I have a shifter's aspect. They'll have me around longer. But they will wonder about Jacobs' commitment to being a pack leader since I'm linked to him. They won't have any say in what happens to me from now on. That will worry them. It's a hard decision and a hard life either way, watching the people you love go away." While I was talking I felt the pity party start. She was upset that things just weren't perfect for me too. I could feel her getting ready to hug me or something to try to make it all better. I had to get out of there. "Excuse me. I've got to go, Emmett's waiting," I said heading outside to the garage.

I stood outside the garage door and waited about 10 minutes for him to arrive.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup. How does that go again, 'into the valley rode the 600'," I mused aloud.

"I know what you mean. It won't be that bad," he said. We got in his jeep and we headed out. He was quiet until we got to the bottom of the drive way. When we were out on the street he unexpectedly said, "Rosalie doesn't hate you, you know. She just likes to be the center of attention. With you in the house she isn't the center of attention anymore and she jealous. It's nothing personal. She'd be that way with just about anyone. Really."

I was stunned. I stared at him. "Really? I'm not important enough for her to lose her shit over me."

"She elevated you when Jacob brought you to the house that Friday night. You had Carlisle and Edwards' attention for more than 3 days straight. Esme fusses over you constantly and our life isn't as simple as it was anymore."

"Simple?" How's hiding the fact you're a vampire simple?

"My Rose likes living a normal life. Ok, as normal as we can live. You're a threat to that. You brought things beyond our control with you into the house that destroyed that calm."

"No problem. I'm leaving when my people get here. Until then I'll just keep out of her way."

As he pulled into the visitor space at the police station he continued, "Part of returning to our 'house calm' is what's going on between Bella and you. Bella is scared of you and it's affecting the whole house. That's bothering my baby, Rose too."

"Get Out! You are Out . . Of . . Your . . Mind." I said the last part slowly so he could understand. He was crazy. I continued, "WHAT ! Bella hasn't said word 1 to me since I woke up. Scared of me! She can tear me limb from limb and she's scared of me. You should quit drinking the antifreeze."

He just smiled broadly at me and continued, "She's protective of Jacob. She worries about him way too much. He's a big boy and she doesn't seem to realize that."

"That's big wolf," I said.

"True. But she still feels guilty. If it wasn't for her, most of what happened over the last few years wouldn't have happened."

"She feels guilty that the boys are wolves? They might have changed even if she wasn't here. It's the Quileute tribal legacy. The nomads that stalked her, they still might have come thru here. Can you say for certain that that wouldn't have happened? The nomads might have picked someone else in town to hunt. Your family would have stepped in to keep the peace with the Quileute right? So, she's got it all wrong."

"Maybe she's misguided. But that doesn't mean she doesn't feel responsible for Jacob."

"She's not his mother. So what's she gonna do? Sit around and hold his hand for the next 100 yrs trying to keep him safe and happy? How's Edward handling that?" I'd be pretty pissed if my mate was obsessed with someone else.

He glanced away and then back to me. "He's taking this as well as he can for now but when Jacob started coming to the house less often Edward was relieved. Then we all went into overdrive trying to find out why. We thought it might be something wrong with Billy. Jacob wouldn't tell us anything. We got the news out of Seth. Then Jacob picked up on how Bella wasn't really happy for him."

"Oh, holy crap!" I looked away. Bella finally got what she wanted and she still wasn't happy. Paul was pulling up across the street. I started to move from the jeep to the ground.

"It's not all Jacobs' fault Leilei." Emmett finished. "If we treated Jacob more like an adult, he would have wanted you to meet us, his other family."

"Thanks Emmett and thanks for the ride. I'll call when I get back here."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure. Later."

"Bye."

"Hey Paul, I'm sorry. I know I stink." I was getting used to this being my greeting but it worked for both sides.

"Leilei? God what happened to you?" Was the response I was getting used to.

"Are you gonna be in the council meeting? I'm getting tired of telling the whole story," I said.

"Yup, I'll be there. We all will. Sam said what you had to talk about could be important to us all."

"Yeah, it could be." A full inquest. The first ever held off our homeland. This was a big deal.

"So, if you can smell yourself," he said rolling down his window. "Then are you one of us?"

"No, not really. Well, actually yes, kinda. Did you think your people were the only ones who killed vampires in the whole world? Really?"

"Well, nope. But we were probably the only ones to have a treaty with them?" he said.

"Vampires and Cullens are very different. I've never met a vampire face to face. From what I've heard, I don't want to. I've heard my brother and my father tell stories about their meetings with them. I'm glad that things went the way they did and I still have my father and brother around." He was surprised by what I said. He spent a few seconds just staring at me.

"You grew up in a house with a brother and a father that hunted ticks? What was that like?"

"Up until I was 10, I didn't know it wasn't normal. We lived on a farm and grew most of our food. My dad seemed like anyone else I knew, normal."

"Except he fazed into a wolf every once in a while, right?" Paul added laughing.

"Well no. My dad is a snow leopard and my brother is a Siberian husky."

"Get out! You're kidding? Really?" He howled, "Really?"

"When my dad purrs in the house, you can feel it shake. You don't want to see what he can do to a tree when he's sharpening his claws."

"What?" He said as he was looking at the trees as we were on the road south.

"Kindling," I said.

"Damn! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear. But damn."

"It's ok. If you saw him do it, you'd say damn too."

"Seth says your people are coming here to Forks. Will your dad be with them?"

"Yup. My brother will probably come here too. What happened at the farm means most of them will come here. But we'll still leave some people at home. Just in case."

"Where's home? If you don't mind me asking."

"I've lived lots of places but my home is in Japan probably. That's were my dad lives and where I grew up." Home. The idea sounded nice. Back where everything made sense and I wouldn't be walking around on tip-toe because someone was worried about dirt on the carpet. Getting back to work. Getting back to 'normal' would be great. Even something to do everyday would be nice. This sitting around was driving me crazy.

"Here we are," he said as he pulled the car into the parking lot. "You'll have to wait outside until we call you."

"Ok, I'll be right here." I said as I was leaning up against the car. He left me outside the Quileute community center. I'd been here before when Talia brought me with her. When she went to chat with Emily about jobs working on our farm. Talia always wanted to help the shifter families. She knew what it was to have brothers that could eat you out of house and home. If there was something that she could do, she would.

It was just a little while until Seth came outside to invite me in. The main room in the community center was a gym. There were tables and chairs stacked in one corner. At the other end of the room was the table of elders. I didn't see Jacob sitting there but I knew by smell that he was somewhere nearby the chicken shit. I walked to the free throw line and just waited. Sitting to one side was the only female in the group. It had to be Leah and she just radiated hate at me. This was another wonderful moment in my life.

"Leilei," Sam started. "You asked me yesterday if I could convene the council to hear your petition. The floor is yours."

"Council members of the Quileute, I am Leilei Honshiro hopefully to be confirmed as, Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale, when I am of age. I am here to formally ask your permission for my people, the Kai, to hold an inquest into the incident at the Wind Run Farm." There. It was done. That was all I had to do. Now the fun would begin and Billy didn't wait long.

"Leilei, isn't this inquest already scheduled? Why are you asking for our permission for something that is already in motion?" Billy began.

"Yes, sir. The inquest is scheduled. It is difficult to get so many people organized. We determined long ago that it was easier to start the process first then ask permission. Because of the severity of this situation my people were in motion to come to Forks as soon as they were told what happened." I was avoiding saying that everyone else was dead. I didn't want to say that again.

"So, your coming here, to this council is an afterthought? Just something you need to do to placate us?"

"No sir. This was the second time I've left my guardians protection to be out in public since the incident. Yesterday, I met with the police concerning what happened." There would be no pleasing him. He just wasn't happy that this was happening. I could feel his hatred for me. He knew that maybe he'd been a little rude to me the first time we met. Now there wasn't anything that would stop him from taking me apart. But me.

"So, you told Carlisle and Charlie what happened before you told your own people? Loyalty, young lady, does that have any meaning to you Leilei?"

"Sir, respectfully, you are not my people. I am Kai. You are Quileute. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the adults in the house where I woke up. They assumed the role of my guardians because Phil and Talia are dead. It is with their permission I am here now. They were present when I contacted my people concerning the inquest. They will be at the inquest presented as my guardians."

Billy opened his mouth to continue but Sam cut him off, "Leilei, you promised you'd tell me what happened to you. Please, if you don't mind?"

"My people are as you are. What we call shifting, you call fazing. My condition as you see me know is called having someone's aspect. While I was recovering from the attack, I developed an infection that Carlisle could not cure. I believe it came from the shifter that attacked me. Carlisle decided that the only way to save my life was to give me a blood transfusion from Jacob. It saved my life but changed me to what you see now."

"You changed?" Sam asked. He wanted the explanation I promised him. "You're much bigger that you were before, aren't you?"

"I was about 5'6" before. I'm now just a shade over 6'. I don't know how much I weigh, I don't want to know. My body temp is the same as yours. And I'll heal the same way you do from now on."

Then Sam went into cop mode and began to question me. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I knew that first hand. My mother had her godfathers' aspect. I continued, "It's easier if you think of me as being 'human plus'. And yes, I'm sure of everything I've just told you. My people have records that date back lots of years about this."

"Years? How many years?"

"I don't know for sure how many years are included in our archives. I haven't read everything but I know that our oral history dates back at least a couple thousand years."

"A couple thousand years . . ." Sam said. He stopped for just a moment, thinking. He then continued "Do your parents know about you having Jacobs' aspect? Have they been in contact with you?"

"No, my parents don't know yet. They won't be too upset. Overall it's a protection. No, they haven't been in contact either. I won't see them until the inquest starts. It's the easiest way to keep me safe. I believe I am still being hunted by one of the killers." It still hurts to say that, but I'm sure it's true.

"So you think it's your own people hunting you down? Why do you think that?"

"I'm not allowed to go into detail about that but the attacker called me by my fathers' nickname for me. He spoke our language. He knew where we were, that wasn't common knowledge."

"So," Billy started back in on me again, "Your internal tribal problems have spilled over here, on our land and you want us to support you in your bid for what exactly, revenge? You want me to allow our young men and Leah to go to your defense? **Never**, as you said earlier. You aren't Quileute." Damn! What did I do to you? That's right I imprinted on your son. He's not your little boy any longer. And he also imprinted on me. You hate me so much for that? I guess so it seems.

"Sir, all I am required to do is ask your permission for the inquest. We won't be on your land but my people will be in Forks. My people will be informed of the Cullen/Quileute borders so I hope there won't be any treaty violation problems. The Quileute don't have to come the inquest although the packs are invited to watch. If anyone wishes to give testimony on my behalf, I would be grateful. But it isn't required. Our people will deal with the murderer when they catch him. The funeral services will be the day after the inquest. The luau will happen the day after that. You all are invited to the luau because we see you as long lost cousins. Then, we will be gone. Myself included." You'll be done with me, Billy. Are you happy now?

The tension in the room built while Billy tore into me for the last time. When I said that I was leaving after the inquest was over, it all went away. I was glad. Then Sam spoke again, "Leilei, there are other things that have to be taken in to consideration. Do you know what I mean?"

Yes, Sam. I know what you are talking about –- Jacob. The highest rule of any pack was unity. My being His imprint and leaving probably wouldn't be allowed. The Quileute could petition the council to keep me there. Damn. Jacob could also stop fazing and go to live with the Cullens and spend the rest of his life dreaming of Bella. I didn't really care anymore. I wanted out.

"Yes, Sam. I know what you're talking about. But the inquest isn't over. I may not survive it. So, I'm not making any permanent plans."

"Does anyone else have any questions for Leilei?" Sam asked. He seemed placated for the moment.

"Are there any 'shifters' among your people like me? I mean female?" Leah asked. The bitterness in her words was another slap in the face.

"There are stories told among our people of women warriors. I'm not sure when the last woman with the ability was born but my mother would know. I always wanted to be one of them. Such grace and strength."

"You sound like you admire them?" Her anger was increasing.

"Why not? Being able to help your people. To be able to show strength and courage. I'll never be able to do that. You have an opportunity I'll never ever have. You can stop when you choose to. I'll never have that chance. Yes, I envy you."

"Anyone else?" asked Sam.

There was quiet. "Leilei, please wait outside for our decision."

"Thank you," was all I said.

Seth came back outside a bit later. "Leilei we're ready and thanks for what you said to Leah. She's been having a hard time with all this."

"I meant what I said. I'd love to be able to faze," I said following him back in. Why did he think I was lying about that?

Billy said, "The decision of the council is that the packs will send representatives to attend your inquest as observers only. Their presence will not imply involvement of our people with your people in any way. If an individual wishes to give testimony, it is his personal decision to do so. Sam said a luau is a party that will be held at the community center in Forks. You are inviting us to this?" I nodded. He cocked his head, "Really?"

"Sir, the luau is just a big family picnic. You are invited to attend," I assured him.

"Attendance at the luau will be left to the individual," he said.

"Leilei, thanks for coming and explaining this to us," said Sam.

"Oh yeah, thanks Leilei," Billy finished.

"Thank you." I went back outside to wait to be dropped back in town.

Sam came out after a short while. "I'll drive you back to town Leilei. I've still got some questions."

"Paul," Sam called, "Get Seth. We are going to drive Leilei back to town. I still have things that need to be discussed."

Seth asked, "Sam, you want me with you?"

"It's either you or Jacob, Seth. I don't think Jacob wants to come. There are pack issues that have to be clarified. Leilei, take the front seat." He was so in cop mode.

We started back to Forks with Sam driving. He was furious. I could taste his anger and he didn't hide it. "You said the murderer is still here?"

"Yes, I believe he's still alive at least, if your people didn't get him already. Is he still in the area? I don't know. He'd be real stupid to still be here."

"Why?"

"We have trackers who could follow him by scent," I answered. "I'm sure he saw that his partner in crime was dead or dying before he fled. The further away, the safer it would be for him. Seth would have a better sense memory of him than me."

"How would my memory be better?" Seth wanted to know.

"Seth, you were in wolf form. You nose is better than mine any day. If you decide to give testimony, it would help the trackers.

"But Leilei, you said if I agree to give testimony I might have to faze in public?"

Paul was shocked, "In public. You're joking, right Leilei?"

"No. That's true. It's our way. To prove you are a worthy person to give testimony on the tracking of a murderer – you have to prove you have the expertise."

Sam tried to clear the air and get himself back in control of the situation so he said, "I need to start at the beginning. Your people are the Kai. Your men faze and kill vampires. Your people are coming here because you called them about the incident at the farm. And there is a killer on the loose and you don't know who it is?"

"You're right so far," I said.

"Leilei, I need some help here. What can you tell me? What do you remember?"

"Sam, I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything, except my pack council. It's for your own protection. But you're a cop and you're a pack leader. Work this out for yourself."

"Leilei," he punched the dashboard then turned to look at me, "God woman. Now I see why Jacob is so pissed off. You're playing by rules he doesn't even know."

"No. I'm playing by rules you don't think you know," I countered.

Seth decided to speak because Sam was getting angrier by the minute, "Leilei, don't play games with Sam. He's trying to help you."

"No. You will listen to me. If you can't think about who and what you are and how all of you act, then I can't help you. I will be held responsible for placing you in danger if I tell you any more that I already have. I'm already in trouble for what I did to Him."

Sam started in again, "So there isn't anything else you will or rather **can** tell me. Our people are in danger and you do nothing." 

"Sam . . ." I started.

"Leilei, I don't want to hear it. Not another word." It was like I was banished from the world at that moment. "No one patrols alone. Have everyone watch our people, day and night." He looked at me with the disgust, "When is this inquest?"

"The night of the full moon," I said quietly. Things were going so well, again.

"Paul, half of our people will be patrolling the rez that night just in case. It's just a few more days any way." His attack on me ended with, "Thanks for all your help, Leilei."

My 'Bye, thanks for the ride' was met with silence as they drove away. I walked over to the diner to make the call to Emmett. He said about 10 minutes. So I went back to my bench to wait.

"Hey, Leilei," he called as he drove up. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"What is it?" He began to mimic my sniffing of the air and he looked around.

"It's nothing. Let's go," I said as I pulled myself into the jeep.

"What was it?" Emmett asked again.

"Don't know for sure, so it's nothing."

Emmett smiled, "So, how'd it go on the rez?"

I rolled my eyes as my answer.

"That well. You have a way of charming people don't you?" He teased.

"They all love me so much it's hard for them to really get in touch with their feelings. It's either out and out hatred or total loathing and disgust."

Emmett, always calm said, "So you've just bottomed out," as the jeep pulled from the curb. "Be happy!"

"You are kidding, right? It just gets worse everyday," I droned.

"No, Leilei. That's not possible. This is your bottom and then up is the only place for you to go."

I just looked at him. I hated his optimism. "I'm sorry. I'm just a black hole. Everything . . . just . . . sucks."

"Leilei, stop it. You're bringing me down. Stop it."

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to be so much trouble." I climbed out of the car before he pulled into the garage. I ran around the back to wash up. As I finished I heard a somewhat familiar noise. The sound of wolves breaking the brush near the house. Then moments later I saw Seth and Paul in their shorts marching toward me, attitudes in overdrive.

"You shouldn't have done that to Sam," Seth spat at me. "He's a pack leader. You disrespected him."

"I didn't diss him in public. He hasn't lost face with anyone," I countered.

Paul looked me up and down. He was furious. He said, "Why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to know? What is the problem with you people?" He was trying to intimidate me by getting in my face while he spoke. He did **not** know who he was playing with.

"I'm ruled by different laws that those of your packs. I follow what I was taught, not what's convenient at the moment." Now I moved closer to Seth and jumped in his face to finish, "You have the ability to make me tell you what you want to know but you haven't used it. So don't bitch at me about anything."

Seth looked confused for a moment, "What?" As he remembered I owed him a blood debt, Paul was asking me whether or not telling them what they wanted to know had something to do with saying, 'Pretty please with sugar on it?'

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh grow up Paul." I spat back to him, never backing up. They were really big when they shifted and pretty big, just as men. But I knew that they were also young. Fuck you both. I was born to this. I was the daughter of a snow leopard. Touch me and you'll have to deal with my dad.

"No. Paul. It doesn't involve me saying 'Pretty please'. You owe me a blood debt don't you Leilei?" Seth said finally.

"Yes. But make sure you include everything you want in your question. I'll only answer exactly what you ask," I warned. "You'll only get 1 shot at this."

Paul questioned, "What is she talking about?"

Seth smiled and then said, "I got hurt at the farm the night of the incident. Leilei owes me a favor because I spilled my blood to save her. Now she can get rid of that debt to me by answering a question. If I ask her the correct question then we'll get all the info we need to hunt down that guy." He stood looking at me. I walked over to sit on the porch steps checking my feet for dirt. I was planning to go into the kitchen and make myself lunch sometime today.

"I'm ready," he said. He stood in front of me on the lawn. "Ok Leilei, I want you to tell me, us rather, everything that we should consider in hunting down this guy, to help us protect our people? That's it right Paul?"

"Yeah, everything. What we should do and why?"

"Like he said. Include why we need to take those steps?" Seth added.

"You sure about that?" I looked at them both. They nodded. "Seth, you choose to discharge my blood debt to you in this manner?"

"Yes, Leilei I do," he confirmed.

"It's done then," I started. "The big thing you are overlooking is the murderer is like you, he fazes. So he was naked when he got away. He was probably hurt. Has anyone turned up in the hospital hurt without a really good story? You know you guys smell, right? Do you smell anyone in town that ain't one of your own? I mean, don't scare the townies but has anyone gone around and smelled the men? Are there any hikers or hunters that came into the area that have gone missing lately? There were at least 2 of them that attacked the farm. You guys are better equipped than most to find out this kind of info. Sam's a cop."

The look on their faces -– shock. Now that I had their attention – I pressed on. "Sam talked all defense. Do you guys know anything about offense or do you need me to explain how to do run grid search? Are there any hunting cabins that should be empty that are occupied right now? How about stolen or abandon cars in town anywhere? These guys didn't just drop out of the sky to get here. You guys are so silly. This guy whoever he is isn't going to the rez. It's an isolated community. Everyone knows everyone. You'd recognize someone not from the rez right? The place smells like wolves. You're safe there. He should know it was a wolf that took down his partner in crime. He may not know how many wolves there are and so decide not to fuck with any of you guys. Although I wouldn't rule out some kind of revenge attack on someone traveling solo."

I paused. I was finally having some fun. Paul closed his mouth while his eyes got big. He'd just figured out that maybe I knew what I was talking about. I kept going. They did say they wanted everything. "Is anyone missing any clothes? You know like from a clothesline or the laundromat? You can wander around the forest naked all you want but if you want to make a phone call in town you need at least a pair of pants. You need me to tell you this stuff, Really? Hells bells, Seth. I'm not supposed to tell what I know but that shouldn't stop you guys from THINKING!"

Seth snapped himself out of his open mouthed shock. "Paul, we've got phone calls to make." They walked past me on the steps into the kitchen. Neither of them washed or wiped their feet. But I'm special.

I headed back to the tree line. I didn't want to be in the house with the boys while they were deciding what to do. About halfway back up in my tree there actually was a change in the wind. I inhaled. Something new but very familiar. I heard the sound of trees breaking. There was a fight going on somewhere.

I dropped back to the ground and ran toward the noise. A few minutes later I was just outside of a small clearing where the sounds were loudest. In the clearing there was a dog, some 6ft at the shoulder white with black and grey markings. A big Siberian husky pacing back and forth with a slightly wounded front paw. I could smell blood. I saw him snarling at something. My angle was bad, I couldn't see what he was looking at. I couldn't see what the dog was looking at but that dog looked great to me. I'd always loved him almost as much as he loved me. He would always be my big brother, Kolohe. He let go with a wolf howl. With the noise as a distraction, I picked up a small fallen tree limb. I watched Kolohe move back to my right. That would force whatever it was to move with its back to me. I moved to stand between the 2 trees that were my cover. I dug my bare feet into the underbrush and waited for my chance. Revenge.

I watched as Kolohe moved from my field of vision and saw the outstretched wing of a raptor come into view. He was stretching like he was wounded. If he went up against Kolohe, he was wounded. I'd heard that Kolohe had taken down vamps solo. One of our own probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against him. But Kolohe was wounded but I could even out those odds. Hopefully the boys at the Cullen house heard him.

I could hear my heart racing. I waited for my opportunity. Then it happened. I felt the paw strikes on the ground in the rhythm of loping. Wolves lope. Someone was in trouble. I was still standing, weapon in hand, poised. The loping sound moves closer. I have my chance, a vicious swing just above the elbow on the outstretched wing. I know he will turn left toward me. I'll turn to my right moving away from where he is turning. Birds can fly but their bones are light, fragile compared with the big dogs and wolves. I hoped I broke something. I scrambled right then up a tree about 20' off the ground, keeping one eye on Kolohe and the other on that screaming eagle who had begun to hunt for me. With his attention on me, Kolohe maneuvers to hit him square in the back.

Then they arrive. Paul hits Kolohe square in his flank dragging him to the ground. I jumped from the tree where I was, to the ground just to the right of where they were rolling around. "PAUL! PAUL! – Stop it. That's my BROTHER. STOP. HE'S MY BROTHER," I screamed.

A quick check over my shoulder and I saw that Seth had hit the bird and grabbed him by the broken wing. Seth had his back to me and I knew that he probably needed help but I wasn't going to leave Kolohe.

Turning back I screamed again, "PAUL, SETH HAS THE BAD GUY. THE DOG IS MY BROTHER." I looked around and found another stick – well it was a broken tree limb. And I used it. I cracked him across his ass. I swung hard enough that he knew I'd hit him hard. Then Paul let go of Kolohe.

I'd seen Kolohe in fights before, when his eyes got that wild even I knew to keep my distance. Paul didn't have that knowledge. As soon as Paul let Kolohe go, Paul turned to me.

Then Kolohe went after Paul. Kolohe took him by the throat as he got up and pushed Paul down into the ground. With Paul down on the ground Kolohe put his paw on Paul's shoulder. He was waiting for me. I moved out of Paul's flailing limb range to stand close to Kolohe. Then I patted my brothers' shoulder. A signal to let Paul up. Kolohe sprang backward with me and Paul shot back up. He sprang after Kolohe. I hit him across his jaw with the remaining piece of tree limb I was still carrying. He dropped his head just enough and I roundhouse kicked him in the nose. He finally stopped. He was gasping for air while eyeing me. I pointed at Kolohe again and screamed my voice hoarse, "HE'S MY BROTHER. YOU BRAIN DEAD MOTHERFUCKER! SETH NEEDS YOUR HELP WITH THE BAD GUY!"

Finally, Paul turned his head just enough to see the torn up brush. We all heard the sounds of growls and grunts coming from the wash to our right. I put my hand on Kolohe and sent to him, "_They are young and undisciplined. But big and maybe trainable. Good to see you, big brother. Love ya!_" I was still looking at Paul when I said aloud, "GO HELP SETH!"

Then there was a scream. The blood curdling type. Followed by a snap and another scream. Paul vaulted over a downed tree into the wash where the noise came from. "If Seth is dead because of you – I'll kick your ass myself," I screamed after Paul. The growl was cut off before it was finished. There was a crash of breaking tree limbs. Then the noise coming from the wash went silent. The next minute lasted forever.

Then the underbrush began to shake. Seth walked up out of the wash shaking his head. He was dragging a bird wing the size of a car door in his mouth back into the clearing. I was standing across the clearing with Kolohe at my back watching them both. Paul stayed in the wash for a moment longer than Seth did. When he climbed back up out of the wash he was looking back over his haunches to make sure that nothing was following him back into the clearing. I was looking in that direction just to make sure we weren't going to be confronted from that direction again. "This is my brother, Kolohe," I said as I touched him on his shoulder. I was moving to stand in front of him again. Then I pointed and said, "Kolohe, that is Paul, you two have met. This is Seth." Seth nodded, Paul not so much. "I'm taking Kolohe back to the Cullens'. It's time for lunch."

Seth looked at me like "What?" and shook his head. I knew we needed to chat. "_I've got to go and talk to the kids. Listen for trouble,_" I sent to Kolohe.

"_Always do,_" was the response.

"Seth, I'm a seer. I can talk to you if I touch you. I can explain why we need to go and eat lunch. Will you let me touch you?"

He nodded yes. So, I touched him on his shoulder and began, "_Hi, Seth. Are you ok_?"

"_I'm fine_."

"_You lie. I can feel your headache_."

"_How can you do this_?"

"_Long story. Never mind. Right now we have to go back to the Cullens'. I'm hurt and Kolohe is too. Eating lunch is our code for resting and thinking up a plan_."

"_But, we can still take him_."

"_You and Paul can take him. But that would leave Kolohe and I unprotected. Mr. Bird is more dangerous now that he's wounded. I don't know who else may be out here. You two can't even talk to each other. A pack can take him down easy, kill him if necessary but without being able to communicate – it's too risky_."

"_She's right. Go back to the Cullens',_" a voice said.

"_Who's that_?" I asked.

"_Leah,_" she said.

"_Oh great." Seth said._

"_Hi Leah_."

"_How badly is Seth hurt_?"

"_He's got a headache that I'll deal with here and a just few scrapes and cuts. Nothing a good meal and a bath wouldn't take care of_."

"_Ok. I'm going to see if Paul will let me talk to him. But I need to know if he decides to go after him, what are you going to do_?"

"_Seth's going back to the Cullens',"_ Leah said.

"_But Leah . . .," _he began to plead.

"_Listen to what Leilei is saying, idiot. It's just you and Paul. Think. You can at least get them back to the house safely. Then the both of you can leave from there and start tracking Mr. Bird again. I'll tell the rest of the pack what's going on and call Sam._

"_Ok. I'm going back to the house,_" he relented.

"_Ok then. Thank you, both of you_."

"_Now for the headache. Just stand still Seth."_ I added aloud, "It's a Mr. Miyagi thing. The Karate Kid ? Never mind." I rubbed my hands together and began to slow my breath. I waited until I could feel the tingling, then I pulled my hands apart. Then touched him on his head. I found his headache, grabbed it and threw it into a pile of leaves nearby.

I looked back and Kolohe and touched him again. "_How ya holding up_?"

"_Fine"_

"_Liar. You're healing in the wrong form. Shut up and faze_."

"_What? Faze?" _He sent.

"_Sorry, they say faze. We say shift. Whatever! Do it NOW!"_

"_Step back . . .," _ I took 3 steps backward. He closed his eyes. I felt him force the heat from his bones. It wasn't working._ "Can't," _he thought to me as I touched him again_._

"_Hold on" . . . "I'll help." _I began to rub my hands together again. Just like for Seth but with more conviction. Kolohe needed my help badly.

"_Stop that!" _he bumped my side to holler at me_._

"_Shut up or I'll tell mom_." I drew my breath in again, slower this time. Drawing on all of the energy I knew existed everywhere into me. I placed both hands on the sides of his head. And let my newly gathered strength flow into him.

"_Bitch!"_

"_Your mother! . . . Shift." _I sent to him. The familiar heat built in him from the inside out. He shook. I took just 1 step back. The air crackled the way it always did and then he was human. "Gotcha!" My brother all 6'7" of him. I held him up because he was still weak. It was that punctured lung that was causing him so much pain. So I moved his pain into me and dispersed it with my breath. After a couple minutes he opened his eyes to smile at me. For the first time in my life I was almost at eye level with him.

"Hey there little girl!" Kolohe whispered.

"Hey yourself," I said back. He looked great. His jet black hair cut short as always, except for a new rattail. Big and broad shouldered the color of mahogany. As muscular as ever but with new ink in a foot wide swath from his left buttock over his right shoulder back to his left hip. Raven stealing the sun, as a gift to the humans.

Kolohe looked up at the boys standing there. "Thank you Seth, Paul. I appreciate everything you've done for my litter sister." He bumped foreheads with me. "_Paul,_" was all I said.

"Can I touch you and explain what is going on here?" I asked Paul. He nodded. "Seth, are you still on watch?" There was a low growl. Everything was ok. So I touched Paul on the shoulder.

"_Bitch, that hurt."_

"_You weren't listening. If you actually hurt my brother, know for a fact I'd take you down myself_." I said it and I meant it. I knew I couldn't do it but leaving him to wonder about it would be just fine with me.

"_Damn_! . . ." someone said in the pack mind link.

"_Shut up!" _Paul said back.

"_Seth, Kolohe and I are going back to the Cullens'. Kolohe has a punctured lung among other injuries. If you guys have trackers, I'd get them out here. Mr. Birds' trail should easy enough to follow now that he's missing an arm but since he's a bird I'd watch being out in the open. That's how Kolohe got ambushed."_

"_Ambushed?"_

"_He was stooped on, dropped on from above. The eagle dropped down from a tree and drove him into the ground and crushed part of his rib cage. All of that rolling around didn't help either_."

"_Ok, I'm going back to the Cullens' with you." _Then Paul ventured_, "Leilei, are we ok?" _

"_You and I? Ok? I guess. You and Kolohe – I don't know. There is probably some pack rule about attacking someone while you're being told that they are a 'cousin' that I don't know about. I'm not pack. You'll find out when he gets better." _I took my hand off Paul. It was probably cruel to let him think that Kolohe would kick his ass later but then again he didn't listen to me. He should think before he acts.

"Ok, its lunch time," I said aloud. I felt pretty sure that we were alone where we were but you never knew who might be listening. "Just a minute," I said to Kolohe. I paused while I took of my Emmett pants and handed them to my naked brother.

"Why?" he asked aloud.

I touched him on his back and let him lean on me while he dressed himself. I sent, "_The Cullens and even the boys get all EWWWWW about being naked. It offends them. So does swearing, so watch the language._"

"Ready? Let's go." I picked the smoothest and straightest path back to the house. "So now I'll tell you everything you need to know about my provisional guardians. The lowlights are they are a family. Carlisle and Esme are the parental units. They have um . . . 3 adopted kids and all of the kids are married. 1 of the pair has a baby too. Seth is imprinted on the baby." The easy part was over.

"They sound nice. Did you meet them before? Are they treating you ok?"

I waited until we got to a level place in the forest to answer him. This was going to be easy compared with the inquest. "There isn't any easy way to say this so, here it is. My provisional guardians are vegetarian vampires. They feed on animal blood. They have a truce with the Quileute, Seth's people. No feeding on humans in the area. They patrol this area and keep it clear of human hunting vamps." I continued to walk as I talked. I just let that info sink in. Kolohe stopped walking and just stared at me.

"**What the Fuck**?"

Yeah, get that out of your system here in the woods. Rosalie is just going to love you. "I said they are vegetarian vampires, a family of them."

Kolohe started to laugh, "Great joke. Vegetarian vampires. Leilei, you had me going for a minute."

"Nope. She's telling the truth." It was Emmett. We were still about a quarter mile from the house, but well within the Cullen property lines. "You guys ok? We heard the howl and were a little worried when the boys bolted. I came out just to see what's what."

If Kolohe had the energy he would have shifted but no one seemed alarmed so he was just cautious. "Kolohe Honshiro, this is Emmett Cullen? I'm not sure about your last names. Emmett, this is my brother, Kolohe Honshiro."

Kolohe nodded. No hand shaking today. Kolohe continued to stare at him hard and then asked, "You're the guy with the jeep right?"

"Yup."

"Where'd you get the lifts? I want some for my jeep and can't find what I want," Kolohe said as he walked to my side. I touched his arm.

"My Rose made them for me."

"Rose?"

"_His wife, blond bombshell who wants to turn me into cat food but Carlisle won't let her_."

"My wife. Like Leilei said we're all married. Come on, we're waiting."

Kolohe sent, "_They're waiting. What? How?"_

"_Oh I forgot. Edward can read minds. Well not mine anyway, I think. So Seth probably told him that we were coming back to the house." _

"_Don't forget to tell me things like that," _he warned_._

We continued to walk hand in hand to the house as I told him about the Cullens and the Cullen/Quileute situation. Kolohe just shook his head. Before we broke the tree line into the back yard. He'd had enough. "This is going to be the best inquest EVER!"

"_It's enough to make your eyes water,_" Kolohe sent to me because of the smell of the Cullens together as we were walking up to the back porch of the house. The Quileute boys had fazed and were flanked behind Kolohe.

"_Be nice. That's why I sleep outside. I told you,_" I answered. Emmett moved ahead of us to Rosalie's side. They were all standing in couples -– like they were posed for their Christmas card on the back porch. Rosalie was scowling. There was another stinky dog coming into her house.

"_Which ones are the Drs?" _Kolohe asked_._

"_Mr. Pinchy nose on the left is Edward. And the older looking man, Carlisle_."

"_Gotcha. Thanks." _He let my hand go_._

"Drs. Cullen, I'm Kolohe Honshiro. Thank you for my sisters' life. Our mother would be lost without her. I don't have the words to express our families' gratitude to you for all you've done. We will always be in your debt."

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. I'm sure Leilei has explained who and what we are. I understand you were injured coming here. Allow me to extend our hospitality to you also Kolohe."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. Come with me. We'll take some x-rays and try to find out what's wrong."

"Leilei says that I have a partially crushed ribcage and a punctured lung," Kolohe said loudly enough for Paul to hear that he was actually injured.

"Please then, come this way," Carlisle answered.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Kolohe said quietly as he moved with me toward the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"I've been in the wild for the last few days. I need to wash up. I'd hate to soil your carpet," Kolohe said loudly enough for all of the Cullens to understand that I assumed that he would be treated the same as I was. We walked to the garage tap. I washed his feet and legs for him. He couldn't sit so he leaned against the garage wall. I could hear his breathing was laboring just a bit -– so I hurried. When I'd finished, we walked back to the house he asked, "_Are you coming with me?_"

"_I've never been upstairs that I can remember. You know about pets and the furniture,_" I sent back to him.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm as clean as I can be for the moment."

"Please call me Carlisle. Let's begin then. Leilei, are you coming with us?"

"No, I'll stay here. Let me know when you're going to re-break his ribs. I'll help with that," I responded.

"I don't understand?" Carlisle queried.

Kolohe stepped in, "Leilei's a medical intuitive. She can determine what's wrong with someone by touching them."

"Leilei?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You never said a word," Carlisle sounded disappointed as he turned to head upstairs with Kolohe.

"No one listens to me when I say anything," I said just as disappointed in them. First, I went and found another pair of pants. Then I went into the kitchen to start lunch. Kolohe would be hungry after having his ribs re-broken but I was hungry now.

"Is Kolohe with Carlisle?" Seth was asking. He'd just come back from playing with Nessie.

"What are you 2 guys still doing here? I'd thought you two would be bird hunting by now." Paul had taken a seat at the breakfast bar while I was pulling the roast I wanted to slice out of the fridge.

"I called Ja . . Him and he said to stay put," Seth said.

"Ditto for Sam. Sam said he'd like to meet your brother," Paul added.

"Carlisle will have to re-brake his ribs so they'll heal properly. Kolohe won't be in any condition to chat with anyone tonight. Tomorrow is probably better."

"Can't you just Mr. Miyagi him?" Seth wanted to know.

"Nope. It's too much damage. A headache is one thing. 4 broken ribs and a punctured lung are another."

Paul wanted info to tell Sam I guess so he was asked, "So exactly what can you do? How do you do it?"

"When I touch you I can like read your health. And I can figure out what's wrong."

"So what did you do with my headache?" Seth asked.

"I grabbed it and threw it away," I said calmly like it was nothing because it was nothing to me.

I was met with a chorus of, "WHAT?"

"OK. How do you faze? What do you do exactly?" I asked them.

"I don't know. Do you Paul?"

"So, you don't know HOW but you do it anyway. So, I touch you and take your headache and throw it away. Done. That's it."

"Have you ever tried to give pain to anyone?" This question from Edward as the Drs. Cullen and Kolohe made their way back into the kitchen.

"God NO! Why would I do that? Who would do that?" What made him ask that question?

Carlisle interjected quickly, "Leilei your diagnosis was correct but Kolohe is insisting that you can help him."

"That's because I can." We, the boys included walked back into my room and I asked Carlisle where he wanted Kolohe. I watched Edward fix a hypo of morphine and I just shook my head, "You won't even need half of that," I said firmly.

Kolohe sat on the ottoman for the Edward chair. His breathing was rough until I touched him on his hand. Then it settled shallow and rapid by easier. Carlisle just stared at me.

"Young lady –- we're going to have to have an in-depth talk later," he said astonished at my ability.

"Can we finish Kolohe first?"

Kolohe said, "I'm ready Dr. Cullen. Go ahead."

Carlisle did what looked like a chiropractic adjustments. The pain was shooting thru Kolohe so strongly that even I broke out in a sweat taking the pain away from him. Kolohe put his hand up to stop just once. "I need to stretch," he said aloud. I stood on the ottoman behind him and waited for him to say he was "_Ready._" Then I helped to hike him to his feet and listened to him as he told me what needed to be moved. When he yawned I knew he was ready to sit again. I checked him and helped to catch him before he fell back down. During all of this the boys and the Cullens were just staring in disbelief.

"He's ok Carlisle. He just needed to stretch. I'd start with 15cc of the morphine Edward. He's strong," was all I said. Seth helped me move Kolohe backward to the Edward chair.

"_Hiding the hunger – not a good idea,_" I tell Kolohe as I watch Edward give Kolohe the morphine injection for the pain.

"_So I'll eat when I wake up. What's for dinner?" _Kolohe asking. He was always hungry.

"_Steak and cheese sandwiches_."

"_No way! You . . . eating beef_."

"_No way. Venison."_

"_Glad to know part of the universe is still on the rails_." Kolohe sent getting sleepy. The morphine was taking effect. I took my hand away.

"Seth, can I have that pillow please? He needs to have his legs propped up." I folded the pillow in half and placed his knees on it. Pulled his legs out just a little bit. That made him lean back. I touched him again. And he was out. "He's fine. He'll be out for about 3 hours."

"Leilei, that was amazing. You should consider a career in medicine? There are lots of people who could benefit from you ability?" Carlisle impressed by the foundling left on his door step. Finally !

"My people benefit from my ability. Like this one." I said looking at Kolohe asleep in the chair.

"I mean in a clinical setting. A hospital or clinic."

"Carlisle, you better than most should understand why I can't go public." I stood and looked at him for just another second or two, placed my hand back on Kolohe. Then I headed back in to the kitchen to finish making lunch/dinner for us the non-Cullens among us.

"So what about me?" that question from Paul.

"What about you?" I responded. Maybe I did hit him a little too hard. Maybe not. "Oh give me your hand," I reached to touch him.

"You're not going to do anything strange to me are you?"

"Like turn you into a chicken or something? No. If I need to hurt you I'll just hit you," I spit back. Chicken shit. I rubbed my hands together and held his hand for like 4 seconds. He was scarred I was going to do something weird to him.

"What the real name of the Mr. Miyagi thing? Is there a real name?" Seth asking while Paul was attempting to appear like the big bad wolf while being scared of little Red Riding Hood.

"It's called Reiki. My father teaches it. He also teaches karate," I said proudly. I let go of Paul. I didn't have all of his pain but he wasn't hurting as much as he was before.

"So, is your brother a good guy?" Paul asked.

"The bestest brother ever."

"But you said you don't know your mothers' other kids. Your fathers' other kids either, so how do you know he's the best?" Paul wanting an explanation.

"True. But he's here right now. Our mother called him and told him to come here. She didn't give him a reason. When he got the call from his pack leader saying that the run had been hit and I was the only survivor. He went into overdrive. He's been out in the forest looking for signs of me and following the trail of who did this. It's what big brothers do."

"He found the trail, really?" Seth asked.

"Kolohe said it was hard. He said there were some wolves that almost caught him, like 2 nights ago. Was that you guys? He said that the wolf that followed him was fast. Faster than most."

"God. That was Leah." Seth starting to laugh. "She said she caught a scent and couldn't catch him."

"Kolohe will like to know that. If he knew she was female he would have let her catch him."

"Fine. I get your brother/sister thing but what's with the hand holding? Was that for the pain?" Paul interrupting.

"We can talk to each other that way. It's faster than talking and I can send pictures like Nessie. When our mother is around we can do that without touching at all."

"So, you are like your mother and your father is a leopard." Paul started.

"Snow leopard," I corrected him. "He's white with dark spots and blue eyes, not dark with spots." Come on and be impressed. I touched Paul on his hand with mine and showed him my dad.

"God. That's your dad?" He was impressed. "OK. And your brother's a dog with 2 different eye colors."

"Yup," I answered proudly. His left eye blue and right eye brown. Why not? It was the truth.

"Yeah, you should keep that a secret," he finished.

"Wait until the rest of is get to town," I said like a warning. But not really.

About 6pm after the boys had been fed, Kolohe finally walked out of my room into the back yard. "Oh, isn't she pretty? Isn't she lovely?" I sang aloud.

"Oh shut up," he snapped back. "There isn't anything in that bathroom that isn't for a 12 year old girl to shower with." The Alice spa collection was a little flowery even for me.

"Gardenias and freesia, just your scent," I teased.

"Woman," he said as he reached to hug me. "I want meat and grease and cheese wrapped in bread."

"I've got mushrooms and bacon to go with all the rest."

"I'll let you know when to stop," he added as he sized up what I was cooking. "_You know someone's just inside the tree line,_" he sent to me. His right foot on my left as I was standing at the grill.

"_I thought I smelled someone. But it wasn't Mr. Bird so I thought Sam sent reinforcements,_" I sent back. It was then Kolohe noticed I did have the grill placed between me and the tree line.

"_Sam?"_

"_There are 2 packs on the rez. Sam has the biggest pack. Paul is his #2. They number about 15 or so. He, is the other pack leader with a total of 5,"_ I answered him.

"Yes, I want cheese and I'll take the bacon too. Don't be skimpy," he said aloud for whoever was listening.

"This one is for me. Those two are for you, Mr. Lavender," I said giggling. "So how are you feeling?

"Great," he answered both questions I guess. He would lie to me about how he felt. I knew that. "_So where is everyone? You know, Them?"_

"_Probably planning a family meeting. They talk a lot. The pack leaders told the boys to stay here until they worked something out. Maybe the ideas I gave the boys helped_." I finished making him both of his sandwiches. I closed the grill and turned my back to the tree line so I could look at Kolohe face to face.

"_Ideas about what?"_

"_I got flayed over my reluctance to spill my info about what I knew of the incident. I did finally spill some info because I owed a blood debt to Seth. So when we go to your truck, it probably won't be there. Sam is also a local cop. The police chiefs' daughter is the mother of the vampire baby_."

"WHAT?" Kolohe switched back, "_that's Seth's imprint right_?"

"I told you it's all fucked up," I said aloud.

"_You need a scorecard to keep everyone straight._ Good sandwich. When did you learn to cook?" he finished aloud.

"I've always known all along. I just don't cook for you. More?" I asked him. I knew I'd be making at least 1 more sandwich for him.

"_Carlisle is coming this way,_" Kolohe sent as I was turning around to make him another sandwich.

"Kolohe wonderful to see you back on your feet so quickly," Carlisle seemed startled. "When you're finished, please don't rush, but I'd like to know what happened today. But please take your time."

"Thank you Carlisle" Kolohe verbalized. "_About 20 minutes,_" he sent to me. "_The sooner we talk the sooner I get you out of this nut house._"

I wrapped up the veggies and the cheese after I finished cooking all of the meat. I filled the pan with sand to clean it. Kolohe dropped all of the hot coals from the fire into my water bucket. We were done in less than 20 minutes. Ready for the meeting. Back in the kitchen I called to Carlisle, "We're ready."

"Kolohe and Leilei, please come into the dining room."

There were 2 chairs set aside for us next to the chairs for Seth and Paul. We moved toward them. I held Kolohe's hand telling him that Rosalie hated full and complete answers. We were a lower life form to her and she just didn't care. To keep the answers short. "_KO,_" was his answer.

"What happened today? Who would like to start?" Carlisle said in a consilatory tone.

I started, "Since it's all my fault, I'll start." I paused to condense the story. "Got it. Sam got angry because I'm not allowed to discuss facts concerning the incident. Seth cashed in his blood debt and got the info he wanted. I heard a fight in the forest and found Kolohe fighting something. Kolohe got hurt. We came back here. Done." I looked at Rosalie, then Kolohe. He was stifling a laugh. We certainly couldn't do that that at a council meeting.

"Oh, was that all?" Carlisle startled by the lack of info I'm guessing. "Kolohe anything to add?"

"No, not really. But I would like to petition you as Leilei's provisional guardians to allow me to assume her guardianship." The room filled with shock then relief. I was leaving. YEAH!

Esme screeched, "WHAT? Leilei why?"

"What 'What?' You get your house back. I'll be gone," I said.

"NO," she continued. "You're safe here."

"I can protect my sister," Kolohe interjected defensively.

"Kolohe, Leilei, we'll have a discussion about that after this meeting. I'd still like to know what happened today," Carlisle continued.

Neither Kolohe nor I were going to say anything else. I knew not to contradict my brother. He was there because our mother sent him. The Cullens weren't allies or friends of our people. Hells bells, the Quileute weren't even friends. I needed to be with my own kind and since Jacob wasn't here. Screw him too.

"Anyone, Seth?" Carlisle continued.

Seth started, "What Leilei said is about it. Sam was pissed off she couldn't tell us anything. I used my blood debt like she said. And after the fight we came back here."

"What was the fight with?" still Carlisle.

"A shifter. Someone who fazes like us. An eagle maybe?" Seth said looking at Paul for confirmation. "Leilei had me bring his left arm back for the inquest. It's in the freezer."

"You took his arm off? In the fight?"

"Yes," Seth said quietly.

"Paul, anything to add?" Carlisle still digging.

"Nothing sir," said Paul.

"Ok then. Leilei and Kolohe, please come with me to my study. The family meeting is adjourned." He finished but he wasn't happy at all.

We walked upstairs to his study. Esme followed us, probably checking for stray dog hairs. It didn't take long for Carlisle to get to the point.

"Please have a seat." I sat next to Kolohe. We were both gawking at the walls of books. Carlisle seated himself at his desk with Esme sitting beside him in another chair. "Kolohe, why are you here?" Carlisle's first question.

"The woman on the phone call who Ok'd the inquest is our mother. After the call she emailed me, suggesting that Forks would be a great place for a vacation. **Right Now**. On my way back to my home I got a call from my pack leader saying the run had been hit and Leilei was the only survivor. Leilei is my little sister. I'm here." He was very matter of fact about that. Hopefully the Cullens would understand that he wasn't leaving me.

"The man, whoever it was who attacked you, do you know him?" Carlisle asked again.

"No, I don't." The same answer as before. "We don't all know each other just because we faze," Kolohe added.

Then Esme started, "Leilei, do you really want to leave us?"

"Yes." Why wouldn't I want to be with my own kind? What was she thinking?

"But why?" She was pleading.

"You need your life to be back to normal again. I know you resent me being here. You aren't happy. Your family isn't happy and neither am I." What more did she need me to say?

"Jacob entrusted you to us," she said like I was an unopened Christmas present.

"He left me here in a coma. He hasn't come back." I didn't mean to say it that way but when the words were out of my mouth. They were gone.

"What the FUCK?" Kolohe started. I hadn't told him all the details of my 'visit' with the Cullens. He knew now. I jumped to cover his mouth. He was so much more than furious. We held hands and argued in silence. "You . . . later." He finished.

"Yes . . . me . . . later." I sat back down. Kolohe struggled to get back in to his chair. It was going to be a long night.

"Problem?" Carlisle again.

"No. Nothing to concern you." I said.

"Everything that happens in this house concerns me. Everything that happens to and with you concerns me also." God, he was just like my dad.

"I didn't tell Kolohe that Jacob just left me here in a coma. Our people will consider his behavior unseemly to say the least. Unworthy of a pack leader, definitely."

"You want to leave our family?" Esme was having trouble understanding somehow.

"I was never part of your family, I never will be. You don't treat me as an equal. You don't even think of me as an equal."

"In our talks Leilei you have explained how you view how we treat you. I disagree but you are entitled to your opinion," Carlisle seemingly wanting to clear up my perception problems.

"Talks? Leilei. High points please," Kolohe in council form.

"When I got dragged away to go shopping by Alice. She threatened to break my arm if I didn't buy any shoes."

"You hate shopping," Kolohe continued.

"That didn't stop her from dragging me to go shopping. We got into a fight when I didn't wear a pair of shoes that she bought for me when I went to the police station to talk with Charlie."

"Is that the sum total of why you want to leave us?" Esme getting angry. Apparently she didn't think I appreciated their hospitality enough.

"That is one example. There are others. Like what I want to wear to the funeral. Alice said she might have white accents on my dress but the dress would be black."

Kolohe stood up and walked away. I could feel him struggling to stay calm.

"I know. I know I'll conduct the funeral naked before I wear black," I said to let him know that I hadn't lost my mind.

"Please explain why this is a problem?" Carlisle not understanding.

"We associate the color black with vampires, the human hunting kind, the Red-eyed demons that come in the night and hunt us for food. And you want to send my sister to conduct the funeral of the people she lived with dressed like our worst enemy. They'd tear her to shreds," Kolohe spat at them. He was sure I told them I didn't want to wear black. I wouldn't wear black. I damn sure wouldn't wear a dress.

"But I'd look 'great' Alice promises. I'll look just 'wonderful' before I got torn to shreds. Did you not hear me when I said I'd like to wear a yukata? Or when Alice says it's 'an ugly judo jacket'. It's an 'ugly judo jacket', no discussion needed. Don't worry about me." I continued to spew the venom that Kolohe started. "My mother will take the sheets of the bed in her motel to make me something white to wear." I was so tired of them and their superiority complexes. I wasn't a flea bitten stray. I held a long history of a proud people. I'd even tell them about it if they'd ask.

"There are other female relatives coming. They'll have something for you to wear Leilei. Don't worry. **I** won't let anything happen to you," Kolohe reassured me.

Carlisle cowed somewhat by our assault on his 'hospitality' asked, "Do I have to decide on whether or not to grant your petition now?"

"No sir," Kolohe answered him.

"Are you staying the night Kolohe?" Carlisle again. Esme looked like she would cry.

"I'd like to very much. I haven't seen Leilei in over 2 yrs."

"I'll make up a room for you, Kolohe" Esme chimed in.

"Leilei and I can share the room downstairs. We'll be fine" Kolohe added. I knew then he wasn't going anywhere.

"No. I won't have it," Esme started. "No, we have room . . ."

Carlisle cut her off by taking her hand and kissing it, "You'll be fine in your room, Leilei?"

"We'll be fine," I added.

"Good night then," Carlisle finished.

We walked back downstairs with Kolohe fuming at me and at Jacob and he didn't even know Jacob. "_I'll kick his 20 yr old ass from here to Samoa,_" Kolohe spews silently in my head. "_You didn't even know these 'people'. No introductions. Nothing_."

"_I'd seen Carlisle and Esme at the farm stand. They came and bought fruit and veggies from time to time. The rest of the kids stopped by to gawk at me -– the tattooed freak. Except for Edward and Emmett, They followed me to Port_ _Angeles and watched me have a fight in an alley when Charisma was visiting,_" I answered him.

Kolohe sat on the steps. I let his anger fill him and subside. He sat there for about an hour. When he calmed down he started talking again. "The pack council won't let you leave. You know that."

"_Probably 10 years. I know,_" I sent back. "_He's still in love with her."_ I sent as I drew his attention to Bella, Edward and Nessie as they made their way out of the front door.

"_She's a vampire,_" he said.

"_She's a Cullen,_" I said back.

"_She's still dead,_" he concluded correctly. "_I'm ready, let's get back to your room_."

Back in our room with the door closed, he opened the French doors and we sat on the steps to the back lawn looking toward the tree line. "I'm sorry he isn't acting like a man for you," Kolohe apologized for Jacobs' behavior. "You need him beside the emotional. You're having tremors. You 2 need to be together. God, this is a mess."

Pretty much last on my list at that moment was Jacob. "Thanks for coming here. And thanks for staying," I hear myself say.

"Thru fire for you. You know that little girl." Kolohe paused, I could feel him laughing but I didn't know why. "I'm tired but I'm not sleeping in a tree."

"What's wrong with being 30 ft up?"

"30 ft down. Your man has a den about 10 yds from your tree. You know that?"

"Really?" Jacob? "So he manages to get within 10 yds of me. How wonderful?"

"Maybe if you fell out of that tree on him," Kolohe kidded.

"What did I do so wrong? I mean it's all so fucked up?"

"This has to be a past life thing. You were a pretty good kid growing up. Some of the time. I'm going to sleep," he said. He walked into our room. Dropped his pants and fazed. He curled up at the foot of the bed and waited for me. I left the French doors open about 5 inches –- for fresh air. And curled up with Kolohe to sleep like I did when we were both younger. My head near his which was resting on right his front paw. Me lying right beside him on his left side. His tail over me.


	9. June 28th

41

June 28th

Then I am awake, flying across the room. I hit the interior door hard. I hear Kolohe snarling. I grope for the light switch beside the door. They might be able to see fine in pitch dark but I couldn't see that well yet. The light comes on and then I see Alice crouched – ready to pounce at Kolohe. I see Kolohe's ears pinned back snarling inches from pouncing himself. They were nearly nose to nose. There are feathers floating to the floor. I wasn't getting between those two for any amount of money. So instead I start screaming, "**What The Blood Hell Is Going On Here? Someone Answer ME**!" I began to flick the light the light switch on and off. What else could I do?

Carlisle entered thru the French doors that I guess Alice used to come into our room. He was followed by Jasper who was out of his mind. He was moving to flank Kolohe, slowly like Jasper was stalking Kolohe and I knew his intention. I could feel it. I knew what he was thinking and I was thinking I'd take him out or at least try to, if he touched my brother. Then the door at my back exploded. It was Emmett. Kolohe didn't move. Kolohe didn't even turn to look. His lips were curled back and he was staring straight ahead at Alice and he wasn't playing.

"**What happened here?"** Carlisle screamed over the snarling. I watched him grab Alice from behind and pull her toward him as he began to back out of the room the way he came in.

"I don't know. I was asleep and then I was flying across the room," I screamed at Carlisle.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle screamed at her as he was still backing slowly out of our room.

"I came to check to see if they were ok. And I brought them some more pillows . . . I just wanted to make sure they were ok," she repeated still furious.

Jasper took Carlisle by the arm guiding him backward out to the porch. I was watching Emmett. He might be big but he was vampire fast and my brother was still in danger. Kolohe relaxed his ears first. Then he slowly moved from his crouch when Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were outside on the porch. Emmett thought better of walking past Kolohe and disappeared back into the house. Then, 'poof' he was on the porch with the rest. Rosalie and Esme were at the shattered door moments after Alice began to explain why she came to 'visit' us at 3 am while we were sleeping. I kept my eyes on Rosalie. Esme, I was sure wouldn't do anything but Rosalie -– I wasn't so sure about her.

With most of the family on the porch and things just a bit calmer Kolohe fazed and stood naked in the room and screamed, "Now you know why people say let sleeping dogs lie you BITCH! **Un-fucking believable**!" He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard both mirrors shatter. The full-size mirror on the outside of door and the one over the bathroom sink.

I dropped my head into my hands and collapsed on the ottoman, "Did we ask you for ANYTHING?" I screamed after her. "Did we?"

"Well . . . Jacob never complained when I brought him pillows," she shot back to me. Like that was an excuse for what she did. Carlisle gave her a disapproving look.

"Kolohe isn't Jacob or are you too stupid to see that? What the fuck! Are all dogs the same?"

"Everyone, please return to your rooms," Carlisle pleaded. "Leilei, I am sorry. Please express my apologies to Kolohe. We will not disturb you again."

What? That's all. You, your family almost killed us both because of something that stupid bitch did and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'. **Un-b!** I heard Kolohe punch the bathroom wall. Maybe he was taking down the rest of the mirror. Maybe he was just letting out some frustration. While I waited for him, I looked at the shattered door and the claw marks on the rug and in the floor. The still fluttering feathers blowing in the breeze. The rug would have to be replaced, along with the mirrors and the door. The 'trust' thing was out the window.

After about 10 more minutes Kolohe walked back out of the bathroom. About as calm as he could be for now. We wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight I was sure. "So what are we doing now?" He said putting his Emmett pants back on after shaking the feathers off.

"We're just bad puppies . . ." I said. I hoped he remembered what I meant.

He smiled so broadly I could see his dimples, "Time out. Perfect."

We sat back to back in the midst of the destruction on the floor at the foot of the bed. Kolohe looking toward the fully open French doors. Me toward the now open doorway to the interior of the darkened house. Kolohe started loudly, "One,"

"Two," I said.

"Three,"

"Four,"

Somewhere around the number 1500 there was a knock on the interior doorframe. I motioned to Carlisle to come in as I continued to count.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"When I was a kid," I started. "My mother would place me in 'time out' when I was bad. But since she could read my mind she would tell me to count out loud so she didn't have to listen to me plotting and planning revenge for what I'd been caught doing. We figured if we were counting aloud no one would worry about whether or not we were sleeping. You can hear quite clearly that **we are not asleep**. It's so difficult knowing we're asleep especially with Kolohe snoring." I was being a snotty brat but he deserved it.

"I see. When will you go back to sleep then?"

"Broad fucking daylight on the porch where the pets should sleep," Kolohe ended his part of the conversation.

"Have a good evening then," Carlisle finished. He turned and left.

"Where were we?" I asked Kolohe.

"Let's start over," he said calmly.

"One,"

"Two,"

About 6:30 am, I'd had all I could take. We went outside on the porch to sleep. Kolohe let me sleep first. I slept for about 2 hours leaning against the wall of the house while he counted.

About 8:30 he woke me up. His turn. I started counting backward from a million.

About 10:30 Esme called from the interior door frame, "Leilei, Kolohe –- you have a visitor." She said trying to be cheerful while I was still counting. I looked toward the door and saw a very surprised Sam. I touched Kolohe on his foot to wake him. When I saw his eyes open -– I motioned to Sam to come in.

"Thank you Esme," I heard him say as he walked thru the destruction of the early morning. "What happened here?"

"World War 3 averted. That's all," I answered him. "Kolohe Honshiro, this is Sam Utley, pack leader, tribal chief and police man. Sam this is my brother Kolohe Honshiro." With the semi-formal introduction done I just walked down the steps of the porch. They would be talking 'pack' stuff and I wasn't 'pack'.

"Damn," Sam started. "Paul said you were big. He just didn't say how big. We're having an emergency pack meeting today at the rez. I've come to invite you. We need to know what we're hunting. I'd like your perspective on the situation."

"I'll come if I can bring Leilei with me. I'm not leaving her here," Kolohe answered still angry.

"Ok. Leilei can come but not to the meeting."

"Fine, let me find Carlisle and see if Leilei can leave with me." He hiked up his pants and walked toward the open interior door.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked my back.

"It's a long story. Do you want the highlights?" I responded turning to him.

"Hell, yeah!" He said initially. Then he paused, "Do I?"

"It's classic," I said. I climbed back up the stairs to him and held out my hand. "Touch my hand and I'll show you what happened." He touched my hand and I covered his with my other hand. Then I showed him what happened as I remembered it. Me flying thru the air until Alice pleading that all she wanted to do is make Kolohe comfortable. Then I pointed to the claw marks on the floor and all of the broken door parts strewn everywhere.

Sam caught me completely off guard when the first thing he asked was, "Did Jacob know you could do that? Replay your memory to people?"

"Nope. He didn't. He didn't tell me he was a wolf either. But I knew that you guys were some kind of pack. You're too obvious."

"We are? Really? Look at Kolohe -– he's huge!" Sam countered.

"Yeah. He is big but where we come from and where he lives he looks normal. He does normal things. Do you remember the day at the hardware store? When you guys loaded my truck for me. The boys were throwing around 75 lb bolts of weed cloth and bags of cement like they were nothing. It just looks weird when you do stuff like that."

Kolohe walked back thru the room disturbing all of the feathers as he moved. Then asked, "What time is the meeting?"

"1 pm work for you?"

Kolohe nodded, "Leilei, you know how to get there right? So the only thing is did you guys tow my truck? Big red Toyota tundra with NW Territory plates?"

"Yup. We took Leilei's suggestion and went looking for abandon cars. I had it towed to the police station."

"Will I be allowed to get inside to get my ID and prove who I am?"

"Sure," was Sam's answer. "I'll call Charlie and tell him that you're on your way in."

Then, I started to giggle. I couldn't stop. I was thinking of the look on Charlie's face when he came face to face with another fuzzy. Kolohe was so subtle about so many things. This would be great.

"Thanks Sam," Kolohe answered as he and Sam both looked at me while I was laughing. "We'll see you at 1 at the rez." Sam turned and glanced back at me just once more before he walked out of the room the same way he entered.

"Go, get in the shower silly girl. I'll shower after you." He sat down on the porch steps and looked toward the tree line. Then he finished me by saying, "Ok, so whose leg do I have to hump to get breakfast around here?" That's when I lost it. I fell down on the porch laughing. I could see him all fuzzy chasing Alice. Or even better chasing Rosalie around the yard. Perfect. After a few minutes I got myself up and went into the bathroom. Picked up all the broken mirror pieces and put them in the trash. Wet a towel and cleaned the floor of the broken glass. Then took a shower and re-dressed in the same clothes. That would show Alice. All the time Kolohe was sitting outside the door counting in Spanish.

I started laughing again when I came out of the bathroom when saw him again. He showered. I counted in French. Then it was time for breakfast. "Lately, I've been allowed to cook my own breakfast but Alice likes to come by to season the conversation by critizing me for not doing what she wants," I said as we walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Nobody's here." I looked around and didn't see any of them.

"Maybe they figured out that I wasn't housebroken," Kolohe said. "Decided that I was too dangerous for their delicate sensibilities." Then he looked in the cabinets. "What's with all the food?"

"Esme likes to feed Seth. She tried cooking for me but since I'm so picky, that didn't work. I threw out what she was making for me and finally she decided that I should cook for myself. That's where the deer came from. Esme had Emmett kill it for me so I'd have something to eat."

Kolohe sat at the breakfast bar while I cooked for us both. Waffles and sausage. Then I washed all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He just shook his head while watching me clean up. We were still counting aloud when we weren't eating. This time in me in Spanish and him in French alternating numbers.

We went back into my room and he closed the French doors as we left for the garage. I wanted to leave the doors open. I figured the birds could use the feathers. We walked past the garage to the driveway still counting. No need to let up until we had to.

"_I can't walk off the property,_" I sent to Kolohe as we neared the end of the driveway. He needed to know. "_He alpha'd me here._"

He repeated his new curse, "_I'll kick his 20 yr old ass_." Then he picked me up like I was a 6 yr old and carried me across the street. "You ok? Can you jog in those things_?"_ he said looking at my flip flops.

I nodded. "Then let's go." About 40 minutes later we were in town on my bench across from the police dept.

"There's Charlie's car." I point across the street.

"A police chief with a Cullen as a daughter," he said aloud shaking his head.

"And he knows about them," I said as I got up to walk across the street. "He knows everything, Jacob fazed in front of him."

So we walk into the station. I gave Kolohe my flip flops since he was barefoot. I hid near the door in the waiting area. "Hello. I'm here to see Chief Swan. I believe my truck has been towed in," Kolohe said.

"I'm Chief Swan. Yes, we have a truck in our lot."

"Did Sam Utley call you sir?" God, Kolohe was being so sweet.

"Yes, he did. Are you him?" Charlie asked looking at him hard this time.

"Yes sir. I am Leilei's brother, Kolohe."

"Hello Chief Swan!" I called and waved from my chair.

"Come with me son. I'll take you to your truck. You'll have to pay the towing fee," Charlie said.

"Credit card ok?" was the only response.

They went outside. I sat waiting. Charlie came back in and looked at me and mouthed 'fuzzy'. I nodded and stifled a laugh. If he only knew. About 10 minutes later Kolohe came back in wearing jeans that fit him. A black tank top and his own flip-flops.

"Let's go," I say as I get up ready to leave.

"Just 1 minute," Kolohe said as he headed back to the counter. He asked for Charlie again and I knew what he was going to do. He pulled his sunglasses down off of his nose to show Charlie something. "Something else?" Charlie asked.

Kolohe just held up a picture of his favorite pet husky, the one with 1 blue eye and 1 brown eye. Charlie looked from the picture to Kolohe and back again like five times. I knew that Kolohe was smiling himself silly. "Have a good day Chief Swan." He turned and we left the station.

"I should tell your mother what you just did," was all I was going to say about that. He could do what he wanted but teasing the poor man. Not fair.

"Get in the truck. I've brought some extra clothes and stuff. There is a new pair of moccasins for you, Merry Christmas early. Get dressed. How long a drive to the rez?"

"What didn't you bring? My crossbow is in here?" I said digging thru the stuff he'd packed in a very large duffle bag for me.

"I left the canon at home. How far is the rez?"

"The way you drive like 40 minutes from here why? We're way early."

"Great! Then I'll take you shopping."

"Yeah ME! Real clothes. Please, please, for the love of God can you play some real music? I want 10th century chamber music."

"Strings or woodwinds? I don't see either in here little girl," he said looking thru all the CD's he had in his truck. "Sorry. You know I only listen to Beastie Boys?" he laughed out loud. "And I only listen to music with volume. Get dressed already. We have shopping to do before we hit the rez."

The volume went up and we went to the sporting goods store for pants, shirts and a pair of sneakers that I knew I had to leave in his car or Alice would throw them out. They were off the rack. We got to the rez about 10 minutes early for the meeting.

"Looks like everyone's here. I'll stay here," I said as I saw Leah enter the community center.

"Bullshit," was my surprise answer. "You're coming in with me, you're my second. You've got more heart than most. And what you need to remember is you are my sister forever."

Seth came over to Kolohe's truck, "Nice ride. We're ready."

Kolohe gave me my pack council instructions, "Stay to my left and remember you don't have a collar."

We walked into the gym. Kolohe's left hand found my right. I told him who was who from my Jacob memory. And Jacob was there, not hiding this time. Surprise surprise.

Sam started the meeting, "Thank you Kolohe for coming to this pack meeting. Why is Leilei here? She's not 'pack' as you say."

Kolohe cleared his throat and said, "Let's do this correctly. First, I am Kolohe Halopaho Thompson Honshiro of the Hoku Ao Kai pack. I am the older brother of Leilei. I believe you have formally met my little sister. She is the heart and soul of our family. I am here in Forks, at the request of our mother. Secondly, true she isn't pack but she was at the fight yesterday and she helped."

"Ok then. Has Carlisle granted your petition for guardianship of Leilei?" Sam asked. So the boys talked.

"No, he hasn't and I'm sure he won't. Not after his reaction to what we talked about yesterday."

"What did you talk about?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well when he was taking x-rays of my ribs he noticed I have a vampire bite on my right arm. He asked me how I got it and I told him. He didn't like that answer much. Then I told him the story of that fight, where I actually did take down that vamp single handed. Then Carlisle asked if Leilei was correct in saying that about 200 fazers/shifters would come to the inquest. I told him that Leilei was wrong. That there were 200 active shifters in my pack and there were 7 packs total. If he could have fainted -– he would have."

"Whoa!" Sam said. I could just about hear the wheels in his head spinning. "Carlisle does want allies against the Volturi," he volunteered.

"Volturi? Highlights please," Kolohe asked.

Sam seemed to like the way Kolohe got to the point. "There is a vampire hierarchy based in Italy. They want Alice, Edward and Bella to join them. We stood as backup with Carlisle and his allies against them a few years ago. They will be back someday."

"What were the numbers on both sides?"

"We were about 50 in number. They had about 100 soldiers and maybe an additional 30 of their 'royal court' so . . . Maybe 150 max. Another 100 or so on our side could do a lot of damage," Sam finished.

"And another 500 or so could make that a live attack exercise," Kolohe said. I could feel the shock at his statement. '500' was the thought everyone had in their minds but no one said it aloud.

"From what Paul and Seth said there is a 1 armed eagle out there somewhere?" Sam started on another topic.

"Leilei," Seth started "You said this guy didn't drop out of a clear blue sky, maybe he did?"

"Think about that for a minute. If an eagle that big flew in daylight someone would have seen it. Maybe even tried to shoot it down. It probably would have shown up on radar. The wing in the freezer is about 4 ft long. He would be the size of a small plane."

"So how did he/they get here?" Kolohe asked.

"Greyhound from Seattle maybe," Sam said.

"Ok, what we know for sure is he's got 1 arm, he's hurt and possibly needs some medical attention, possibly naked and getting desperate," was Kolohe assessment of the situation.

"I have got to ask this stupid question -– Can the arm re-grow?" It was Sam in leader form.

"You guys are only what? 4 years old now. No question about yourselves is stupid. No, it can't re-grow. He still can faze but why without a wing he can't fly," Kolohe paused shaking his head. This situation couldn't get much uglier that it was now. "He's just strong and desperate and if he had any sense he should run for his life."

"Kolohe what would you do if it were you in this situation?"

"I'd steal a car and kidnap someone to try to get away. Taking a hostage would be about the only way to get a clear shot at getting away."

"Really?" Sam was so upset at his answer I thought he'd spit.

Kolohe responded immediately, "Sam you're a cop. You think that way. I'm not. When our people catch this guy we're not going to read him his rights and get him a lawyer. Leilei's father is going to rip him to shreds and make him watch while he does it. Two of the girls were Maori. You don't want to know what their people will do to him and anyone else he implicates."

I looked at Sam and just shook my head.

"So we're going to go hunting this guy down. Will you come with us Kolohe?" Sam hoping to learn more from Kolohe.

"I'd love to but I can't. We aren't pack. I can't talk to you while we're hunting. That and I'm not leaving Leilei alone at the Cullens. They are bat shit crazy."

"Leilei, really?" Seth sounded surprised.

"Seth, were you there when World War 3 almost started? No. Then you missed it. Alice decided to enter the room where Kolohe and I were sleeping to put a pillow under his head and almost got her head bitten off. Alice screamed and Jasper moved to take out Kolohe. I was moving to take out Jasper. Emmett was moving to take me out when Carlisle entered the room and removed Alice. He carried her back out to the porch. She didn't understand what was wrong. She said she'd done things like that before. I screamed at her that she may have done things like that before but not to my brother she didn't. They'll learn respect or we'll all be dead."

Billy finally spoke up, "Respect. You bring your troubles here and you speak of respect. There's been nothing but trouble since you people moved here."

Kolohe didn't like that so he answered Billy, "Sir, with all due respect, trouble had been invented before we bought the Wind Run Apple Farm. Your people made a pact with the Cullens to prevent trouble. That proves trouble existed before we came here. I am not asking Sam, Jacob and your packs to hunt down this animal. Our people will hunt him down. We, the Kai, will deal with him." Kolohe crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Billy. That discussion was over.

There was a period of silence that Sam interrupted by asking if there were "Any other concerns?"

"I need help," I said. "I'll need some help to decide where to hold the inquest. Where are the baseball field and the Volturi field?"

Sam removed the keys from his pocket and threw them to Paul, "Get the maps from my truck." Kolohe left with him. They both came back at about the same time. They set the maps up on the table in front of Billy.

"We also need to know the Cullen/Quileute boundary areas. So we can tell our people to avoid your lands while they are here," Kolohe finished my thought.

"I thought that Emmett or Jasper was going to help you with that Leilei?" A question from Seth.

"After this morning . . . I don't think so."

"We're here. The reservation boundary lines are here, here and here. The Cullens are over here. We ceded them this area. The farm is here" Sam said pointing at places on the map. Kolohe followed him easily on our map. Nothing overlapped. Everything was neat and clean. "The baseball diamond is here. The Volturi were faced down here." He pointed to places out of the 'normal area'.

"The areas aren't close to each other. We'll need like 2 sets of GPS tags," Kolohe always a step ahead of me.

"Unless we have them trade tags half way thru," I suggested.

"Not going to happen. I'll get reimbursed for the purchase of both. No worries. Thanks Sam," Kolohe finished.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam questioned not understanding what was to follow.

"Go buy GPS locaters and head to the locations to plant them. We'll meet our council reps here in town and give them the locaters. They will go and inspect each site and decide where they want to hold the inquest. We will probably like the larger space especially if Carlisle doesn't turn over guardianship to me," Kolohe said.

"You're going to need protection for that," Sam said flatly. Thinking about what happened the day before.

"What do the roads look like this time of year? My Tundra has a good ground clearance," Kolohe said confidently.

"It's pretty dry this time of year. You might be able to get close, but you'll be in the open out there. Unprotected." I could feel the concern and worry in his voice. Kolohe, of course, brushed him off.

"We'll be ok. You take care of your people. Don't worry about us. Is there anything else Sam?" Kolohe answered folding up his map.

"Well, there was just one more thing I wanted to discuss with Leilei. It's personal," he said glancing at Jacob for just a second.

I'd spent most of the meeting not looking at my 'once was and would probably be again'. Ok, so I could smell him and he did smell great I wasn't going to get all weak kneed in front of all of them over him. After all he left me at the Cullens and somehow couldn't figure out how to get back there to see ME. Bastard.

"The Pa'i. Imprinting. I get it," was all that Kolohe said. He'd put in more than his two cents worth about how Jacob abandoned me with the Cullens if anyone gave him a chance. "Sure, but in private."

"Great! Emily would like to see Leilei anyway. When this meeting is over please go to my house. Anything else? Anyone?" No one said anything. Most were still looking at Kolohe up close and the bite mark on his right arm. "Ok then. Back to normal patrols. Thanks for coming everyone."

So we head back outside to his truck. "You know the way to Sam's house right?"

I nodded then I cut him off before he got started, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Emily can cook. Don't eat her out of house and home. She feeds Sam's pack sometimes and they number like 15. I do not want to have to tell your mother about you," I warned him smiling. Knowing he'd be nice but he'd eat. Then I get that innocent look from him as I get in his truck.

We got to Sam's house after him. It was only polite. Emily stood in the front door and waved to us. I ran to her. "Emily. God I've missed you. You look wonderful."

"God, Leilei. I've been so worried about you. What? You can't call? How are you?" Emily scolded me.

"I'm doing ok. This is my brother Kolohe. He fazes into a dog not a wolf but that doesn't seem to affect his appetite. I apologize now for what he'll do," I teased Kolohe and warned Emily. The smile in her eyes let me know that she understood and would love him the same way I loved her and Sam.

"Come in and eat," she said proudly giving Kolohe a big hug. He didn't stare at her face. He understood, we all did. Shit happens. We walked into her kitchen and together we started pulling food out of the oven. Emily gave a very experienced hairy eyeball to anyone who got in the line to eat before she and I got our plates. Although I should have waited, she told me not to. Sam had invited over his pack. Except for those who were on patrol at the moment.

Emily grabbed me by the arm and led me back into a back bedroom. "So really. What's it like living with them?" she started. "Seth says they're fine, but they like him. How are you doing there?"

"It's hard. There aren't human so most normal things don't make any sense to them anymore," I started. Then DAMN. I fought it but I knew it was going to win so I just gave up. I started crying. "They don't listen to me. They treat me like I'm a kid. I don't have anything to do all day. And they smell. No. They stink like burnt garlic and bleach. It's better now that Kolohe is here. At least he doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot." I felt sure that she knew everything Sam knew, so it was easy to talk to her. I put my plate down on the little dresser in the bedroom and I sat on the bed next to her. She hugged me. It felt so good to be safe, safer again, I just kept crying.

"So, what about you know who? Him?" she asked nodding at the stuff in the room. It did smell like him. Then I knew this was his room. I looked into my stolen Jacob memories and saw that he left his fathers' house. He knew he couldn't stay at home when Billy found out that we'd never broken up in April. Jacob had been living with Sam and Emily. He let Paul move into his fathers' house so someone would be there to protect him, to be there for him.

"I miss him but he just left me there. Everything is so fucked up." I decided that crying felt better that eating – so I put my head on her shoulder and cried. Then I fell asleep.

I slept for about an hour. When I woke up I could hear the boys still talking. Then I remembered this was His room. It smelled like him. Then I remembered that I was still mad at him. Why didn't he say something to me about what he was going thru? "Damn you Jacob Black," comes out of my mouth. Then I hear a noise outside the window. I want to scream like a girl but I'm in a house full of wolves. How much safer could I be? So I open the curtain and there he is. Looking back at me. Copper brown skin and beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to scream 'asshole' at him. And hug him -– I missed that. And punch his lights out – leaving me with vampires. Strike that Cullens. And all I can muster is, "Hey you."

"Hey," he says back. He looks tired. He looks hungry. He looks lonely. He looks like I feel.

"You OK?" We say to each other at the same time.

"I'm better since my brother got here. Thanks for keeping me safe." He sighed. He was glad I was ok. He relaxed and looked like he did when we went to First Beach our first time. Our walk and our first kiss. Actually the second kiss was better. He smiled at me like we were sharing a secret.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him all curled up on his bed in his room looking out the window.

"I just wanted . . ." he started.

I interrupted, "I'm safe. I'm sure Seth tells you everything. I'm not really happy because you're not with me. You know where I am. I really miss you. I miss you so much," I finish, my voice just starting to break. I felt his energy reach for me, enfold me. It felt like a hug but he was still outside. I let the curtain close. He needed to decide who he was and be that man. The man I know I can love for the rest of his lifetime, our lives together. Or Mr. Waffle, him I don't need so much. I sat there for a minute or two wondering if he would come in thru the window. I decided 'pillow fight' if he did. He didn't.

Then I hear tip-toeing doggie footsteps come down the hall. I curl back up in bed and pretend to sleep. I hear the door open.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Kolohe said quietly. Then just a little louder, "Time to get up."

So I stretch and look at him, "Hey boy. Forks, right? God, I'm a terrible guest. I come over and don't eat. Take over a room and go to sleep."

"Forks is the place. And no, Emily loves you and appreciates what you and Talia did. Come on." He said pulling me by the hand, "The boys have a favor to ask."

"Kolohe, what did you do? What did you promise them?" I looked at him and he didn't say anything else. He just walked back down the hall to the kitchen. When I got there I saw him pull a silver chain about 10 feet long out of a bag that I saw in the gun case in his truck.

"Were did you get this?" I asked cutting my eyes at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and held the chain out to me. "It's magic time, please. You've had some rest and the Quileute wolf packs need to know what might be part of their legacy to their children. You're a seer. I can't do this."

"Fine. I'll explain," I said as I took the chain from Kolohe. I looped it over my head and let the ends dangle to the floor. Then I started again, "From the beginning as we know it there have always been shifters, you know that. But there have always been women of power that some of the shifters imprinted on and the other way around. That way all of the important genes get passed on to the next generation. One of the talents the women have is to bring union. This is something that will happen at the inquest. What I'm going to do is demo that." With that I spread the chain on the table and looped my left hand in the chain. "Everyone please hold the chain. Emily you may have to touch me. The boys are wired differently. I mean their brains are used to being linked in a way. It's easier for them to see."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked moving to touch my left arm very lightly.

"I'm going to show you my room," I said. I touched her hand and thought of my room. "Close your eyes and let your mind go blank."

After a moment or 2 she just smiled, "Yeah, I've got it now. Wow! That's the view from your room?"

"Yup, that's the view from my window in my fathers' house in Japan. Ok boys, please take a hold of the chain and look out my window."

"Why silver?" asked Sam as he reached for the chain.

"Really?" Kolohe and I said at the same time.

"Sam, silver and werewolves? If you can touch silver then it proves you aren't a werewolf," Kolohe chuckled.

"Silver carries energy really easily but isn't as expensive as gold. Copper gets rusty too quickly. It's like vampires and mirrors. Mis-information we put out so people will think we're normal."

"This ain't normal anyway you look at it," Sam said grabbing hold of the chain.

"Says the alpha wolf pack leader," I said to Sam. "Ok Kolohe. No pictures of me naked."

"What?" Emily said.

"When I'm doing this for him, I'm just showing what's in his mind not mine so I have no control. But, if I see my naked 2 year old butt, I telling mom."

"Ok, no naked butt pictures. But she was soooo cute," he cooed as he stood behind me. I'd left him enough slack in the chain and he looped his left hand in the chain and flattened his hand against my back.

"Can everyone see out my window ok?" I asked. Everyone nodded, "Ok then Kolohe. Go ahead."

"Now let's have some fun," he chuckled but he was showing off so he was all business. "This is our mother," he brought forth his memory of our mother from like 10 years earlier. When she was sending Kolohe, off to college at 20. She was just over 6'4" tall. Dark café o'lait skin color, big brown eyes that always looked like they had gold flecks in them to me. She was wearing a tan dress that blew in the breeze. You could see the ink on her arms and her legs when the dress moved. God I missed her.

"Leilei's dad," was all Kolohe said next. And then there was my dad. He was 6'7" tall. Dark skinned for someone Japanese. He was wearing his usual yukata, 'an ugly judo jacket' as Alice would say and pants. Then he began to undress. I didn't remember this, so it had to be something that I didn't know about. He removed his yukata and began to stretch. Then he removed his pants and folded them. Then BAM! There he was as I knew him. Deep white fur covered with grey and black spots. His blue eyes looked so much better to me when he was shifted than 'normal'. He walked over to an oversized scratching post and raked his front claws down one side. The sound was like a car being ripped apart. After a few swipes we could see who won. "He was trying new types of concrete mixes to see which ones he could use to keep his claws sharp. That mix was eliminated from the trials. Trees work well but they die after something like that. We don't have the money to get something diamond covered for him to use."

The boys didn't say anything. I thought that was funny. If Paul was there he would have said something. I opened my eyes to see them looking at each other – in shock. "_Show them your pack,_" I sent to Kolohe.

"My pack - Hoku AO" he said. Then I saw everyone snap their eyes shut. It was their last luau together. They did that about every 5 years so this was from like 2 yrs ago.

"This was before I got my ink," he added. Some of the pack had ink and others did not. "The men you see wearing the gold chains are married. Since you can't wear a wedding ring and faze. At our weddings we exchange rings. Some of the people who attend don't know, so the ring exchange still happens. The wife, who always knows, has a gold chain. The man trades his ring for the chain later if he decided to stay pack." He was just showing scenes of the luau, the soccer game, fire walking and the men hula dancing.

"You guys dance?" Jared asked.

"Don't you dance? The ladies like it. It's a way to show off for the women who aren't married. We usually have big families and most of the imprinting happens at something like this when we're all together," Kolohe said as he was finishing I thought.

Then there was a momentary flash of my 2 yr old naked butt running across the floor to my fathers' front left paw. "Whose cute little fanny is that?" Emily asked. She knew it was me by the time the question got out of her mouth. So did me. I'd get Kolohe later.

"That's me," I said stepping back on to Kolohe's left foot. "I'd just gotten loose from my mother at bath time. I knew my father was in his room so I took off down the hall to go kiss him goodnight. _BITCH!"_

Emily looked at Kolohe, "She was cute wasn't she?"

"She had the cutest little fat knees and bum," Kolohe finished for real this time.

"So at the inquest, is that going to happen to whoever wants to give testimony?" Sam asked impressed.

"Yup, that's about it. The pack leaders can link in and let their whole pack see what the evidence is, so we'll all faze. My alpha will put a paw on the chain and we'll all see what the witnesses saw from their memory," Kolohe answered him.

"What about the Cullens?" Seth wondered.

"Well, if they don't give custody to Kolohe, then Carlisle, Esme and Edward will be there. They used to be human –- maybe the silver will work for them. If not then, they will have to touch me. I'll be linked in to see what else happened" I said.

"What else happened?" Sam asked. "You know what happened."

"I know only part of what happened. Think of it this way, I was here today but in the back bedroom. I don't know what happened out here. When I was 'not aware' things may have happened that I might want to know about. So I'll be watching too."

"I get it," Seth said. "You'll be able to see how you came to wake up there."

"Right and don't say any more. I'm not supposed to discuss anything with anybody. You can talk about it but not with me or in front of me. That's why I haven't called you Emily. I'm not supposed to talk about it until after the inquest."

She smiled at me again and gave me another hug.

"Get ready to leave Leilei," Kolohe said. "We've got to get back. I promised Carlisle that we'd be back before dark. He said he 'worries about you'."

"Ok, I'll be right back." I tossed the chain to him. I knew I wasn't allowed to have one until I earned my name. How he got one I didn't know. Before I went to the bathroom I went back to His room and looked around. I took an ugly green tee shirt and a black tank top from a pile of clothes in the corner. When I was finished in the bathroom I had them on and met everyone outside.

"Can you drop Seth back at his house in town?" Sam was asking Kolohe as he got in his truck.

I gave Emily one last hug and thanked her for just being there. Kolohe answered Sam, "Sure, we'll drop Seth in town. Sam and Emily thank you both. Before we leave I'll make sure our mother and Leilei's father stop by to see you."

"You took his shirt?" Seth asked when Kolohe wasn't paying attention he thought.

"Yup, a tee shirt and a tank. I don't have anything to sleep in."

"But you went shopping with Alice and Rosalie," Seth responded.

As Kolohe headed back to town I explained to Seth, "No, Alice dragged me shopping. She bought me 'fashion'. We went to LA to the house of some idiot designer to buy me 'fashion'. She bought me 5 pr of pants, 6 shirts and 3 tank tops. 2 pair of ballet flats and some 'come fuck me' underwear. I don't have anything to sleep in. No coats, no jackets, no boots: fashion or rain or otherwise. No sneakers or just normal shoes. Nothing practical -– just fancy stuff like you'd see in a fashion show. She's an idiot," I finished.

"Then, why didn't you say something?" Seth spat back at me.

"I did. First of all, Alice doesn't didn't listen to me. And second, sometimes you have to see if people can think by watching them do something from start to finish. She's an idiot and I know that for a fact now."

"That's not fair," he finished.

"Not fair. Really? Ok, on our little trip Rosalie announced that they weren't going to stop for me. So after about 5 hours I needed to pee. And they decided that I was just lying to them. So when I'd taken off my Emmett hand me down pants in the back seat of the car and was getting ready to pee in the Audi on the leather seats, then, they decided they'd better stop. They just pulled over but not at a rest stop. Just at a look out. So there wasn't a real bathroom, just the bushes. They may not treat you that way – but the did treat me that way."

"Did you tell Carlisle? He'd want to know about something like that."

"Why? What would Carlisle do to Alice? Or Rosalie for that matter. What has happened to Alice since she decided that Kolohe needed to be her housebroken play toy," I responded.

"Carlisle probably said something to her last night. It's not like the Carlisle and Esme would just let their kids run around wild." I was getting tired of Seth making excuses for them.

"What needs to happen is a formal apology from Alice to Kolohe. Her stupidity almost got us both killed. And that wouldn't have ended well for anyone. About half of our people are headed here if they aren't here already. For me to be killed by my guardian in an 'accident' caused by his literally brain dead daughter . . . not good."

Kolohe started to laugh and said, "It would look like a hurricane went thru Forks when they were finished. The Volturi wouldn't have to worry about Bella, Edward or Alice anymore. There wouldn't be enough of them left to burn." I was hoping that what Kolohe thought was true and maybe some of our warnings would get back to Carlisle thru Seth. He was closest to the Cullens of all the pack members. Maybe his future job would be mediating between both sides.

"So when are the Volturi due back Seth? What are they like?" Kolohe kinda changing the subject.

"We don't know when they will come again. Alice will tell us. She can see when they make decisions that involve the Cullens." He paused. He seemed hesitant and then he continued, "They hunt humans for food so they have red eyes. The stories that Carlisle tells are they see themselves as superior but don't want publicity about who and what they are. When they come back they will mean business. It might be war."

"People will die," Kolohe started. "Are you prepared for that? You are allied with the Cullens. Fifty at the most in number against what 100, probably battle trained vamps. Those odds aren't good. You're all pack hunters. They can pick you off one at a time or divide your ranks. Keep enough of their forces to keep you guys occupied and go kill all your kids. Lowering the chances of revenge."

"How do you think like that?" Seth looking like he was going to go into shock.

"We have to. We live on islands. Isolated spots without large animals on most of them. We were the only prey animals for them to feed on. If we didn't stay ready and in touch with others of our kind we'd all be gone. It isn't as bad now as it was but we're always ready," Kolohe finished on the truth of things.

"Ok, Seth, where do you want us to drop you?" I asked. "We're going out for pizza."

"The Cullens, I want to see Nessie before it's past her bed time."

"She sleeps but drinks blood," Kolohe said shuttering in disbelief.

"That's just now. She'll be able to eat real food when she gets older. She'll be fully mature in another 3 years."

"When she's 7?" Kolohe questioned. More disbelief. "Ok then, the Cullens it is."

"You guys coming in?" Seth wanted to know.

"Pizza. Then I've got to drop off the car," Kolohe returned.

"Carlisle will let you park it at the house," Seth assured Kolohe.

"I didn't ask his permission. I've got Leilei's toys in here," he said grinning.

"You remember how Sam was worried about us going to mark the locations. How just Kolohe may not be enough protection for me? My toys are the protection. I've got 2 9mm machine pistols with ammo in there. It's the only way for a human to take down one of you guys or a vamp for that matter." I felt the evil grin take me and I finished, "Did you see 'Underworld?' "

"Damn . . ." Seth said staring at me. "Ok, then. I'll see you when you get back here."

"Later," we call to him as he gets out of the truck at the bottom of the driveway.

"Ok, Mr. Where are we leaving your truck?"

"I've got a motel room about a 30 minute jog to the Cullen place. You up for food and exercise?"

"Let's go," I said. And off we went. We didn't see any of our people but I wasn't looking too hard for them. We got the pizzas and went back to the motel. Parked his truck and the jogging began. We stopped at the bottom of the driveway so I could catch my breath.

"I know," Kolohe started back in, "Let's go in the front door."

"Yeah, like we own the place. Right." I mused, "I don't think it was a good idea to raise me as an only child. I don't play well with others and I don't share at all. I think I'm going to blame you. It's all your fault," I laughed at Kolohe walking up the drive way to the garage. "If you weren't so bad mom would have had other kids and I wouldn't be the way I am."

"Bitch," was all he said. Then, "Are you gonna keep his shirts?"

"He should be glad I don't know how to hot wire a car," was my only response which was met with laughter. As we rounded the garage and made our way to the back steps we couldn't see anyone.

"So where is everyone? You got to figure they'd be holding a parade. The stinky dogs were out of the house."

"There's only 1 couple doing the dirty deed in the house. I don't know about the rest." After cleaning off my shoes, Kolohe didn't bother. We put the pizzas in the fridge and decided to shower. "The door isn't fixed. So I guess we're counting in Swedish tonight."

"You are truly evil. I'll be sitting right here." Kolohe sat outside the bathroom door and counted in Swedish. When I was finished we switched places. All clean we sat on the steps to the back yard with the room light on. The sun hadn't quite set when it began. There was a knock on the interior door frame. We both stood and faced the room interior.

"Leilei, Kolohe may I have a word please?" Carlisle began.

Kolohe shot me a sly look and said, "Of course Carlisle." We followed him upstairs again. Back into his study. We sat in the same chairs a yesterday as was Esme. Kolohe touched my hand and 3 seconds later we both said, "Good evening Esme and Carlisle."

"Good evening," Esme said then she followed with, "You look handsome Kolohe."

I just gawked at him. I guess it was the black tank. Even Leah looked at him twice.

"Once again, I apologize for last nights' incident. I am so very sorry," Carlisle began. "Did you have a productive meeting with the Quileute council?"

"Things went well. There wasn't much to discuss after all," was the answer. "Have you made a decision on my request to become Leilei's guardian?" Kolohe was serious. I hoped that Carlisle was taking him that way. He was as stubborn

as I was and I knew that wasn't good.

"No, I haven't decided yet. Would I be allowed to speak to whoever answers the phone on Tuesday night?"

"No. That is not allowed. Only Leilei is allowed to speak for security reasons." We sat there for a moment or two. Nothing else was said so Kolohe stood. "Is there anything else then?"

Carlisle hesitated then, "No, but you both are welcome to join us in the family room. You don't have to restrict yourselves to your room and the kitchen." Carlisle wanting from Kolohe the trust that went out the window at 3am.

I almost laughed. Kolohe held himself and grabbed my arm. "_Walk outside the room and close the door. I'm ending this_."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_If I push him enough he'll either let you go or he'll realize that I'm not a fuzzy little puppy he can lead around by the nose," _he snarled back to me_._

"Kolohe?" I said aloud staring into his eyes. All I saw was trouble in there.

"_Go. I'll be fine. I won't abandon you here like he did_."

So I turn and walk out of the room and close the door behind me. "Fucking testosterone! Worlds worst drug," I mutter under my breath.

"What are YOU doing here?" Oh God. Not again.

"Taking up space, stinking up the hallway and fucking up your life -– what else? Did I miss something?" I turn to look at Rosalie walking toward me.

"Rose baby?" Emmett closed the distance between us way to fast. "Let's go," he said trying to guide her past me in the hallway on their way to the stairs.

Rosalie wasn't having any of that and stopped herself short, "So what was up this morning? What the fuck is wrong with you people anyway?" she spat at me.

Emmett moved himself between us and I looked over his shoulder down at her, well just a little bit anyway. I am 6 feet tall after all and then I did the worse thing I could do to her. All I said was, "Nothing." I knew she wouldn't understand, so why waste my breath. "Nothing" I smile back at her.

The study door opened and Kolohe moved to stand behind me. He stood there and just looked at them both. Kolohe and I didn't move. Then Emmett said, "Rose, honey. Let's go." And they were off down the stairs.

We waited until they got to the bottom of the stairs before we started to walk down the stairs back to our room. "Awwww. I don't know how to count in Turkish," I said aloud. I grabbed Kolohe's hand and sent, "_Spill."_

"_I asked Carlisle how long did it take the Quileute to trust him? Then I asked why would he expect me to less careful about you, my sister, than the Quileute were about their own people?"_

"Damn . . . You go boy!" I whispered as we walked back to our room.

"_I asked him why I should trust him and his family when they'd put you in jeopardy of being killed by them when I'd never put you in that kind of danger before? I told him there wasn't any reason for me to risk your life with his family. So we would be in our room or in the kitchen until his kids learned how to behave."_

I stared at him. I knew I could read his mind to verify what he'd said but there wasn't any reason to do that. Other than flashing my 2 year old butt at people – he'd never lied to me about anything really important. And this was really really important.

Re-heating pizza time came about 9pm. We were standing in the kitchen eating when Alice appeared.

"What are those?" she wanted to know.

"Those? What? Where?" was my answer. I knew Kolohe wasn't going to say anything to her.

"On your feet," she said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's another rule of Alice World that I didn't know. I didn't know I couldn't wear an early Christmas gift from my big brother." Go away Alice I thought. Why are you here? Why bother us again?

"So when are you going to wear the shoes that you bought? Where are you going that you can't wear a nice pair of shoes? Can you tell me please?" Alice copping an attitude, again. And the first time you tried this it worked so well. Don't, can't you learn anything?

As I finished chewing, I was wondering what to do to get her to go away. Then it came to me. I screamed in my head. I put lots of energy, fear and pain into my scream knowing that Jasper would feel it. When my mouth was empty I said, "Hiking up to the baseball field and crocodile leather ballet flats. Not a good match. But as usual you are welcome to carry me if my wearing those shoes is that important to you." Then I screamed in my head again. Then Jasper turned the corner and he stared at me.

"Alice, honey come on. Let's go upstairs. Or better let's go hunting. Yeah, that's what we need to get out of this house for a while." He cooed to her taking her by her hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Kolohe asked me. "_I know you did something. What_?" he asked by stepping on my left foot with his right.

"_Jasper is an empath like me. So I screamed in my head. He just about fell on his face from the pain. He knew something was up and came to investigate."_

"You are such a bitch."

"_No, she is a bitch. I'm just a wonderful person."_

We went to sleep with the French doors open to the night again. Without an interior door we just faced each other at the foot of the bed. I let Kolohe sleep first. Kolohe fazed and curled up nose and ears pointed to the forest outside. I sat facing him and counted in Swedish because I thought it would be more annoying than my counting French or Spanish. My Swedish accent is terrible.

Just after midnight I heard something. I touched my left foot to Kolohe's paw. "_Someone's coming . . . do you hear me?"_

"_I know. I smelled them when they left the forest. It's Seth with company. WAIT!"_ he screamed. Kolohe knew I might get up and go to the doorway before he had a chance to take a look around. He walked to the doorway and looked around before he let me look out.

"Why are you here? Can I touch you so we can talk?" I asked Seth.

Seth alighted near me on the porch and just laid down. I could see Quil, Embry and Leah standing out in the Cullen backyard. "So Seth, why are you here?" I start.

"_He wants to be sure you're safe."_

"_He knows I'm safe. Kolohe's here_." Jacob knew more than that but I didn't know what Seth knew. So I decided not to spill any beans_._

"_He wants his shirts back."_

"_He should be glad that's all I took. If he wants them back, he'll have to come and get them_."

Seth laughed, "_He and Sam agreed that we'd guard you tonight. So you both can get a good nights rest. Sam said he thinks all of your trouble is personal_." 

"_Personal, how?"_ Who did I piss off? Beside Alice and Rosalie and Bella and Billy. Carlisle?

"_Someone knew you were here and wanted to kill you. Then your brother shows up. Who knows him here? But he gets jumped in the forest anyway? Someone is hunting you. We'll watch tonight_." He looked at me, kinda happy he'd gotten thru his little speech ok.

"_Thanks to you and Sam. I didn't think of that. I'll tell Kolohe. Are you going to run patrols or what_?"

"_Patrols on and off. It depends_."

"_Is you whole pack here? Are you guys going to be ok on the rez tonight? Mr. Bird is still out there you know_."

"_Now it's your turn to listen to me say, we'll be ok. Don't worry about us."_ He said with conviction.

"_Wise ass. Thank you again. I'll tell Kolohe. Will you be staying for breakfast_?"

"_Can you cook?"_ a question from someone else, not Seth.

"_Hell yeah. The frig is stocked and I'm used to cooking for an army_."

"_Then we'll stay for breakfast. And this is Quil by the way_."

"_Ok then. Breakfast about 9 or so. Have a good night everyone_." I scratched Seth under his chin and he just grinned at me. I went back to Kolohe and told him what we were chatting about. He nodded to the pack as they arranged themselves outside. Seth was on the porch at the top of the stairs. Leah at the bottom of the stairs. Quil and Embry ran to the tree line and began a perimeter check.

Kolohe settled on the floor just inside the French doors. Nose and ears pointing toward the interior of the house. I curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed and fell asleep before I asked Kolohe who was going to count while we were sleeping. Then I decided that maybe Seth had negotiated a deal between the pack and the Cullens to keep us safe and quiet for the night.


	10. June 29th

55

June 29th

When I woke up the sun was just over the trees so let the wolf pack sleep in. It was about 7 am when I went to shower. I got into the kitchen about 7:30 and breakfast began. I felt the air crackle about 8am – people were fazing. I went back into the room and shouted, "Leah gets to use the bathroom first. Then the rest of you guys can shower. Breakfast is working."

I got Leah into the bathroom and got her some of my 'Alice' fashion to wear. As I was headed back into the kitchen I said, "I'll start the eggs when you guys are nearly ready. Don't worry Leah, we get our food first." The room was fully of fuzzy boys and all that goes with them. The dirt, dust and fur floating to the floor. I hoped Esme had a really good vacuum cleaner.

I set the table for the pack -– the 4 of them would eat together. Kolohe and I would sit at the breakfast bar. We weren't pack or Quileute so they would eat together at the table. I wanted to get Kolohe alone. I knew that He, Jacob, was there during the night. I didn't see him but I was still sure. I could smell him. I wanted to know if Kolohe said anything to him.

"Good morning," the first words to me. Nope, it's not Kolohe. It was Leah.

"Morning," I said back taking the cornbread out of the oven.

"Leilei, thanks for the clothes. I didn't bring any. I was planning to go back home this morning, but breakfast smells good."

"Thanks," I said proudly. I had most of the things I needed arranged. Hot pads for the hot food and trivets for the cold. It was going to be breakfast burrito Monday. "I don't mean to pry," I started "but you are older than Seth right?"

She nodded.

"Then who fazed first?" I asked.

"We did it at the same time. It was horrible," her voice cracked. "Just terrible." She turned away from me. I headed back into my stolen memories and looked found the reason. Her fathers' death and her new life as a wolf were intertwined.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know," I apologized. I was luckier than most. I kept forgetting that.

"And you still would like to be able to change into a wolf?" she sputtered at me thru tears.

"Yes," I said confidently. "In the stories of my people, it's always the woman who can faze that becomes the mother of a new tribe. Women are the foundation of who and what my people are. Like I said before, I'm jealous. When I found out that I'd never be able to faze, I cried for a month."

"And she spent the better part of the next 3 months hitting me every time she saw me," Kolohe added. "Because she knew I could and she would never be able to. Start the eggs, the boys will be right out."

I arranged the cut the cornbread on a platter and put the rest of the food on one side of the breakfast bar. Then I scrambled 3 dozen eggs. I waited until Leah had gotten her plate of food before I gave each of the boys and Kolohe a plate to hit the buffet.

"What is this?" Quil asked looking at the spread. Scrambled eggs, black beans, hash browns, bacon and tortillas.

"Do you want me to make you a burrito?" I asked him. He just handed me his plate and I rolled him a one. "With or without cheese?"

"With please," he said. "And more potatoes. Thanks."

"Red or green chili?" I asked Quill.

"Can I have both? Just to see if you really know how to cook," he added smiling.

"Christmas it is."

With the pack at the table eating I was feeling right at home. So something bad just had to happen. Esme walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Good morning everyone! Charlie, they're all in here. It's breakfast time. Who did all the cooking?" she sounded surprised.

"Good morning Esme. Leilei did" Seth answered reaching for another piece of cornbread. "Morning Charlie," Seth finished.

"Good morning everyone." Charlie said smiling. He knew what a pack meeting looked like. And he seemed glad that it wasn't happening at his house. "Kolohe, can I have a word with you please?" His voice lacked the happiness associated with 5 wolves eating up someone else's groceries.

"Of course," Kolohe said as he left his seat with me and went to join Charlie as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What's that about?" I said aloud. He paid the towing fine. We hadn't done anything to cause any trouble that I knew of. Moments later Kolohe came back into the kitchen carrying a picture.

"Leilei, do you recognize this?" He held a picture of a tattoo of a stylized bird talon. I knew it.

"It's Fe'na pack symbol. Phil was Fe'na." Phil was dead after all. I sat back down. At least I knew he wasn't the bear in the back yard.

"I'm so sorry Leilei. They found his body in Seattle. I'll need you to come with me to identify him," Charlie said without emotion.

"I'm coming with," Kolohe said arms crossing over his chest.

I opened my mouth to protest. I closed my mouth. Kolohe wouldn't have it. Why fight a battle that I knew I wasn't going to win.

"I'll finish eating and cleaning up. Then we'll go. Say about an hour?" Then I asked Charlie, "Would you like some breakfast or some coffee?"

Charlie just shook his head no.

Kolohe said, "I'm sorry. I knew you loved Phil. He was a wonderful man and a great pack member. I'm glad to have known him. He will be missed." He kissed me on my head. How did he know just what to say? I sat back down to finish eating.

"I'm sorry too," Seth said quietly.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate it. Please finish eating. You need to be strong to bring down the animal that did this. I've gone from crying to wanting revenge."

"Charlie, can we stop by my motel and pick up my truck? I'd like to drive myself to Seattle," Kolohe asked. Maybe he was worried about what we'd run into in Seattle. Or he wanted to be sure we'd have backup. Or he wanted to be sure I'd have back up at hand.

"Ok," I said prioritizing what needed to be done. "Eat the rest of the eggs and I'll roll what's left into burritos and I'll leave them in the fridge. That way you'll have something to eat later today."

"_Nice,_" Kolohe sent to me his hand on my back. "_I know you know and he'll appreciate that you thought about him without actually doing anything for him_."

"_Whoa _. . . _What_?" I sent back.

"_Him. You know him. I went in the bathroom when I heard voices yesterday_."

I cut my eyes at my brother. He was hiding stuff from me. How was he doing that?

I washed the dishes fast and placed them in the dishwasher. Along with the pots and pans. Then I went to get dressed for the trip to Seattle. When I came out of the bathroom, there were boys in the room. But I thought I did just miss seeing someone outside. Someone that was hiding. But I let it go when Charlie asked if I was ready? "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." And the 3 of us left.

So Charlie drives us to the motel. Riding in the back seat of the police car was funny. I've never been in one. Charlie said he liked being a chauffer. When we got to the motel, Kolohe got out and headed to his truck. I moved into the front passenger seat.

"What's he doing?" Charlie asked about Kolohe leaning on the left rear bumper of his car pretending to look inside the cab.

"It seems that his truck has been marked, scent marked. Some of our people are here and they left a scent on the car bumper so he would know they were

here."

"Like dogs marking a fire hydrant?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that to him," I giggled under my breath.

"Your senses are that acute? Really?"

"All prey animals have senses like these. You smell like pound cake to me and Kolohe smells like musk incense."

"And the Cullens?"

"They smell like burnt garlic and bleach. But they would say the same about us." I decided to be polite and not add the bit about the moldy skunk. His daughter was one of them. So was his granddaughter.

Kolohe strode over to Charlie's window and asked, "I'd like to find out who's here. May I?"

"Are they going to be . . . fuzzy?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. It's broad daylight. They might be seen."

"Go ahead then," he finished. He looked at me. His eyes questioning what was going to happen. Then Kolohe got a conch shell out of the truck bed and blew it just once. Maybe he was expecting something really weird.

"It's Uncle Trini!" I was surprised. I didn't expect to see him so early in this but then again I liked him.

"Do you have a lot of relatives?" Charlie wanted to know.

"No, not really but all men about my fathers' age are considered to be my uncles. Their wives are my aunts. Most of the people about my age are considered cousins. It makes things easier since we are all related somehow."

He was just nodding. Thinking about how we probably were all related one way or another. Then I said, "They want me to come out."

"You can hear their thoughts?"

"Nope. That hand signal," I laughed. Seth was doing a lot of talking. There were things that needed to be cleared up soon. "I'll be right back."

I jumped out of the car and ran to Uncle Trini. It was almost like being home again. He swung me around in the air. Then stopped to look at me. All 6 ft of me. He smiled, "Congratulations. You look beautiful. The height becomes you." He sniffed me when he hugged me again. Then said, "That makes sense. There is a big kane on the hill over there. He's yours huh?"

"He's local pack. Imprinted on Leilei. He's just watching," Kolohe said.

"Good man. Lou and Niki are here too. Watching. So you're in one piece. That's good. Stay safe. Listen to Kolohe, ok? When's the recall?" Uncle Trini being on point with his gathering of facts. Got to love him.

"Tomorrow," I answer.

"Ok, go back to the sheriff. We have stuff to discuss." He gave me one last huge hug and said, "Be well."

I walk back to the car and get in. Charlie is about to bust wanting to ask questions, "So he's a furry too?"

"Yup. Slightly bigger than Seth."

"What are they talking about?"

"Kolohe's just telling them the lay of the land. Telling them not to bother the Cullens or the Quileute and to stay off the rez. Stuff like that."

"What's that about?" Charlie asked as we watched Jacob and Seth walk down from a small hill to Kolohe's truck. At the same time Uncles Lou and Niki walked out of another motel room. It appeared that Kolohe did all of the introductions. Hands were shaken and there was a bit of finger pointing going on.

"Are you going to go out there and see what they're talking about?"

"Nope. All of that has to be pack stuff by all of the hand shaking and pointing. I'm not going out there. You can go. You're Seth's father right?"

"His step father and no. I don't think I'll go over there either." He said with a little laugh. He understood pack stuff somewhat I guessed and he understood as the police he probably didn't want to know what they were talking about until it was all over. "Do you think that Jacob will come over here?" he asked expectantly.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he knows what he has to do for us to get back together. He lied to Billy and told him we'd broken up when we hadn't. We're imprinted on each other," I admitted.

"Oh God. Not that again. 'Bang.' 'Poof.' You two were in love," he said shaking his head. Maybe that's how Bella explained Edward to Charlie.

"Not in 'love' really," I started. "More like deeply in like. Can't live without you. He didn't tell me he was fuzzy and I didn't tell him that I didn't care he was fuzzy." While I was talking, Kolohe walked over to Charlie's window.

"Uncle Trini is coming with me. He's Fe'na. I've informed our people about the locals. The word will spread. We can leave anytime Charlie."

"Do you always talk in code?" Charlie asked me as Kolohe walked back to his truck.

"Well, you are the police. I don't know if your radio is on and I don't know how much you know" I admitted. Charlie started his car and on our way of the parking lot he called Sam to say he'd be gone most of the day, Seattle on the Wind Run case. Sam told him to take care. Then he turned the mic off on his radio.

"I guess you want to talk then. So what do you want to know?"

"Billy is one of my oldest and dearest friends. He only wants the best for all of his kids, especially after what happened. Maybe he's overly concerned about Jacob. In the last few years things have changed a lot. You weren't here but I think you know what I'm talking about. He's worried about his only son."

"I get it. The world isn't as simple as it was. Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" I was going to try something that Kolohe used to explain 'being in the life' to me.

"The kids' movie? Sure. Who hasn't?"

"That's how Kolohe described 'the life' to me. Just like that movie. One day everything is in black and white and you understand most things. Then the next day things are in color. You never really understand what's the other side of that line is like until you cross over. You and Billy live in Kansas. Bella, Edward, Nessie and Seth all live in Oz. Jacob is there too and now I live there because of Jacob."

"Ok," Charlie said as we headed to the interstate. "So when did you go to Oz?"

"On the night of the incident. I got hurt and to save my life Carlisle gave me a blood transfusion from Jacob. I was dying and Jacob would have died if I died so Carlisle did what he needed to do to save me. When I woke up from my coma, I was in Oz."

"Ok, let's back up a bit. So you were born normal. You came here and met Jacob. You two imprinted on each other. You knew Jacob was a fuzzy and you already knew that fuzzies existed?" he said shaking his head.

I decided to confuse the matter even more, "You forgot to add that my father is a fuzzy and so is my brother. I've seen them fuzzy all my life. I thought everyone, all men could do that. Jacob never told me what animal he fuzzed into. I guessed wolf because I saw paw prints in our back yard that were way too big to be natural wolves."

Charlie sat quietly for awhile – just thinking, "All this time you've lived with us and we never knew."

"So did they," I said hoping he'd understood that I meant vampires. "That's the way we wanted it. We exist to protect humans from the vampires. And just for the record my dad is a snow leopard and my brother is a dog. There aren't any wolves in my family that I know of."

He turned to stare at me just for a moment. Then went back to thinking. "So you knew that there were vampires? Real vampires in the world before you met the Cullens," he concluded. "Did you know Carlisle or know about the Cullens before the incident?"

"Nope. Jacob was worried about what Carlisle might say to you or to Billy. And since Billy didn't like me, he decided not to introduce me to anyone. I'd seen the Cullens. They came to the farm stand to gawk at me at one time or another. But they never introduced themselves to me."

"Gawk at you? Isn't that harsh?"

"Not really, I don't think so. I have tattoos and I'm not quite what they expected I guess. So if Rosalie and Alice come to the farm stand and not buy anything but waste my time while they stand, stare, whisper and giggle at me isn't gawking, then I don't know what gawking is."

"So, you're in Oz now. Are you happy there?"

"My parents will be happy. They've been there for a good long while. Kolohe has been in Oz for like 15 years now. And maybe Yutan, my younger sibling, will go to Oz too. If he goes furry in a couple of years then all of my family will be there. We're pretty sure that will happen. He's pretty big for a 10 yr old."

"And you'll be with Jacob. I get it now. This imprinting thing complicates things. I learned that lesson with Bella. Do you know my Bella?"

"We've met," I said curtly.

"You don't like the Cullens much do you?"

"My visit with them hasn't been the best. They thought I knew them, all about them and I didn't know anything. So when I woke up I was terrified and confused and they didn't understand. Jacob wasn't there to explain. They didn't make him come back to be with me either."

"Wait . . . What? I don't understand? He just left you there?"

"Yup," I sniffed back a tear. It still hurt. Damn him.

"Has Carlisle stepped in to get this all cleared up? I mean dragged Jacob there to explain and make up with you?"

"Nope." And I'm sure that Carlisle would do it but he hadn't done it yet. I was sure that Kolohe would take care of that. I'm the little sister and he's my big brother and he doesn't like it when I'm not happy. Kolohe would make Jacob act like a man.

Charlie returned to Oz thing again with, "So, if the boys are born that way how do you explain Leah?"

"Women like Leah happen every once in a great while. They are very, very important. I don't remember when the last woman who could faze was born. My mom would know. We're pretty sure it's a genetic thing. You know like being left handed."

"So you always knew and it never seemed strange to you. I mean never?"

"What's strange? We lived in a house like everyone else. I lived on a farm and was home schooled. Not everyone can be that lucky but ok. The Cullens live here in Forks. They went to school. Seth went to school right? Carlisle works in the hospital. Anything strange about that?"

"Seth says you can do 'things'," he said cautiously.

"Things like Alice and Jasper can. Yes, I know. Why wouldn't the exact opposites be able to do the some of the same things? Why would you think that only the vampires could do 'things'?" Made me wonder what Seth and Leah told Charlie.

"What about the healing, the Mr. Miyagi, thing?" Damn, Seth did like to run his mouth.

"That's just Reiki. You can take a class to learn that in Port Angeles for about $150.00. Ok, I am better at is than most but practice does make you better at things."

We zoomed down the highway in the quiet for a short while. I liked the view out the window. It had been a while since I'd been out. Then the hard questions began, "Why didn't Billy make the move to Oz?"

"From what I know sometimes it, the ability to faze, skips a generation in some families. You also need to have something to force the change to happen. Like vampire smell in the air to trigger it." I didn't want to say it was Bella hanging out with the Cullens then with Jacob on the rez that did it. I just let him figure that out for himself. "The change happens when you're young. Usually between 14 and 20. Sometimes, rarely later." I was thinking of Sam but didn't want to go there. "A fully grown man doesn't usually start."

"So if you brother stopped fazing for a month. Then he'd be human for the rest of his life."

"Yup. He'd lose his fazing ability and he'd be human again until he died. Although his sons might be able to faze."

"How old is Kolohe? You said he's been fazing for 15 years and if he's been fazing since he was like 15. That would make him about 30. He looks 20."

"Kolohe will be 30 next month. Their aging slows. The vamps stop aging completely because they're dead. But with us it just slows so much you can't really see any change. It's the aging that makes life difficult. If the man's imprint or wife doesn't acquire his aspect, she'll continue to age. Then he has to decide to keep fazing and watch her age and die. Or stop fazing himself and grow old with her."

"Ok, but you're linked to Jacob. You have his aspect so, if he keeps fazing you'll be teenagers forever." He said sounding shocked and surprised.

"So will Bella and Edward. A hundred years from now they will look exactly the same. In about 100 years, I'll probably look 18, not 16 any more if Jacob keeps fazing."

"Do the Quileute know this?" I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. In 100 years he knew he'd be dead and his daughter would still be vampire perfect but there could be about 20 perpetual teenage boys running loose on the rez.

"That's probably one on a list of things that our council will discuss with the Quileute council when they meet after the funerals."

"Then you and Jacob will have to act like the Cullens and keep moving every 20 or so years."

"Not really. Reservations and native homelands work for us. Isolated spots where the locals don't mind us being there. We keep to ourselves and protect the humans from criminals and trouble. No one notices us too much. My parents are old. They won't say how old but all they have to do is keep up with the technology and everything is fine."

"So it's possible in 100 years Jake and Seth can come back here, to Forks, and there would be Quileute legends about how the wolf boys killed the nomad army of vampires from Seattle."

"And they could be sitting around the council fire with their kids and grandkids and great grandkids listening to that story with the Cullens." Charlie looked like the world has just shifted under his feet. Like he just woke up in Oz and everything was in color.

"You blew up the house to cover up evidence so no one would know. You can't go public. You'd all end up in a zoo," Charlie said with the conviction of knowing the truth.

"Or worse. We'd end up in some lab somewhere with people poking us with needles. Trying to turn the boys into super soldiers. Wanting to know why we live so long? It would ruin everything. So yeah, the house had to be blown up and burnt down. No evidence."

"I think I stay in Kansas after all," Charlie finished as we turned into a parking lot at a state police headquarters morgue. "I'm sorry about this Leilei."

"Thank you for all your help Charlie. I'm glad they found his body." We parked and got out of the car to wait for the Kolohe and Uncle Trini. As we walked in to the building my favorite state policewoman's jaw dropped on the floor when she saw Kolohe. I kinda expected that. I introduced them both to her.

Uncle Trini and I went to the viewing. I was glad not to be alone. I was glad to hear that the coroner said there were defensive knife wounds. Phil went down fighting. Uncle Trini and I both knew we didn't use any knives in fighting. After that I sat with Kolohe while Uncle Trini signed all kinds of paperwork to have the body sent to Forks for the service. The Fe'na would make arrangements to have Phil and Talia buried together back in Tahiti near the rest of their family. As Uncle Trini finished up I went outside. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to get away. Why them and not me? Charlie came out to get ready for the trip back to Forks.

"Chief Swan, would it be ok with you if I go back to Forks with Kolohe and Uncle Trini?" I figured Charlie maybe needed some time to think. But I wasn't going to push him.

"No problem, Leilei. You guys be safe." He said as they both came out of the building. "Kolohe, Uncle Trini thank you for coming. Please accept my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you for your condolences. I wish you could have met Phil. He was wonderful. And no sir, thank you," Uncle Trini started. "We appreciate all your help and your discretion. And my name is Trinidad Polamalu. Mahalo." They shook hands.

"Where are you all going?"

"Just some shopping and lunch. Thanks again Chief Swan," Kolohe finished. We all piled into his truck and hit the GPS to find a Chinese restaurant. We watched him drive away.

"Ok, Leilei. So, you've been here for like 5 months. Anything fun happen?" Uncle Trini asked from the front seat of the truck. I sat in the back seat behind them as Kolohe drove to the sporting goods store first.

"Not much," I started. "Things were pretty much great until about a week ago. Then hell came to visit."

"Hell will be leaving soon. We're coming. Now, tell me about the Cullens. Vegetarian vampires! What the fuck?" Uncle Trini asked me.

"Grab the popcorn," I giggled. "There's not much to tell. About 100 years ago the patriarch, Carlisle forged a treaty with the Quileute wolf pack. No hunting on the rez. No feeding on anyone in Forks and they wouldn't kill him. Carlisle agreed and he stayed in town for a while then he left. He came back about 10 years ago with a family in tow. He's got a wife, Esme and three sons and they are all married. And now there's a baby."

"What? A baby vampire?"

"Bella, the police chiefs' daughter got pregnant by Edward on her honeymoon." I started on the story that should have begun 'Once upon a time'.

"Charlie's daughter is a vampire? The police chief's daughter. That guy who just left. HIM?"

"Put your eyes back in your head Uncle Trini. HIM. Charlie's daughter is a Cullen. When she gave birth it was killing her so her husband turned her to save her existence, so to speak. Since it was her wish and since Edward didn't feed it didn't violate the treaty. Before all that happened, the Quileute and the Cullens stood together against an attack of vamps from Seattle. Some vamp bitch, Victoria, had a grudge against Bella before she was turned and was coming to take out the town. The packs organized with the Cullens to stop them in the woods just outside town. The Victoria war pitted about 20 vamps against the Cullen 7 and the Quileute packs." All during my story telling Uncle Trini just stared at me. Like it just didn't make any sense for the Quileute to be working with the Cullens for any reason. Maybe he was just in shock. I knew the info about the Volturi would make him feel better. I paused so he could take it all in.

"Ready for more?" I asked.

"Hit him with the Volturi," Kolohe said.

Uncle Trini just gestured for me to carry on. He'd scream when he'd had enough.

"After the baby was born and Bella was turned. The Volturi show up. They are like our council but for the vamps."

"They are not like our council," Uncle Trini snapped back.

"In a way they are. They rule over the collected groups of vamps. They try to get all the talented vamps to work for them. They want Bella, Alice and Edward to join them. And they'll kill the rest of the Cullens to get them to join. They live in Italy and they all came here to see the baby and kill it."

"Damn right. Fucking baby vampire," Uncle Trini spat.

"Seth's imprinted on her," I spat back.

"Oh shit! . . . You're kidding right?"

"No shit Uncle Trini. He's imprinted on her. Her name is Reneesme. So the packs stood as back up when the Volturi got here to kill her. Apparently, since there are other half vamps around, don't go to South America by the way, Reneesme isn't the only half-vamp in the world. They grow like people just faster. They can eat food as well as drink blood and they sleep. The Volturi didn't seem to know about the half vamps at all. It's all really strange but the Volturi didn't do anything but talk this trip. Everyone believes they will be back."

"And there will be a fight next time," Kolohe added. "From what Carlisle told me, I think they were just way surprised by the packs and the number of friends that Carlisle could get together to stand up against them. Next time – it'll be a blood bath. The Volturi won't hesitate."

"The problem is the Cullens will be moving soon and that would be the best time to attack them."

"What? Why move?"

"The Cullens move about every 10 years or so. Carlisle is a doctor and can't stay at the hospital to work for like 20 yrs and not age. It looks weird – so they move. In a couple years Seth will probably move in with them to be with his imprint and then they can go wherever. The problem is if they get far enough away from the rez . . ."

"Then the Volturi can attack them for the people they want without the packs interfering," Kolohe added.

"Damn. Now that's a problem. Everything here is all mixed up. Things are simpler with vampires that just stick to their normal diet. It's hard thinking of them as 'real people'."

"I don't think the Cullens will move too far away. Carlisle is the doctor for the packs," I said.

"They don't have their own Dr? They didn't . . ."

Kolohe nodded and followed up with, "Yup, they let their packs go dormant so they don't have a baseline."

"Our council will mention that to them when they meet with them. Have you met them yet Kolohe?"

"Informally, I've been out to the rez, but at Sam's request. He's the other pack leader."

"Leilei, your young man has a good heart. Don't let Harkoni know he hurt your feelings. Harkoni will cut him into strips and braid them," Uncle Trini chuckled as we pulled into the sporting goods store parking lot.

"If she's happy by the time he gets here all Jacob will have to put up with is, 'The Talk'."

"He will make him sit thru that, won't he? Oh shit," I said. I'd heard about that. All the whining and crying and that would be from the guy listening to it.

"You know it. 'Son, there are things you'll need to know . . ." they started in unison.

"Arrrrgh! Let's go shopping and get this over with or I'll start whining . . ."

20 minutes later we had our GPS locaters and were back in the truck heading to a Chinese restaurant for lunch.

It was Uncle Trini who started in on the Cullens again over lunch, "So outside of how smelly they are, are they treating you ok, princess?" he asked.

I felt my heart jump. No one called me 'princess' except for my father. No one. I wanted to catch Kolohe's eye. I couldn't but he did rest his left foot on my right leg in the booth and said, "S_ay nothing_."

"They're ok," I started when I could talk. I had a mouth full of egg roll. "All of the kids are, were my age when they were turned so it's not so bad. I have my own room. They've bought me new clothes. They are actually ok as parental units." I was measuring my words. I didn't know why he called me that name but he was way out of line and I didn't like it. Neither did Kolohe by the look on his face when he looked at me.

Changing subjects Uncle Trini asked "I hope you asked for permission the hold the inquest from the Quileute?" Just loud enough for fuzzy hearing.

"I did . . . informally." I added quickly between mouthfuls. He seemed eager to get to the rez and that didn't feel right either. Everything seemed to take a left turn after getting out of the sporting goods store. It's like he changed and I didn't like it. If I could have felt cold shivers up my back I would have had them.

"Your little friend, Jacob isn't it? Has he taken you to the rez?" Uncle Trini pushing again.

"No. Not lately. I've been in, being taken care of. Carlisle only lets Kolohe or his family take me out. Just to be safe." What do you want to know? You're supposed to be here to help me feel safe, not scare me.

"What's this?" Kolohe interjected as a waitress brought over a huge take out bag.

"I ordered dinner. I'm not cooking tonight." then I added, "The Cullens don't cook."

"Spoiled rotten brat," Kolohe added taking the bag with him as we got out of the booth.

"Daddy's little princess." Uncle Trini finished. And I tried not to stumble as I got out of the booth.

I yawned as we got back to the car. I got into my seat and then asked, "Would you guys mind if I slept on the way back? It's been a day and a half for me."

Kolohe answered, "No problem. Got to sleep." I hoped he knew I was just going to listen to what was going on. I curled up as best as I could, in the back seat after putting dinner in the cab to listen.

The entire trip back to Forks, Uncle Trini put Kolohe under the knife and asked him just about everything. From how many packs were on the rez really? To how many were in each pack? How old were they? Was he sure the Cullens hadn't bitten me? What was the problem with Jacob and me? Everything. I felt sorry for Kolohe but he answered everything. It wasn't always the truth but there was enough truth in most of it to be ok.

Uncle Trini almost lost it when he thought he caught Kolohe in a lie. "The motel manager said you've been here for a week, what have you dug up?"

"I haven't been here that long. Just 2 days." Kolohe lied. I knew when Kolohe got to Forks. "I got the call from Chaska, went back home to Yellowknife packed up and drove here."

"I'd swear the motel guy said you'd been around for like a week," Uncle Trini pressed.

"He's mistaken. I called and reserved a room with a credit card, but I got here 2 days ago. It doesn't really matter anyway. We're all here for Leilei." Kolohe sounded firm in his story. Maybe that would be enough for Uncle Trini to back off.

"I care for Leilei like my own daughters. Do you know what really happened?"

"Just what I read in the newspaper," Kolohe answered him. They both knew I wasn't supposed to talk about it. Uncle Trini seemed to think Kolohe might know and share something that he didn't know. "I'll call and give you the email links," Kolohe finished.

"Thanks, I'd like that. I've asked a couple people in town and either they didn't know anything or wouldn't talk about it."

"It's summer. They were probably hikers not locals. The mountains here are spectacular."

"Is there anything you want or need me to do?" Uncle Trini still pressing.

"Stand firm. It might get complicated," Kolohe responded. Then he clarified, "Leilei and Jacob have had problems, true. And his father doesn't like her." That was true.

"I see what my job is, to keep Harkoni from killing the man," he said sounding like he was disgusted by the knowledge that someone didn't like me.

"Billy Black, Jacob's father, is in a wheelchair. A car accident some time ago. That means it's a delicate situation. Maybe the Quileute council can ease him into the idea of being an elder and founder of a nation. Jacob is a big boy. He can be the man his people need him to be."

"His council should have been there for him if the accident happened when Jacob was really young."

"Water under the bridge. Leilei won't hurt Jacob, you know that. They will just build their relationship on the foundation that he has. She'll help him in any way she can. Here you go Uncle. Many thanks for all your help," Kolohe said as he pulled up to the motel driveway.

"So, where you kids going now?" 

"I'm gonna wake her up and we'll play with our toys for a while. Then come back here to leave my truck. I hope you'll watch it for me. Then back to the Cullens. I promised we'd be back by sundown. If we're late, they'll come looking."

"Hug and kiss the princess for me. See ya later. Mahalo." Uncle Trini got out of the truck and walked back up the driveway to the motel.

"Aloha mui loa," Kolohe said in response as Uncle Trini walked away.

Kolohe drove to the high school parking lot. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yup. He's really worried. I'm not really sure about what. Maybe it's just the size of the emergency that has him spooked, but I don't like it."

"What don't you like, specifically?" Kolohe asked concerned.

"It's just his overall tone. I just don't like it," I said as I moved from the back seat to the front seat next to Kolohe.

"He was fishing. He's worried about Jacob and the pack. He's worried about the Quileute. I could feel his hatred for the Cullens, he wasn't hiding that. It's like everything here just isn't familiar and so he just hates all of it."

"Or maybe things didn't, haven't worked out the way he wanted," I said with conviction.

"Leilei, what are you saying?" I could hear the fury in his voice. I was just short of accusing our uncle of being a murderer.

"Why would he be worried about when you got here? Shouldn't he just be glad that I'm not alone? Where was he, so that he would be here this quickly? Forks is not the center of the universe. I know I don't know much about the pack structure in emergencies but why waste time checking up on you? It should be really easy to understand that Nona or my dad sent you here to find me."

Kolohe sat in silence, staring at me. There were things, like I knew that the murderers were some of our people, which I knew I couldn't tell him. If I could get him to go there. Lead him there without me telling him, then maybe he would understand. I just couldn't tell him, but Seth could. But I couldn't tell him to tell Kolohe. I had to hope to hell he just figured it out. Maybe Carlisle would tell him. My guardians needed to know the danger I was in. They needed to decide if they wanted the responsibility of taking care of me, that's why the Cullens knew. I didn't think a lone shifter or two would be a problem for the Cullen family.

Kolohe knuckles went from white back to his normal caramel color. He'd finished thinking about whatever and said, "Let's go to that sporting goods store, Newton's, and walk around. So it doesn't look like we just dumped him at the motel."

"Fine with me," and off we went. We walked around Newton's as some of the locals stared at me. I think they knew I was the kid from the Wind Run. I bought a couple of tee shirts and a bikini top.

"Ready?" I nodded to Kolohe. "Ok, let's drop off the car and head back There." He said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. There." I giggled as I got back into the truck. We dropped of the truck at the motel. Packed up our stuff and waved to Uncle Trini's room and headed back to the Cullens. Up the drive way and back past the garage the now familiar smell hit me. I was 'home' again. I sat on the steps to check my shoes for dirt and then we entered my room again.

"Do you think that Carlisle will call us back upstairs for another, 'So what happened today kids chat?'?" Kolohe asked me.

"Nope. I think Charlie probably told them everything I told him."

"Like what did you tell Charlie?" Kolohe asked as we headed into the kitchen to put the food away.

"Like you need a distemper shot and a muzzle," I said feeling better now that Kolohe seemed like his old self. "So what are we going to do tonight? I vote for addition."

"You are truly evil," he said. Finally his normal smile had returned. "Good evening Esme and Carlisle," he finished turning toward the open dining room as they entered the kitchen.

"Leilei, Kolohe, can you please come with us?" Carlisle asked. He had a smile on his face too. Esme was beaming.

"Of course," Kolohe said.

"_What's up NOW_?" I asked after I found Kolohe's hand.

"_No clue,_" was the response.

This time we walked into the living room. And there he was.

Carlisle started, "I believe you two are acquainted."

He was there, looking a bit tired. But wonderful in blue hoodie, black board shorts and flip flops. He was unsure about what was going to happen. But he was in the same room as me and wasn't hiding. He inhaled like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done in this life. Then I heard him say, "Thank you Carlisle." Jacob then turned to me and said, "Leilei Honshiro, I'd like to formally introduce to you my friends, Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen. I know you understand who and what they are but they are also great friends of the Quileute wolf packs and me personally. I owe them everything. They saved your life."

"They helped you save my life," I said choking back tears. God, this is the man that I wanted. Finally. "Thank you Jacob Black" I said smiling at him. "It's my pleasure to meet your friends, the Cullens. My family will be very grateful to them for my safety and my life as well. My family will want to meet you and your family too, Jacob." I hadn't practiced anything like this. I didn't think this would happen so I wasn't ready. Damn Kolohe. He's sneakier than I thought. I looked at my brother and he was grinning like the cat that swallowed the bird. My turn now.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Jacob Black this is my brother Kolohe Honshiro of the Hoku Ao Kai Nation." Kolohe bowed.

Jacob and I stood looking at each other all confused but happy. Carlisle interrupted our staring contest with, "Esme and I will leave Kolohe in charge of you two. He's acting as your counselor if I understand your customs correctly. Please make yourself at home in our house." Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug. She was ecstatic that it seemed to have worked it self out. She was almost skipping as she and Carlisle left the three of us in the living room.

"Um . . . Leilei . . ." Jacob started looking like this was his first trip to the dentist.

"Jacob," Kolohe interrupted. "Take Leilei out somewhere for a talk. That would be best. Make it someplace safe."

"Ok, Leilei?" Jacob asked.

I took one last hard look at my brother. He was so full of himself for setting this up. How did he do that without me knowing? "Ok," I said as I headed to the front door. Then I paused just for a second and punched Kolohe in his still sore ribs. I winced from the pain. I'd hurt my hand but I wasn't going to show him that I did. How dare he set this up without me knowing anything about it?

Kolohe laughed at my punch and said, "Jacob will be out in a minute, bitch."

I shook my hand when I was outside walking to the garage. Emmett was waiting outside. He was smiling too. "So it looks like it will end up ok then?"

So everyone knows? "Yeah. Kolohe's a sneaky pain in the ass. But . . ."

"Kolohe loves you and wants you happy so he fixed it so you and Jake are back together again. And by the way -– all boys are stupid especially when they are in love so don't hurt Jake too much telling him how stupid he was OK? He knows that already." Emmett smiled again and walked into the back yard.

Jacob got into his car with me beside him just like always. But it was different this time. There weren't as many secrets as there were before but I was still angry. He could have just stayed with me. He should have.

"_I'm an idiot,_" Jacob thought he thought to himself as he drove down the drive way. To the road. To the highway.

"Why yes. You are an idiot," I answered aloud.

"What just happened?" he said aloud.

"I said I agreed with you. YOU, are an idiot."

"_Leilei, can you read my mind?"_ he thought clearly to himself as he began to test this new thing.

"_No, I can't read your mind but I can talk with you. But I'm not talking to you. Why would I? You leave me like a pile of dirty laundry on the Cullens' doorstep. Why would I talk to you?"_ I answered.

"I am an idiot . . . is there anything I can say Leilei?" he asked aloud.

"NO!" I answered way too loud.

Then there was quiet.

Then there wasn't.

"Would you like to know where we're going?" he asked.

"_No,_" I sent. Not too loudly this time.

"How can you do that? Talk to me without saying a word like you're in my pack?"

"I'm connected to you. The blood transfusion, the one that saved my life, connects me to you. I'm your personal pack. We are a pack of 2." 

"You're connected to me beside the imprint?"

"I imprinted on you and you on me. And on top of that there is my having your aspect. We're pretty much the same person in 2 bodies." I admitted finally.

"W_e're the same soul in 2 bodies,_" he thought he said to himself. I decided not to let on that I heard that. I knew it was true. But I needed to still stay angry. But that was getting harder by the minute. I kinda knew where he was driving us. Back there.

"I couldn't leave the Cullen property. You alpha'd me there." I said still focusing on what made me angry.

"I saw you with Charlie in town," he said sounding surprised.

"You what? . . . Whatever! Carlisle had to bring me. I can't walk across the boundary line. I can be driven, carried or dragged . . . UH!"

"Protecting you . . . sorry."

"Leaving me in a house full of vampires . . . don't tell me anything when you leave . . ."

"_The Cullens aren't,_" he started. "The Cullens aren't vampires, they're Cullens."

"I get that now. When I woke up and you weren't there. I thought they . . ."

"God, I'm an idiot."

"No argument here." We drove the rest of the way to La Push in actual silence. He figured out how not to 'I'm an idiot' to me to death. He was taking me back there. That's not fair. First Beach. The beach still had a few people still on it. The sun was setting. The west was burnt orange and beautiful. A few people nodded at him as we walked. I walked beside him. No holding hands -– no looking happy. We went to that part of the beach where we bonded three months earlier.

"Leilei," he said aloud. "I'd like to say . . ." he started. He was trying to stop shaking. He was so upset. He was so hurt. I knew he hated loss and he's lost me. He hated himself for that.

"I've got one thing to say, and then I'm done," I interrupted. "You didn't lose Bella," I started. "She didn't drop out of your pocket. You can't lose what isn't yours. She made a choice. She decided that Edward was her lover and you were her friend. It's not easy for me to say but that's the way it is. Maybe they imprinted on each other, I don't know. Our people believe that anyone can imprint on anyone, look at Seth and Nessie. But Bella made the choice to be with Edward. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. It doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt now. But, no matter what you do, you can't change that now." I hated to say what I felt was true but my honesty was all I had for him.

"You didn't choose me either," I continued. "I know that. I'm not what you expected. But I recognize that we are supposed to be together. We have to figure out how to make this work. I don't know how I can do that when you measure me against Bella and I'm not enough for you." There, I'd finally said it out loud.

"So why are we here?" I finished.

"I wanted to come here because this was the last place I was really happy." Jacob's voice was low. Almost too quiet against the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. More than hearing him, I felt him pull that memory of us back then to us now. Standing here on the same beach as before.

Damn. Yeah I remember that. I was happy then too. Our first touch, his left hand to mine. He pulled me over to a piece of driftwood on the beach. I was more than a head shorter than him then. If he tried to kiss me while we were standing face to face, it would have been awkward.

Our first kiss. He was scared. He thought he was rushing it. He was. But he calmed down when he saw I didn't go running away. His second kiss was better, warm and gentle but it didn't last long enough. I wanted it to last forever. I remember how he smelled with the sea spray in the air. I remember that day on the beach. I'd never forget that day on the beach. Nothing is forever but I knew I'd remember that day forever. And now here we are again. So I gave in. I walked over to him. Took him by the hand and I stood on the same piece of driftwood. I stood on it and looked him in those eyes – big chocolate brown eyes. I put my head back on his shoulder, my arms around his neck and I inhaled. He smelled better with my new senses. I felt myself melt into him. We were one person in so many ways. I finally felt right again. Like it was in the best place for me. I felt him shake, he wasn't going to faze. He was just relieved. We were ok.

We were there . . . together for not enough time. We laughed when we heard a wolf howl.

"Who is that? You guys patrol the beach?" I asked.

"Maybe somebody saw my car. They came to look. It's Paul – I think." He caught the scent on the breeze. "_Yup – it's Paul. Don't worry – I've got you,_" he thought he said to himself.

"_Yeah I know you have me. Now and forever,_" I thought back to him.

"_You heard me. How do I stop you from hearing everything? I didn't mean . . . I meant . . . I don't mean . . " _

"_I know what you mean, Jacob. It will take time for you to learn how to control it. It's like fazing. Kolohe and I had to learn how not to talk to each other too. It's harder to control when we're touching but I'm not giving up touching you just yet."_

"We have to go back, you know," he said

"_I know."_ Why couldn't that part be over already?

"_What do we tell them?"_

"_The truth. We tell them we're ok. Kolohe won't press you about anything. If we walk in the house holding hands. He'll know everything is ok. You'll have to tell your pack. I'll probably pop up in your mind from time to time." _

"They've seen you in my mind already. That's why Seth was always so worried."

"_He's a good second. You're lucky to have him_."

"Don't I know it. Aren't you ever going to speak to me again?"

"_I like thinking that the quiet beach is ours alone. If I talk, I'll ruin the memory."_

With that, he stopped talking and brought me back into his arms. He just held me until all I could hear was his heartbeat again. The sound of the waves crash and the quiet in between which was ours.

"_Ready to go now?" _He sent.

"_Let's get this over with."_

So back in his car. Back to the road. Back to the Cullen house. I felt like I'd been caught by my mom doing something wrong. We walked up the stairs to the front door. It was the same door we'd walked out of earlier but everything was different now.

"_Ready?" _He asked again.

"_Nope, not yet. Esme will kill me if I track sand in her house_."

"_You're stalling," _He countered_._

"_Am not,"_ I sent to him stalling at the closed door still holding his hand. "_Ok – I'm ready now . _. ."

Then Jacob opened the front door. By the time the door closed Kolohe was peeking from the dining room to see who opened the door.

"No worries Kolohe. We know the sound of Jacobs' car and his, their smell." It was Emmett talking from the family room where he was watching TV.

"You guys ok?" My big brother asked worrying about me. He glanced at me but looked at Jacob.

"No problems," Jacob said staring back at him.

"Great," Kolohe said. "Then it's lo mein for dinner when the rest of your pack gets here."

"Lo Mein?" Jacob asked.

"Chinese noodles and shrimp. We also have egg rolls and fried rice. Probably enough for your whole pack. Are they all coming for dinner?" I asked looking between Kolohe and Jacob for confirmation.

"Yup. Leah, Quil and Embry should be here soon. Shrimp and noodles sound good," Jacob answered.

"Then I'll get to work on dinner. I know Kolohe's hungry, he was born that way. Do all you have tapeworms or is that just Kolohe?" I asked walking back to the kitchen still holding hands. I knew to leave Kolohe with Jacob. They had boy stuff to discuss and I wanted to hear but didn't want to look like I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"You were born to this. You know we all eat like the house is on fire. Jacob with me. Let the little woman get to cooking."

I shot Kolohe a look that would have wilted lesser men. But he was my brother and I'd get him back for the 'little woman' crack later. I just started keeping score again.

As I got to the fridge Esme came into the kitchen. "Leilei, am I bothering you?"

"Oh no, Esme. I'm just heating up some food. Jacob says his pack will be by for dinner tonight. If I'd known, I'd bought more food. There's probably enough here for me and two of Kolohe but not 4. I know there is some more rice here and there is some cold beef that I can mix in for dinner. It'll be enough." Then I started to think, "Did Kolohe forget ask if they could all eat here?"

"No, it's not that. Kolohe asked permission. I was getting used to cooking for Jake and Seth. They know they are welcome to eat here at any time. I wanted to ask about something else. Your 'yukata' for the funeral. How important is it that you have one?"

"Esme, don't worry. My mom is like any other mother in the world she'll bring extra clothes just incase someone didn't bring enough. She'll know I won't have any clothes and she'll bring something for me to wear. Don't worry. I won't be naked at the funeral."

"You didn't answer my question. What does a yukata look like? I'd like to understand what it is."

"Oh. Ok. A yukata is just a cotton kimono, not actually a judo jacket. That's called a ji." I stood staring into space and thinking for just a moment then said, "Well we might as well test it now. Last year I went to a wedding, my cousin Hali. I was in her bridal party and I wore a yukata, as part of my bridesmaid outfit. Her family crest has roses on it. This is what it looked like." I held out my hand to her. "It's just like with Nessie."

Her ice cold hand met my overly hot one. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Then she saw what I saw, myself in the mirror wearing a pale pink kimono with duchess length sleeves bound with a red ribbon binding. It was worn open without the obi like a dressing gown. Trailing down its back were embroidered clusters of roses. Underneath it I was wearing white silk sleeveless pantsuit with a Chinese collar that we called a yukata. The shirt fell to just above my knee. It was the wrap style of the funeral yukata our women wore. The right side closing over left for women. The entire pantsuit was embroidered with clusters of 3 roses outlined in pink. I wish I still had that yukata. It, like most of my things I liked, burned in the fire. Then again it wouldn't fit me now anyway.

I let go of Esme's hand, "I've never been to a funeral before. But what I know is the funeral jacket is the same as that white jacket but it's cut to the hip not to the knee like there. The women's version fastens right side over left at the hip. The men's version the other way around. The 'jacket' so to speak is sleeveless, if the weather is warm enough. It is always worn over pants. Both white. I don't like the stark white, that color doesn't look right with my skin color but cream or ivory. A funeral isn't the place to show off."

"I see. What did the bride wear?" She asked fascinated by the clothing I guess.

"This is Hali as we got her dressed. She looked gorgeous." I took hold of Esme's hand again and went back in my memory. She saw the layers of clothing and she gasped at what she saw. I narrated, "Hali is about 6'4" tall barefoot. I was 5'6" tall then. She didn't have any sisters but wanted women in her wedding, so she asked me and two other friends of hers to be bridesmaids. Her pantsuit was plum in color without sleeves. It was fastened at her left hip with a silver pin. The pantsuit was embroidered with clusters of roses in silver and plum thread. Her kimono worn without the sash was dark blue on the interior and white on the outside embroidered with her new husbands pack symbol. Dhani was Fe'na and so there were stylized bird talons mixed with roses on the white exterior. Her kimono was princess length, the sleeves fell to her knees when she held her arms folded. It was over 12 ft long measured from the collar to so it followed her as her train. When she finally got down the aisle it was part of our jobs as bridesmaids to make sure it was arranged correctly for the ceremony and the picture taking."

"You'll be just as beautiful a bride," Esme said. "I wish I could be there to see it. You and Jacob will make a very handsome couple."

"You'll be there. You have to be." I informed Esme as I got back to cooking. "As my provisional guardians, you'll have to be there. Being my guardian means that you are taking responsibility for me and my safety, like being adoptive parents. You'll have to be there. So will all of the families that I lived with in my training."

"Really?" Then she didn't miss a beat, "When do you think you 2 will get married?"

"I don't think my parents will want me to get married for at least 4 or 5 years. My dad wants me to go to college first."

"Will your father allow you and Jacob to be together in the interim?"

"My parents are imprinted, well my dad is imprinted on my mom, and my mom is imprinted on someone else entirely. You know the story, so they know what we're going thru. When the inquest is over, my parents, you and Carlisle and Jacob since he's over 17, will come up with something. I just hope that you allow Kolohe to have some input since he's acting as our counselor."

"Hold on. We and your parents and Jacob will decide where you'll live and with whom. Don't you get a say?"

"Not really. I'm still a minor. I have to trust that you'll all decide what's best. But since it's only for 1 year, I can handle that. I'll be 17 next year. That's when I'm recognized as an adult." I walked over to finish dicing some venison for my fried rice while she pondered what I just said.

"Thank you," she finished. She gave me a hug and floated away.

Kolohe walked back into the kitchen, "Is everything ok in here? I heard you and Esme talking so I stayed away."

"Everything is ok as far as I'm concerned," I said. "_But I don't know how they think, so I'm not sure. She wanted to know what a funeral yukata looked like. I think she's back in mother mode again,_" I sent handing him a platter for the fried rice.

"Fine then. The rest of the pack will be here in like 10 minutes -– so get to cooking woman."

I handed him plates and silverware. Kolohe made himself busy with setting the table. Jacob came into the kitchen with Seth. Seth just stood nearby and giggled while he watched Jake hesitate in touching me. So I hip checked Jacob to get him to smile.

"You guys sit at the table. Kolohe and I will be over here. What do you want to drink? I've got tea or lemonade?"

"Both," said Quil and Embry as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Leilei?" Seth asked.

"Yup! What do you need?" I said handing him a glass and pointing to the lemonade.

"Leah will need some clothes, if that isn't too much trouble. She didn't bring any."

"No problem. Maybe this will be my chance to show her how to tie a sarong." I said as I wandered back into my room to see if I could help Leah.

"Leah? Oh hi! There you are." I said facing the only female shifter I'd ever met again. There was anger in her eyes. I wasn't quite sure why. I knew from Jacob's memory about her and Sam. But why be angry with me? "Do you want clothes or would you like me to show you how to tie a sarong? That way you could carry a piece of cloth with you so you'll have something to wear." She fazed in front of me, looking me up and down as I got into the drawer to get some of the Alice fashion. She was smaller than me so the Alice fashion fit her better. I didn't like my clothes tight.

"Clothes," she said at first. Then, "Is this sarong thing hard to tie."

"Nope. It's like this." I took a piece of cloth I'd bought when Kolohe took me out shopping and held it up behind me, holding the corners of the longer side in each hand. "All you need to do is wrap the right across your body then up around your neck. Then do the left. Then tie them behind your head. If the ends are long enough you can roll them down and tie them in front. It's kind of form fitting. But we wear them at home all the time. If you decide to wear it all you'll need is just a big piece of cloth." She watched me tie and untie it a few times in different styles while she put on the Alice fashion. So, ok, not this time.

"It's Chinese for dinner. I hope that's ok," I called to her as I left her in the room to finish dressing.

"So, how'd it go in Seattle?" Jacob asked.

"Uncle Trini took care of the arrangements after he and Leilei identified Phil's body," Kolohe answered him.

"With your names being so . . . strange how did 'Phil' just get to be Phil?" Seth asked. Leah smacked him in the head as she passed him heading to the breakfast bar.

"Phil wasn't his name. He was Ululani. He was a PhD candidate in Phil - osophy, so we called him Phil. Talia was his wife. They had 1 child, Koni, who was with his grandmother in Tahiti. He'll be here for the funeral I'm sure." I said knowing Koni was probably too young to understand what just happened. But he was still with family. That would help. "Sit and I'll get the food. Leah, do you want me to fix you a plate?"

"Why are you always so worried about me?" she said.

I paused. I didn't understand how we could go from being almost friendly to bitch so quickly. "You seem to be unsure of where you fit in. I feel the need to make sure you understand how important and special you really are. If you are offended by my intentions, then I'm sorry. Like I said when I came to the council, I'm jealous." I turned the plate for her that I was making into my plate and took my seat at the breakfast bar with Kolohe.

"_Sorry,_" Jacob sent to me.

"_Why? Two women in the same pack. There is bound to be trouble of one kind or another. Don't worry. I know she can take me apart like a rag doll. I'll be careful_."

Jacob shot me a look of pure fear. I felt it grip him. He realized how vulnerable I was when I was with them. Then he turned to stare Leah down.

"_Let it go. We'll get this sorted out. Don't interfere. You are the pack leader but you can't control the personal drama that happens between your pack members. You rely on her for your life and safety and I'm your imprint. Both of us are important to you_. "

"_But . . ." _he sent turning toward me in shock_._

"_No but. If you kick her out of your pack, where will she go? You're better than that. I know you are. It'll be fine. Give us some time. Usually it's the alpha's imprint or wife is the #1 female of the pack. You're special, your pack has 2 females. It'll just take some time for us to figure this out._"

"Jacob," Kolohe repeated quietly.

"Sorry, Kolohe. What were you saying?" I apologized aloud cutting Jacob off. We'd been sending while they'd been talking to us. That was rude.

"Sorry," Jacob said still concerned about me.

"I was just asking what you guys did today after we left for Seattle." Kolohe asked patiently.

"Nothing much," Seth started since Jacob was still preoccupied with what we had been sending about. "Your uncles, Niki and Lou came back out with some cousin, Leoni. We talked for a bit about the woods and stuff. Nothing important."

"Uncle Trini didn't mention Leoni was here. He's the best tracker."

"So the council thinks it will be a bug hunt after all," I said.

"Maybe Trini thinks there will be a hunt," Kolohe said shaking his head.

"What's the problem, Kolohe?" Jacob now joining in the discussion. He heard something he didn't like in Kolohe's voice.

"When we were in Seattle, Uncle Trini was calling Leilei by the name only her father uses for her. I didn't like it. I don't know why he did it. It just hit me as being a little weird. Leilei, did he say or do anything strange while you were in Seattle?"

"Nope. Nothing that I remember. We weren't alone, so he didn't try anything. I made a point of not touching him."

"Jacob, are you having a pack meeting tonight? I'd like to talk to you and your pack if you will allow it."

"Sure. No problem especially if it's about what happening right now."

"It will be." Kolohe grinned at me. That silly grin from our childhood. "See Leilei, you are the princess in the bedtime story after all."

I love my brother but he's usually right, so I hate him when he's right. I grew up listening to my mother tell me bedtime stories that were about chiefs' daughters being rescued from vampires by coyotes or dogs all my life. Those stories were ok but the stories that I really liked were the ones about the chiefs' daughter when she fazed and led her pack to take out the nest of vampires or kill the rogue pack leader. Now, in my own story, I was the princess in the tower waiting to be rescued. Son of a bitch! Why couldn't I be Leah and be strong enough to save myself. I didn't have anything handy to hit Kolohe with so I just made another mark on the list that I started keeping.

"Quil, Embry, Leah did you see any signs of Mr. Bird in the woods? I haven't been back out there since I came here." Kolohe was still digging for information.

"No signs at all. He bugged out without leaving a trail," Quil answered.

"Impossible. That means he climbed a tree and made his way somewhere after he stopped bleeding."

"How do you know that?" Quil asked.

"Ok, then you explain it. He couldn't fly, he's lost an arm. Anyone see a small plane with only 1 wing? There wasn't a blood trail on the ground to follow. You said so yourself."

"So, how do you think like that? What kind of mental process has you think like that?" Embry questioned. I liked him. He spent most of the time just watching, listening and seeing if things made sense.

"About a thousand years of being hunted my vampires will do that to you."

"Ok. Really, how many of your people, shifters are coming?" Seth asked for Carlisle I guessed.

"Ok. There are 7 packs in our council. Each pack has between 100 and 200 pack members. About half will probably try to come here. Then there are the boys in the runs, our training houses, they won't show. Then there are the retired pack members who may show. Then there are other packs that we are friends with, or the allied peoples. I don't know if they will come. Who knows really?"

"What? 1400 of you! Really?" Jacob sounded excited and astounded.

"Really!" I chimed in as the pack sat staring at each other across the dinner table.

"At least," Kolohe said proudly. "The area where we live is huge. The Pacific Rim is from Russia and China in the west to here. That's why we consider you to be long lost cousins."

"How do you maintain your numbers?" Jacob wanted to know.

"We don't let our packs go dormant."

"Dormant?" Embry again.

"There was a time when there weren't any active shifters/fazers here, right? No one was running your woods to protect your people. We can't afford that." Kolohe started on his explanation.

"But . . ."

"Ok, think. It took what, a good 6 months between when there was a lot of Cullen scent in town and when you guys and Leah began to faze the first time, correct? So what chance would say 400 people in 3 villages on an island have against say 2 or 3 vampires? Usually the weapons we carried were spears and war clubs. How long would those villages be there if it takes 6 months for the first person to change?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance," Quil proving he was paying attention.

"That's why we never let our packs go dormant. We keep part of our kills to help us identify the boys or the rare female who might join us in time."

"So you operate the runs to train the next pack members. You keep the boys away from everyone while they are dangerous . . ." Jacob added.

"And teach them what they need to know about themselves. Imprinting and diet. How to act, like not showing off in front of the humans." I finished his thought.

"An important point to remember is, we are always dangerous. That is our purpose -– to be dangerous to the vampires. We keep the boys, please excuse the term Leah, you are very special. We keep the boys isolated until they understand why they are the way they are. At 17, the boy makes the decision whether to stop fazing entirely and return to being human or to be pack, to join a pack. And defend us from them."

"That seems wrong. Just way wrong . . ." Quil said shaking his head.

"Wrong how? At 17 you get to decide how you'll spend you life, human or as a pack member. You can always stop fazing and become human again, start aging and just be 'normal' again. But you'll need to know that your sons might turn fuzzy when they get of age. You need to know that the council will be watching your sons and you. We don't want you running your mouth about what you are."

"And you learned all of this when you were in training," Leah finally saying something.

"Yup. My fathers' father, my grandfather was Keoke. A great teacher and pack member. His son, my father is Akini. He isn't pack and wasn't pack. He never could faze. He hated his father for spending time away from him with pack activities. Keoke was killed in a storm off of Palau saving people caught in a riptide. Akini blamed his death on him being pack. I was the 3rd child Nona had with Akini. Nona, our mother, was Akini's second wife. He had 4 kids with his first wife. I was the only child he sired that seemed like I could/would go pack. So at 10, our mother took me to find a run, a place for me to live and be trained. Akini didn't like the fact that my mom was all excited that I was Kai, that I was going to go all fuzzy some day. When we got to Japan where Leilei's father lives – that's when the shit hit the fan. Harkoni imprinted on Nona. She was imprinted on Akini. And yes, the seer women can imprint. Our mother is a seer, like Leilei. She, they have powers. So both councils had to be called in to figure out what to do. Harkoni said all he wanted from Nona, since he was sure she wanted to return to her husband, was a child with her to have as his own. He said he wouldn't interfere with her marriage with my father but he did want a child, a part of his imprint to have forever."

"Our mothers' happiness was so important to Harkoni that he was willing to give her up so she could be happy with her husband. I don't know if I could do that," I said looking at Jacob, glad we didn't have to make that kind of choice.

"So along comes Leilei when I'm like 14. That's when Akini thought he'd get his wife back, almost 4 years later. Well, Leilei was like our mother. She had to be raised by her mother to be sure she was trained properly. So Leilei couldn't be just left with Harkoni as agreed. If Akini didn't want his own son who had fuzzy potential, he surely didn't want Harkoni's telepathic daughter in his house, so our mother decided to stay with Harkoni in Japan. She waited until after I fazed the first time to ask me if I could give up fazing forever, my little baby sister and her to go and live with my father as a human forever or stay with her and Leilei and Harkoni as a family. I chose to stay with my new family. So at 17 I went to see Akini and told him I'd made the decision to be pack. He told me he would never see me again until I gave up being pack. We said goodbye. I haven't seen him about 12 years."

"You haven't seen your father in 12 years?" pain and sorrow in Seth's voice even hurt me. It touched too close to his heart.

"I think of Leilei's father as my own. Akini made me who I am, Harkoni shaped the man I am. To be one of us is to embrace loss."

"Loss . . ." I felt Jacobs' pain at the word. He shuttered to his core.

"I've lost all of Akini's other children, my siblings. All of the other family members from Akini's side of my family. I haven't seen them since I was 17. The kids I went to school with. As you know we age very very slowly. They have aged. I haven't." Kolohe paused to let what he said sink in. "But I wouldn't be here with you now if I wasn't pack."

Everyone was very quiet. They were in mourning about their lives, the things they would miss that they hadn't even lost it yet. They weren't looking toward the things that would come they hadn't even thought of yet.

"Life is hard. Take happiness when it presents itself to you," Kolohe said looking at Jacob.

"You're life wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without me," I said laughing, trying to change the mood in the room. "We went sledding in Greenland when I was a kid. The husky that pulled my sled was the fastest in the whole country. We even built an igloo and slept in it."

"And I got my butt bitten by a polar bear too!" Kolohe added grabbing his right cheek.

"I'm sorry I don't have desert. I promise to bake something sweet for tomorrow night," I said as I gathered the cleaned plates. "Pack meeting time unless you're all volunteering to help me clean up?" Everyone moved from the table, just like I thought they would. Jacob hung back for just long enough to give me a little squeeze.

"_Happiness,_" Jacob sent

"_Happiness,_" I answered him.

I washed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Then checked the cookbooks for desert ideas, looked in the fridge for breakfast ideas. Planning pancakes for breakfast and something chocolate for desert. Then Jacob came back into the kitchen.

"Meeting over so soon? What? Kolohe didn't put you guys thru the ringer?"

"He answered all of our questions. We'll think of more questions later." His eyes shifting from corner to corner in the kitchen.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," he answered nervously.

"Lie to someone else. What is it? _Did Kolohe say something?"_ I started.

"No," he answered sheepishly cocking his head, looking all confused.

"_What is it_?" I sent. I was just confused.

"_Kolohe said we could sleep together tonight_?" He shrugged his shoulders, "_That just sounds strange to me._"

"Is that all? Of course we can sleep together," I answered calmly. I put the dish towel down and walked over to him.

"I might hurt you," he said in the softest whisper ever.

"_No you won't. You couldn't hurt me. You know that_." I peeked over his shoulder. No one there, so this little cuddle during pack time would probably be ok. I put myself into his arms. I touched his cheek with my forehead and smiled up into those eyes again, "_You'll faze and curl up to sleep. I'll sleep with my head next to yours on your front paws with your tail over me. That way you can keep track of your pack while you're resting. You'll know I'm safe because you'll know exactly where I'll be. I'll be wearing these pants and your tee shirt. Ok_?"

"_But . . ."_ he started. But I wasn't having it.

"Are you going on patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll do my part. Kolohe's our backup in case of trouble. _You are my imprint after all_."

"Great. _So when you're on patrol, I'll be in the middle of the bed sleeping without you. When you're on backup – I'll be with you_."

I went to the bathroom to change and when I came back out, Seth and Quil had fazed and were heading to the tree line. Leah had fazed and was on the porch at the top of the stairs. Embry was watching the game with Emmett and Jasper. Kolohe was curled up in the open French doorway with his nose to the forest. That left Jacob and me. He fazed outside on the porch, vaulted over Kolohe to curl up at the foot of the bed. I stopped him to look into his eyes. He was petrified. "_You saved me. Your heart saved me. We're supposed to be together. RELAX_."

He resumed circling - still terrified. He settled, still nervous. I was tired, more that I thought. He smelled wonderful. I decided to try not to smell his fear of sleeping together. He was all twitchy about my head next to his so I curled up outside his left paw instead of inside like with Kolohe. He covered me with his tail. He was so nervous, I almost couldn't sleep. But I was tired and he smelled great and he was so warm. I started to count his heartbeats and just fell asleep.


	11. June 30th

59

June 30th

During the night there were shift changes and Jacob awoke with each. When he went on patrol, I slept with Kolohe. He didn't ask me any questions. He knew not to. Just before dawn, Jacob came back for good. He was tired. Kolohe woke me up and I curled up with Jacob for about another hour or so. He was too tired to be really worried about me. He licked me and closed his eyes. I was under his left paw, closer to him than earlier in the night. My back was against his chest. He was snoring. He's soooo cute.

After about an hour I untangled us, it was breakfast time. Once I was out from under his left paw, I just kissed him on his muzzle, "_Go back to sleep. I'm gonna take a shower_." Before I could get to the bathroom door, he was snoring again.

I took a shower. Dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of the 'Alice' fashion pants and went to the kitchen. It was pancake Tuesday.

I found a 2.5 gallon plastic container for the dry mix. I panned 4 lb of bacon, and found the maple syrup, organic. I was impressed. After I got the yogurt and some frozen fruit, she appeared. In all of her petit, vampire smelly perfection, Bella.

"I'm sorry," I said as I turned to leave. Why I was leaving the kitchen I wasn't sure. The kitchen had been taken over by me and the pack.

"No, wait," she said. "I'd like to talk to you," Bella started.

I put the yogurt down and waited.

She was wearing a shirt. Just a regular shirt, short sleeved but it was silk I guessed. And a pair of 'Alice" jeans. They cost $400.00 at least. No doubt from Giorgio of LA. I of course, was bigger and taller than her. I was still a bit uncomfortable with my new height. My hair was not the brunette with auburn highlighted ringlets she had pulled back off of her face. I could see why Jacob fell for her.

I was pan-Asian at its best. I was a light cocoa brown skin color with big brown eyes. My dad always told me that he liked the little blue flecks in my eyes. That way he knew I was his. My hair was jet black and hung to the waistband of my pants. I'd never cut it. I never would. I was in a cotton tee shirt. So, ok I was wearing 'Alice' fashion pants too. So that made us even. But she stank, and I smelled like ancient forests and the ocean after a storm.

"Well you know who I am, but you may not know what Jacob means to me . . ." she started.

"I know what you meant to him. Whatever that was, was over the day you got engaged. The day you got married. The day you gave birth. The day you were turned . . ." I interrupted. There were so many days where her decisions took her away from Jacob and the fact that she chose to ignore that fact was pitiful.

"No! . . . No . . . You don't understand . . ." Bella tried to continue.

"Yes I do. My mother told me that a man measures the years of his life by the women he loves: his mother, his sisters, his first love, his wife, his daughters and his grand-daughters. You were Jacob's first love. You always will be his first love that will never change. So why can't you let him go? You know there isn't any way back from what you are now, to human. You can never touch him again like you did before. You've become some other mans' wife but you still won't let Jacob go. I'd thought you'd gone all 'Alice' on him if you were a true friend and really wanted him to be happy."

"Gone all 'Alice' on him?" Bella muttered thinking that I was making fun of her best friend.

"Yeah, you know . . . done something over the top. Deciding that you and the rest of Cullens wanted to meet me. Not just drive by the farm stand and gawk. Twist Seth's arm a little and come up with some story, an excuse to have a party to invite me to. Have Emily and Sam there just so I'd know that I wasn't on the menu. Show Jacob that his true friends would be there for him even if I was a 3 headed gorilla," I paused. I needed to catch my breath. She was blindsided by what I was telling her. Like she didn't know everything wasn't just 'perfect'. I continued before she could interrupt, "But that didn't happen. So Jacob was torn between what he wanted, to welcome me into his world and what would make you happy, seeing him sitting in the family room watching TV alone. Keeping your little world 'perfect', just the way you wanted it was so important to you that you were willing to lose him as a friend. And you would have ended up treating him like a pet. That's fucked up. It's true, honesty is the best policy. If you'd been honest with him from the beginning and told him straight out, 'We know you have an imprint and we want to meet her. She's important to you, so that makes her important to us too'. It would have made things so much easier." I would have still been shocked – vegetarian vampires . . . OMG! But having my first meeting with them at a party would have been better than me waking up in their house scared shitless without Jacob.

"Keeping 'my little world perfect'? What do you mean by that?" Bella asked. Her eyes narrowed. Fingers digging into breakfast bar stool.

Fine, I'd pissed off another of the Cullens. Who was left? I think I'd gotten to them all. Yeah ME! "What I meant by that was, you personally were deciding what you thought was best for him. It's like you were trying to act like his mother or something. At some point you're just going to have to accept the fact he already had a mother in his life. She's gone except for all of his memories of her. He isn't going to substitute you for her. And you never were his girlfriend either. I'm his imprint and his soul mate. And at some point, I'll be his wife and mother to his children. It's my job to make sure he's happy. That should move Jake out of your 'almost really never was ex-boyfriend' into the 'cousin' category. He's just a close friend that you'll care about forever." Shit happens. Things change. Deal with it.

"Leilei?" Seth called out from my room.

"Yeah Seth," I answered breaking eye contact with her.

"Leah needs your help. She's having trouble tying the wrap thingy?"

"Coming . . ." I holler back. I just stood there waiting for Bella to say something else. Anything. She didn't. She picked one side. Jacob was on the other side. He brought me over to his side just as Edward brought her to his. It was done. Unable to be undone. She didn't say anything. I walked from the kitchen back to my room to help Leah tie the sarong.

"Thanks," I thought I heard her say. I wasn't sure. I let it go. Maybe now she did understand.

I still wasn't sure how to handle Leah. She didn't like me treating her like the poor little girlie pack member. So I stood outside the bathroom door and gave her directions. While I was standing there Jacob came over to kiss me good morning. Looking at Kolohe I asked, "Did you teach them the parao wrap?"

"Not yet," Kolohe answered smiling at us together.

"Pancakes and pork products, juice and smoothies. Yup, it's a big breakfast this morning. I'm ready anytime you are." I said after Leah said she thought she had the wrap done. I left Jacob with Quil, Embry and Seth waiting to use the bathroom. Kolohe followed me into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Kolohe in big brother mode.

"Fine. _This morning was nice. God, he's terrified of hurting me_." I said bumping into Kolohe in the kitchen.

"_They are in ultra protective mode. Between the Mr. Bird attack and my Uncle Trini warnings, Jacob is out of his mind worrying about you_."

"He could have solved that earlier," I said stirring buttermilk into the pancake mix.

"_He wasn't sure how to fix it_."

"So that's what all that was about. Yesterday." I narrowed my eyes at my brother. He took the opportunity to introduce Jacob to Uncle Trini and then tell Jacob what he needed to do to get us back together I guessed. Sneaky bastard. I'll take just one strike off my Kolohe list. Just one.

"So, where's Esme? Doesn't she always show up to help?" Kolohe continued.

"Yup. I don't' know where she is. Maybe they slept . . . never mind." I stood in silence feeling. I didn't feel anything. "Nobody in the house is doing it" I finished.

"_You can tell when they're doing it_?" Kolohe asked with his foot on mine. I just nodded yes.

I finished setting the table for the pack. They would be elbow to elbow again but it would be ok. I would start making pancakes as soon as they all gathered to eat. Seth was eyeing the smoothie like it was acid. "It's a green smoothie." I told him. "The acid buildup in your muscles causes cramps. The green stuff will neutralize the acid. You won't be as sore later."

Jacob came and stood beside me at the stove and gave me another quick kiss on the cheek good morning. "_Not in front of the others. Jealousy. My job is a happy pack_." I sent to him. "It's pancakes people, the syrup is on the table. The meat is over here on the bar."

"Oh, morning Leah. Yeah, I know it is form fitting," I said. She had the sarong on and it looked good. She was still pulling it up a little. She wasn't swinging her hips like a native but there might be time to teach her to do that later.

"One pancake to each of you until you've had your fill. I've got 2 griddles here so let's go."

"_Is it always going to be like this_?" A question from my man sitting at the table.

"_This what_?" I answered him.

"_When you're with me and my pack. Apart_."

"_Your safety is in their hands. My safety is in yours. This is a pack function, but when we're alone, you know my life isn't in danger and stuff, we can do what ever we want_."

Jacob coughed and tried to cover his reaction by drinking some of the smoothie.

"_Thanks for that,_" I sent to him. I thought he was thinking of what I was thinking of and I think he was.

"Is there anyone in the house? We can't leave it open and unlocked when we head out. Who were you talking to earlier?" Kolohe asked me.

"I was talking with Bella." I'd have to remember to bump into Kolohe to let him know what she wanted. The look on Leah's face was interesting. Something that I'd remember to ask her about. Maybe she didn't like Bella either. Hmmmm.

"Yeah, they're probably at home." Seth answered between bites. I guess the 'What?' look on my face made him continue, "Edward and Bella have a cabin just down the creek from here. Esme built it for them. It's their honeymoon house. I'll go down there after breakfast to see if they'll be around."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and smiled. Jacob and I were still making goo-goo eyes at each other and the pack was eating breakfast. He seemed to be happy with the calm in his house, finally. "Good morning all. I heard your questions about where the rest of my family is. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett have gone to Canada to hunt. There's been an influx of people in the woods lately. So not to cause problems we're going out of our normal area to feed. They'll all be back this evening and then Edward, Bella and Nessie will go."

"I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault. I didn't mean to upset your lives so much," I said. I continued silently, "_If you let Kolohe guard me maybe you wouldn't have to do this."_

"Leilei, please. This is an opportunity for us all. I'd love to meet your parents." Carlisle implored.

Kolohe and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Kolohe spoke for us, "It's not like they're terrible but our parents are unique."

"Even for our people," I finished as we both started to laugh.

Quil ate more pancakes that anyone. But just by 1. They all complained about the color of smoothie but they all drank it. Mango does wonders for things like that. "Ok. Everybody up. Get out of here, it's got to be pack meeting time again and I've got dishes to wash. Go. Get."

"_I can help,_" I heard someone whisper in the back of my mind.

"_Go be pack leader. These are just dirty dishes_."

"_But . . ._"

"Go. You are the man." I finished aloud.

He hesitated then reached out to touch me when the kitchen was empty. "Is it always going to be like this?" he said in a sad little whiny voice.

"Like what?"

"Apart."

"When all this crazy is over. You'll have pack meetings like once a month or so. I'll cook. Other than that it'll be just you and me." I was walking over to him smiling. He stood. I checked over his shoulder and drank in his scent. "You're mine for all the days of your life."

"What?" he said snuggling me in arms for a quick hug.

"That's the wedding vow, 'For all the days of your life'. I'll die when you do," I

said.

"What?" he went from snuggly wonderful to hotter than fire. God was he angry as he backed away from me.

I put myself into his arms again, "_The blood transfusion linked me to you. That's why it's called 'having your aspect'. You die and I'll die at the same time. So that wedding vow is 'For all the days of your life'_."

He started to tear up. "_Jacob, honey . . . don't. I wouldn't want it any other way. You keep fazing and we'll both be the same ages we are now for like forever. I'm sorry to tell you that we'll probably have kids so we won't be alone all of that time._" I watched him looking down at me. The horror in his eyes. I hated seeing him like that. Then I said, "I wouldn't want to live without you anyway. _Go be with your pack. We can talk later_."

"I didn't know. _I'm so sorry_."

"I'm not. Now go be all pack leader. _I'm alive and I have you. What else do I need?"_

He paused looking at me hard. He was sure I was angry. I wasn't. Then he headed back to my bedroom.

I turned to look at the table. I was so glad there was a dishwasher in this house. Cleaning up all of those dishes by hand would be a job. Now I understood why my mom had trainers, seer girls in training, living in our house in Japan. Just to help with the chores. I was so glad that Jacobs' pack was small. If it was the size of Sams' pack I'd get some help if I were Emily.

"Can I help?" Esme asked.

I didn't hear her enter the kitchen. I was thinking about how much food Emily' boys ate. "If you want to. Most people don't come at clean up time."

"I do. It's fun," she said happily.

"Oh God, you are a mom aren't you?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I am," she said with a very happy grin on her face. Her facial expression changed just a bit as we scraped the little that was leftover into the trash. Then came, "Leilei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You spent the night with Jacob last night, right?"

"We slept together. He was fuzzy and scared shi . . . panic stricken. He thought he'd hurt me like Sam hurt Emily but he wouldn't. He just doesn't believe that yet."

"How do you know that? I mean, I don't know what happened but . . ." she trailed off.

"From what I know, Sam and Emily were having a rather loud discussion one day. Sam was explaining how he couldn't be a husband to her and a father to any children because of what he was. And Emily said wasn't having that. She explained she understood his 'burden' so to speak. And it would be better if they both carried it not just him. He got angry and lost control. So, now he's tortured by what he did. All Emily knows is he loves her with all of his being and how she wants to be with him. Jacob has been fazing for a like 4 years now. He has much more control now than Sam did then. I've been around 'the boys' for all my life. I know what to do."

"Still, I still worry about you."

"I've slept with Kolohe like that since I was a baby. My dad too. They are warmer that humans and it's like sleeping with a big snuggly stuffed animal. My dad wanted to be sure I wouldn't be afraid of him or Kolohe, so I saw them both ways since I was a kid. What I didn't know was all men couldn't do that."

"What?"

"I didn't know all men couldn't faze. I'd seen boys at our house all the time. I knew my uncles could. It was when I was with my mother in Tahiti getting tattooed that's when I saw men that weren't pack like my father. They weren't as warm to the touch. They didn't smell like my dad or Kolohe. It seemed strange to me and that's when my mother told me we were special. Not to tell anyone."

"Jacob is so big. He still might hurt you without meaning to."

"And you're stronger than me. Are you afraid of losing control and hurting me?" Ok, so I went there. I was the closest thing to a 'pure human' in their house. And I thought she was heading toward 'Jacob was a dog and couldn't control himself' and 'she was the vampire queen mother' so she wouldn't hurt me. Even though we both knew she could, even if it was by accident. Hells bells Alice almost got me killed in her own house. Both of us knew that was true.

I took a big swig of the last of the smoothie to empty the container while she thought about what I just said. Then she started again, "Why do you have counselors?"

"Oh that. Well we believe that when you are imprinted on someone your insane. And if 2 people imprint on each other like Jacob and I, then you are really really insane. You need someone to help you keep level headed. You lose perspective on what's right and wrong unless someone outside helps to make decisions."

"So Kolohe will be your counselor and tell you what to do?"

"Yes and no. He'll advise on what we should do. Say, like dealing with Jacobs' father, Billy. Billy didn't like me too much the first time we met. So Kolohe will go with us to talk to him about Jacob and I. How we are imprinted on each other, how that being imprinted won't change just because he doesn't like me and how we are family now. Whether or not he likes it. How we'll all just need to get along for everyone involved. And especially for our future kids. Our kids should know their grandfather." I liked the idea of 'our kids'. Jake and mine. Ours. My parents would love the idea of being grandparents but we would be living here in Forks or on the rez so our kids would know the Blacks better than my folks. But that wouldn't stop any of my family from dropping by to see them I was sure.

"So you aren't leaving?"

"I can't. My pack council wouldn't let me leave him. He's a pack leader and tribal chief. They'd never let me just leave."

"But you kept saying that you were leaving."

"Just to get a rise out of him. To get Jacob to do something. Anything rather than do nothing. He knew I wasn't just going to leave him. I couldn't. But I did want him to come and see me. To act like he cared. He thought I was mad. Well I am, but not as much now that things have cleared up some."

"Maybe we should have dragged him back here after you woke up," she concluded. Damn straight lady. Really!

"You see, that's what a counselor would have done. They step in and clear up the problems so things don't get too bad."

"So you're closing in on happily ever after?"

"Well, there are a few chapters still in that book. Find the guy who's hunting Kolohe and I. And there is the inquest and then determine who gets custody of me until I turn 17."

"Technically speaking Carlisle and I have custody of you now correct?" I nodded. "So would you like us to give you to Jacob?" She had stars in her eyes. She loved the idea of giving me to him. I could almost hear the wedding bells ringing.

"You can't give me to him because we're imprinted. That's just not allowed. It has to be adults who will be my new guardians, like Talia and Phil." She was still stuck on the fairy tale of giving me to Jacob and us walking hand in hand into the future surrounded by flowers. Sam and Emily would be ok but I wasn't sure if Billy would let me live on the rez. I didn't know about the relationship between Sam and Carlisle. I was sure Charlie and Sam were ok but Carlisle and Sam was an open question. My Jacob memory didn't have any info about that.

I couldn't hear the wheels in her head turning but I was sure she was thinking up something. She let it go and returned to smiling at me. "You look so happy. I'm so glad for you," she cooed then reached to hug me. I let her. It was a 'mom' moment after all.

"So today you're heading to the possible locations, is that right."

"Yup and the recall is tonight."

"Is Kolohe going to talk with your mom too?"

"Nope. Just me. I'll let her know that he is here but she may know that already. He may be emailing or calling her. I'm not supposed to know."

"Any special plans with Jacob today?"

"Nothing that I know of. I think that Kolohe is trying to talk Jacob out of coming with us to the locations. I don't think Jacob will agree, so they will compromise somehow. I'm sure Uncle Trini will follow us -– just to be sure we're safe. I think Mr. Bird is gone, at least I hope so. With Kolohe back in fighting shape we'll be fine."

I closed the dishwasher and wiped the counter. As we were finished Kolohe walked back into the kitchen. "You're not hungry again are you?" I teased.

"Nope, not yet." He grinned at us. "Just letting you know that the pack is heading back to the rez. So you and Jacob can have some quiet time together before we leave. I'll play chaperone." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I just hit him and walked out to the back porch.

Back in my room, Leah had fazed already. The boys were just getting ready to. "So . . . for breakfast tomorrow is Tex-Mex ok?" I asked.

Quil spoke first, "Yeah it's ok . . . but not to spicy."

"And that green stuff was ok too," Embry added.

"Got it. And thank you again for protecting me. I appreciate it."

"You're an imprint. We get that." Embry again.

"If you come to the luau maybe you'll see someone. Weddings and luaus are where we mingle. Thanks again." They didn't have to help Jacob but their alpha needed and wanted help so they were there. Just as it should be.

While I was talking to Quil and Embry, Jacob stood near me but didn't touch me. He was watching Seth as he walked back to the house. "Yup, Edward and Bella are still here. They said they'd watch the house when we leave so our plan is fine."

"Plan?" I asked looking back at Jacob.

"Quil, Embry and Leah are heading to town first, to drop of Leah. Then they'll head to the rez. Kolohe said he'd call Sam and let him know that they are coming. When they get to the rez Sam will call here to let us know they got home safely. Then we'll leave here to go to the motel and from there out to the locations."

"Call me when you're ready to go, I'm going to play with Nessie," Seth said turning to head back to their cottage.

I walked back into my room. The boys wouldn't faze with me out there. Kolohe passed me walking out to the porch. Standing in the doorway he said, "Since you two didn't get much sleep last night, take a nap now out here on the porch. I'll watch the tree line."

I felt Jacob faze as the sound of big feet disappeared into the forest behind the house. I walked out on the porch and there was my big russet wolf just waiting for me. He circled and I waited for him to settle before I moved in to snuggle with him. He was still tired from the night before. It wasn't long before he just fell asleep. Snoring, which I guessed was normal for him.

I was thinking of sleeping until I heard Edward talking to Kolohe.

"Aren't you worried about Leilei?"

"Nope. They're fine."

"I mean no disrespect, but Sam is what happened to Emily."

"Thank you, I know. Leilei told me, I'm surprised Emily isn't dead. The Quileute don't have runs or special places, to train their newbies. Shit happens." Kolohe said matter of factly. It happened among our own people too. You go out for the evening. You come back home and your son's a coyote, in the living room panicked out of his mind. People get killed. It's part of our life.

"Jacob wasn't trained in a run either."

"Yeah, but he's fazed already. What's going to happen now?"

"But still, he's so big."

"I'm bigger than Jacob. And Leilei's father is bigger than me. So what? Accidents happen. Using your logic, no parent would ever be able to touch their own child because of the size difference. Men are usually larger and stronger than women. That goes for your kind too doesn't it? I don't know how 'old' a Cullen you are but are you saying that you've never in your existence ever hurt a human, even by accident? . . . EVER?"

Then, there was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"Has Leilei always been able to do things like take away pain?" Edward asked.

"Yup. I don't understand how she does it and I don't know the scope of what she can do. I'm just glad she can do what she can. She learned lots more things when she went traveling."

"She went traveling? You mean, traveled here to Forks?"

"No. Just as the boys are trained, the girls that are talented are trained also. They are identified by their mothers when they are young and spend time with each pack council learning the culture and stuff from the time they are 10 years old. When they are 17 they have a ceremony and are considered to be adults. Just like the boys at 17 are considered to be adults after spending time in the runs."

"Leilei said she was on vacation here."

"She was. She grew up in Japanese run. The house was administered by her father. So she'd done here time with the Japanese pack council. We lived in a traditional manor house. It had a koi pond and a cherry tree. Our family lived upstairs. All of the boys in training lived downstairs. It was chaos for our mother. Dirt, fur, broken walls, mud, piles of dirty laundry, stacks of dirty dishes." I was sure he was smiling. Our childhood was great.

"So you were trained by her father? So what's to learn? It can't . . ." Edward said casually.

"What's to learn? Everything!" I heard Kolohe just cut him off. They'd never be best friends. Learning to shift safely wasn't like learning to comb your own hair. "Just because it's genetic doesn't mean there isn't anything to learn. You need to re-learn everything as a shifter. How to shift safely. How to control your temper. How to act around humans. You need to learn why you are what you are. Your responsibility to your people, your responsibility to yourself. Imprinting. Diet. Everything." Kolohe took a deep breath. I could feel Kolohe's emotion. Not anger, more like disappointment in what Edward said. He was a doctor after all.

I was hoping that I was close enough to Kolohe so that Edward couldn't read his mind. Even we knew that vamps needed to be taught how to be vamps, why wouldn't shifters need to be taught how to be shifters?

A cell phone rang, thank God. I thought that Kolohe just might take Edward apart.

"It's me," Kolohe said. "Aloha. They are ok. One will stay in town. The other two will go south to the rez. . . . Later. . . Mahalo," he finished.

"Problem?"

"No. It's our Uncle Trini watching the forest. He saw the pack heading south and wanted to know whether or not to take them down."

"Are your people always like this?"

"Always. Does your kind sleep? Then we must be vigilant." I knew Kolohe was smiling. He'd scored another point on Edward. "What's wrong? You never thought of yourself as the enemy?"

Then there was more silence.

Then there wasn't.

"No questions about Nessie?"

"Leilei has Jacobs' memories. She's told me most things. But she keeps secrets, like you can't read her thoughts, can you? She knows you try. She thinks it's funny."

"Can you read her mind?"

"Nope. We can talk when we touch. When our mother is present we don't need to touch to talk."

"So . . . Do you both really hate Alice?" So finally, this is it. The real reason for this 'visit', Alice.

"Pretty much," Kolohe answered holding back on his feelings. Just a little.

"Why? Alice just tries to help."

"Alice doesn't think. That makes her dangerous."

"How so? She can see the future."

"But she can't see my future. Look at them there." I guess Kolohe pointed to

Jacob and I curled up in the sunshine on the porch. "Do they look like they need a pillow shoved underneath Jacobs' head? Why act on your decision to do what you think they want? Especially when you know you don't know how they will respond. The Quileute that you know are known to you. I am Kai and unknown to you. I spent 3 days in the wild looking for Leilei. I could smell you Cullens, the wolves and other unknowns to me in the forest. I'd been to the house to see the wreckage. I see her after getting into a fight with one of the unknowns. When I finally get to Leilei, she's survived whatever happened at the house. She's living with vegetarian vampires. She's here and 'safe' until Alice almost gets her killed by deciding that when we're sleeping, like those two are over there, that I need a pillow shoved under my head in the middle of the night because 'She' thinks I look like I might want one. I'll never forgive Alice for placing my sister in that kind of danger. Ever."

"You threw Leilei across the room," Edward responded immediately. "From what I was told," he finished.

"True, I threw Leilei clear of the danger. But did whoever tell you that, also tell you that Emmett, Esme and Rosalie were behind her while Jasper was moving to flank me because I was nose to nose with Alice? . . . No? . . . I didn't think so. Leilei would have jumped in to help me if Alice or Jasper attacked me and Leilei would have died in that fight. Alice caused that. Alice placed Leilei in that situation. I will **never** forgive Alice for that."

A cell phone rang again.

"It's me again," Kolohe answered, "Aloha. Hi Sam. Ok, thanks. Take care. Give my best to Emily. Bye." The boys had reached the rez. Snuggle time was over.

"It's time to get the kids up" Kolohe said as he set his watch to chime. He left it about 6 ft from us and just waited. No startling touches, just the chiming of his watch to wake us up. God, I love my big brother.

After the chime went off Jacob woke up. He lapped me and nuzzled me on the back of my head. He stretched then walked back in to my bedroom. And almost as quickly walked back out wearing board shorts. "Hey Edward. What's up?" he asked as he sat behind me combing my hair with his fingers.

"_You sleep ok?" _Mr. Man asked me_._

"_No. I didn't sleep. Kolohe and Edward were talking, I listened in_."

"_Anything important_?"

"_Later. I think we need to pay attention_."

"Sorry Kolohe," I said to my big brother who was just smiling. He was getting used to calling either of us 4 or 5 times to get our attention.

"I'll repeat for you two love birdies take like 10 minutes and then we'll leave. Do you have your knives, Leilei?"

"Yup," I answered my brother.

"Knives? Why?" Jacob asked so Edward didn't have to.

"I carry knives in my moccasins. You should have found at least 2 with my clothing from that night."

"I'll go and get Seth," Edward said has he headed away.

"Thank you Edward," said Kolohe.

"You people don't play," Jacob said after shaking his head. Kolohe spent the better part of 2 days telling him and his pack how we, the Kai, did things. Maybe Jacob didn't believe him at first but now was different.

"We play," Kolohe said pulling my hair. "But only when we know we're safe."

Kolohe waited until Seth returned with Edward to go over the plan with me. "Ok. So what's going to happen is Leilei and I are going to run to my truck. We'll drive to the split point. Get out and tag spot #2 first then spot #1. Back to town for lunch. Then back here. Recall is about 7pm right?"

I nodded.

"If you were already attacked and Leilei can't fight as an equal then aren't you

taking chances with her life?" Edward said either being concerned for my life or trying to start something, I wasn't sure.

"No. Uncle Trini is with a recon team. Even though I don't trust him 100% right now, he does have surveillance teams set up between the Cullen property border and town. South to the Quileute tribal land border. Nothing bigger that a flea is moving anywhere out there with out him knowing about it. He's legendary. And he knows where we're going."

"So he can take you both out. That's my point," Edward said. "You said you didn't trust him totally."

"Not a chance," I decided to throw my 2 cents in.

"A conspiracy can exist between 2 not 50. He'd have to kill Sam and his pack, Jacob and his pack, Carlisle and the members of his own recon team if he took us out. He'd have to answer to his pack leader. How could he call them to say he'd found Leilei and I here and now we're dead. He'd have to explain his failure at the inquest," Kolohe said looking at Edward hoping that maybe Edward was beginning to think that we knew what we were talking about. The look on Edwards face still said no.

"I also have my toys with me," I said.

"You said you have knives. Suicide." Edward finished rolling his eyes.

"My toys are 2 9mm Beretta machine pistols with about 600 rounds of ammo in Kolohe's truck. They make a lot of noise, so they come in handy if I need to call for help. They can also cause enough damage so I can run away or take 1 or more of them down. Your kind too, Edward. I pack incendiary rounds. And Mr. Bird only has 1 arm now, he isn't as dangerous as he was before. Fazing won't do him any good."

Edward looked shocked while he was shaking his head. "You wouldn't have to go to the truck if you parked it here."

"I haven't asked Carlisle if I could park my truck with its small arsenal here. I wouldn't have brought it here without asking his permission first. Respect was another thing that I was taught when I was being trained."

"I'll be right back," I said as I headed to the bathroom grinning. Point Kolohe. When I got back, the boys were ready as Nessie was saying hello to everyone. She and Bella were heading into the house. I nodded and so did Bella. I waved to Nessie. She and Seth would make a cute couple someday.

25 minutes later we were at the motel. Uncle Trini met us at Kolohe's truck just as he planned. We drove to the spot that Jacob said was about half way between the baseball field and the war ground. I strapped on my guns took 4 extra clips of ammo and we took off cross country. We didn't see many hikers on either trail. Maybe it was because we were moving so fast. Maybe Uncle Trini scared the humans out of that part of the woods. I planted the markers in both spots as fast as I could with as little soil disturbance as possible. 37 minutes after my last little planting job I was climbing back into the truck. Kolohe kept the pace of our run fast enough so humans couldn't catch us but slow enough for me not to get too tired or out of breath. I was sure that Seth and Jacob were shadowing us. I didn't see them but I was sure they were there. I knew Kolohe wouldn't say anything to me one way or another.

"Ok, lunch. Pizza or . . ." he started.

Food was always first with Kolohe, "I want another look at the diner," I said.

"The diner it is," as the engine started and we headed back to town.

"Nice speech today by the way," I said grinning at Kolohe. He liked it when I noticed he had a brain instead of just admiring all of his muscles.

"You liked it, did you? Well Alice is dangerous. They just accept her. I don't. And I don't have to. They have problems with the Chaos theory."

"What? Chaos theory? That's a new one on me." I said.

"It was in a paper that I got from Phil. I'll email it to you so you'll have it. According to Phil the vamps can't handle change. So they exist static and unchanging. Cut off from life. They feed off of what gives life but aren't part of it. Think of Alice, she is psychic but still reacts to changes by acting the same way."

"Clear that up for me. She can't see us or our decisions or our reactions to decisions . . ."

"Right, so all she does is repeat what happened in the past. At some point in the past, she put a pillow under Jacobs head when he was sleeping. Whether or not he liked it. Then she decided that doing that was ok. So, there is another sleeping dog in her house and she does the same thing."

"The caps . . ." the upstairs hallway was full of graduation caps.

"You get it now. They do the exact same thing over and over again. Go to high school. Esme plays house. The girls go shopping. They boys watch sports. They are stuck in a rut. I feel sorry for them. Life is only precious when it changes."

"Can you imagine 300 years of sameness? That would be terrible." My 300 years or more with Jacob would have children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. Visits from my family and his. Parties, lots of parties and once in a lifetime weddings. Funerals for those we lose. Life didn't stop for us."

"Here we are missy," Kolohe said as we pulled into the parking lot near the diner in town. As I started to take off the holsters he said, "Nope. Keep them on. I don't know what's going on here but I want you packing."

"Gotcha Mr. Man," I said pulling on one of his shirts to cover the holsters.

"I thought that's what you called Jacob?"

"Nope. I call him 'hunny bunny'." I said thinking how silly that sounded but I wasn't going to let Kolohe know that.

The lunch rush was over so we sat ourselves in the back of the diner in a corner booth. This would be where I'd want to sit tomorrow. I sat facing the front door. Kolohe faced the backdoor.

"This is a nice table. Yup. It will work for tomorrow." Then the waitress approached, smiled at him as asked if we were ready to order.

I ordered the hot open faced turkey sandwich. Kolohe ordered the trout. Then the waitress asked if he'd like 2 fish. She said she'd gotten lots of orders in the past few days from people who looked like him asking for double meat. He said "sure" and she went away with the order.

"Lots of people ordering double meat?" I mused aloud. "_How many people are here_?" 

Kolohe just smiled at me. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything but he didn't have to. I rested my foot on his, "_Angel just walked in_."

"Coming this way?"

"_Nope. Just the head nod_. _She's sitting at the counter_."

"How's the sandwich?" after the waitress delivered our food and drinks.

"Good," I said. Then I finished, "_Food without background seasoning – priceless_"

"That means Tomea is outside somewhere. _You still packing_?" He was still thinking about Angel at the counter. They made a cute couple.

"_Yup. What happened between you and Tomea_?"

"_Trouble."_

"Never mind then. _When are you gonna get imprinted and settle_?"

"I was hoping it was Leah."

"The Jacob memory ways she hates everything and everyone."

"Why? She's pretty. _Seth says she's been dating Embry on and off_."

"_She was engaged to Sam then he imprinted on her cousin, Emily for reason one. She and Seth were at home when their father had a heart attack. They panicked and shifted for the first time_. _Reason #2._"

"And they couldn't help him." Kolohe paused just for a moment looking at his hands.

"And he died. . . . _Le'iea just walked in. Take out order_."

"_He died knowing that his kids would carry on the legacy of his people. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt but_ . . ." He just trailed off. "Is Jacob doing what he needs to do?" He asked aloud again.

"Jacob has lost so much in his life I don't know if he'll risk losing his father." I knew Jacobs' pain and I could even feel it sometime.

"He'll gain an honest relationship with his father. An honest relationship with his pa'i, you. He's a pack leader. He should understand he has a responsibility beyond himself now."

"That sounded really good. You practice that too?"

"Nope. I borrowed it from Harkoni. It's part the same speech he told me before I went to see Akini that last time."

We finished in silence. Then Kolohe asked, "Desert?"

I knew he saw the cake display as we walked in. "Nope. I've got a honey back at the house."

"God, you are making me sick," Kolohe kidded.

"_Charlie just walked in. He's coming this way_. Hi Chief Swan."

"Kolohe, Leilei. How are things?" he asked.

"Things are going well sir. Thank you for asking," Kolohe answered for us both.

"By the way, I've Ok'd the luau. They invited me to the party." Charlie sounded surprised.

"Sure, why not? When we party – we party. It's an all day thing. Bring the family," I added.

"See you later then."

"Have a good afternoon Chief Swan." I finished.

"Let's go," Kolohe said after Charlie got out the door. He picked up the check and headed to the cashier. We dropped off his car at the motel. I left the guns and ammo back in its hiding place in Kolohe's car. We checked his room and then headed back to the Cullen house. At the bottom of the drive way he was back to normal, for him anyway.

"What's for dinner?"

That didn't surprise me at all. "Pork roast, onions, carrots and mushrooms." I started. The look on his face – SHOCK. "Oh my god, I forgot, yes! Potatoes!" I didn't mention the potatoes early enough on the dinner menu.

"And gravy," someone else added. I looked up and there he was. "It will just be us boys and you for dinner," Jacob said as we walked up the driveway. "Hey you," he cooed at me.

"Hey back," I answered. "So Leah's missing?"

"She said she'll stay with her mother tonight. Charlie will be on patrol and there are always problems around the Fourth of July. People setting off firecrackers and stuff." He waited until we got to him to give me a little squeeze. He'd just taken a shower. I could smell the soap. He didn't have to tell me and I wasn't going to ask. Be the princess rescued from the evil monsters. 'Be the princess' is my new mantra.

"Not this year," Kolohe laughed. "Uncle Trini is out there."

"Go do pack things. Dinner's not even started yet. I'll call when it's ready." I said heading to the kitchen. I set the table for four. Kolohe and I would still be at the counter as usual. I put the roast in the oven, washed the potatoes, cut up the veggies and made pound cakes. 4 of them. I had to remember to thank Esme. She kept that kitchen stocked like she was feeding an army. Then I went outside to see the show.

There they were attempting to do tai chi.

"Didn't you do this stuff when you were doing the Mr. Miyagi stuff to me?" Seth asked breaking what little concentration he had on what he was doing.

"Kinda. These movements help you get centered. I forgot all about this."

"You forget stuff when you're stressed. You're better now. Get in front and we'll start again." So I got in front and called each movement. Kolohe went around and corrected form. After about an hour I bugged out to check dinner.

We sat in our places when dinner was finished cooking. Then I started asking questions, "So Quil, Embry are you staying tonight?"

Quil answered, "Yup," between bites.

"No long patrols tonight," Jacob interjected.

"Why not?" No one told me anything.

"Uncle Trini called. He said we can rest easy. He'll be watching the forest and woods outside the Cullen property. He told me what cars he'd seen leaving

here so, we're covered. Everything is fine."

"But . . . Ok. I'll play damsel in distress. Help me! Help me!" I said holding the back of my hand over my face, pretending to faint. Jacob caught me as I slid not too gracefully to the floor, giggling all the time.

"But you're so dangerous . . . why anyone would want you is beyond me?" Kolohe questioned

"Because I can cook," I said letting Jacob lift me back on my feet. "I can bake too. There will be desert after the phone call." I said as Carlisle was coming back into the kitchen to get us.

So back down the hall to the dining room where the Cullens were seated and additional chairs were ready for us. I pulled out the Jasper phone and dialed the number.

"Moshi, Moshi" was the response. I clicked it to speaker.

"Aloha!" I responded.

"Aloha! Owai Oe?" said the same voice on the phone as before.

"Please speak English, my provisional guardians only speak English."

"Who is this speaking?" the question repeated in English.

"Leilei."

"Leilei, are you ok?"

"I'm well. This is my recall."

"Yes, you are on time." My mom again. "We are nearby. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Do you have locations selected?" 

"I do. Tomorrow at 11AM in the diner in Forks for details."

"Well done" she said. Then she got all mom on me, "Are you safe?" Maybe everyone was telling her about Forks. Well, there was the vampire, ok Cullen smell in town. And the wolf smell in town. Maybe she heard about her son being attacked in the woods. There was a lot to explain, a lot to account for but I was safe.

"I'm safe," I said with as much confidence as I could muster. I knew Kolohe would only leave me with Jacob. And I knew that Jacob and his pack would be there for me forever. No worries, ever again.

"The arrangements have been changed. Are you aware of this?" Nona was concerned.

They knew about Phil. Uncle Trini must have told them everything. He wouldn't hold back if my mom asked him anything. "Yes," was my only answer.

"Tomorrow at the diner at 11AM" Nona confirmed. I wonder if she would come herself? "Be well," she said.

"Be safe," I said.

"Aloha," she finished.

"Aloha mui loa," I finished. I clicked the phone off.

Kolohe was shaking his head, smiling broadly, "Uncle Trini is the man." We high five'd each other.

"You didn't tell her that Kolohe was here," Carlisle said confused by our happiness.

"Aloha mui loa is our family code that Leilei wasn't alone. So Nona, our mom, knows that someone is here with her. Leilei wouldn't let anyone else stay with her, so our mother knows it's me. Uncle Trini probably told her I was here in Forks anyway."

"I know I've asked before but its closer to the inquest but exactly what's going to happen?" Carlisle asking questions that I knew he should have asked Kolohe a long time ago. I didn't know anything.

"I've been to 2. I'll tell you the general outline." He said holding my chair for me. He ran his hand on my shoulder helping me into my chair. "_I'll tell him everything,_" was all Kolohe said.

"The councils will select the inquest location. They will probably pick the larger of the two, the clearing from the Victoria war ground. Leilei will dig a trench to light as the fire circle. It's a chemical mix that will burn. Only full pack members or full seer council members may enter the circle. You can be invited in but it's considered impolite to enter without being invited. Nona will come to Leilei and read her mind to see if she had reason to call for this inquest. She did. No problem there. Then she will greet you and Esme and Edward."

"Me? Why Me?" Edward sounded upset.

"Carlisle and Esme because they are Leilei's guardians. Edward because you were the doctor that gave her the blood transfusion. Our mother will want to thank you. Then she'll greet you Jacob. Nona will touch her forehead to yours and verify if you are imprinted on Leilei. No problem there. Then she'll ask you to faze to prove your blood."

"In public?" Jacob's voice steady. But just a little bit too high.

"Yeah. In public. I'll show you how to tie a parao. It's the male version of a sarong, the thing that Leah's been wearing. No running or walking into the forest. No hiding. Just BAM!"

"Me too!" Seth said with less squeaking this time than last.

"I'll ask my mother not to ask you to faze in public Seth. So, you're going to show?" I wanted to know. There was still much about how I got hurt I didn't know. He knew I was sure.

"Kolohe said I wouldn't want to miss this."

"Sometime in the introductions to our mother I'll ask my pack leader if I could stay near you, Carlisle, to explain what is going on. And for your protection. Some of our people may not like what you are." Yeah, he said it aloud. Some of our people wouldn't like the fact I was staying with vampires.

"That settles it. I'm going for protection, to protect Esme," Emmett boomed in the room.

"Emmett . . ." Carlisle started.

"No discussion necessary." Emmett echoed. His arms folded across his chest.

"Then I'm going too," Jasper said.

"No, you can't," I interjected. "You're too much like me. Empathic. Imagine being in a field of 600 pissed off, angry and mourning people who are presented with their worst enemy as a friend. And in at least 1 case, evidence of one who should be a friend as an enemy. You can't put out enough 'good vibes' to counter that. And if you could, you'd piss people off by changing their mood."

"Leilei is correct. People in the throes of their emotions may not have the control they want or need to have. An emotional mob, no offence intended, would be difficult to control Jasper," Carlisle weighed in controlled and clear. He was saying no without saying no.

"None taken," Kolohe started in on his little speech. "It's going to be very emotional. This will not be an easy night for any of us. Jasper reconsider, please."

"Quil and Embry, I'd like you two to be there too. I won't alpha you there but I'd like you to be there. Just in case. I think Sam will be there with half his pack." Jacob saying what he knew to be true.

"Leah said she'd think about coming," Seth added. I hoped she came. Kolohe said the wolf that almost caught him in the woods was magnificent. Fast and clever but he still did get away. Kolohe was better than great.

"If Nona says the Cullens are ok and Harkoni stands in agreement, no one will cross him." Kolohe said to end this part of the fight.

"Harkoni, your father Leilei, is he a very important person?" Esme asked to change the subject.

"Harkoni is the sergeant at arms for the Seer Council. He is their protector. He is very highly regarded and Leilei is his heart, his little girl." Kolohe shot Jacob a look letting him know if he didn't believe any of what we were saying that last was true.

"Where was I?" Kolohe said to get back to what would happen at the inquest. "After everyone and the visitors have been introduced, that includes Sam if he comes we get to the heart of the matter. The council chair will ask Leilei why she called for the inquest. She'll give her oral testimony. She'll tell what happened from her point of view. Then the chair will ask if anyone else will give testimony."

"That's me and Seth and Leah, if she shows, right?" that question from Jacob.

"Carlisle, Esme and Edward too. I'm sure the council will want to know why I'm staying here. They will want to know why I am the way I am now," I said knowing that that was true.

"You're going to tell them that Edward gave you a blood transfusion?" Rosalie said actually following what was going on.

"No, I can't. I didn't see Edward give me a blood transfusion with my own eyes. I can only testify to what I saw with my own eyes."

"I will testify that Edward gave Leilei a blood transfusion from me. And Edward, if he chooses to give testimony, will say that too. But since Leilei had a fever and didn't know what was going on she didn't see it," Jacob explaining it to Rosalie. Hopefully she got it now.

"Aren't your people going to get upset that you're . . . like a dog?" Rosalie said.

Carlisle and Esme both looked shocked that Rosalie would say something like that in that way. I kinda thought she would say something like that exactly that way. "My father's a snow leopard, my brother's a dog and my imprint's a wolf," I said aloud. "_If you need, Rosalie, I can get you an animal book so you can keep us all straight,_" I thought I said to myself until Jacob laughed.

Kolohe continued because Jacob and I were looking at each other and we were trying to stop laughing. Carlisle seemed to get we were laughing at Rosalie but she didn't seem to be upset, yet. "It's a protection. Leilei is stronger and faster than most human men now. She won't get sick and if she does get hurt, she'll heal faster than humans. Her parents will love it." Kolohe gave us a look that stopped all of my giggles. I knew I'd need to work on keeping the imprint conversations to a minimum when we were with others and needed to pay attention.

"Yes Kolohe," I said turning away from Jacob before Rosalie got mad.

"When all of the oral testimony has been given the memory testimony will begin," he continued.

"Memory testimony?" Edward asked.

"Help me Leilei if I screw this up. The Seer women are telepathic, well many of them anyway. If you do something you have a memory of it. Some of the women can read your mind and find that memory to verify what you are saying is the truth. Leilei's memory of what happened will be verified by checking it against Jacob's and Seth's and Leah's and Carlisle's and your memory to determine the truth of what happened."

"Nice job, Kolohe. The comparison is done in what we call 'union'. I did it, kinda sorta at Emily's house when we were there. The Seer council will replay my memory with everyone else's memories to see what happened that night."

"So," Edward started.

I stopped him quick. "I'm not supposed to discuss the incident at all so let's make up something. Say everyone here was talking and I said I saw Carlisle take an apple off of the table. All of the Cullens will say Kolohe did it. The Hales will say it was Embry. Quil wasn't here. Seth was coming into the room and just saw a hand take the apple. Jacob was looking in the opposite direction and Embry just came from the bathroom. To find the truth of the matter can't come from oral testimony because all of our stories are different. But your memory of what happened can't be changed. So my mom would come and read all of our minds and replay the conversation from the dining room for all to see at the same time so everyone would see what everyone saw."

"So there's no way to lie?" Esme asked.

"We're a small community. We need to know that we live in truth with each other to keep the peace. So an inquest is called when there is trouble that needs to be cleared up," Kolohe clarified.

"How exactly does everyone see Leilei's memory with the rest of the stories at the same time?" Alice asked.

I was sure she didn't believe it could be done or it just didn't make sense to her. "It's called 'union'." I sat wondering what I could show them as proof of union. "I don't have anything that isn't situation related . . . yes I do. Ok. There were times when you came to the farm stand to check me out. I remember them. So should you. The day you squished the tomatoes, remember? So I'll need Alice, Rosalie and Bella, please ladies." I motioned to them to get up as I moved into the empty space in the room. "Remember that day clearly. I'll need to touch foreheads with each of you. Then I'll show everyone here what happened" I said. Rosalie snarled at me. Yeah their smell wasn't any picnic for me either. But then again Alice asked.

I touched foreheads with each in turn and got each memory of that day. When I finished I said, "Ok, you'll all need to touch me. If you can see when Nessie touches you then it should work here." Everyone gathered around me and touched my outstretched arms. So I started with remembering my bedroom. "_You may not have to touch me. Try it and see,_" I sent to Jacob.

As I held out my arms and felt the Cullen cold touches and the warm touches of the wolf pack. Kolohe stood behind me and placed his hand on my back. "Everyone please close your eyes and tell me what you see?" I said.

"Where is that?" Esme asked. It was my favorite place.

"My room at home in my fathers house in Japan looking toward the window."

"You need to clean your room," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I answered laughing. "Does everyone see the mountains now? Fine. I hope this works. I've never tried it alone. _Jacob? Are you good?"_

"_Yup,_" he sent back.

"Leilei, you'll be fine. Just go ahead please," Carlisle fascinated by what I was doing.

"Ok. Here we go." Then the scene changed to a car, Bella's Audi. Each person's memory popped up like a small TV screen. We saw Alice giggling in the back seat thru Bella's eyes chattering about how fat I was. Rosalie was driving and saying something about the 'ugly marks' on my arms. Then Bella looked out of the window. The town a blur in the background. Then the car stopped on the road just to the left of the farm stand and they each got out of the car. Alice was skipping ahead. Rosalie stopped to look at the front left tire and then took 4 way too quick steps to catch up with Bella. Bella said, "No I haven't been here before." I didn't know this was her first trip to look me over. But now I knew.

It was then I added my memory to the replay. "Wonderful!" I said aloud when I saw Alice and Rosalie. They'd been there before. They just kept me busy and didn't buy anything. I knew it was going to happen again. Now they saw themselves thru my eyes as I waited until they reached me. I could see their mouths moving in my memory but here, now I could hear what they were saying.

"God, she stinks like Jacob does too," Rosalie said.

"So stand up wind. She can't smell us, can she? I mean she his imprint and all but can she smell us?" Alice asked Bella.

"Hi ladies, what can I get for you today?" I asked.

"She stinks like shit."

"This is a farm Rosalie. What do you think they use for fertilizer?" Alice again.

"But does she have to smell . . ."

Then everything went yellow, then black.

I awoke with a start. Jacob was holding me on his lap. "Hey there?" he cooed to me when I opened my eyes.

"So what happened?" I was clueless.

"You fainted. Kolohe said maybe it was too much for you to do alone. I'm so sorry we put you thru that but I, we all understand what will happen now," Carlisle said in a very calm voice. Esme handed a cool cloth to Jacob for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Kolohe said he thinks you never tried to do so much before."

"It worked at Emily's house," Seth said.

"That was different. I was giving Leilei things to show. She didn't have to do anything just be a movie projector. Here she was trying to make the overlap happen. It's harder without help. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go on with what will happen at the inquest," I said letting Jacob hold me upright.

"Ok, so after we all see what they experienced then the fun begins," Kolohe said.

"Fun?" Carlisle asking.

"Someone will know something about what was seen. Recognize someone or something, and they are, our pack members anyway, are obligated to speak up and tell what they know. If they don't then the pack will have someone read their minds to get the info they need to solve . . . to get retribution."

"They would actually force someone to testify against themselves?" Jasper asking that question.

"Yes. Do you suggest that we just let this go? Un-avenged. Un-prosecuted among our own people. Phil and Talia had a son. What do you tell him about why he's living with his grandparents and how he'll never see his parents again? There are five other families that have dead family members? Accidents happen -– this was no accident."

"Then what happens?" Emmett this time.

"Who knows? It depends. Maybe the guilty party will be there with us. The packs may have to make phone calls, the person or persons may be in Forks, or Port Angeles waiting for relatives to get back from the inquest. The guilty party may be at home in Tahiti or Samoa or somewhere else waiting for a phone call from a relative that's here. The inquest is a beginning and an end."

"If no one steps forward then what happens?" Emmett again.

"We'll discuss the second attack in the forest, the Mr. Bird incident. There are memories we each have about it. Someone should know something about him. There is the arm/wing thing that Seth has in the freezer. A tissue sample could lead to a female relative. Blood typing can lead to the family line. We keep meticulous records of who marries who and how many kids they have, Kai and human. We'll find out who did this and carry out our kind of justice. Nothing I know of rates on the fuck me scale like this."

"Are you spending the night with your pack?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah. After all this I'd like to. Jacob, I can trust you with Leilei for 1 night alone can't I?" Kolohe said smiling. "The disposition will happen after the funerals. The funerals will happen the morning after the inquest."

"Disposition?" Emmett still. I liked that he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Who gets custody of me after the inquest?" I answer him.

"What!" That screech was from Rosalie.

"Carlisle and Esme refuse to give me custody of Leilei, so after the inquest Leilei's parents will come here to negotiate to see who gets custody of her." That was Kolohe stoking the fire.

"**What!"** Rosalie's hands gripping the table so strongly that Emmett pried her hands free.

"We become recognized as adults when we're 17. Leilei is only 16 so she needs a guardian for at least another year. Since Carlisle and Esme are her guardians now – they will decide where she goes." Kolohe being very matter of fact.

"You have got to be kidding me?" No Rosalie. That's the truth.

"You take her," Rosalie said looking at Kolohe.

"I asked and they refused. And it's too late now." Kolohe said taking too much pleasure in his statement.

"You take her," Rosalie said looking at Jacob.

"I can't. We're imprinted. They, Leilei's people, don't allow it," Jacob said enjoying this little bit of torture.

"Your father?" Rosalie said looking at Jacob still.

"Yeah right. I've been living with Sam and Emily because I wouldn't give Leilei up. My dad . . . I don't think so," he said shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"Quiet . . . Quiet please. Everyone. One situation at a time. The inquest is first on the night of the full moon. Then the funeral the next day. So the day after that we can expect a visit from the Seer council" Carlisle trying to seize control of the discussion from Rosalie.

"The seer council visit will probably be the same day as the funeral," I said.

"You remember the chant?" My big brother still worrying about me.

"Here's a secret I'm not telling you. All of the seers chant it at the same time so whoever is officiating at the funeral doesn't forget the words."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you won't be alone."

"Third on the list is the luau. The day after the funeral. Charlie gave it the ok. If you want to know more about things, ask Alice." I chimed in.

"What?" I can't see you people," Alice said. 'You people' thanks for that.

"I know but you can see Charlie right. He'll have to change his schedule for stuff that Sam wants to attend. So you should be able to see him right?"

"That's who can take you, CHARLIE!" Give it up Rosalie.

"Yeah right. Leah and I in the same house. Not gonna happen. Seth, I know she's your sister and all but . . ."

"I know. You don't have to say it. No, that wouldn't work," Seth said laughing.

"Let's focus on tomorrow. Are you two ready?" Carlisle getting back in control like any dad would to keep the kids from fighting.

"We scouted the diner today. I'll be there," Kolohe so glad we had everything all done.

"So will I," Jacob said.

"Me too," that was Seth.

"And us too," Quil and Embry.

"Ok. People. Not everyone can be in the diner. It'll be like this. Kolohe at the counter where everyone will have to walk past you. Jacob and Seth in a booth near me. Quil and Embry will be outside the back door where you can see us inside. Just to make sure we're not gonna get jumped from behind, end of story."

"Sometimes I think it was a bad idea that your dad taught you to play chess," Kolohe said joking again. I knew he liked the way I thought except when he was on the wrong end of a joke.

"So we're good for tomorrow. Are we going to dig tomorrow or day of?" my last question.

"Tomorrow is safest. Right after their decision, we'll head out then."

"What? Dig where?" Carlisle again.

"Leilei has to prepare the site after they agree which one to use. Dig a trench in which to light a fire. The pack will guard the site and keep the humans away until after the inquest."

"I see. Thank you family. We'll talk again tomorrow after the site selection." Carlisle and Esme headed back into the house somewhere. The rest of the Cullens wandered away, except for Rosalie.

"Kolohe?" she called before he got out of the dining room.

Jacob and I got up to leave and I let the rest of his pack go ahead of us back into the kitchen. I just kept walking past Kolohe. He didn't look distressed, she did. He could handle himself so I wasn't worried about him. I wanted to know what was going to be said. Jacob pushed me ahead of him as we left them together. Emmett was standing in the hall waiting for his wife. I didn't envy him his life, existence, whatever at all with her. Jacob and I stood and listened with him.

"Yes, Rosalie," I heard.

"Why has Carlisle kept Leilei here if you asked to get her out of this house?"

"You don't play chess?"

"What does chess have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Carlisle is playing for the long game."

"Speak English," Rosalie spat back.

"God you are blond aren't you? Carlisle wants to meet our people. To forge an alliance. Say your Vulcans . . ."

"That's Volturi, dog breath."

"It's sweeter than yours. Well anyway, say they come back. 20 wolves and all of Carlisle's friends number about what? 50. Against how many? 150 to 200. You could get all of the Quileute wolves wiped out if the battle goes badly. But, if there were an alliance between the Kai, my people and you Cullens and the Quileute, then an additional say 300 or 400 wolves and dogs could make any shit they start a live kill exercise." He paused so her little blond brain could catch up with what he said. "You might even learn to like furry people. . . Oh good God, not you. What was I thinking? Not you personally of course but maybe the rest of the Cullens." Push much Kolohe?

Even Rosalie could see that that made some sense. Maybe not. All of us standing in the hall just waited until Kolohe walked in on us. "What's for desert anyway?"

"Cake," I said hitting him. "_Sweeter that yours_?"

"_She said I had doggie breath_." He sent back trying to look upset.

"I hope there's ice cream," was the last thing I think Rosalie heard him say as we walked back into the kitchen for desert.

Halfway thru 1 gallon of ice cream and at least 3 of the 4 pound cakes Kolohe asked what was for breakfast.

"Ok. So what do you guys want?"

"You know just regular breakfast. Omelets and stuff."

"Muffins and hash browns and eggs." I got up and looked in the fridge. "Ham with that?"

"Oh shoot. Quil, the game is on." Seth and Quil got up and went into the family room to go watch the game.

"Is that the game where the guys wear shorts?"

"Nope. It's the slowest game in the world," Kolohe answered me, "Baseball."

"Is anyone going on patrol now?" Embry asked.

"I'll go with," Kolohe said. He hip checked Jacob into me while I was looking at a cookbook for muffin recipes for breakfast. "You two be good. I can leave you alone for a while can't I?"

"We can't talk," Embry remembering they weren't pack.

"No we can't, but I can follow you and I have a hunch I maybe able to touch you and talk to you now. We do inter pack stuff like this sometime. I'll show you. Come on, I think I ate too much and I need to run some of it off."

"Did you just say you ate too much?" I asked joking. He'd never been full in his

life.

"Nope. Just checking your hearing after that fainting spell. You're fine. Embry – let's go." He laughed as they headed back into my room. 

I returned to my recipe hunting while Jacob watched. "How are you feeling, really?"

"I'm fine. Really." I smiled at Jacob. "Will you get me the potatoes?"

"You're talking. _Why?_"

"So they can hear us. So they can be sure we're not doing anything we shouldn't. Kolohe's probably told them to watch us."

"_Gotcha._ I've got the potatoes. Wash them? _Honey bunny_!"

"Yup," I said as I kissed him on his cheek. "Are you going patrolling early or late?"

"I'll run tonight so we can sleep in in the morning. So it's omelets and stuff."

"Yup. I'll cook the potatoes tonight and make hash browns in the morning. I think I'll slice the ham and make the muffin mix now too." We were talking loudly about boring stuff while we hip checked each other and made faces at each other.

"What else can I help you with?"

"What's made you so domestic?"

"We can go and watch TV if you finish, right? . . . _Is snuggling in public ok_?"

"I'm done. Baseball you call it." I left the cookbook on the counter. Placed the potatoes in the microwave set it to cook about half power for 5 pounds of potatoes and we walked into the family room. No screaming or hollering from anyone. Alice and Jasper just moved over a little like we were family. Jacob sat on the floor with his back against 1 of the couches. I sat between his legs snuggled back against him. All I could smell was him. Seth looked up when we sat down and just said, "3 to 2 in the 7th." Jacob spent a little bit of time trying to explain the game to me. I didn't understand why it was so hard to hit the ball.

"_Did you really faint? Or did you fake it?"_ He asked after he'd given up trying to explain a double-play.

"_Someone always stands behind a seer when they are doing stuff because there isn't an easy way to know when we're gonna faint when we're doing something. The faint was real. The replay was hard to control. Too hard."_

"_What were you controlling_?"

"_I'll explain. It was like trying to show 1 movie when part of it was filmed in vampire normal speed - Alice, part in human normal speed – Bella and the last part was filmed in a mix of vampire speed and human speed – Rosalie. Trying to show it all with detail and to be able to understand what was being said was just too much for me_."

"_Jasper just looked at us_."

"_He knows we're talking about them. He just doesn't know what we're saying. Our moods have changed_."

"_The girls weren't nice in what they said about you, were they_?"

"_Nope. Not at all. Now I know what they were saying when they came to the stand that time_."

"_Can you forgive them? Forget about it_?"

"_It's hard. It was easier to think that they thought that but now that I know they said it . . . it's different_."

"_What do you mean by that_?"

"_Truth telling, being a seer is about what you say and do. Not about what you think. So as long as you don't say it out loud it isn't in your memory. So I can think that Rosalie is a self-centered, egotistical pain in the ass. But if I don't say it then it isn't real_."

"_You just said it to me,_" a soft smile in his voice.

"_Sending doesn't count. For some reason, seers can't pick up on thoughts or sending. Sending is too much like talking to yourself. The only exception is when it's you guys using pack mind_."

"_That's why you and Kolohe touch so often."_

"_Right but our mom can hear what we are talking to each other . . ._ Oops. That's the microwave. The potatoes are done." I got up and went to go put more in the microwave. I left the first set on the counter to cool. Then went back to my man. The game ended too early for me.

As I sat peeling onions for breakfast when Jacob and Seth said they were going on patrol together.

"You can't. The pack leader and the 2nd aren't supposed to go on patrol together. Just in case something happens." I said.

"You guys have rules for everything." Jacob said sounding tired of all of our rules. We'd been relatively safe for like 150 yrs. Something was working for us.

"Yup. _I thought you liked the rule about us sleeping together_."

"_That's a rule too. Really!"_ He finished with a cute little twinkle in his eye heading out back of the house.

"_Yup. It's like we share the same soul so we have to be together. Our rules say I have to stay with you."_

"I don't really have a place to stay," he said walking out to the back porch. "I mean my dad and I . . ."

"We can build a house on the rez can't we? Can't you ask the council?"

"What!"

"Paul is living at your house with your sister right. They're gonna get married at some point right so . . . we'll build a house for us." Worked for me.

"The Run?" Jacob asked.

"What about the run? That's my people. When we get married I become Quileute."

"And the run is usually run by a family. People with kids. So . . . unless you two want to start now you won't qualify to be a family by the time the house is rebuilt," Kolohe answered while toweling off from a quick garden hose shower. "By the way, not a whiff of anything that should be a problem."

He snapped his wet towel at me and said, "You can't enforce our rules on the Quileute woman. Remember you'll become one of them. Not the other way around."

"Seth, let's go. I'm running 2 shifts tonight," Jacob said knowing that Kolohe would back him up.

Kolohe grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the house so the boys could faze the way they were comfortable in doing. "_Let the man be the man_."

"But . . ."

"_Quiet. He's kept you safe until now and if something goes wrong. It won't_." "Leftovers?" he said aloud. So Quil would hear us saying something.

"Do you have a tapeworm? I mean really?" I laughed at my big brother.

I walked back toward my room thru the kitchen and knocked on the closed door. "Don't come in yet!" yelled Quil.

Moments later I got the all clear. I opened the door to find Seth and Jacob all furry and Embry back in pants.

I walked over to Jacob. He nuzzled me and promised to be careful.

"_I forgot. I trust you with my life. I know you'll be safe. Wake me up when you get back. I'll sleep on the bed without you_."

"_Not fair. Sleeping without me_."

"_Ok. So I won't sleep. Go and be safe_." They broke from the porch sounding like dinosaurs running into the forest.

"They'll be fine," Kolohe said as I walked back into the house. "Where you going?"

"To finish the breakfast stuff I put off to be with him. Baseball is boring." I cooked about 10 pounds of rice so it could get cold for fried rice for dinner tomorrow. I'd feed the boys some beef. We had the veggies and the soy. I packed up all the food when I was done. And cleaned the kitchen again. I knocked the door again. No sound. I opened it. Kolohe was curled up in the doorway as usual with his nose and ears pointed to the forest. Quil was with Embry I guessed, somewhere near by. I curled up on the bed to sleep. I heard Embry and Quil come back into the room about 2 am when the watch changed. Jacob came and tickled my feet when he was back for the night. I curled up with him on the floor and went to sleep with my honey again.


	12. July 1st

July 1st

About 7 am I nudged Jacob just enough to stretch a little. I untwined me from us, kissed him on his muzzle and went to the bathroom for a shower. Then on to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Morning," Jacob said as he came up behind me in the kitchen a little while later.

"Morning yourself. Is anyone else up?"

"Kolohe's in the shower. Seth, Quil and Embry will all be out here in about half an hour."

"Good. Should I make biscuits? We have ham. Cute little sandwiches could be good too."

"Do whatever makes you happy," he said sitting at the breakfast bar, closer to where I was cooking.

"Hey there Mr. You're fogging up my concentration. Move your smell somewhere else."

"Not a chance. _Is it going to be like this all the time_?"

"_Maybe?_ . . . Hopefully? . . . _But hopefully not here,_" I answered.

"So what's all this then?" rings out as Kolohe walks in the kitchen where I am getting ready for breakfast. "Kiss her," he said.

"What?"

"I said kiss her Jacob. You deaf?" Kolohe said with that silly grin on his face. The one that said he was up to no good. I cut my eyes to my brother like he was crazy. "I said do it now. Before the boys come out here."

"Well, he's older than I am so I should do what he says." Jacob moved toward me. I leaned in and smooched him on his cheek. He kissed me on my lips.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWwww! They're acting like Sam and Emily. How can we eat when you do things like that? YUCKIE" proclaimed Seth as he walked into the kitchen and caught us in the act. Quil and Embry shoved Seth into the counter for making so much noise. I moved out of the way just in time.

I kicked Jacob off of his stool. "Go sit at the table Mr. Pack Leader." He moved and I decided to stoke the fire of boys being unhappy. "I changed what I was going to make for breakfast. We're going to have quiche!"

"We are manly men. We don't eat quiche," Embry proclaimed loudly.

"Quiche! Quiche! Quiche!" Kolohe chanted until he was joined by Seth and Quil. I put my hand over Kolohe's mouth to shut him up.

"If you want an omelet, give me your plate with what you want on it and I'll make it for you. 6 eggs ok?" There was a rush to the plates, hands were everywhere in everything. There were two types of cheese, and peppers and onions. Ham and sausages. Red or green chili sauce, beans and avocado. "There are muffins over here. That'll keep you busy while you wait." I laughed out loud. I could see my life like this. Confused, loud and covered with flour and with Jacob forever. I made omelets for everyone and watched 2 dozen muffins disappear along with 2 gallons of smoothie and 1 gallon of orange juice.

"Aren't you going to eat Leilei?" a question from Seth after he had his second omelet.

"The cook always eats first. Where do you think I get the energy to do all this?"

"Are you worried about today? I mean the diner and stuff?" I liked it when Quil asked questions. I noticed that they were always about me and my safety.

"Me? Worried? Why? You're all going to be there. All I have to do is sit and eat pancakes. It's a little bit more than that but its one step closer to getting all of this over. I'll get my life back and everything will calm down. I'll be an adult next year. Then I get to do what I want. Kinda. Sorta. I get to do what I want," I repeated singing aloud.

Kolohe took command again, "So the plan is clean up here. Then go out for pancakes. Leilei, do you know your phone number?"

"Nope. I'll call you. That will be the recall phone number then. Are we gonna hang in town or go somewhere?"

"We won't imply the Quileute so the rez is out," Kolohe answered not having thought about this.

"Your motel room. It's close to the woods. You'll be packing won't you sweetheart?" Jacob finished looking at me.

"Why yes hunny bunny," I answered batting my eyes at Jacob. The boys including Kolohe started gagging and coughing, feigning sickness at our lovey-dovey talk. "Ok. Ok I get the hint. I'll stop it snookie ookums," I cooed back at Jacob.

Kolohe rolled his eyes and shuttered. "I need to go wash. EWWWW! The motel it is. I've got cards and an MP3 player."

"I can clean my guns," I added. Like it was a party game selection.

"That girl with automatic weapons. Do you realize how dangerous she really is?"

"Yeah, I think so. Paul said something about getting kicked in the face," Jacob added.

"Really?" Quil asked all interested in the story.

"Well. Yeah I did. It was back in the forest. After Kolohe got ambushed in the woods I was telling him to go help Seth with Mr. Bird and he was still attacking Kolohe. So I kicked him in the face."

"Your father would be so proud," Kolohe added mocking the entire situation.

"I'm glad you hit him. When he jumped into the wash . . . well . . . I shouldn't be saying this but . . ."

"What Seth? You started . . . so finish . . ." Jacob wanted to know.

"Well, he hit me when he jumped into the wash. And he landed on me and knocked me out. Mr. Bird's arm got ripped off when Paul rolled over on him."

"Hold up," Jacob started. "Paul jumped into the wash to help and knocked you out. Tripped over his own big feet and that's what ripped off the guys arm? PRICELESS."

"Don't tell him I told you. He was embarrassed," Seth fconfessed.

"He was probably still mad at me when that all happened. I hit him before I kicked him," I admitted to the pack.

"You hit him too?" Everyone's eyes got big. Jacobs' memory said Paul had a bad temper. Well, so did I. "Well he went for Kolohe right off, when you guys arrived and wouldn't let up. So I hit him. With a stick."

"A swing and a solid hit right on his well, never mind," Kolohe flashed another grin.

"He finally started listening when Kolohe let him up after he put him down on the ground."

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked.

"I can teach you things like that, when the crazy is over. No problem. There are lots of things you should know."

"Ok. Boys. GO! Get out. I've got cleaning up to do and I'm sure you've got some planning to finish. Get! Take them outside and have them do pushups."

"Pushups really?" Seth said mocking me.

"Can you do pushups upside down? All hands. No feet on the ground?" I'd seen other pack members do it. Balance and coordination exercises helped them be graceful. 5 to 6 feet tall at the shoulder and graceful.

"You go too Mr. I'll get the dishes done quicker without you."

"Just 1 more minute," Jacob gave me just 1 quick smooch.

"Oh. That's gross," said Seth heading to the back lawn.

"Good morning Esme," Jacob said looking over my shoulder finishing his hug.

"My God! Are you two attached at the hip?" she teased.

"He wishes," I said smiled up at the man. "Leave now or we'll start talking about weddings or baby poop or something even worse? Esme, what worse than that?"

"In laws," she said coming up with the worst thing ever.

"EEEK, I'm going. Hurry up," he said on his way out.

Esme started clearing the table. I took care of the counter. "They don't leave much left over do they?" she noticed.

"Nope. I learned that lesson awhile ago. Their appetites will settle down in a while. It takes like 5 years. But that still doesn't explain Kolohe. He can eat from sun up to sun down. Although he did say he'd eaten too much yesterday. I think that was the first time in my life I remembered hearing him say that."

Esme laughed with me. Then she got quiet, "Do you know who's going to meet you?"

"No. We don't know who'll show. That's the reason for all of the security. The person meeting us could be one of those who planned the incident at the house. Or maybe it's Uncle Trini. Until everything gets sorted out – we, Kolohe and I can't really trust anyone of our people."

"Emmett said he'd go to watch for you if you'd like."

"I love Emmett. He reminds me of another of my uncles but there's too much crap in the pot to bring all of you into the mix before we need to."

"Would it have been easier for you if we gave you to Kolohe when he asked us to?"

"I don't really know. Since Kolohe doesn't really trust Uncle Trini completely not being right next door to him in the motel is a good thing."

"Kolohe doesn't really trust him?"

"I alerted Kolohe to something that was said that Friday night that Uncle Trini repeated when we went to Seattle. It was too much of a coincidence."

"It made you uneasy and Kolohe got all protective about you."

"Kolohe has always been protective of me, but what I said made sense to him. And he decided not to take any chances. So when Jacob and I got back together he told the pack what was making him uneasy. The pack trusts Kolohe because they see that he's totally dedicated to me. He could have taken me from here the day he found me because you are what you are, but he didn't. He was hurt and you offered to help him. And I'd been safe here all along. Jacob didn't know what was going on the night of the attack but he brought me here to keep me safe. That impressed Kolohe. He was curious about you and the Quileute packs. The only way to learn more was to stay. So when I alerted on Uncle Trini, Kolohe decided that we would stay. He's not stupid."

"He's a great brother. You're lucky."

"You're right. I've got a great brother and an even cuter imprint," I finished that way because I could smell Jacob coming down the hall to come and get me. "We're done here. You still can't tippie-toe. You're too big," I called to him as Esme and I were finishing up loading the dishwasher.

"Good luck today," she said. Then she gave me a hug and disappeared back into Cullen world.

"Oh boys! Boys! I'm ready. Let's go."

"It will work like this," Kolohe started. "Leilei and I will jog to my truck at the motel. Pack and go to the diner. At 10:50, we'll go inside. I've shown the boys a picture of Uncle Trini. Watch out for him, he maybe ok. Remember, we're all here to protect the girl until the inquest."

Just like clockwork to the motel. I got my guns and put on a Kolohe boy shirt to cover the holsters. We walked into the diner at 10:55. They don't' have a hostess on duty after the breakfast rush so I sat myself in the second to the last booth on the left facing the front door. Jacob and Seth sat in the last booth on the left behind me. Embry coughed when he and Quil got to the back door of the diner to watch our backs. We were ready. Precisely at 11:00 am someone looked in the diner thru the front glass. Then the door opened and in she walked. Black shoulder length hair, her café au lait color was darker than mine in a sleeveless dress burnt orange dress with her ink showing. She looked at the waitress and said, "I'm going to join that girl there." She pointed at me.

"_Who?"_

"_My mom,_" I answered before Jacob could even get to '_is that_?'"

On her walk to me she paused and kissed her son on his right cheek and whispered, 'thanks' to him. A single tear on her cheek.

She walked down the aisle past me to Jacob who was still in shock. I could smell his fear. He stood and she wrapped him in her arms. Kissed him on his cheek and said, "Thank you so much."

She let him go and looked at Seth and said "You too. Get up." And she hugged him too.

Then she came to me. I stood. I was still a bit self conscious about the height. But she smiled, she was so proud. "Oh my god, you are so beautiful," she said as she hugged me high around my shoulders. She knew that Kolohe would have me armed to the teeth.

"Thanks mom," I said as the shock was just wearing off. Yeah, I was really safe. "Who else is coming?"

"Bishop Price," she answered. We sat down in my booth as the waitress brought Seth and Jacob some French toast and bacon for second breakfast. Then she stopped to bring me my chocolate chip pancakes.

"Coffee?" the waitress asked mom.

Mom answered, "Yes thanks. There will be one more joining us. Do you have coffeecake?"

"I'm sorry no coffeecake but we have honey buns," came the answer.

"That's fine. 1 large honey bun and 2 coffees. Thanks."

The waitress went away. She sat looking at me. "So how tall are you?"

"Just a smidge over 6 ft."

"Remember to stand up tall. Be proud. He's very cute. Do you know that?" she added.

"Mom! . . . Oh there he is." Bishop Price was greeting Kolohe at the counter. There was the sound of a hearty slap on the back. He turned and headed to our table. He was as tall as all of us were, over my 6 ft easy closer to 7 ft. He had close cut white hair and his skin was jet black. He was so dark in color his skin looked like velvet. He always had an easy smile and very gentle nature, just like my dad. I always liked him.

He, just like mom, walked past our booth and walked straight to Jacob and Seth. "_He's a friend of my dad._" Both of them stood to meet him. They shook hands and I think I heard Seth call him 'sir'. Then I stood. He hugged me and at once felt the guns strapped to me.

"Kolohe trained you well," he said quietly.

"So, here's your honey bun." The waitress said as she put it down on the table. She poured the coffee and asked how the pancakes were. "Perfect," was the only thing I could say.

"Your father is going to be surprised. You look beautiful," Bishop said to me when the waitress walked away.

"Thank you," I responded.

"The appetite takes some time to get used to. Remember to eats lots of protein and exercise." Thanks mom, like I hadn't noticed the appetite yet.

"So the boy, Jacob, is for exercise? Kolohe says he is. It's about time you settled down. How old are you now?" Bishop asked. OMG. Why do I have to explain this to him! Kolohe -– that's 3 more strikes next to your name.

"I just turned 16 in May."

Bishop nodded at me, "Good honey bun," he said. "How are the pancakes?"

"They're good."

"Do you have 2 locations selected?" Bishop asked getting back to business

"Yes sir I do. I also have maps. There are locals that need to be taken into consideration." I opened the map. "These areas are out of bounds the locals, the Quileute and their allies the Cullens. It will be explained later."

"Does that have anything to do with the weird smell in town?" Bishop asked.

"Yes it does. Forks is . . . complicated," I admitted.

"I need your phone number," mom said. All the time that Bishop and I were talking she'd been quiet. I wondered if she was talking to Jacob. If she couldn't talk to him then maybe she'd been talking to Kolohe. There wasn't any sign from her. Damn.

"Here's my phone number and these are the tags." I told them both. My mom looked confused.

"They're GPS tags Nona. You hit this switch and they'll lead you right to the spot that Leilei has picked out. Your boys should be able to figure it out," Bishop added.

"Here," I added. "Take this. Kolohe wrote simpler directions and he drew these maps to the areas."

"Will we be able to call from the locations back to you?" mom wanted to know.

"I don't think so. They are remote. You may have to come back to town to chat with each other to make your final decision."

"So we'll meet here . . . say abut 6 pm," Bishop said while still looking at the maps.

"I don't think the diner is open then," I admitted. That was something Kolohe and I didn't think about.

"The pizza shop is open until 10 pm," Seth said quietly from behind me.

"So it'll be the pizza shop then – say about 6 pm. We'll call if there are any major problems," mom said.

"Nona we should go. This looks like it could take a little while. Your guides will want to study the map and play with the GPS tag." Bishop stood and put the map away in a pocket. "Leilei, darling. Here. Let me hug you again. Wonderful to see you. It's almost over." He turned and walked back to Jacob and Seth. Shook hands with both while saying, "Wonderful to meet you young men. I'll be with our group that goes to meet your council. I'll be looking to see you there." Then he picked up their check too and headed to Kolohe still sitting at the counter. A quick hug to Kolohe, then he paid the checks and left.

Mom just sat there and smiled as Bishop looked approvingly at the men that surrounded me. She waited until he left to say, "I'm leaving now too. 6 pm tonight. Spend some time with your young man. Have you told him about your father yet? . . . Later then." She stood and hugged me again. She hugged Seth then gave Jacob another of those 'mother hugs' that he hadn't had in years. I felt him tear up. One more hug for me, then Kolohe. Then she just walked out of the door.

Kolohe walked over to us, "Bishop paid the checks. Let's go people."

"Who is he?" Seth wanted to know.

When we got outside Kolohe waited until Quil and Embry joined us in the truck before he began to explain while driving back to the motel. "Bishop Price was a general in our last out and out war with the vamps. He's very respected and very old."

"He scouted the diner and saw us watching the back door. He came over to us to shake hands with us before he went inside. Man is he scary," Quil said.

"War?" Seth asked remembering my talking about the genocide of some tribes.

"The Grandmother War," I said. We, the Kai knew that story well.

"I'll tell you guys about the war when we've got the girl safe," Kolohe said as he drove back to the motel. There were guards in the woods outside the motel, even I could smell them. "Ok, you two. In my room and only moderate amounts of funny business."

"_What?" _from Jacob

"_Kolohe doesn't mean it. It means we get to spend time together alone in the room. Uncle Trini and his people are watching the motel. Kolohe and your pack will be watching them and us. We're safe until 5 pm_."

"_So we'll be snuggling all afternoon. How terrible_!" Jacob added with a cute little scowl on his face.

"_Until about 5 then we'll have to pay attention and get ready for the phone call saying they've made a decision. So we can spend the time cleaning my guns or snuggling?"_

"_I vote for snuggling."_

"Hey you two!" Kolohe repeated. "Get out of the truck and get into my room. Thank you. You see Seth, get their attention and then they can function."

The motel door closes and I blush. Kolohe opens the door and says, "Close the blinds and lock the door. And just so you know Jacob she has a black belt in hop ki do. I was her teacher." Then he grins, "Have fun kids." He closes the door and Jacob locks it. I hand him a chair for under the door knob and start to pull down the blinds. I reach for the light switch and Jacob just shakes his head no. He hugs me and feels the guns on my back.

"_You people don't play_." He sent.

"_Actually. This is play_."

"_Ok then. Let me help you loosen your bullets_ . . ." he starts.

Oh God! "Come on." I took off my shirt and gun holsters and shoes. "Come take a nap with me." I took him by the hand and led him to the bed.

"_Are you still mad at me?" _a quiet question from my man_._

"_Yup. But I've spread the whoop-ass around. You're not the only one I'm mad at. But right now I'm glad you're safe and I'm safer and we're together. And this is almost over_." I yawned and put my head o his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "_Remind me to beat you up later,_" I sent getting sleepier.

"_I wil,l_" came the response.

"_I can beat you up, you know,_" I sent snuggling closer as I fell asleep.

I felt him get up later. I moved into the place where he'd been laying with me. It was warmer and smelled like him. About 5 pm he knocked very lightly on the door. I decided not to answer him and he tried it one more time. Just one more. He tiptoed in and kissed me.

"You're still too big to tiptoe."

"It's about 5. How do you feel?"

"That's Kolohe asking. I'm much better. Still stressed but better." I looked at the man and realized that I was happy. Really happy. Finally. So it's time to ruin all that now. "Hey – you had pizza. Not fair." I pushed him back so I could get up. I found my shoes and put my guns back on. Grabbed my Kolohe shirt and headed for the door. Checked to see if I still had my phone and wiggled my way past Jacob to get outside. "Any pizza left?"

"It's cold but there is some left" Seth answered.

"I'll eat it cold. So you told them about the Grandmother War?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I waited to tell them until you kicked Jacob out of bed."

"Thanks for that," I said taking a swing at my big brother.

When I was finished with the pizza Kolohe announced that it was time to go. So we piled back into his truck and headed to the pizza parlor.

So my phone rings just before 6. I wait until Kolohe gets close to answer it. "Aloha!"

"We're 2 blocks east of the diner. You'll see the sign."

"It's like 5 minutes away."

"Aloha."

"I forgot to tell them where this place is," I said aloud shaking my head. They'd think I was a nut for forgetting something like that.

"Don't worry girlie. You've been imprinted for what like 3 months. You're still insane. Forks is small enough. Don't worry." Then 2 of our own walked nearby, heading into the pizza parlor. "Taylor and Peni – Hi!" Kolohe said aloud. We all waved like tourists on vacation.

"_Cousins. Pack members_" I sent to Jacob.

"_Like I couldn't tell. God, they're huge!"_

"_We're all big people. Polynesians I mean. King Kamehameha of Hawaii was 7ft 6in tall. You're a baby at 6ft 7in_. Oops, there they are."

A jeep and a land rover pulled into the parking lot one after the other and parked at the other end of the parking lot from where we were.

"Our people don't have seers. Will we ever get them?" Jacob asked.

"_I'm sure our daughters will be able to handle that for the Quileute,_" I sent with pride. I wasn't sure but who knows.

Jacob helped me out of the back of Kolohe's truck. His arm resting around my waist. My mom was glowing she was so happy. Bishop and his driver nodded at Jacob. Kolohe went over to shake hands with everyone and Bishop handed him a large paper bag.

"_God, my mother loves you. Did you bribe her?"_

"_She knows I'll take good care of her daughter is all,_" came the response.

I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, "I'll be right back," I said as I headed across the parking lot to them.

"Good evening. It wasn't too difficult was it?" I said hoping I hadn't proved to be a complete idiot.

Bishop answered, "No, not really. Trinidad cleared the humans out of the way."

"Oh, give me a hug first," mom started. "No. It wasn't a problem and your Uncle Trini was everywhere."

"And?" I asked.

"Location #2. The large field is perfect. Tomorrow, July 2nd at midnight," Bishop ended.

"Thank you both."

"Thru fire for you, young one. You know that. Nona, have a good evening. Leilei . . ." Bishop started. Then he stopped, he was watching Jacobs' pack watching each and every move he made. "Never mind," he said smiling. He reached to hug me again and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. He turned to head back to his jeep, waved to us all as he got in and left with his driver.

"You be careful," mom started in again. "No shooting of the Quileute boys, they're cute."

"Mom!" I knew they could hear her just fine.

"Go back to your man," she said just a bit too loud. Loud enough to be sure they heard what she was saying. "Did you make him a man yet?"

"**MOM!"**

"OK. Ok. Give me a hug and go do what you have to do," she finished.

"**MOM!"**

"_I didn't mean it that way,_" her voice in my head. A way too big smile on her face.

I walked back to the truck and waited until Nona had her driver honked the horn as they were leaving before I turned to Kolohe and said, "Location #2."

"Let's go people," Kolohe said and we were off again. "Uncle Trini will have the area cleared out. We'll go in. Dig the circle and drop the incendiaries. From there back to the Cullens for dinner."

"Incendiaries?" Embry asked. "What are you setting on fire?"

"We dig a trench and set a fire to burn thru the inquest, to represent the light of truth. The fire will burn thru the entire proceeding. I don't get to enter the circle until I've earned my name."

"I never really understood that. Highlights, please" asked Seth.

Seth was actually picking up stuff from us, "I'm a seer. A telepathic woman. My parents decided that I would serve our people when they figured out what I was. So they decided what they would call me, Leilei. But by tradition my real name is 'the truth' or however my mother wanted to define 'the truth'. So my mother named me, Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale in Hawaiian. It means 'The light you use to find your way home'. The truth. Nona's name is 'Bright source of everlasting peace' or Pala'ela'e kumu mau loa maluhia. We get tattooed when we're 10. Then sent from pack to pack to learn each culture and language. At 17 there is a ceremony and we're officially adults."

"That's a great deal. No school. No chores. You're so lucky" Quil started in.

"Dream on boy. When I wasn't in real school I was being home schooled. And not just regular stuff. Each pack has its own history that had to be learned. We had chores. I've lived on farms most of my life, just like here. No matter where I went there were chores to do. I grew up in the run where my parents lived. We had like 15 boys there at any one time. That was the care and feeding and laundry for a pack the size of Sams' for months at a time. It took me, my mom and like 2 to 4 other girls to take care of Kolohe, my dad, the boys and maybe a guest or 2."

"You grew up in all that crazy? With all the boys learning to faze and everything?" Quil not believing me.

"Yup. It was the best. I'd got doggie back rides when ever I wanted. My dad would take me climbing trees with him or hunting. No, not vamps, deer." I could tell by the look on Quils' face that he was thinking of something I'd never done. "So now I've got to get information about getting my GED. My dad will want me to go to college. Most of the girls do. Imprinted or not."

"Same for the boys," Kolohe added. "Families where the boys might faze start to let them know about what might happen by sending them away to camp like when they are 12. Kinda like Boy Scout camp. Learning to work as a team, stuff like that. Then as they get older they are sent to the runs when the fazers aren't there. Since we keep pieces of vampire kills in the houses, the boys are watched. We let the parents know what's going on and watch to see how goes. Sometime they faze for the first time when they're there. Usually it happens then they go back home. Then they come to the run as a place to live until they are 17. And yes, there is school and chores there too. Then they have to decide whether to be pack or to stop fazing forever. It's always the decision of the man himself."

"So what did you do? I mean I understand that you are pack but you're older than 17 right?" Jacob asked.

"I'm almost 30. I worked at the run. Having someone else to help with pack structure and training always helps. I went to college and learned stuff and got myself a degree or two. I've worked construction and I've farmed. I'm living with some people in Canada now, native people. They wanted a watch dog, so to speak. They contacted my pack leader and asked if someone would come and help them watch their homeland with them. They'd seen things they didn't like. So I live outside Yellowknife. I make jewelry, leather clothing and do some logging. You know, live. They pay me and I sell the stuff that I make for extra money. I decided to live there while the girlie here was in Forks. I was waiting until she turned 17 or got imprinted."

"_Bestest brother ever,_" I sent to Jacob. So ok, I'll take 1 of my strike mark off my Kolohe list. If he was too far away to come when it happened I didn't know what I would have done. "_Don't tell him I said so_."

"Before I left for college, the first time," Kolohe continued. "I'd just finished doing service in Tahiti."

"Service?" Embry seemed to want to know.

"Service is when we do things for the humans we live with. We teach in after school programs and help rebuild houses after storms and stuff. We paint and stuff like that."

"And yes Embry, it always involves food. The women usually cook and the packs do the work. It's a day long party" I added just so he'd know it wasn't all work.

"Work and a picnic. Sounds ok to me" he said.

"It's not a picnic" Kolohe added. "It's a bbq. Kalua pork and roasted fish . . . yummy." Kolohe almost always thinking about food.

"It's usually organized by the pack leaders' wife or imprint. With the girlfriends and wives of the pack members helping to do something for the community. It gets everyone together and it's fun. It gives a chance for the boys to find an imprint. For everyone to see who's with who. And it helps keep the humans happy."

"What? Keeps the humans happy? You make then sound like pets," Embry not liking how that sounded.

"Hey, I was one of them, human I mean, until like a week ago," I started. "Well think. If you saw a bunch of overgrown boys hanging out together, looking like a gang, wouldn't you feel better about them if they held pancake breakfasts to raise money to put in new playground equipment at the local school? Say you needed help building a new fence in your yard and some guys just came by and did it for you and all you had to do is make them lemonade and a few hamburgers? If it keeps the locals happy - then we're all happy. We try to blend in."

"Ok. Game time people. Leilei, you still packing. Good." It was Kolohe back on point. We'd just arrived at the closest point where he could drive to the Victoria war ground with us all in his truck. "No one faze unless it's necessary. Seth follow behind us. Quil and Embry take the left. Jacob pry yourself off of my sister and take the right side. We'll be jogging at the 'Leilei pace'. Uncle Trini is out here and he knows we've met Bishop, so we're cool."

We all got out of the truck and headed to the location with Kolohe in front. It took about 45 minutes at almost a dead run to get there. Kolohe did keep his pace something that I could keep up with but damn! When we got to the field the boys weren't even breathing hard. I stopped and waited until I caught my breath before I took the bag from him to dig the trench. Inside the bag was a spray can of paint, a stick and a string and a small shovel. I scored the line using the stick and used the shovel to dig a trench. The boys watched to make sure we weren't being stalked by anyone, even if we did know them. When I was finished digging, I looked at my circle. It was fine but the ground was wet. This was Forks after all.

"I'll drop the stuff tomorrow night before I light it. It's too wet out here."

"Fine. Take 10 and we'll head back," Kolohe said looking at the forest surrounding us.

"I'm taking 15," I said.

"_You ok? Was the pace was a little quick for you_?"

"_I'm fine. I'm being a diva,_" I answered.

"_I can carry you back if you want,_" the answer from my man.

"_No! I'm not a baby. I'm just your baby,_" I sent defiantly. I wasn't one of those girlie girls. I hunted with a bow and took down my own deer. I wasn't going to be carried like I was helpless or something. I cuddled with the man for a few more minutes. When I was ready I just said, "I'm ready. Let's go." We all got up and used the same formation to jog back to Kolohe's truck.

On the way back to town Kolohe was back in protective mode again. "Quil, Embry, Seth are you guys staying for dinner? I think Leilei said something about cooking Chinese food."

"I'll be staying for dinner tonight and breakfast too. I just kinda miss the little woman. But I'll see her again after the inquest is over," Quil said.

"Do you need me to come and explain anything to your parents? Man . . . I'm sure they don't understand what's going on. You've been away a lot lately," Jacob in leader form.

"Nope. Grandpa Quil has taken care of that."

"Embry, any problems that need to be taken care of?" Jacob again.

"Nope. I've told the folks that I'm with Quil. Grandpa Quil takes care of me too."

"_Don't worry. You're doing a great job and your pack understands and respects what you are doing. If the didn't, they wouldn't be here with you. I'm sorry for all the shit that's happened, for what I got you involved in, but I didn't do anything to make this happen. I'm just grateful that you were here for me_" I sent to the man. Hopefully he would realize that he wasn't given anything that he really couldn't handle. And Kolohe was there to help him. We were all trying to help him help me with all this shit.

He answered me with a kiss.

"Ok, you two. Enough of that!" It was Kolohe again. "Everybody stay in the truck. Seth keep them off of each other. I'm going in the store. Leilei, what do you need?"

"Greek yogurt and frozen mango if they have it. If not strawberries will do. And hoi sin sauce."

"I'll be right back kids," Kolohe said then headed in the store.

"_Ice cream,_" I finished to him knowing that mom was close. I thought I'd give it a try.

"_I'll get_ v_anilla,_" came back as the answer. So mom was working to link us like when I was a kid. I liked that.

"Leilei, really. How important are you? How many of your people are here really?" that question from Seth.

"_What_?" from Jacob.

"_I've got this. That was Carlisle asking."_ I paused then answered him, "No clue really. Call some of the local hotels and see if they have any open rooms."

"So are you really **that** important?"

"Nope. I'm not that important. But think, if someone came on the rez and killed a family wouldn't all of the local tribes send people to the funerals and to the trial of the person who got caught with blood on their hands while driving the family car around town. It's the same situation. A house full of girls and their guardians were killed. But, we're further away than most but if it were your cousins and you could, wouldn't you come. It's true my parents are respected but that has more to do with what they've done for our people. Not because they are rich or anything like that."

"You said they would read the minds of people to find out who did it. Really?"

"Yup. How can we live in peace with each other if someone, maybe one of our own did something like this?" I paused. It just broke clear to me. Then I decided to say it out loud, "Maybe someone watching us at the house decided to start a war between the Cullens and you, the Quileute."

"Or between the Kai and the Cullens. Or between the Kai and the Quileute," Jacob added.

I turned to look at him, "What?"

"Well you said it yourself, we walk around town like we were a pack. Someone was watching you in the house and saw us and maybe smelled the Cullens."

"Kolohe was watching in town and saw me with Emmett so that's not too far out of line. Someone knew I was here and probably hunted me down."

"Maybe not you personally, maybe you Kai," Jacob said.

"I'm thinking me personally. _You'll understand later,_" I finished.

"So tonight is Chinese. What's for dinner tomorrow night?" Quil keeping me on my toes.

"I was thinking sandwiches. I'll probably be too nervous to cook anything. This is a big deal." I turned to Jacob and asked, "Are we walk or run or drive there?"

"We can walk. It will take about an hour."

"I may need to. Nerves."

Jacob kissed me again. Just another quick peck.

"Kolohe told me to tell you two to 'stop that' when I saw you two do that. So I'm telling you."

"Good man Seth. I knew I could count on you," Kolohe said hitting the side of the truck with his fist as he walked back carrying 2 grocery bags. "Yes on the hoi sin. Back to the motel and then to the Cullen house for dinner."

"Let's hurry," I said. "Frozen food and a car full of 'doggies'. Not a good mix for the food." We got to the motel and left the truck as usual. And went back into the slow jog back to the Cullen house. As we began running Kolohe asked Seth to stay with him behind us with Quil and Embry in front.

"_Why is Kolohe spending so much time with Seth_?" Jacob asked.

"_He thinks Seth worships the Cullens too much. Kolohe understands that you guys don't know us but he thinks that Seth thinks too much of them and maybe not enough of his own kind. Kolohe gets that he's imprinted on Nessie, but still_."

Jacob was quiet for a minute while we were jogging. He seemed to ignore my answer all together. "What's up with Bishop Price?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know his whole story but he's like the high chief," I answered aloud. Maybe Kolohe knew something that I didn't and he'd share.

"He was Nona's donor," came the mystery answer.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense then," I said aloud.

"Donor?" from Jacob.

"You were my donor. Nona had an accident when she was young and was going to die. He donated blood to her and she had his aspect, I guess. But she has my dads' aspect now I think. He's always been around, close like family."

"_Damn! You are important,_" from Jacob.

"_So says the battle hardened chief of the Quileute,_" I answer as we get to the drive way at the house. "Ok you guys. Go out back and play. I've got dinner to make." They went into the back yard, I went into the kitchen. I got the beef roast in the oven, thawed myself some shrimp and diced the veggies for the fried rice. Then I went outside to set up the bbq grill.

"Is dinner ready already?" Quil asked watching me set up the grill.

"Nope, not yet. I decided to use the grill to stir-fry the rice. It gets hotter than the stove, it doesn't smoke up the house and I get to watch you guys. You're funny."

Quil was feeling challenged, he thought fighting was boy stuff, "So you think you can do better?"

"Silly man, I was born to this." I left the pan on the grill to get rocket hot and faced Kolohe in the circle they were using to practice fighting in. "My dad teaches karate. I learned all my lessons on how to fight against shibas and huskies. You wolves are a bit bigger but I used to fight my dad too. It's not all strength. There is speed, ferocity and attitude," I said as Kolohe and I started. I found it was much easier to match his speed now than before. I almost hit him in his face. He called me a bitch and our match ended at a draw after a few more minutes of sparing. As usual he pulled a few of the punches he threw at me while we were fighting but not as many as normal.

"This would be even more fun if we could play some music. Really loud music," Kolohe said. "I found some stuff, some rap music, that Harkoni would just hate but it would work really well with his training regimens."

"Training regimens? You train in which form?" Embry asked.

"We train in both, but by far more time is spent training in human. The strength and body control you learn in human form you bring with you in your shifted form, whatever your form is wolf, shiba or snow leopard. So, if you can control yourself and focus on two legs it's actually easier to do the same on four. It even helps with dancing."

"Dancing?" Jacob laughed.

Kolohe and I didn't laugh. The Quileute boys kept laughing until they realized we weren't laughing. "Hey, our mom is half Hawaiian, so we hula. All of the tribes dance."

"You're not joking . . . are you?" Embry again still snickering.

"Nope. The first school I went to was a halau, a hula school. We learned dancing, history and culture. Our language wasn't ever written, so all of our stories were told thru dance." I stared at Jacob and said, "_Our kids will hula too, Mr_."

He looked at me, just a little cowed and nodded. "Quil and Jacob will you help me with dinner. I need to bring everything outside" I said. Not angry but a little disappointed. I guess they thought dancing was for girls, not for real men, or wolves. I liked it when Kolohe did the torch dance. My brother and fire – what a great match.

"Jacob, take the roast please, hunny bunny. Quil can you please help me with the rice fixins?" They helped but spent some time snickering while walking back outside. "_I'll get you both in grass skirts and dancing soon enough,_" I sent to the man. Jacob started laughing again.

As I was stir frying the rice, the boys returned to practicing to see if they could throw Kolohe on the ground I sent to the man, "_I have desert. It just needs to be cooked. Do you guys like fruit crisp?_"

"_What kind of fruit?"_

"_Apples and pears. We have the ice cream to go with it_."

"_That's perfect but wait to cook it until we've eaten. Maybe it will keep Quil from eating it all_."

"_You'd look cute in a grass skirt you know_ . . ."

Then he laughed out loud. Then Kolohe started laughing. "Smooth move Jacob. You're not supposed to react like that. Then we know something is going on. You'll have to work on that."

"Dinner!" I called when it was ready. We ate together as a group, picnic style. All of us on the lawn. It was nice since it wasn't a formal dinner. I got the crisps, two pans of course and placed them on the grill while we were eating. "Ok, guys what's the plan tonight? Who's patrolling where and when? This is the last night. Tomorrow is the inquest. After that everything will be different" I asked while eating my shrimp.

"Are you ok with that Jacob? Tomorrow night is a new beginning," Kolohe was worried about how things would be after. Jacob didn't seem to be bothered by what Kolohe was referring to. "Think ahead. You'll have to tell your family that you're all lovey-dovey with the woman. And at some point in time you'll be marrying into a family of wild Kai warriors."

"I think Billy was more worried about me leaving the rez but Leilei and I've talked and she said she'd stay with me. That will put his mind at ease."

"You'll probably have more problems with our people coming to visit. She's our mothers' only seer daughter."

"How do you keep it all straight? Human, seer and shifter. I mean, I don't mean . . ." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know it's complicated when you don't grow up with it. Some people freak out when they find out. I was never outside so it seems normal to me," I answered Jacob.

"I grew up outside. Being brought in let me know who I was. I've loved everything since I found out," Kolohe responded.

"You've got to tell the story. Come on it's story time . . . please . . ." I said in that little girl voice that drove him crazy.

So Kolohe began, "It was a while ago. Remember that my father, Akini, wasn't too happy about me since I was born with two different colored eyes. Both he and Nona knew that I was pack. Mom was happy for me . . . Akini, not so much. He hated the whole idea. I realize it now but he gave her lots of shit because I was the way I was. When I was 10, Nona began to look for a place for me to live, to get me away from him. He'd become more abusive toward me as I grew up. I really didn't realize it but Nona saw it and decided to get me somewhere safe. Then we ended up living in Harkoni's house. He imprinted on Nona and that caused a world of trouble. She was still married to Akini and she still is. He won't give her a divorce and she won't go back to him."

"Tell them about your first time," I said snuggling with Jacob on his lap as Kolohe told the stories I'd heard a million times before.

"I was almost 15 with a year old baby sister. I'd been sick for about a week, you know. Nona had given me the speech, the 'you're changing' speech that I didn't listen to. I was 6ft 6in tall by then and didn't need my mother telling me what to do any more. I'd moved downstairs in the house I'd lived in since I was about 10. The other boys didn't want me to move in with them. They'd thrown my stuff into the courtyard. The house was a traditional Japanese manor house. It was shaped like a square and had an open courtyard in the center. I was so pissed with my so-called brothers that I decided to destroy furniture. Yeah, I know. It seemed reasonable at the time. I raised my left hand to break the dining room table in half and I hit the table with a paw. A dog's paw. So naturally I freaked the hell out. Harkoni came into the room and I went for him. I knew that he'd done something to me. I wasn't sure what, but I knew it was his fault. He fazed in mid-leap, caught me and put me down on the floor. He fazed back and told me to relax. That everything was fine, great in fact. So, he's standing there naked. I'm on the floor as a dog and he says everything is fine. He called for my mom and told her I'd started. Nona was carrying Leilei who was about a year old then. I was trembling and terrified. I didn't have any idea what was going on and in walks my mom. She looked at me and told me how proud she was. How 'beautiful' I was, then she changed that to 'handsome'. She scratched me under my chin and began to talk to me in my mind. She said she knew she could always talk with me that way but she didn't want to scare me, so she didn't. Leilei just looked at me and she reached for me. I tried to stop shaking and I did when she kissed me on my muzzle. She grabbed my head in her tiny little hands and made stomach bubble fart noises on my muzzle. Like the fart noises I used to make on her belly when I was playing with her. Nona told me to do what Harkoni said and learn to control changing. When that happened we'd have to have a family meeting. So a couple of weeks later when I could change when I wanted to we had dinner together. Nona put Leilei in my lap for the entire meal. She told me not to be afraid of hurting her – because she knew I never would hurt her. It was then that she told me everything. Who and what I was. What we were. And why we weren't living with my father. She told me I could return to him if I wanted to but if I did I'd have to give up Leilei and her and Harkoni and my ability to faze. Akini wouldn't have that in his house. That I couldn't ever see them again because I'd be human again and she'd chosen to return to her people, the Kai. She told me their history and said I could train to be a defender, if I chose to. That was the gift my father gave me. I was the person who had to decide whether or not to use that gift. She couldn't make that decision for me. I decided to train, knowing that I could give it up when and if I decided to. So here I am 15 years later."

"Is there anyway to know who changes?" Seth asked.

"Nope, there isn't anyway to tell. We keep parts of our kills. It's the vampire smell that's what triggers the change. So maybe all of your fathers could have changed or it could have skipped their generation. There isn't any way to know

now."

"So Akini was what? A dog like you or what?" Quil trying to fill in the blanks.

"Akini couldn't change. But his father was a great, great pack leader Kekoa, a shiba. He felt that his father didn't take enough time with him and spent too much time with his pack and their activities. So Akini knew and hated his father for it and for what he was. I'm Akini's only son that's pack. When I went to see him when I was 17, I told him I'd be pack for life. He disowned me. He said he had one son with Nona, my sibling Anoa'i, Nona's other male child. She had a daughter too, Walela. I haven't seen either of them or my fathers' other kids either, the ones from his first wife, in about 14 years. But I wouldn't change anything for all the money in the world, no matter how hard it is or was."

I got up to get the crisp from the grill. Quil ran into the house to get the ice cream and the desert was divided up.

"So what are you going to do after the inquest, Kolohe?" Embry asked.

"Well, hopefully I'll be appointed to be the counselor for the kids here. That way I'll be able to explain to your alpha why she is the way she is. Why we are the way we are. Then you, the Quileute, will be able to decide whether or not our people will be friends, allies or non-contact with your people. I won't vote for non-contact. I want nieces and nephews to spoil. Big family solstice parties and huge wedding celebrations. If the Cullens and the Quileute are formal allies, I'm sure our councils will be able to work something out for the sake of the woman and the wolf."

"Are the Cullens that much of a problem?" Jacob asked.

"You have to admit that the Quileute relationship with the Cullens is unusual. I mean natural enemies now as allies. I don't think we've ever done anything like that. We spent too much of our time just trying to survive."

"Can't there be an exception made for the Cullens? I mean they are really really nice people. You know that," Seth added.

"I get that and Kolohe does too but our history, recent and ancient, isn't based on us all sitting down to have tea on Sundays together and chatting about flower gardens. There haven't been a lot of discussions between our two sides mostly because they were trying to kill us all so they could eat us and our relatives. That doesn't leave a lot of room for 'oopsie your bad, you fed on my sister, I forgive you because you said you were sorry'. I don't control what will happen at the inquest but if Carlisle wants to address the pack council they will probably listen. But just because they listen it doesn't mean they will hear him."

Quil looked shocked and asked, "What? 'Just because they'll listen doesn't mean they will hear him?'"

"When your mother says to you in clear English, 'Don't eat the cookies' and you eat the cookies. You can say you didn't hear her say that, it's the exact same thing. They may choose not to believe anything that he says. He's taking a big risk but I see how he's playing the long game. Yes, Quil the long game. Say the Volturi come back. If they do and there is a war, not just a stare down contest, all of you Quileute wolf boys could be hurt or killed. My sister could also die, if her imprint dies. But if 300 or 400 shibas and huskies were here . . . we could kill the guard. Well, most of them anyway and let them know that we'll live with the vegetarian vampires. Got it."

"And warn them if they try that again we'll all go to Italy on vacation," Jacob finished.

"Is there any more crisp?" Quil already on to the next topic. I nodded. "I'll take that pan over here."

So I cleared the dishes and let the grill coals go out as the boys did more practicing in the yard. We'd have leftovers for dinner and sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. While loading the dishwasher I decided, waffles for breakfast.

"_Hey woman,_" came the call from my man.

"_Hey you,_" I sent back. "_We need to talk. I have a confession to make_."

"_I know you don't like beef. I'll bring you down a deer soon. I don't want the blood trail to lead back here_."

"_It's not about beef, although thanks. I'm a little low on venison. It's something else you should know."_

"_I'm going on patrol early. That way we can talk later, ok? Or do you want to talk now_?"

"_You've made plans to patrol now so go ahead. It can wait_."

"You're sure?"

"Go. I'm fine. really." Well not really but I'll confess when you get back.

Jacob and Quil want on patrol first. Kolohe sat in the doorway nose out smelling the air while Seth and Embry watched TV. I reached over to scratch my brother behind his ears. I knew he wasn't asleep. "_They'll be back in a little while. The nights here are really beautiful. I'm sure Jacob will take you out to play in the forest at night. You'll love it. Does it snow here_?" He loved snow.

"_It snows a little, not like Greenland or Sweden but enough for snowball fights_."

"_Yeah! . . . So you've decided to tell him everything,_" Kolohe said exasperated at me for deciding to do so.

"_Well I have to. I don't know what will come out at the inquest and he should know what I did before then. I owe him honesty if nothing else_."

"_Nona won't out you. You're safe_."

"_Wouldn't you want to know? Don't you think he thinks it weird that I know everything?_"

"_You could screw up everything you two have_."

"_I'd feel better telling him the truth. I'd sleep better_." Thanks big brother. He wasn't imprinted. He didn't understand.

About 1 am someone was tickling my feet as I slept on the bed in my room. He was still fuzzy when I woke up. "Come on outside. I have something to tell you. Faze please. Kolohe will be another pair of ears,," I said as I walked out to the porch. He joined me on the steps in shorts, barefoot. I started to shake. I didn't want to lose him. He just hugged me until I stopped shaking.

"_What's wrong? What do you have to tell me?"_

"Damn . . . _I didn't want to start crying again but Shit! OK. I did something unforgivable when I was recovering from the attack_."

"_What? You were out like all the time_."

"_Please. Let me get this out. I read your mind. It's considered the worst invasion of privacy. The worst thing ever and I did it to you. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you . . ."_ Then he just kissed me.

"Everything," I admitted. "_I have everything. All of your memories. I've been trying no to look at lots of stuff. Only the things that relate to the Cullens. I'm so sorry. What can I do?"_

"_Relax. I need you and you need me. Kolohe told me that your totally part of me because of the blood transfusion. Now that we're together, we're gonna stay together. We're linked forever and nothing will break us up. Ever_."

"But_ . . . I didn't mean to but_ . . ."

"_No buts_."

I started crying again. He was being so . . . so Jacob about the whole thing.

"_Stop that crying. You wanted to hold on to me when you thought you were dying. You held on to me. You did everything you could to hold on to me. I'm not letting go now. Don't let me go. I'm not letting go ever_."

"So, you forgive me?" I said with snot bubbles coming out of my nose. "_My people will do whatever you say to do to me. I've broken my vows . . ."_

"Kolohe said your people may just decide to give you to me to keep me happy. I'd settle for that."

"But . . ."

"No buts. It's over. I'm ok if you're ok with the fact I didn't tell you about the Cullens."

"You don't own all of that. Carlisle and Esme came to the farm stand. They never introduced themselves. When I woke up without you . . ." then I punched him in his ribs. "If I'd been introduced to them before my freak level wouldn't have gone to 30 on a scale of 1 to 10."

"Just 30. I thought you'd freak when you saw me all furry. You didn't. Why?"

"Why? I could tell you were in 'protect mode' just before you fazed. I knew who you were from the day you peeked in the shower at me. Your eyes are the same. It just took me a while to figure out whose shoulders those eyes were attached to." Kolohe shifted just a bit. I never really told him how I met Jacob. Checking me out while I was in the shower, Kolohe probably didn't like that too much. But we were all gonna be family so it was ok. "_Oh shit. I didn't tell Kolohe that. But he knows now_."

"A_m I in trouble?" _Jacob asked after he puffed his chest out just a bit_._

"_Nope. Me probably. But my mom will think that you peeking at me in the shower was cute,_" I sent snuggling in closer to him then. We were ok and we were gonna be ok. Perfect.

Jacob began to think about running thru the forest. I read his mind as he remembered the patrol tonight. The forest was flying by. His long strides. The smell of the trees and the ground. The sound of his footfalls. The sound of Quil then Embry beside him. Now I understood why so many men chose to be pack. It was beautiful. I renewed my hatred of Leah, how could she not want this? It was so calming I didn't realize that he was stroking my back, putting me back to sleep. I only managed a feeble, "_Not fair,_" before I fell asleep.

I woke up just once. We were in bed. Him un-fuzzy and snoring beside me. I looked around the room. Kolohe was still in the doorway to the porch, nose to the forest. The new door to my room was closed. I was safe, so I returned my back to Jacobs' chest. Re-wrapped his left arm over me as I pulled the silk duvet back over us both. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat and fell back asleep.


	13. July 2nd

July 2nd

I slept well, too well. I woke up about 8 am. Breakfast time. "Sorry," I said quietly as I unwrapped myself from Jacobs' left arm. Then I walked off of the bed and headed to the shower. 20 minutes later I was in the kitchen. With the addition of buttermilk and eggs I knew I was 20 minutes from waffles. There were 2 waffle irons and 3 pans of breakfast sausage ready to go. Oranges, grapefruit and grapes became fruit salad. I started the coffee as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. _I guess you slept ok?_" He said and sent with crooked smile on his face. This was the first night we slept together with him un-fuzzy.

"_Thanks_. Good morning! _You've got the sending stuff down,_" I answered mixing my communication like he did.

"_Yeah. Kolohe helped_. Thanks for the juice." He reached to give me a little peck on the cheek.

"EEEEEEEEWWWwwwwwww. Stop that! In front of the food. Kolohe make them stop," came from Seth.

"I can't," came from Kolohe as he entered the kitchen. "They're all fuzzy wuzzy. Nothing can break them up. They're like the north and south poles of magnets. SMACK! Stuck together. Woman cook some waffles. The men demand Breakfast! NOW!"

"Ok, I get the hint. Take a seat and I'll waffle as fast as I can. You have to wait until Quil and Embry get out here."

"And Leah," Seth added.

"She's decided to come?" WHAT?

"Yup. Leah called me to say that she'd be here soon. Our mom will drop her off then go out shopping. It's not worth taking any chances Leah coming here on her own from the house."

"Silly girl," Kolohe started shaking his head. "She could have called us. At least 2 of us would have gone over there to escort her over here."

"I think she didn't want to make it seem like it was a big deal that she decided to come to the inquest," Seth said.

I walked back down the hall to my room and knocked on the door.

"Don't," was the response from Embry.

"I won't but, Leah is coming and she isn't here yet so, no big hurry except that Kolohe is hungry . . ."

Then there was a fake girlie scream that almost worried me. "What was that?"

"Leah is here. She just snuck up on me that's all. Bitch. Pants?"

"Try the second dresser drawer. Anything else?" I started giggling.

"Nope."

"Ok then. Whenever you get out here, it's ready."

So I walked back into the kitchen and the boys were laughing. "I'm thinking like 10 minutes," I said as I oiled the waffle irons and popped the third pan of sausage into the oven.

"I did the honors," Kolohe said making another pot of coffee.

"Ok people, I'll waffle until everyone's eaten." I said as Leah came out of my bedroom still laughing at Embry. About the same time, Quil who was in the shower when she snuck up Embry followed. I was sure Embry would be teased about that later. I liked Jacobs' pack. They were the best of friends before they shifted for the first time and now they were still best friends. I'd work harder to keep them that way. I just needed to know how to deal with Leah. My people would flip over her and she seemed to hate everything. It just wasn't fair. Maybe things would change soon.

"So what's up today," Jacob asked between bites sitting at the table with his pack.

"Lunch," Kolohe said with a grin. "Seriously, Leilei needs to burn off some energy so I'm thinking some stick fighting is in order."

"You stick fight Leilei?" Jacob asked aloud.

"Sure. Doesn't everyone. My dad is a karate instructor. I started taking lessons with him when I was like 4. How else was I supposed to protect myself in a house full of dogs? Hitting the guys with my hands just hurt so much that he taught me to use sticks instead."

Seth almost fell off of his chair laughing, "I can see you running around as a 4 year old carrying like drumsticks."

"Actually she was carrying nun chucks and was dressed like a Japanese princess when we were living in Japan. She ran around in Tahiti naked most of the time," Kolohe filling in the story to tease me in public again. One more strike against him.

"I was 4. And very cute too," I added as I cleared the table of some of the dirty dishes. "And I will not discuss my birthmark."

"_Birthmark_?"

"_I don't have any."_

Jacob sipped his coffee too loudly and coughed. It went down the wrong way.

"Smooth move Chester," Kolohe said looking at Jacob knowing that we were sending to each other.

"Ok people. I'll clean up and plan lunch. Go do pack stuff. Go. Get." They all got up and headed back into my room. Probably to go outside. I didn't know what Kolohe had planned. Then I heard footsteps heading back my way. Who forgot what?

Leah hesitated then offered, "I'll wash if you want?"

"Sure. I usually just pre-wash," I started. "Then put them in the dishwasher. I love love love this kitchen." I needed to know so I decided to just ask, "Why aren't you at this meeting?"

"Kolohe said it was boy stuff" Leah said quietly.

"Oh, that. Ewww. Male grooming. Yeah, you may not want to know about that. I'm sure there some female stuff about shifting you'll need to know about. It's probably all in the Legends Book."

Leah picked up the dishes and scraped the little leftover bits in the trash. Then stopped and asked me, "So what are you exactly?"

"Well, I'm mostly human. I'll heal the way you do but I'll never faze, I can't. My life is linked to Jacob because of the blood transfusion. So I'll die when he does. I'm stronger than most human men, the same way you are and faster too. Now for the other stuff. I'm a seer and we're telepathic to one extent or another. Normally I can talk to Kolohe but only when we touch. If our mother is close by like now and she wants to she can link us and we can talk without touching."

"But weren't you talking to Jacob without touching just now?"

"Yup but that's because of the blood transfusion, I have his aspect. And the fact I'm a seer. It's kinda like him talking to himself. All I hear is background noise unless he says my name and then the connection is made. If he doesn't call me then the connection isn't made. If it wasn't like that, then I'd hear everything he thought and that would drive me crazy."

"So you're like phoning each other without the phones?" she said narrowing her eyes to concentrate.

"Yup. It happens when a seer and a fazing pack member imprint on each other and she gets his aspect."

"Ok, you lost me," Leah said shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's not easy. I imprinted on Jacob and he imprinted on me. We call that Ku'i. We're bound together."

"Women imprint?"

"Sure they do. We seers imprint and so does anyone who fazes. So out there somewhere is your perfect Mr. Somebody."

"Me? . . . IMPRINT? Really?"

"Really. If you faze – then you have an imprint. You just haven't found him yet. Your Mr. Perfect."

"Imprinting . . . it isn't fair."

"Nope. Not at all. But it helps to continue our people. We would have blended in with the humans and disappeared if it wasn't for imprinting. The vamps would rule."

"Don't they rule already?"

"Where? Not where I live. There are some vampires, a few I've heard about in major cities I've been told. But they don't hunt in our areas. If they're stupid enough to show up they get dead. And quick. But then again we've scared off or killed drug dealers and the occasional rogue."

"Rogues? You've killed you own?" she said. I'm sure she finished that sentence in her head with 'What the fuck!'

"Sometime people choose to go public or they just go crazy. We can't allow anyone to just get on the news. Do you want to end up in a lab somewhere? People sticking needles in you? . . ."

"Ok. I get it. I'd be the Queen Alien," Leah said realizing that it could happen.

"The only thing that might keep someone from being killed is imprinting. The supreme law."

"Ok. So I'm . . . I'm what then?"

"You are the Golden Child. It is said in every generation there is one. And you are it. My mom's gonna flip. Our history says that it's always the women who bring new wisdom to the people. That's your job. Along with get imprinted and have babies." She just stared at me like I was from Mars. So I continued, "Pele, she lives in Hawaii. She shifts from human to a white dog. She's been around forever but hasn't been seen much in the last century. She taught us to rely on and believe in ourselves. She gave us that truth. What will you teach the Quileute and the rest of us?"

"How do I do any of that? There is still so much that is wrong with me. Seth says that you can heal people, like getting rid of his headache. I haven't been right since I first fazed. Can you or your people help me?"

"What's wrong? Fazers don't have health problems."

"Well . . . it's been about 4 years since I had a . . ."

"Oh that. You're fine. Really. You won't have any more periods until you've imprinted and in a relationship. You know . . . having sex. All of that falls into aspect information. I've got to re-read that stuff too. Now that I'm with Jacob it all applies to me too." The look on her face said 'WHAT?" so I just kept talking, "Getting someone's aspect is like becoming someone who fazes. You stop aging. So whatever day that was, is yours now forever. But being with your imprint means having sex, your body will understand what's going on and you'll get pregnant. It'll just take time. It took 4 years of my parents being together before my mom got pregnant with me."

"So I'm ok? . . . 4 years? . . . Damn! So, I'll imprint some time. Any idea when?"

"Nope. We've been trying to figure out that too and we don't have a clue. That's one reason why when we have mixed parties we try to make sure everyone is at least 17. We try not to let the boys imprint on the really young girls."

"So your people would punish Quil because of Claire?"

"Nope. No punishment at all. But it probably wouldn't have happened until she was older. We have figured out that imprinting doesn't usually happen in the same family so Quil could look at his own female cousins but not like Embrys' cousins. Just to be safe."

"So you guys have separate schools for the boys and girls?"

"Nope. When the boys get sick they are taken out of school and they don't return. They are educated in the runs so they only mingle at school functions or on school vacations. We find it works best for us. But tell me Ali'i Leah, what do you say about that?"

"Ali'i Leah? What are you talking about?"

"Ali'i is a Hawaiian word for royalty. You will be called Ali'i if you come to the inquest and prove who you are by fazing in public. My mom and I will help you if you decide to do it. But to be considered to be the newest Ali'i you'll have to do it in public."

"In front of everyone? Just break out of my clothes in front of how many people again?"

"It probably won't be more than a thousand. And you won't have to break out of your clothing. If you choose to wear a sarong, it just kinds slides off if you untie it before you start. Kolohe will be teaching Jacob how to tie a parao. It's a skirt that the men wear like your sarong. Our men wear them to functions like this. All of the pack leaders will faze. Sam, if he comes, will be asked to faze too. They will want to see his face. To be able to match his face to the policeman they may have seen in town."

"I'll need to think about it. A thousand people. Really?"

We finished loading the dishwasher in silence until she spoke again, "So your job is to cook for the pack?"

"During pack functions, having everyone together means all I do is support. Cooking, cleaning what ever needs to be done. If the pack is happy, then we're all happy."

"Excuse me, ladies. Will you join us please? It's parao tying lesson time," Embry said trying to be sweet.

"Come on Leah, this is bound to be funny." We spent the next 2 hours showing the boys how to tie a parao. They didn't like the flowery material. They thought it was 'girlie'. I laughed at them. I wondered what they would think about 150 shibas wearing their flowery paraos coming at them. Tonight would tell the tale.

"It isn't just the guys wearing the skirts that you need to worry about. The Hoku Ao. They are loud. They want you to know that they are coming."

"Loud?" Jacob asked.

"Each pack leader is introduced by his pack. And Chaska loves that part of the pack meetings. He's magnificent when they introduce him. Is he here? Is he planning something special?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Kolohe said while he was nodding his head yes.

"So, what's for lunch?" Quil piped up.

I just started laughing. He was just like Kolohe. So I started in on him, "Quil, your wife will have to have a big garden. I'll get you some black walnuts and wormwood to get rid of your worms."

"What?" Quil had just stopped on the re-try to tie his parao with the slit on the left side. He was imprinted on Claire.

"Leilei is saying that you eat like me, so she likes you," Kolohe chipped in.

While he was speaking I got up and walked over to Quil and placed my right hand on his right cheek and kissed my hand loudly. "_I like your brothers,_" I sent to Jacob.

"Why did you do that?" Embry asked thinking it looked weird I guess.

"What we all want is a happy pack. Because you all are Jacobs' pack brothers that makes you all my brothers. So to keep the peace I'm only allowed to kiss Jacob. But I felt you deserved a smooch anyway."

"AAAAAWWWWWW," went up the cry from the boys. "You care . . ."

"Oh yuck! Just for that no desert," I said trying to sound hard and harsh.

"Really?" from Seth with the quivering bottom lip.

"_I'm lying. I think I'll make pie_."

"Waaaaaaaaaah," goes up the cry from Quil and Embry. On the second breath Seth joins in.

"Oh hush up, ya big babies. I'm gonna make lunch now."

"So what is for lunch? Really?" Kolohe egging me on I hoped. I took his question that way. He'd eat just about anything.

"Lomi lomi salmon, sushi and poi," I said as I headed back to the steps.

"Don't forget the nori salad," Kolohe called to me.

"What?" this time that chorus was all of Jacobs' pack.

"_You're just playing? Right_?" the man asked.

"_Yup_. Raw fish and rice. Yummy."

"Bait . . ." Quil said sounding upset.

"Yup," I said as I caught Leahs' eye and winked.

"Leilei just winked. I saw her," Quil proclaimed happily.

"Did not. Just dust in my eyes" I said. "_Sandwiches and chips_" I sent. "You guys play nice and I'll get lunch ready." When I called them for lunch both Quil and Embry were all upset. The idea of bait didn't sound appetizing so I hoped roast beef sandwiches and chips would fill the bill. To tease them even more I put the pies where the breeze would send the smell back to them in the yard. Before I got to the end of the word 'lunch' the boys were all lined up to eat.

We all got a good laugh as Quil tried to figure out how to give me a pack kiss back. When I couldn't take it anymore I told him, "Kiss the back of your hand while your hand is on my cheek."

"So, how are we getting to the inquest?" Jacob asking as they sat to eat.

"I think we're walking. Since you guys don't have any practice running in skirts and we'll be carrying stuff, I think we'll be walking," Kolohe concluded.

"Leilei, are you taking your guns?" Seth asked.

"Nope. I don't think so. I don't think weapons are allowed."

"They won't be needed," Kolohe started. "Some of my pack members will guard us in the woods on the way to and from the site. Chaska called," he finished looking at me.

"You never tell me anything," I whined.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything. And by the way, Travis won't be happy about Jacob."

"Oh . . . my . . . God!" I'd forgotten all about him. Travis.

"Who's Travis?" That from Jacob aloud.

"One of my pack members, my brother actually, has had a crush on Leilei since she was little. His parents disowned him after he fazed the first time. Our mom wouldn't let him be homeless, so he came to live with us. He'd offered to keep Leilei company until one of them imprinted. It looks like you did that before him." Kolohe did sum it up pretty well. Travis was in love with me and I liked him a lot but that was over now. I was with Jacob and that was that.

"Keeping company? Why does everything about you Kai feel so complicated," Leah asked.

"It isn't that complicated," Kolohe started. "Really. Especially if you're brought up in it like Leilei was. Or if you choose to become part of it like me. I was raised outside and was brought in, just like all of you. We just have more history and have dealt with more things than you have."

"So who is this Travis?" Jacob repeated a little more insistent this time than before.

"It's just like Kolohe said. He grew up in our house, with Kolohe and I. When I turned 14 he asked me if I'd be his select. To be someones' select means that you two promise to be together while you both know that at any minute you might meet your imprint. I reminded him that I couldn't. He was older than me and I couldn't make that promise to him until I was an adult, 17. So I ended up coming Forks and here I am with my imprint. He'll have to deal with that now."

"He could challenge Jacob couldn't he? For you I mean?" Quil asking. Jacob shot him a look that could mean trouble.

"The first thing my mother will do is check to see if we are imprinted on each other. When she says publicly we are, it won't be questioned. Travis could challenge it but why? I want to be with Jacob. And Jacob wants to be with me. Moving aside and trying to be gracious about it is all that's left."

"That is really, really hard," Leah said. "I know."

"Leilei's father was married twice before he was imprinted on Nona. Yes. He raised two sets of kids. None of them Kai, like us. He watched them all age and fade away. His wives too. He vowed not to marry again, to stop looking for his imprint. To not do that again, to himself and to the families that he created. He decided to live and die for his people. Then he met Nona one day. Bang! It was over. I'd never seen my mother so happy. I was happy, she was happy and everything was and is still great."

"We have books on this stuff. If your council wants to read how we try to keep things straight. I'm sure you'll be allowed to read them." I finished for Kolohe.

"Its nap time now isn't it?" Jacob speaking like he'd had that planned for a while.

"Yeah," Kolohe finished. "I think so. We'll all be up tonight for like hours. It won't be easy. Everyone should get some rest this afternoon. No fussing Leilei."

"But I don't wanna . . ." I whined like a baby.

"Oh. My god. It's 3 years old again. _You 2 can curl up here on the porch if you want. _Have you guys decided what you're going to do after the inquest? Are you going back to the rez or coming back here?" Kolohe said and sent to all of us. Even Jacob heard Kolohe send his nap instructions to me. My mom was working overtime.

"I don't know," Leah began. "Leilei said your mom would probably want to talk to me."

"That would be talk with you. And yeah she will. All of the seer council will," Kolohe answered.

"Leah, if you want to, you can stay with my mom while she's here. The seer council will probably want to talk with Emily too." I said.

"Why her?" Leah snapped.

"Just general stuff. Like 'nice to meet you' wife of a pack leader. That will probably happen after the funeral and before the luau. You know 'Hi! How are you? If you need any additional support, let Leilei know'. Stuff like that. Nothing really important." What now? Emily was a pack leader's wife. Of course the seer council would want to at least say 'Hi'.

I moved to sit between Jacobs' legs on the porch. My back to his chest while he leaned on the house just about where I slept that night on the porch. I turned my nose into his chest and closed my eyes. I knew that Kolohe was right. But I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"_You ok_?" my man asked.

"_Fine. I'm tired. I want this over. I want my life back. I want our lives back. I miss the farm. I miss working. I miss our lunches and going to the movies. I miss Talia and Phil. I miss Shana, Rhea, Eliea, Abigail, Soren, and Te'ea. I miss whining about having to do homework. I miss my life_."

"_It'll be over soon . . . are we coming back here? I mean after the inquest is over."_

"_Yup, we have to I'm guessing. Carlisle and Esme will probably still my guardians. Where I go after the inquest is up to them. But that's tomorrow after the funeral_."

"_What are you wearing to the funeral? Will your mom have something for you to wear_?"

"_I think Esme's got something in the works. She wanted to know what a yukata looked like. My mom is like any other mom. She's brought extra clothing for me. She knows I don't have anything. Kolohe has probably told her everything. Don't worry I won't be naked_."

"_Esme likes you."_

"_Esme likes to mother people. Her kids don't need to be mothered. I do. Me being the naked little weak human. She likes to be busy. That's why she loves Seth. If it's true that Nessie will be able to eat food then Esme can be in mother heaven forever taking care of them both forever_."

"_You go to sleep now missy,_" he said in that cute little 'do what I said voice' in my head. Like I was going to listen to him. He had **so** much to learn.

"_Wake me in 2 hours. I have to put dinner in the oven to bake. Lasagna. The pies will be cool by then._" I sent yawning because I was sleepy.

"_Yes ma'am,_" he sent quietly.

"_That's my mom. I'm your little fuzzy wuzzy snuggle bunny,_" I responded.

"_Or something like that_ . . ." he said before I fell asleep in the sunshine in his arms.

2 hours later he woke me up. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Esme had put the pans of the lasagna in the oven and set the timer for 1½ hours. There was garlic bread sitting next to the stove with a note that said she'd put it into the oven about 7pm. So dinner would be about 8pm.

I walked back through my room to my honey on the porch. Kolohe was in the Edward chair sleeping. Leah was on the bed. Embry was on the couch. Seth and Quil were on guard. They'd let Jacob and I sleep instead of letting us take a turn watching the tree line. I walked over to Seth, touched him and said, "_Thanks_".

I snuggled back in Jacob's arms for another hour before it was time to get up and finish the dinner prep.

"It smells so . . . so good," that was Quil of course. "What are the rest of you having?" There were 3 pans of lasagna and 4 loaves of garlic bread. When the extra sauce was hot we sat to eat.

"Thank you Esme," I called aloud. "It's all perfect as usual." And it was.

"So what happened the first time you went to an inquest Kolohe?" Jacob asked. "You said you've been to 2 of them."

"The first time I went to an inquest was because some of Kali pack members had caused some trouble for a non-allied people with the humans that lived nearby."

"Non-contact people?"

"There are other shifters who live in communities. We find them and contacted them. They chose not to join us as friends or allies and so we leave them alone. It is their right. But some of the boys couldn't just leave them alone. The humans they lived near started asking questions. The situation got ugly. The inquest was called and the pack members who interfered with them were sent to Sweden for punishment."

"Sweden? . . . We're all over the world?" Seth asked.

"We have allies there. They have their own packs. They kept the wayward boys for 3 years. Then they sent them home to Tahiti."

"Sweden is nice," I said. "I liked it there but the winter is really cold and dark."

"The cold and the darkness shouldn't bother you now. If you and Jacob go there to honeymoon, it could be really cozy," Kolohe said.

"Where else have you been?" Jacob asked looking at me strangely.

"I've traveled with my mom and dad when they were on pack business like to Greenland and Sweden. I was born in Hawaii on a homeland. It's like a reservation. I've been to all of the pack homelands Tahiti, Samoa, Japan, the Philippines, New Zealand and Canada. Alaska is part of the Canadian homeland right? So Alaska doesn't count I guess."

"Since her father worked security for the seer council, wherever they went, he went and where he went so did all of us. Our mother would pack up all of us. And no, we didn't travel with the boys from the run but there was me and Travis and Leilei. And Yutan after Nona had him. And usually 1 or 2 girls that our mother was training. And poof – off we'd go."

"I always liked it when Nona had girls around to train. It was fun to hang out with girls sometimes. And I loved it when after Yutan was born. I always wanted a baby brother," I said looking at Seth. Thinking how much fun Leah and Seth probably had as kids together.

"Don't you find little brothers a pain?" Leah kidded.

"No. For most of the first 10 years of my life all I had were big brothers. Between 10 to 15 of them at any one time. And there were always helpers, guys that lived with us to help the boys. I was kinda glad to go traveling. To get away from all of them. It's not that I didn't miss them – I did. But sometimes you need something different."

"So at 10 you moved away to be trained. Your parents just put you on a plane and let you go. Not me," Leah concluded.

"It wasn't quite like that. The first places I went and the people I lived with were like relatives, or as close as family. Nona and Harkoni would always stay nearby just to be sure that I wasn't going to get homesick. I'd call home like once a week. After about 3 weeks or so they would just go home."

"It's not like she just dropped off the face of the world. I'd stop by to see her when I was in the area." Kolohe began his explanation. "So did Travis. So did Bishop Price. She came home for holidays, Christmas or Summer Solstice. It wasn't like she was there for all 12 months. More like 8 or 9 months a year. Things got better when we all got online. Email and facebook keeps everyone in touch."

I got up to get the ice cream. It was time for pie and I knew that Quil would like the change of topic. "It's apple cranberry with the crumbly topping Quil," I said. The three pies disappeared along with about 2 gallons of ice cream.

"Go get ready. I think I want to leave early," Kolohe said as he gathered the dirty dishes to put them into the dishwasher. This was the first time I'd seen him do dishes. He was getting rid of nervous energy. He wasn't sending to me – he was worried. I didn't like that.

"_What are you wearing_?" A question from Jacob since all the guys were decked out in paraos.

"_Whites. You'll see,_" I sent back on my way back to my room to change. "Come on Leah, I've got sarong material for you if you want to wear something really special." While we were still changing clothes we could hear the family meeting that we knew Carlisle would call was in full swing early.

Leah just looked at me and all I said was, "Rosalie!" We bolted from the bedroom to the dining room.

"NO! I don't advise us being followed. Uncle Trini is our best tracker. Rosalie, for the love of God DON'T. Please!" By the time Leah and I made it to the dining room Kolohe was on his feet and he was loud. He hadn't folded his arms across his chest yet, but I knew that was coming. "Carlisle, she may get us all killed before we get to the inquest."

Then there was silence.

Then there wasn't.

"Seth, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, Sam and half of his pack will be there. I guarantee on my life that our mother will protect anyone who protected her daughter. Leilei is her fathers' heart. He would kill his own to save her. Trust me Rosalie, in this case that I . . . know . . . best. Carlisle asked me to trust you Cullens again after the pillow incident. Now, you have to trust me." Kolohe folded his arms over his chest. He was done. I knew that.

"Rosalie please," Carlisle began. "You knew this evening was coming. Edward and Emmett, let's get ready to leave. The rest of you stay here, inside. Rosalie, I will not hear another word." Esme gave Rosalie a look that could freeze time. Then she turned to me and the look softened. I was wearing a white yoga bra and parao. Then Esme smiled at me. It was a nervous smile but it was a smile. Carlisle looked worried. Kolohe looked angry. Rosalie was having a meltdown NOW!

"I've got the wing thing . . . arm," Seth called as we gathered on the back porch of the house.

"Leilei," Kolohe called me to get my attention. "You get the incendiaries. Jacob, please carry Leilei's clothes from that night. Your scent should be on them anyway." He looked over his shoulder to the tree line. He was nervous. I knew not to ask him anything. He was in soldier/warrior mode. He'd get us there in one piece. All of us – in spite of Rosalie.

Kolohe inhaled, "Ok people. Seth, Quil and Embry stay 3 steps behind us at all time. I want all the Cullens in the center. I'll be in front. Leilei and Jacob right behind me. Leah, in front of Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Emmett behind them please. We'll be traveling at a pace that Leilei can handle. Understand that some of my pack members will meet us in the woods. They will approach to verify who we are and they will shadow us to the site. Please let me do all of the talking. No one faze unless I say so."

"Is Mr. Bird still out there?" Carlisle wondered.

"Unknown. No one has told me anything. So either Uncle Trini has him. Sam has him. He's gone out of the area or he's dead." Kolohe inhaled deeply again to calm himself. "Arm? Fire? Clothes? -– then we're ready to leave."

Just as he turned to move down the steps Rosalie opened the back door of the house and grabbed Emmett. "Here," she said as she pushed a cell phone into his hand. "Take it and no arguments." Emmett took the phone and kissed wife and followed us down the stairs.

"People, let's go," then Kolohe took off in a slow jog toward the tree line. Everyone fell into the formation he said to use. As we headed into the forest the forest fell silent as the Cullens passed by. The animals were scared of the vampires –- even the vegetarian ones. As we crossed the little stream we moved from the 'Cullen designated land' to 'Forks town forest' that's when the scent changed. I knew it. Jacob knew it too. Kolohe stopped in a small clearing when he saw a large shiba sitting there, like it was waiting for him.

Kolohe nodded. 4 more shibas came into the clearing and formed a semi-circle around us. All the time they were showing way too many sharp and pointy teeth.

"I am Kolohe Honshiro. Identify yourself."

The shiba who fazed was the one that was seated. He had short black hair. He was about 6'5" tall with our normal golden brown skin. He was muscular and lean and naked and tattooed. "I am Travis Sakalu," he said. Travis shifted his gaze to me. "Wonderful to see you are well, Leilei."

"Thank you Travis. _Jacob put your left hand on my right shoulder now_." Travis shifted his gaze to Jacob who is standing to my right. When Jacob puts his left hand on my right shoulder Travis snorted angrily. "_It means that I sit on your left. I'm yours._" I sent to my man.

"Kolohe," Travis started narrowing his eyes toward us. "Are you aware that there are . . . ?"

"Things in Forks are . . . complicated," Kolohe interjected. "We're wasting time here. All will be explained. Let's get to the inquest," Kolohe said with a finality that let Travis know he was finished speaking without being disrespectful.

Travis looked Leah over once or twice, stared at me for another hot second, and then said, "You are correct. Let's go." He raised his hands with clenched fists, fazed and returned to all fours. The remaining shibas moved to clear the middle for us to move thru. Kolohe continued to head us to the field. We could hear them running beside us as we headed thru the forest.

"_So that's Travis_?"

"Y_up."_ Jacob was silent for the rest of our run to the inquest site. We arrived at the western edge of the clearing. We moved to the northern end. As we did Kolohe halted our movement as he stopped to see who was coming up on our right side. Then he saw the large black wolf settle just inside the clearing.

"That's Sam," Jacob said aloud. Relieved that at least half of his pack would be there as backup if things went badly for the Cullens.

"Hey girlie – go light the fire," Kolohe said smiling. He'd gotten us all there and no one was dead. Yet.

I walked forward and checked the trench. It was mostly dry so I unloaded the chemicals in it. After making sure that it seemed to be covered well enough, I moved out of the circle and dropped a lit match into it. It caught fire and the light was an eerie white light filled the circle. I walked back to where Kolohe had everyone standing in a line. We stood and watched as the moon rose above the tree line and filled the clearing with light. Now I could see clearly that there were places inscribed in the grass where the pack leaders would stand to watch the proceedings. In front of them was an area for the seer high council to stand and conduct the inquest. "_We'll bring seats so everyone can see,_" I hear in my mothers' voice in my head. "_I'll let you know what you should know_."

"_Thanks,_" I said to her.

Then I heard Carlisle say, "There are lots of people here."

"At least a thousand," Edward whispered.

"Calm everyone," Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand.

Then the calm was broken by the sound of a conch shell being blown. It was joined by 6 others. "It's just started," Kolohe said. "The sound is said to call the angels. They can only exist in the presence of truth. When we are all together then there is truth."

When the last shell sound was quiet then I could hear the chanting of 'Hoku Ao' begin to our right across the circle. It began low and built into a roar then began to subside as the pack members shifted and began to howl instead. Chaska jumped over the 8 man honor guard that stood in front of his pack. He was at least 15 feet in the air and landed brown, naked and tattooed right knee down on the ground in the center of the circle. He raised his head toward us, fazed and showed a mouth full of very sharp pointy teeth. He was a pure white Siberian husky with 2 icy blue eyes.

Esme gasped.

I smiled. I loved Chaska. He used to sneak me chocolate candies when I was little.

"_Damn_!" from Jacob.

"_I know. He's magnificent . . . but so are you,_" I sent to my man. I looked to see that Jacobs' pack was wide eyed but they didn't look afraid.

When Chaska finished howling. He fazed back to human and stood there naked facing us and said, "I am Chaska Kinau. Pack leader of the Hoku Ao. We are, the Morning Star." While he was taking Kolohe knelt.

"Chaska is Kolohe's pack leader," I said when he was finished with his introduction. Carlisle nodded.

"You honor yourself and your family, Kolohe Honshiro, my brother," Chaska said. Kolohe was smiling I just knew it. Being called out for recognition publicly before anything got started. "_That's my baby boy,_" I heard in my mothers' voice in my head. I knew he'd be hard, ok harder, to deal with after this.

Kolohe stood. He and Chaska made eye contact and Chaska left the circle. The 6 remaining pack leaders; Leo, Naoiwi, Kalei, Jun, Ioane and Noah introduced themselves. Not with the same 'Chaska flash' but each did faze and was seen as he was. A warrior for our people and as a man. From the left of where the pack leaders were situated, I saw Bishop Price. He was taking off his yukata. When he was bare-chested he walked into the circle.

"_You're gonna love this,_" that was Kolohe. "He is Bishop Price, a much respected elder. He was a general in our last war," Kolohe said for the benefit of the Cullens and the Quileute pack members.

After Bishop entered the circle he removed his pants and handed them to an assistant. He knelt as all of the other pack leaders had. He raised his head toward us and began to faze. I watched as his color changed from blackest black to brick red. Like all of the fazers he grew in size but he was enormous when he finished fazing. He closed his eyes and re-opened them with vertical sea-green slits as irises. His limbs had gone all scaly and plated. The scales were edged with black. His fingers and toes had become claws with curved talons. He stretched his back and stretched his wings and whipped his tail. "_He's a DRAGON!"_ Then fire came out of his mouth followed by a roar. "_HOLY SHIT! He's a fire breathing DRAGON!"_ I screamed in my head.

"_YES,_" came my answer from Nona.

I knelt just like Kolohe and all of my people were at this sight. All of the bedtime stories that I'd heard as a kid that there were dragons were true. My mothers' godfather was a dragon.

"_Do I kneel?"_ That from Jacob.

"_No, you're not Kai, but this is a very big deal. The first vampire killers were the dragons. We, you have evolved over time into pack hunters from the dragons. Bishop Price and others of his kind are our ancestors,_" that from my mom to Jacob and I.

Bishop Price roared once again, then lowered his head and fazed back to human. I waited until he was back on 2 feet before I stood. I was still in shock. I looked at the Quileute boys and Sam. They were stunned. The Cullens were in shock worse than me. Emmett had moved from beside Esme to behind her and Carlisle. Carlisle looked like he may have understood that this was a very big deal. A privilege and an honor not only for me but for them also. Or it could have been a warning to the Cullens that bigger and badder things lurked to kill them too. I looked back to Bishop who was getting dressed. He had my fathers' calm about himself. He walked back to his attendants and stood back in his place awaiting the Seer Council leader to take her place and begin the inquest in earnest.

From back in the crowd somewhere came my mom all decked out in her white sundress. I'd seen it before, I'd just never seen her wear it. She walked into the fire circle, knelt momentarily right knee to the ground. Then she stood and said her name aloud, "Nona Kealii Thompson." Then she walked over to me. "Hey baby."

"Hi mom," I responded aloud.

"Do you submit to being truthful?"

"I do."

"Do you do so willingly without coercion?"

"I do."

She smiled at me and extended her hands to me palm up. I covered her hands with mine. Closed my eyes and let he touch her forehead to mine. I felt her presence in me. Reading and touching all of my experiences since I came to Forks about 5 months ago. A moment or 2 later I heard her say aloud, "All done. Ku'i. _I'm so happy for you_." She turned to face the circle and moved to my left side.

Alei Kaipuna moved to the front of the line of pack leaders with 3 attendants with her. She was dressed like all of the seers at the inquest in white. She was wearing a shell and matching skirt. Her hair was graying at the temples, she was old. No one talked about how old but I knew I was afraid of her. It was she who would determine whether or not I would live thru this. I couldn't look her in her eyes. "_Be still, young one. You did the right thing. Be proud of yourself,_" she sent to me.

"She is Alei Kaipuna," Kolohe started as he stood between the Cullens and Sam and the Quileute boys. "She is the Ka-Lu Uila, the truth teller. She will judge our actions and determine whether or not we should be punished for our behavior."

"Nona Kealii Thompson, where do you stand?" Alei asked aloud.

"I stand with my minor daughter, Leilei Honshiro."

"Do you find her truthful and clear in manner and intent?" the second question from Alei.

"I do," my mom replied.

"Then greet her guests."

We turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Nona," I said loud enough for everyone to hear, "These are my provisional guardians, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"I am deeply honored to make your acquaintance," Carlisle said clearly.

"The honor is mine," Nona countered. She extended her hands to him. He touched her hands and touched foreheads with her. A moment or two later they parted. She backed away just enough to draw breath then reached to hug him. "Thank you Dr. Cullen. I appreciate all of your efforts to save my daughters' life. And also to preserve my sons' life," she said with her eyes wet with tears.

"Nona? Is it? Yes . . ." Carlisle asked and answered his own question, "This is my wife, Esme."

Esme just smiled nervously. Big, wide and toothy. Nona flinched just a bit and Esme noticed it. But Esme did carry on, "Nona, I'd like to invite you to tea tomorrow afternoon . . . say about 3pm?"

That was just what Nona needed. She got back into Kai form and said, "They don't drink tea," she said looking at me.

"That didn't mean she didn't invite you to tea," I responded before Esme would get her feelings hurt too much.

Nona paused to consider how weird it seemed. Vampire woman standing at a Kai inquest as a guardian and asking a seer to tea! How strange were things in Forks anyway? "Thank you Mrs. Cullen. 3pm will be well after the funeral. That will be just fine." Nona extended her hands to Esme who copied what Carlisle had just done. As they parted Nona said, "She's always been a picky eater. Don't worry about that."

"Nona, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. Carlisle's son," I said. Edward stepped forward and submitted to being touched and having his memory and thoughts tiptoed thru.

When Nona was finished she paused and said, "You understand how precious a daughter is."

"Nona, this is Emmett Cullen." When she and Emmett parted she was laughing.

"He's just like your Uncle Tata."

"I know. That's why I like him so much," I said.

Now we turned to the Quileute. "Nona, this is Jacob Black." She just grabbed him for another of those 'mother hugs' that he hadn't had enough of. Then they went forehead to forehead.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked as they parted.

"_I've got this,_" he sent to me knowing that she was listening.

"I am Jacob Black, hereditary chief of the Quileute and pack leader." Nona moved next to me at Jacobs' left side. He pulled the long cord on his parao. It loosened and he fazed before it hit the ground.

"Oh Good lord," Nona said. "_I didn't think he'd be that big_."

He nuzzled me just a bit. He was nervous. I scratched him under his chin. There were calls and barking from some of the pack members.

"_Why?"_ from Jacob to me.

"They've seen you in the forest and can now identify you. They know you're a friendly. It's a good thing," Nona said aloud so the Cullens would know that too.

"You can shift back now," Nona said to Jacob.

He did and retied the parao like a native. I was so proud. The Nona and I moved to Seth. "Nona, this is Seth Clearwater, Jacobs' second."

She hugged him again. Then took his hands and touched forehead to forehead with him too. They parted.

"I'm going to do it," he said.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Yes I do," Seth answered.

Nona and I moved to the side and he began, "I am Seth Clearwater. Jacob Blacks' second." He pulled the cord on his parao and just fazed. Like it wasn't a big deal at all. He shook his head as I tried to touch him. He looked just as sweet on four feet as he did on two. When the barking stopped he fazed back. "Was that ok?"

"Seth, you were great," I told him.

Quil and Embry both fazed in turn. I was sure they weren't going to be punked by Seth. Then we came to Leah.

"_Mom, she's an Ali'i_!" I sent as we moved to Leah.

"I'm so honored you decided to join us here," Nona said before she went forehead to forehead with Leah. Then Nona held Leah's hand and sent "_It's your decision_."

"Will you help me?" Leah asked.

"Always, just let me know what you want me to do." Nona directed me to stand on Leah's other side. To grab her sarong when she started to faze. "_Whenever you're ready,_" Nona sent still touching Leah. Then Leah just loosened her sarong and sent, "_I've got this_."

"ALI'I" the cry went up. "Leah, don't worry. It means they recognize that you're very very special. The language is Hawaiian. Ali'i is the word for royalty," Nona said to her. To my surprise everyone knelt. Even Bishop Price.

"_What's that about_?" from Leah still very much in shock.

"It's been about 60 years since there was a woman who could shift, faze as you say. We've been waiting, looking for that woman who could since Ali'i Carmen chose to give up fazing and become human again. We honor you and your decision to be a strong woman for your people and to allow us to see you as you are Ali'i Leah. Mahalo – thank you," Alei finished. Then she rose and everyone else did too. Her two assistances walked around the circle to us with beautiful silk sarong for Leah. She did accept the new sarong and when we got her retied in it she was given a silver pin for her left shoulder.

"_I told you . . . you are a superstar!_" I sent to Leah as I was helping to get her new sarong on correctly.

"Ali'i Leah, if there is anything that we can assist you with we are at your disposal," Nona finished.

"Thank you," was all that Leah said. I guess she wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"Nona, there is another honored Quileute guest here," I said leading her over to the large black wolf that I knew was Sam. "May I touch you, Sam?" he nodded so I did. "_Do you want a wrap? Kolohe brought extras_."

"_Will anyone mind if I'm naked_?" Sam asked.

"_If you don't mind – they won't,_" I answered. It wasn't a big thing to us.

"_No problem then,_" he said.

"_Remember,_ _your name first. Then you're a Quileute chief, a pack leader, then you're a policeman,_" I sent just before I backed up.

Sam fazed and stood there naked. "I am Sam Utley, hereditary Quileute chief, pack leader and Forks policeman representing the Quileute council as an observer. Thank you for this opportunity on behalf of our people, The Quileute," he said. While he was speaking there were acknowledging barks. He fazed and returned to sitting.

"_Very impressive,_" Nona sent to me.

"_I like Sam,_" I answered. With the introductions done it was time to get to business. Nona and I walked back in front of our little group.

Alei called, "Who called this inquest? And why?"

"I did, Leilei Kamali'i Honshiro. I'm the daughter of Nona Kealii Thompson and Harkoni Niwa Honshiro. The reason why is to discover who killed my guardians and cousins at the Wind Run Farm."

"Are you prepared to give testimony in the matter, oral and memory?" Alei asked.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Proceed," she said. Then she sat down.

"On Friday June 19th I came home from a date with Jacob Black later than usual, about 11 pm. He parked his car on the access road behind the house and we walked toward the backyard. Jacob stopped walking and talking. He looked at me and shifted, they say fazed, on the spot. I stood and waited. Two other wolves found us. Jacob looked at me one last time and moved ahead of me in the woods. One wolf other took a defensive posture near me. The other wolf circled wide to my right. I saw the picnic table in the yard covered with limbs, human limbs. I knew they were human because I could see the chevrons on some of the legs and arms. From where I was standing, I could see that there was a bear standing on the other side. The far side of the table was not in a good position for the attack that the wolf duo was planning. I knew that further away from the table would be better so I jumped into the backyard and called out the attacker. He fazed to human. He called me 'Kamali'i'. He paused to attack me. He lunged and fazed at the same time. I ran toward him so he'd overshoot me. I saw Jacob catch the bear in midair. They crashed to the ground. I was stopped by the table which was covered with blood. I heard a scream from the house. The protector wolf I'd left behind me was standing at the top of the stairs snarling at me when I got to the top of the stairs. I told him to help me or get out of my way. We hit the door to my room at the same time and I saw Talia on the floor in a pool of blood. Something was at the window trying to faze when the wolf and I hit it. The wall gave but I had it in my hands. The next thing I remember is hearing someone apologize to me about the pain. I remember Jacob holding my hand. I remember someone touching me with cool hands. I remember waking up with Jacob in bed with me. He was smiling. He said we had things to talk about but I was safe. That is the end of my oral testimony."

"Thank you Leilei. Is there anyone else?" Alei asked hoping to have this story confirmed.

"I, Jacob Black would like to give testimony," he said loudly.

"Oral and memory?"

"Yes ma'am. On Friday, June 19th I got Leilei home late from a date. We were walking into the backyard and I saw something moving in the yard. I thought it might be one of my pack until I smelled blood. I stopped, looked at the thing in the yard at our picnic table then looked at Leilei. I let go of her hand and fazed. I called to my pack members. No answer. I called to Sam and asked for help. He called Quil who called Seth who contacted Leah. Seth and Leah both came. I told Seth to stay with Leilei. Leah and I would handle the attack. We split to catch the Kodiak bear in a pincer move between us. Leah said the attack angle looked bad. We were arguing about it when Leilei jumped into the middle of the backyard. I spoke unkindly about her actions but Leah said that she was acting as bait. And hopefully Leilei would be smart enough to get out of the way. Leilei finished cussing the man out and he placed his hands back on the table to push off. He did and fazed at the same time. I jumped and caught him, my mouth on his right shoulder. I got a little bruised. Leah took off a rear leg and then he got dead as I took out his throat. That's when I saw Leilei, Seth and Mr. Bird hit the concrete patio. Mr. Bird got up and began to hobble away. I asked Leah to chase him off but not to get into a fight with him. Just to keep him away from my car. I fazed and Leilei was lying on Seth. They were both out cold. There was blood on Seth but it wasn't his. Leilei was hurt. I felt her shoulder, the left one was broken. I picked her up and began to scream to Edward in my head. I'm sorry, Edward Cullen can read thoughts and he and Carlisle are the doctors for our pack. I screamed in my head that I would need his help and soon. Leah hobbled back to me at the midpoint in the yard, half way between the car and the patio, she wouldn't tell me what happened. I put Leilei in the car and left Leah to watch her while I got Seth and put him in my car. All the time, screaming in my head to Edward that I was coming with injured. I pulled up to the Cullen house. Emmett took Seth out of the car and brought him into the house. Carlisle helped me get Leilei out of my car and into the house. Esme helped Leah. It was Edward that took Leilei out of my arms upstairs for x-rays. Carlisle has a full medical . . ?"

"Suite," Carlisle interrupted.

Jacob smiled and nodded thanks to Carlisle over his shoulder, "Suite in his house. I told Carlisle that I saw Leilei, Seth and something fall from a second story window onto a concrete patio. Edward returned and said Leilei had a broken shoulder and collarbone and a concussion. Esme was mixing cast material while I was holding Leileis' hand. Leilei sent to me to go and blow up the house. I was talking to her is what I told Carlisle. He said that I wanted to hear from her, that it was my imagination. She said no and asked if I trusted him and if I did she'd talk to him too. Carlisle held her hand and she introduced herself. Carlisle told her not to worry, she'd be better in no time and gave her some morphine for the pain. Esme began to cut off her clothing and I asked for them to be saved. I told Carlisle that I had to leave, that Leilei asked me to do something for her. Emmett offered to go with me, as backup. I told him I had to go alone. I fazed and took off. Leilei told me to make sure that the bodies weren't found like they were. I had to make it look like an accident."

"You can skip that description, the details of your actions. I am sure that you acted correctly. When you were finished did you return to the Cullen house?" Alei asked.

"Yes ma'am, I did. Leah had fazed and Seth had fazed back to human and was asleep when I returned. Leilei was in bed in a cast. I took a shower and ate and fell asleep in a chair in the room where Leilei was. Carlisle checked Leilei about every hour while he was home. He was called away when the fire and the bodies were found. Edward rarely left Leilei's room. He forced me to leave when he changed her bandages. Carlisle brought antibiotics home from the hospital for Leilei but nothing seemed to cure whatever she had. It was then Edward suggested a blood transfusion from me to Leilei. He said if she didn't get better soon that the only way to save her life would probably be a trip to the hospital and that could possibly doom all of us."

"How so?" Alei asked.

Jacob continued, "Well we would have been asked how she got hurt? Why didn't we, Carlisle or myself didn't bring her to the hospital initially?"

"Lots of hard questions with even more difficult answers. I understand," Alei added, nodding in agreement. "Continue."

"Edward offered to give Leilei a blood transfusion form me. We're the same type. He said we heal fast and since he was almost out of O neg blood that it could save her life. So Leilei got the transfusion and I got into bed with her. After what seemed like days later she just woke up and smiled at me. I told her we had things to talk about but she needed to sleep. She just said 'yes' " is how Jacob finished. He was just looking at me with that silly smile on his face. That face I saw when I woke up.

"That I gather is the end of your testimony," Alei said. Looking at us looking at each other.

"Yes ma'am," Jacob finished.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked again

"That's me. I'm Seth Clearwater. I was at home . . ." Seth started.

"Are you willing to give testimony oral and memory in this case?" Alei managed to get out before he went full force into his version of the story.

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you -– please continue" Alei smiled. "_Leilei, you have wonderful friends_."

"_Yes ma'am. I know,_" I answered her.

"Sorry. I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm Quileute but I live with my mom and sister and her husband in town. On that Friday night I got a phone call from Quil who lives on the reservation that Jacob needed help now at the farm. We knew the farm. It had a wolf on the sign. I found my sister, Leah and told her to come with me. Jacob needed us. We came up the road behind the house. Jacob told me to stay with Leilei. He and Leah would handle the problem. I didn't see what the problem was until Jacob moved. I thought that Leilei would be scared of us but she wasn't. I thought that was cool. I was watching Jake move into place and didn't see Leilei move out into the yard until it was too late. Leah told me to stay put. I hadn't been seen so it might just look like she got home. Leilei cussed him out and baited him to attack her. It jumped at her and I ran forward to be near her if it got all wrong, but it didn't. He overshot her. Then we heard the scream from the house. I went to block Leilei from going in the house but she was moving so fast I couldn't. So I jumped over her and bounced upstairs and stood at the top of the stairs to stop her. She looked at me and said 'help me or get out of my way'. So we headed to the room at the end of the hall, I broke down the door. Some one or something was on the desk in the corner climbing out of the window. We both jumped to grab it. The window gave out and we were headed to the ground. I knew if I landed on her she'd die so I pulled her on top of me so I'd hit first. I don't remember much after that. I'm sorry Leilei."

"Young man, you have nothing to be sorry for. Such a selfless act. You do great honor to your people and your pack leader," Alei smiled at him. "Is there anyone else?"

"I will give testimony oral and memory," Leah said. Alei just nodded.

"Thank you. I am Leah Clearwater. I live with our mother, her second husband and my brother in Forks. On that Friday night Seth came downstairs in a panic. He said Jake needed help at the farm. Our mom said she'd call Charlie, her husband, the police chief. I said no, if there was trouble we'd call later, but we'd go first and see Jake first and check it out. We took off for the farm. We came up on Jake from behind. I could smell the blood and could hear . . . something eating. Jake told me to circle wide and wait. I went. Seth stayed with Leilei. We three were talking attack strategies when Leilei jumped into the middle of the backyard. We told Seth to stay put. I thought that Leilei was playing bait, I was just hoping that she was fast enough to get out of the way. She was. When Mr. Kodiak jumped, Jacob caught him in mid air and they hit the ground. The bear attempted to rake him across his face. I bit that hand off. I tore at the bear's legs and heard a bone or 2 snap. Jake said he was ok. Then there was a big noise. I looked up and the house was coming apart. Jake and I watched Seth, Leilei and something fall. Jake told me to chase it. Scare it away from his car. He fazed and headed to Seth and Leilei. I was scared for Seth but took off after that thing." She paused for a moment or two. Looking into the fire . . . then she continued, "It attacked me in the woods. I got hurt but not badly. It was enough for me to stop chasing him. I circled Jake's car to make sure it was still there and to be sure there weren't any other surprises out there. Jake said Seth was out cold as he put Leilei in the car. I was watching from a point where I could see Seth and the car. So neither of them was out of our sight for any period of time. We didn't know what else was out there that night. He hauled ass to the Cullen house and the whole house was up. Esme brought me some clothes. I fazed and Esme checked my bruises. Jake said he had to go back to the house and I said I'd go with him. He said no – he had to go alone. Carlisle asked me what happened and I said I just saw them fall. I called my mom to lie to her. I said it wasn't bad at all and we'd be home in the morning. I'm sure she knew I was lying but she doesn't ask too many questions anymore. I took a shower and waited until Seth was up and around. I called Paul, Sam's second sometime during all that. I told him what happened in the forest. And asked to have some of the guys come and get me so I could go back home. I decided not to go home alone. I told Seth what I told our mother, so our stories would match and went back home. Seth stayed at the Cullen house with Jacob. That ends my testimony."

"_We've got to find this animal,_" I heard my mother say to me when Leah finished.

"Is there anyone else?" Alei questioned again.

"I wish to give testimony, oral and memory Elder Alei Kaipuna," Carlisle said loudly and clearly.

"You do this of your own free will?" She asked knowing that all eyes were on him now, more even than before. He's been mentioned in the testimony of Seth, Leah and Jacob. Now we were going to get his view of the matter.

"I do," he answered again.

"Please precede Dr. Cullen," she finished.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of my family. On Friday, June 19th, about midnight, my son Edward came from the cabin he shares with his wife to the main house on our property. He said he'd heard from Jacob and Leah but the message was garbled. He could hear some of the message but not all of it. Edward was clear that someone was hurt and they were coming to the house. We prepared to receive injured wolves. Jacob pulled up in his car. Emmett carried Seth from the car into the house. Esme, my wife went to help Leah. Jacob and I took Leilei from the car and into the house. I told Edward to get the x-ray machine ready. As Edward took Leilei upstairs to be x-rayed I asked Jacob what happened. He said he didn't know but he saw them fall from a second story window onto a concrete patio. I told him that what saved her was falling on Seth, he would have crushed her. When Edward returned we moved into our guest room so I could set her arm and shoulder blade. Jacob was talking aloud to Leilei as he held her hand. I told him that it was his imagination, when he said that she was talking to him. He asked me to humor him and hold her hand too. Leilei said hello and her name. I told her who I was and not to worry – she'd be fine in no time. Jacob held her hand with deep intensity as the morphine took hold. Then he said he had to go back, to the house. Emmett offered to go with him. Jacob said he had to go alone then he left. I told Emmett to stay well back but follow him, just to be sure he'd be safe. I didn't want him to be attacked again. We didn't know much about what was out there. After a short while Emmett called to say that Jacob had set the farmhouse on fire. I told him just to watch – we didn't know everything yet. Maybe there was something we didn't understand. About 6 am I got a phone call from Charlie, police chief Swan; he's also the stepfather to Seth and Leah. There'd been a fire at the farm. There were bodies. I went to the hospital where I work and was directed to go to the farm. When the remains were gathered, I used my 'expertise' to separate the bones. To make sure all of each person's remains were separated from the others. Chief Swan and I know each other so I told him that I would tell him what I knew off the record. He asked if the incident was caused by 'my kind' or the boys from the rez. I told him my kind would have hidden the bodies. Definitely no fire. And he knew that the boys from the rez wouldn't do anything like that. I told him that Jacob was at my house with Leilei who was recovering. He asked if he could see her. I said she was under the weather and she'd call when she was feeling better. When I returned home Edward was worried about the fact she wasn't getting any better. I asked Jasper, brother to Edward and Emmett to assist us finding an antibiotic, something, that might help. I returned to the hospital morgue to see if there was something that I overlooked. It was there when I met the insurance adjuster, an agent from the FBI and another agent from the DEA. They had been called in because of an explosion in an isolated farmhouse. I used my ability to 'influence them' that it all was just a 'terrible accident'. Nothing was amiss. Just a terrible accident at an apple farm. They came in thinking meth lab explosion. They left thinking propane tank accident. When I returned home Edward was in a state. He'd given Leilei the blood transfusion from Jacob. She'd woken up afterward, talked a bit and went back to sleep. Not the coma from before. He said she seemed fine but her body temperature was elevated. Not normal elevated but shifter normal. When Leilei and I discussed this later, she told me her family would be pleased, she had her imprints aspect. I told her I would take any punishment meant for Edward due to his decision to give her a blood transfusion from a shifter. I stand by this statement."

"Dr. Cullen thank you," Alei assumed that he was finished. She stared at him. Then at me. "_Truly_?"

"_Truly,_" I confirmed.

"Is there anyone else?"

"I will. I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I wish to give testimony, oral and memory in this matter."

"Is this is of your own free will, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes ma'am" Edward started. "On Friday June 19th about midnight or so I heard Jacob screaming in my head. My gift is the ability to hear the thoughts of most people. So I could hear Jacob scream that Leilei was hurt. Then there would be silence or I'd hear him talking to Leah. I ran to the main house to get our family together. Jacob arrived. Emmett took Seth into the house. Esme helped Leah. I took Leilei from Jacob for x-rays. When I returned her to Jacob I tried to read her mind to better help her get better, to see what was wrong. It was then I figured out that I couldn't read her mind or his mind for that fact, while they were touching. It was then I figured out that her ability was to stop my ability. She's like a moving blank spot. When Jacob left to return to the house, I could read his thoughts: To make it look like an accident. How Leilei may have been bitten by something. How she needed to be safe. How it all didn't make any sense. Jacob wasn't worried about himself at all. He was just worried about Leilei and Seth. We took care of Leilei's wounds, and gave her some wide spectrum antibiotics. She was out because of the morphine. When the morphine wore off she began to struggle, her breathing was shallow, erratic. When Jacob was holding her hand – they both were calmer. Carlisle and I noticed that her bite wound wasn't getting any better. I administered all the antibiotics that Carlisle brought from the hospital but there wasn't any improvement at all. I began to worry when Jacob said she wasn't talking to him any longer. I'd already cross typed and matched Leilei and Jacob just in case she needed more blood than we had in the house. I didn't really consider that blood from a shifter could would give the recipient 'powers' but Leilei wasn't getting any better and Jacob was panic stricken at the prospect of losing her. I vowed that I would do anything to help Jacob and his imprint short of . . . well you know.'

"_Is there something he isn't saying, Leilei?"_ Alei asked.

"_Yes ma'am,_" I answered.

"_Do I press this_?"

"_No ma'am. I'll tell you later._"

"_Tell your mother,_" she finished. Alei noticed that Edward paused while we chatted. I wondered what info he was getting if any from her. "Dr. Cullen, after the blood transfusion did you notice anything significant?"

"Yes. I told Jacob to eat while I changed her bandages. Within an hour her breathing steadied. Within 3 hours the smell of her wound began to clear and it began to heal in earnest. She felt warm to the touch. 6 hours after the transfusion she was wiggling and stretching in bed. Jacob relaxed at that. I guess they were talking again. I checked her wounds and took her temperature and saw that it was holding steady at 108°. I was worried that I'd turned her into a wolf like Jacob. When we talked later I was relieved that she was ok with what I'd done to her. Thank you."

Alei smiled and said, "She said 'she was ok with what you'd done for her.' You saved her life. We would not have met you if you hadn't risked all to save her. You and your father acted in the best interest of your patients. I know Harkoni, Nona, Kolohe, Travis and Yutan appreciate your combined efforts to save their daughter and sister. And most of all Jacob, her ku'i, the other half of his soul." She paused again. "Is there anyone else?"

There was quiet. "So be it. Ladies of the truth council please," she said. The seers that would show the council and guests the story moved to the fore.

Kolohe spoke before Alei could even ask, "Leilei demonstrated union for us to ensure that the Cullens could participate if they wished to." Her smile at him thanked him for his forethought.

Each person who gave testimony was approached by one of the women. They offered their hands and foreheads to copy the necessary information. The girls were hesitant to approach Edward and Carlisle. "_They're ok. Really. I haven't been bitten,_" I sent to them.

"_Tell Carlisle and Edward not to smile,_" I sent to Kolohe. I was sure it was the nervous toothy venomous smile that was scarring them. They stopped smiling and looked down to the ground. Emmett took Esme's hands and it didn't take more than a minute for it to be over.

After each memory was copied the women huddled together with Alei in the middle of the group. "They're coordinating their visions. Putting them together into a cohesive story line. It's the thing I couldn't do by myself" I said as I was helping deal with the silver chains that were coming out of everywhere. The pack leaders fazed so that the members of their packs that weren't here but within range, back in Forks, Pt Angeles or Seattle could see what was going on too. Loops of the chains were place around their necks. And around the waists of the seers that were just there as witnesses.

"Do I faze?" Jacob asked.

"Nope. Your pack is here. Just hold the chain. But Sam gets a loop so all of his pack members can watch." I braided the Kolohe chain back into the other chains that appeared and formed a circle outside of the fire circle.

"Ok Cullens, you'll probably have to touch me. Tell me what you see," I asked.

"A sunrise," Carlisle said after checking with the rest of his family.

"That's Haleakala. The house of the sun in Hawaii," I confirmed.

"Are we in union?" Alei asked.

"_Yes!"_ the call went up. So it began.

Then the movie in our minds starts. I see thru my eyes and Jacobs' eyes our last trip to the farm. It was strange to see myself thru his eyes. Our walk to the house slowed as we neared the last turn into the backyard. Then the screen splits into my memory and Jacobs. He saw the bear at the table.

Jacob: _Fucking A! What the hell is going on? Leilei . . . Goddamn . . . I'm so sorry._

He let go of my hand, looked at me, like it was for the last time and fazed.

Jacob: _She didn't freak. Thank you sweetheart. Quil? . . . Embry? . . . Seth? . . . Leah? . . . SAM? . . . Sam. I've got trouble. Big trouble. Get Seth for me. No. That will take too long. I need Seth or Leah now. I need them yesterday. No. I'll tell you later. But I need their help now._

Then 2 additional windows opened. Seth and Leah. They were coming to the farm. I renewed my jealousy of Leah. She was so graceful. Just as they said, they came into the backyard behind us. The jobs were divided up and Seth stayed near me. Then I saw myself jump into the backyard and begin to shout.

Leilei: You animal. Who are you? The hell I consign to you will be everlasting. We have survived generations and you have done this. You motherfucker.

Then Mr. Kodiak did it. First he fazed. And stood there. Then it called me 'Kamali'i'. It meant princess in Hawaiian. And my father was the only person to call me that. EVER. Then he laughed at me. While I was swearing at the bear, Jacob and Leah were arguing about attack strategy.

Seth: _SHUT UP! - The both of you. Look at him. He's ready to do something_.

Then it happened all at once but the replay slowed it down so all could see it clearly. The bear pushed off the table heading for me. I ran toward him and Jacob leapt at the bear. The table stopped my forward motion and I turned to look. The ground stopped the bear from moving any more. Leah and Jacob began to tear him apart.

I looked down at my hands. They were blood red again. Then we all heard a scream from the house. And I ran.

Seth bounded to get to the house before me. He jumped over my head then up the stairs to face me as I rounded the table to run upstairs. He growled when I neared him at the top of the stairs.

Leilei: Don't even think about it! Help me or get the fuck out of my way!

Seth: _DAMN! – Well. Ok then. This way_.

Seth headed down the hall with me behind him. Seth hit the door and it shattered. Talia on the floor barely breathing, her eyes lifeless.

Seth: _Oh my God!_

Leilei: Son of a bitch! You bastard!

We both jumped at it. Toward the thing on my desk trying to faze at the window. Then the focus shifted to the ground as Leah and Jacob finished off the bear. It sounded like an explosion. They both looked up.

Leah: _Seth?_

Jacob: _What the fuck?_

As the upper wall of the house exploded outward as we fell to the ground. They watched as Seth pulled me on top of him as we fell. Our visions went out as we both went unconscious.

Jacob: _SETH ! Leah – get it. EDWARD!_

Leah took off after Mr. Bird as he hobbled away into the woods near their crash site. We watched as we saw her struggle with him when he dropped from a tree branch at her. She heard something or somehow knew to be extra careful and didn't get caught by all of his talons. She rolled away from him and snapped at him viciously enough for him to just back away. In her memory we heard Jacob call to her – to remain near his car.

Leah: _Embry? . . . Quil? EDWARD . . . we're coming. Get ready. It's Seth. He's hurt_.

Jacob's memory was harder for me to watch. I looked like a broken doll lying on a fur rug. We could hear what he was saying. Telling Leah to come to the mid-point and watch Seth while he put me into his car. Then they would switch again so he could get Seth to put into his car. All the while calling Edward. We saw the car back down the road with everyone in it. Then the scene changed.

Edwards' window opened up. He was looking at his wife. 'What's wrong Edward?' it was Bella.

Edward: It's Jacob and Leah. There's been some kind of accident. They're coming here and they're scared. They've got Seth and Leilei.

'Go' is what we heard Bella say. 'I'll be here with Nessie. Go.'

Carlisle's window opens as he hears Edward coming up the stairs to his study. Emmett is with him.

Edward: Trouble. There's trouble. Jacob is on his way here. Seth is hurt. So is Leilei.

Carlisle: Leilei?

Esme: 'The girl from the farm stand. She's Jacobs' imprint.'

Carlisle: Let's get ready then. What's the problem?

Edward: That the problem. I can't tell. Something is blocking my ability to hear Jacob and Leah describe what's wrong. It's like Alice and the wolves. I'm being blocked.

The car pulls up. We see it in Carlisle's' and Edwards' memories. Emmett carries Seth inside. Esme goes to help Leah. Carlisle and Jacob carry me from the car into the house.

Carlisle: X-rays – get it ready. Jacob what happened? . . . JACOB, what happened?

Jacob: We were coming home from a date. There was a bear eating people in her backyard. Leah and Seth came to help me when I called. Leah and I took the bear down. Leilei and Seth went into the house, and then they fell from a 2nd story window onto a concrete patio.

Carlisle: Was she on top of him?

Jacob nodded.

Carlisle: Jacob, you have to let her go. Edward will x-ray her. Good thing she was on top. Seth would have crushed her. Here drink some water. It'll help.

Jacob: How's Seth?

Then we heard Emmett say, 'The smelling salts woke him up. He fazed and fainted.'

Carlisle: I'll check him after I take a look at Leilei. Esme, please mix some plaster for a cast. I'm sure she'll need one at least. Leah, how are you?

Leah: I'm fine, really.

Carlisle: Come here and let me look.

Leah showed him her back. Carlisle grimaced.

Carlisle: Wash that really really well. It'll need some peroxide. You'll need

some arnica to clear that bruise.

Leah: How's Seth?

Carlisle: Emmett got him to faze but he's still out. He'll be sore when he wakes up. He's got a few scrapes. I'll check him over when he wakes up again.

Leah: Good. I'll call our mom then. She doesn't need to know what happened yet.

Carlisle: What happened to you?

Leah: I . . . I got hit in the fight.

The looks between them showed that Leah was lying but Carlisle didn't press it. Then Edward walks in carrying me.

Edward: Broken collar bone and left shoulder blade. And a really bad bite on her upper left arm.

Then we see Jacob take my hand as they lay me on the board they placed on the bed. My window doesn't open but I could be heard clearly.

Leilei: _Jacob? Can you hear me? . . . Jacob?_

Jacob: What?

Leilei: _Jacob? Can you hear me? Say yes if you can_.

Carlisle: What are you doing?

Jacob: Carlisle humor me. She's talking to me. Like Nessie does in my head.

Carlisle: No, that's not possible. It's your imagination. You want to hear from her.

Leilei: _Jacob, do you trust this man? Then put his hand between ours and I'll talk to him too. Hello? This is Leilei Honshiro_.

Carlisle: This is Dr. Cullen, Carlisle. You're in my house. You'll be fine in no time. Rest easy.

Leilei: _Jacob go and blow up the house. The house can't be found like that. They . . . they can't be found like that. It has to look like an accident. Oh shit I'm sleepy. Jacob promise me . . ._

Then we saw Esme cutting off my clothes.

Jacob: Please save them. Put them in the freezer just as they are.

Esme asked, 'Dirty?'

Jacob: Yes please. It's important.

Jacob let go of my hand, then turned to leave.

Carlisle: Where are you going?

Jacob: Back to the house. I have things to do.

Emmett chimed in, 'I'll go with . . . if you like?'

Jacob: That's ok. I've got to do this alone. Thanks. Leah, stay here and watch the forest. I'll be back soon.

Then Jacob broke for the tree line. Fazed and headed back to the house. Then Leah fazed.

Jacob: _Leah . . . don't! NO!_

Leah: _That thing is still out there. You're out there all alone. No yourself_.

Jacob: _Leah . . . please . . ._

Leah: _Son of a bitch! . . . Ok._

Leah went to Carlisle when she fazed back.

Leah: Carlisle, he's on his way back to the house. He's out there without any backup.

Carlisle: Emmett follow him. Don't interfere but make sure he's safe.

Leah: It's the Wind Run farm. The . . . the scene is in back.

We saw Jacob arrive at the farm house.

Alei: We will not show what happened at the farm house. Suffice to say Jacob did what Leilei asked.

The scene returned to the Cullen house. Carlisle is on the phone.

Carlisle: Emmett what? No. don't interfere. We still don't know what happened. In time Jacob will tell us why he's burning the house down. Make sure he's safe as he returns.

There were scenes of me in bed getting sicker. Carlisle changing my bandages. Edward changing my bandages. We could tell time was passing because from where Jacob was sitting with me he could see the clock in the room. The time was always later.

Carlisle: Leilei, hang in there. We're trying to find something to help you. Get better young one.

That scene ended with him kissing me on my forehead.

Then we were in the morgue.

Carlisle: The injuries to the bodies were consistent with an explosion. No drugs were found. No drug paraphernalia was found. No chemicals that could be used to make drugs were found. My wife and I bought vegetables from the farm because they were transitioning to organic. Nothing was out of the usual. It was an accident. Just a terrible terrible accident.

While he was speaking we could see thru his eyes that the eyes of the insurance agent, the DEA agent and the FBI agent kinda fog over. They just began to agree with him and they left. That just left Charlie.

Charlie asked 'What really happened? Was it your kind or boys from the rez?'

Carlisle: Charlie, come on. Not my kind. They wouldn't have set the fire. They would have hidden the bodies. And you know that Alice would have seen them coming here. And as for the boys from the rez - you know those boys. Has Sam said anything?

Charlie looked hurt and confused. Then he said, 'No, but Seth and Leah are lying. And Jacob has disappeared. It just doesn't look good.'

Carlisle: Jacob is at my house. Leilei Honshiro was one of the girls from the farm she got hurt.

'So, why not the hospital?' Charlie's question.

Carlisle: Jacob fazed when it happened. If he walked into the hospital naked with his injured girlfriend, it wouldn't have looked good.

Charlie seemed happier, just a bit. 'Ok, but I expect to be able to talk to her.'

Carlisle: Yes. Of course. As soon as she's better. She has a concussion and a broken arm. She'll tell you the entire story. I promise.

The scene changes back to Jacob and Edward at the Cullen house, in my room.

Edward: Calm down. She's not dying. She'd just weak.

Jacob: She's not talking to me any more. She's not getting any better. Isn't there anything that you can try?

Edward: There is one thing left to try. If it doesn't work then she'll have to go to the hospital. That might save her life but it could doom the rest of us.

Jacob: What? Doom us?

Edward: You know, how did she get hurt? WTF is in this cast? Before we worry about that, let's try this. I've tested you both, you're the same blood type. Donate some blood to her. I'm nearly out of plasma, it's reasonable.

Jacob: Will it save her life?

Edward: Unknown. But it will help.

Jacob: Do it.

The pint was taken and hung on a drip stand. Edward made Jacob leave while he changed the bandages again. When that was finished, Jacob returned and moved to my right side again just as before. Edward sat in the chair in corner of the room as before. Jacob fell asleep holding my hand.

Jacob: Edward? What's she doing?

Edward: Stretching. She's better. Do you hear how clearly she's breathing now?

A little while later I opened my eyes and saw Jacob asleep beside me. I didn't know it, but Edward was still in the chair in the corner. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. The next time I woke up Jacob was awake too.

Leilei: Hey you.

Jacob: Hey baby. How are you?

Leilei: Did you . . .

Jacob: I took care of the house. We need to talk but not now. You get some rest. Ok?

Leilei: Who's that?

Jacob: That's Seth. You fell on him.

Leilei: Thanks for saving me and stuff.

Seth: No problem. You get better, ok?

Jacob: Hey? What are you doing? I said go . . . to . . . sleep

Leilei: Yes, Jacob.

My eyes closed and I went to sleep.

The next scene was Edward and Carlisle.

Edward: Leah had the same type of bite. I believe some of Seth's scratches had the same source. They healed.

Carlisle: The wolves heal from everything that we know of.

Edward: So that's why it made perfect sense. The human antibiotics didn't work. If it didn't work she'd have to go to the hospital, placing us all in danger.

Carlisle: Edward, I'll tell her. NO. I'll do it. I'll take responsibility. If she rejects him because of this, it could kill him.

Edward: I don't think so. He's been holding hands with her again. He said she's talking to him again and she's happy.

Carlisle: Turning into a wolf may not make her happy.

Edward: He said she saw him turn and didn't freak.

Carlisle: Maybe turning into a wolf herself would be a different situation. Did . . . You . . . Think?

Edward: Yes, I did. Jacob was panicked. If she died and I knew that I hadn't tried everything I could think of to help save her, I couldn't live with myself. I checked her for contra indications. I checked how quickly his blood cleared the bacteria growing in her blood.

Carlisle: Her body temp is holding at 108, just like the boys.

Edward: I changed her bandages every 2 hours. She cleared the infection in about 8 hours. Maybe it was the change in her body temp? So maybe humans are allergic to shifter bites and ours also.

Carlisle: You're too speculative. Don't **Do** That Again. She's alive by the grace of God. I hope she truly is happy.

Then there was darkness and quiet. We heard Alei say, "The union has ended."

I opened my eyes to see Kolohe on his knees crying. "I'm so sorry Leilei," he finally gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Kolohe . . . WHAT?' I screamed as I tried to unwrap myself from the silver chains. He didn't answer. He was on his knees. Then he screamed aloud. Like someone ripped his soul out of his body. Alei moved to the center of the fire circle and she beckoned to Chaska to join here there. "Kolohe, what is the problem? Please?"

Standing outside of the circle he finished composing himself to explain. "I am Kolohe Halopaho Honshiro born Thompson."

"My brother, enter the circle and say what you need to say," Chaska implored him.

"I can't. I can't believe he did that?" Kolohe still in unbelief.

"Kolohe!" Our mother shouted above the chattering of the packs. Then there was a loud bark from Noah, who hadn't fazed yet. Everyone was quiet then.

"The bear is . . . was . . . my godson, my nephew, Gabriel Thompson. Leilei, I'm so sorry," he said finally.

"Kolohe, you're the best brother ever. Tell me what's bothering you? You aren't responsible for what your godson did."

"I'm sorry Leilei. I didn't protect you . . . Talia and Ululani and the girls. Forgive me."

"Kolohe, there isn't anything to forgive," Alei said. "You aren't responsible for what he did. Get in here and explain!" she demanded.

Kolohe did what he was supposed to do. He walked into the circle, knelt, stood upright and began again, "I am Kolohe Halopaho Thompson, youngest son of Akini Thompson and Nona Kealii. I was adopted by Harkoni Niwa Harkoni at the age of 15. Akini and his first wife had a son, Stephen. Stephen and his wife had a son Gabriel. Gabriel was 2 years younger than I, so I became the godfather for the boy, my nephew when I was 5. He . . . was . . . the bear that attacked the farm. I didn't know he could shift. I'm so sorry." Kolohe held himself together until he finished. Then sank to his knees again.

Chaska spoke first, "It was not your job to identify shifter potentials. You were 10 when you left the Thompson house and moved to Japan to be with Harkoni. Be at peace with yourself."

"I saw him again when I was 17 and went to Akini to tell him that I would be pack. That I wouldn't be coming back. I may have mentioned a sister."

"Others have done this too, my brother. You did nothing wrong," Chaska ended.

Alei came to Kolohe, touched her forehead to his. We all waited. Then it was over. "You did nothing wrong. You have kept your honor and your place within our society and our people. Your pack leader has singled you out for appreciation for your actions to make sure your sister was safe and secure. You have given of yourself above and beyond what could have been expected. All we need to know now is where does your sire live?"

"Palau in the house built by Keoke," Kolohe said.

Then his pack leader hugged him. Then Alei, then Nona. When he stepped out of the circle I hugged him. Then Kolohe walked over to Jacob. "_I don't know,_" I sent.

"According to our pack rules, I'm supposed to challenge you to the death for killing my godson. You gave that animal what he deserved. I will always owe you my thanks and appreciation. Always. Brother?" Kolohe asked.

"Brother," Jacob responded loudly so everyone could hear. They hugged. "_You have yourself a wonderful ku'i baby,_" I hear Nona say to me. "_He may not have had his mother for many years but she did a wonderful job raising a man like that."_

"What are they going?" Carlisle asked watching some of the pack members head into the forest toward town.

"Calling back to Forks to relay that we have some information about who may be involved with the incident. They'll call to Palau and look up my ex-husband," Nona informed him.

Alei was trying to silence everyone again but after Noah growled again, there was quiet. "Thank you Noah. There was another attacker. Someone attacked Kolohe in the forest. Did you bring the evidence?"

"Yes, Alei. We have his arm and the clothing that Leilei was wearing when they fell," Kolohe answered.

"I have the animal itself, Alei" Uncle Trini called. My Uncle Trini walked into the fire circle knelt and said "Trinidad Polamalu." With him were 3 of his recon team carrying something that was chained to a railroad tie. It was out, drugged I guess. They just dropped him – it outside the circle just in front of where we were standing. "We captured a shifter with one left arm as Kolohe described to me. My recon team caught him with the assistance of Sam Utley of the Quileute."

Alei stood opened mouthed, "Please explain."

"When I arrived here," Uncle Trini began his story. "Kolohe was already here. We found the remains of a camp site in the forest that seemed to be abandoned. No big deal but there were wolf prints and a set of footprints that weren't Kolohes' there also. As we set up surveillance we found that the wolf packs were in overdrive. They were in constant motion, patrols and grid searches. They were looking for something and so were we. But I hoped we would find it first. When I finally got in touch with Kolohe, he said he'd been attacked in the woods. Someone singular like Leilei's father. The rare shifter of a different form, an eagle. He said the wolves were allies and came to his rescue. They, the wolves, were protecting Leilei in the last place for us to look. Then our hunt began. We ran him to ground just yesterday. It was easy. He couldn't rest. Between our teams and the Quileute packs, there wasn't any place for him to go. Leilei, he's yours."

"He's out," I said.

"Ketamine," Uncle Trini said.

"Fine," I said moving to the body tied to the railroad tie. "That's not a problem for me." I touched its skin and felt myself pull strength from my conviction for revenge. I knew I could wake it up.

"Leilei?" that from Jacob.

"I have to do this."

"What's she doing?" a question from Carlisle.

"Burning off the drugs in his system. She's got revenge on her mind," Kolohe said with a great deal of satisfaction.

"She's not going to kill him is she?" Esme asked this time.

Kolohe stared at them, "God No! It's her right to face the murderer of her guardians. The other family members will be allowed to face him also but Leilei is first. She is the survivor."

I stroked its skin shaking the sweat into the fire. Then I placed his naked foot in the fire. Kolohe grabbed Carlisle who was lunging to keep me from doing that. "Fire isn't a big problem for us. See? He isn't even blistering," Kolohe said.

I knew when the pain from the fire beat out the effect of the drugs he'd wake up. Then it happened -– it jumped almost upright but still tied to the tie. I hit him as hard as I've ever hit anything in my life. Right hand to the jaw. And I broke his jaw. Bastard.

"Mercy," it screamed aloud.

"Fuck you! . . . you son of a bitch," I heard me say. I looked him into his eyes. "You killed my guardians. You killed my cousins. You killed my friends. The hell you have made for yourself is everlasting. I consign you to it."

"Mercy," it screamed again.

"Harkoni," I screamed in return. My father moved my left hand as I clutched the throat of the thing asking for mercy. He pulled my fingers free and took control of the animal. It was then I realized that Jacob had me by the waist from behind. He pulled me back from the circle to him.

"What's going to happen to him?" Carlisle again.

Kolohe spoke as he watched the animal being moved to other family members to be confronted by them as I did, "His eyes will be covered. The only thing that can save his life is being imprinted. That's why the un-imprinted women turned around. Harkoni and some of the seers will extract all the information that they'll need and he'll die. And it won't be pretty."

"So, that's the only recourse? Death."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," answered Alei. "We are a small community. We don't have prisons."

"I'd like to plead for leniency for him?"

"Why?" Alei was the first person to ask.

"There are always the young and misguided that are lead by the psychotic. An opportunity for redemption should be offered to him. To show forgiveness exists," Carlisle said.

Alei spoke after taking some time considering what he was and what he was saying. "Dr. Cullen, I hear your words. I acknowledge your sincerity. You have bound yourself to preserve life. I honor this and I, among many here, appreciate what you have done for Leilei, Kolohe and the Quileute. But what do you suggest we do with him? We would have to watch day and night for the rest of his life because we would be unsure of his motivations toward our community so he could not betray us to the humans. We would also have to protect him from our own community. There are those who want his death for the crimes that were committed."

"You are not sure of his involvement in this crime," Carlisle said looking for a loop hole.

"We will determine his involvement by union. Representatives of each pack council pack and the seer council will be involved to determine what happened."

"You'll read his mind against his will. He condemns himself."

"Or exonerates himself. But as you saw, the situation doesn't look favorable for him. He was seen with Talia attempting to escape. He attacked Ali'i Leah and Kolohe separately in the woods."

"So he will die," Carlisle concluded.

"This man chose his actions. We will determine his punishment," Alei said matter of factly.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak," Carlisle said defeated.

Alei smiled at me. Then I heard her say, "_You did well, young one. Talia and Ululani would be proud of you. You honor your parents and yourself. You have wonderful friends. You are a wonderful young woman, Leilei."_

Then she continued aloud, "Order, please come to order. We have investigated the item submitted for consideration. The result of the inquest will be known soon. We thank the Quileute for their invaluable assistance. We thank the Cullens for their kindness and consideration to our council members."

Jun interrupted, "Alei, please a point of order. Our newest cousins. Have arrangements been made for the pack council to formally meet the Quileute?"

"Leilei, where the negations to meet the Quileute formally before the incident?"

"I believe there was an introduction planned to occur when Ululani returned from Seattle. The full meeting was supposed to take place next month I believe. I wasn't supposed to know."

"I know," she said smiling. "_Any pretense of the first meeting being an engagement announcement for you and Chief Black went out the window when the emergency was called_. Any suggestions?"

Chaska shouted, "A night dance!"

Jun agreed, "A night dance. Right here tomorrow night."

"Night dance?" Jacob asked.

"A dance here, tomorrow night – starting about midnight. We'll dance around the fire. The newly imprinted couples show off publicly. It used to be done with drums. Now it's MP3 players and speakers. But it's just as much fun, I guess. I've never been to a mixed dance. Just the girls' only ones," I said aloud so the Cullens could follow what was going on now.

"Isn't that disrespectful? It will be after the funeral and all. I don't mean to be . . ." Esme said.

"I understand your intent," Chaska answered her. "And I take no offense at your meaning. We all know that death stalks us. We understand this but we also are alive and choose to revel in our strengths. We mourn when we must and we celebrate when we can." With that Chaska placed my left hand into Jacob's left hand. I blushed and looked at Esme. I think she understood that this would be my 'coming out party' to my people.

"So tomorrow morning there will be a service for those lost to us but never forgotten. Tomorrow night at midnight there will be a dance to honor what needs to be recognized. To meet our new cousins the Quileute. I'll leave it to you young people to organize it. I will concern myself with our presentation to the Quileute council," Alei said. Then she walked from the fire circle.

As Alei was speaking Nona came up behind me and kissed me on the back of my head. "Carlisle, Esme and Edward, thank you again for my baby's safety. Tomorrow at 3 pm for tea. I look forward to our discussion tomorrow." She gave Carlisle and Esme another hug. "Emmett, I didn't mean to leave you out of the honorifics. You are a wonderful brother to come here. Your family is lucky to have you." Then she hugged Emmett.

"Leah has decided to go with the council mistress, so don't worry about her," Nona said as she got to the real reason to come and see me before she left. News. "Seth, Embry and Quil have been invited to spend the night the Hoku Ao, to do boy stuff with Kolohe and Chaska. Seth and Kolohe will come over to go with you and Jacob to the funeral, say about 9am. Your dad is very proud of you – great right cross!_ I'll be listening if you need with help with answers. Tell the Cullens, on the way home to talk about the weather. Your escort will be with you until you cross the stream again._ Have a good evening everyone. Night baby. Jacob, take care of my baby girl." She gave him another hug then, turned and walked away.

While mom was sending to me I touched Jacob so he was in the loop. He heard what she said right after '_I'll be listening'_. Then I touched Carlisle as we stood watching as flowered leis were being distributed, "_My mom said we shouldn't talk about the inquest until we get back in your house. We will be escorted back as far as the stream_." Carlisle nodded, turned to whisper to his family.

"Leilei," Jacob said aloud. Then he nodded toward a group of seers with shiba escorts that were standing behind us just waiting for me to turn around.

"Hi, I'm Kim Tilikum from the seer council." The woman in front said aloud. "Thank you for saving our sister to be." Then she and the other women standing behind her extended their arms covered with orchid leis. "_I'm not getting near them,_" she sent as I touched her.

"_Do you see their eyes? Amber not red. They feed on deer, moose and bear. They won't bite you. You're surrounded by shibas. Jacob tell the Cullens not to smile_."

When the meaning of their visit was clear Carlisle extended his hands palm together toward Kim. He clamped his lips together and gave a half bow. Kim dropped and armful of orchid leis on his outstretched arms. "Thank you," was his only response. He spoke without showing his teeth or raising his eyes too much. He turned to Esme and placed most of them around her neck. She managed to stop herself from beaming one of those bright toothy happy smiles and just squeezed his hand instead. Edward and Emmett copied what Carlisle did and no one got bitten or too freaked out by getting flowers.

"Jacob Black," Kim said. "For you." She held kukui nut lei for him. Seth, Quil and Embry were already wearing theirs. She placed one lei on his head and the other around his neck. "_It's for warriors' baby_." I sent. "_They are given to men who have done brave deeds, so others can know of your bravery_."

"But I didn't do anything brave . . ." he started.

"You saved my life. You acted selflessly. You didn't ask me who, what or why. You just acted. And correctly. I was safe then and I still am safe" I said adjusting the lei on his shoulders.

"Hey little girl!" I turned to see Kolohe bedecked with kukui nut leis himself. "Give me a hug. _Is mom talking to you_? I'll be by tomorrow about 9. Jacob, your pack was invited to spend the night with my pack. I hope it's ok? They agreed to come. I'll come to the disposition tomorrow. You're planning to come to night dance? Jacob? Brother?"

"I'll drag Jacob. He doesn't dance," I teased.

"Have a good night you too. Get some sleep." Kolohe moved to Carlisle and Esme, "I can't express how much I appreciate all that you have done for us. I didn't have any idea how severely Leilei was injured. I will always be indebted to you. Thank you again." He hugged them both. He only knew what happened to me because of the inquest.

"I think we're pretty much done here," I said aloud as I watched Kolohe walk away. "I think it's time to go. I'll ask permission to leave." I turned to find one of the pack leaders in the crowd. Then I saw Bishop Price heading toward us.

"You have my leave to go young one," he said kissing me on my forehead just like he did when I was young. "But one moment," he paused to address the Cullens. "Cullen family, thank you for helping to secure our young ones. I have always held the belief that our two peoples could live, not as enemies but as non-combatants. To live as friends and allies, that was not in my ken. I am glad to be proven wrong. Carlisle, it has been my honor to meet you" he said extending his hand.

"Bishop Price, thank you for this opportunity. I have always wanted to be of service. I have tried to instill this idea in my family. I was glad and am glad to have been of service to your pack members and the Quileute," Carlisle responded.

"A good evening to you all," Bishop ended. He touched the hand that shook Carlisle's to his heart, then bowed and walked back into the crowd.

I waited until I couldn't see Bishop any more then said to Carlisle, "Back to your house the exact same way we came here." Emmett turned and led the way back to the house. Edward and Carlisle flanked Esme with Jacob and I at the back. Just after we entered the forest we could hear them, our escort in the forest beside us. I was relieved. No one was dead, well at least no one I knew. Jacob's pack was magnificent. Sam wowed everyone. And no one really really freaked too much when they saw Bishop Price. But I knew there would be a family meeting in my near future.

"Wait," I said just before we reached the stream that was the dividing line between Forks forest and Cullen land. I felt someone faze. Travis.

"Jacob Black," Travis called aloud. He was standing in the clearing where we first met the escort. "May I talk in private with your Ku'i?"

"_Say yes,_" I sent as we stopped to see what was up.

"Of course," Jacob answered. I walked over to Travis and extended my left hand to him. He was surprised by that. Left hands were reserved for my pa'i or family. I grew up with Travis, he was my brother.

"_Yes Travis_?"

"_Ku'i?"_

"_Yes, we are imprinted on each other_."

"_I'm happy for you,_" he sent quietly.

"_I feel your pain. Travis, I'm sorry but . . ."_

"_You didn't plan this, I know . . . has Kolohe put him thru the ringer yet_?"

"_I think so. Kolohe won't tell me anything and neither will Jacob_."

"_I'm glad, neither of them should tell you anything . . . be happy,_" I could feel his heart breaking. I'm so sorry Travis.

"_You are free from whatever restrictions you've placed on yourself concerning me . . ." _I started. Then he cut me off.

"_I don't want to be free of you_."

"_You won't be. I'm your little sister you know that. You'll always be my brother. Just like Kolohe,_" I sent smiling. I knew if my mother wouldn't let him be homeless then she wouldn't let him be without a family either. Travis just released my hand and stood for a moment.

"Thank you Leilei. Jacob, may I give Leilei a gift?"

"Of course," Jacob said confidently. He'd just switched roles. Now, things were different. It had been 4 yrs ago when he had to let Bella go and now Travis was letting me go.

Travis removed the necklace he was wearing and offered it to me. A small ivory koru his mother gave him when he was young.

"Travis, I can't. I know this was your mothers'."

"Please . . . I'd like you to have it."

I felt myself tear up. "Thank you Travis. Have a good evening." I finished after he secured the necklace on me. The small ivory koru hanging around my neck.

"Take good care of her Jacob," Travis said his voice cracking.

"I will . . . I'd better with you and Kolohe watching me. I never had any older brothers," he said trying to make the mood light.

Travis forced a laugh then said, "Yutan and Harkoni will be watching you too. Have a good night."

I could feel his pain, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. I watched him faze, he bowed and turned away. Back into the forest. I watched him go until the forest was still.

"Leilei, let's go." That was Jacob. Something else had just ended in my life. I turned back to Jacob and we headed across the stream, back to Cullen land. When we broke thru the forest back onto the lawn I was almost happy to see the house. I was tired and hungry.

"Family meeting," Carlisle said as we neared the steps to the kitchen. "We need to discuss the events of this evening."

"Can that happen in like half an hour?" I asked. "I'd like to shower and eat a little bit before bed."

"Bed?" Esme asked.

"I've got to officiate at a funeral at 10 am. Kolohe and Seth will be here about 9AM" I said yawning, trying to emphasize that I was tired. They didn't have to sleep but I did.

"**DRAGON!** A fire breathing **DRAGON**. REALLY! **WHAT THE FUCK?**"

"_I think that's our cue,_" I sent to Jacob. We'd all gotten back to the Cullen house in one piece. Carlisle said 'family meeting' and I asked for a few minutes to shower and get something to eat. We agreed to about a half hour. I showered first, and then went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for Jacob and I. The inquest was finally over and Jacob and I were together. And everything was fine until Rosalie screamed, '**DRAGON!**' This was going to be a long night but it couldn't be too long for Jacob and I. I needed to sleep. The funeral would start at 10 am with me chanting into the quiet morning.

So we walked into the dining room like usual. There were 2 chairs for us but I chose to sit on Jacob's lap. That way he could hear my mother chatting to me as she made her way back to beautiful downtown Port Angeles by car.

"**DRAGON!** When did you **know** he was a dragon?" Rosalie started as soon as we walked in the room.

"I didn't know he was a dragon," I said very calmly. "They never told me. I found out tonight."

"What do you mean by that? When did you **know** he was a dragon?" Rosalie repeated.

"I didn't know he was a dragon," I repeated. They, the Cullens were all standing at the far end of the room. Standing and staring. They were scared shitless and I knew to be calm. Just like with newly fazed boys, stay calm. "Rosalie, like 2 weeks ago, you didn't know my people existed. So apparently, we can keep secrets. Even from our own kind. So I say again, they, my parents and the elders who knew, never told me. I've told you more than once that I'm not an adult in my world. I become an adult when I'm 17. They never told me Bishop Price was a dragon."

"**Bitch!** Answer the question," she snapped again.

"She just did Rosalie. I understand now," Carlisle said taking his seat finally. "They would have told you when you became an adult in their eyes, next year." Yes, I nodded.

Rosalie just glared at him, looking like she was going to strike him.

"Leilei, you were brought up with your people, so you had to know he was a . . . dragon," Esme said, asked kinda out loud.

"No. I didn't know he was a dragon. I knew he could faze. I didn't know what form he took. We didn't have a sign up sheet at our front door of our house. Bishop Price is my mothers' godfather. I've always called him uncle. And he always acted like my grandfather. He was always welcome in my parents' house. He always brought me chocolate covered macadamia nuts and he bought me my first surfboard. He came to Tahiti to visit me when I got my tattoos. He's showed up at every run placement I went to. But then again so did Kolohe and Travis and Chaska and Noah. We're all pretty close. You know, like a family."

"But," Esme started again.

"Esme, the first time I sat here at a family meeting, I tried to tell you who and what I was. But that didn't happen." I shot a look at Rosalie who interrupted that meeting with 'get to the point'. "So," I continued, "Any real information about me came out thru my talks with Seth. You and Carlisle heard most of that. Neither of you asked me who, what, where, when and why about my people or me. So if you never asked me anything, how was I to know what you wanted to know?"

Jasper and Alice sat down then. Maybe I was making sense finally. "But dragons are mythical," Alice said.

"So are vampires," I countered.

"And werewolves," Jacob added understanding that he was a shape shifter not a werewolf.

"Nope. Werewolves are real. I've met some," I said aloud. "Real full moon changing werewolves. They don't like us much. They say we're not purebloods. Oh well."

Carlisle glared at me. Again. Stunned. Yeah, I've traveled some. "Carlisle you kept saying 'young lady we've got to have a talk.' And you never followed up on it."

"So, how many dragons are there?" a question from Emmett.

"I don't know. More than one I'm guessing but I don't really have a clue," I answered the only rational question that I was asked.

"So . . . I'm glad you like me. I'd rather have a friend who has a grand godfather dragon as a friend rather than an enemy," Emmett said with a laugh. "I'd stand behind him in battle any day."

"What **are** you talking about, Emmett?" the Rosalie screech started up again.

"Rose, baby. Think about it. When the Volturi come back and they will one day, they won't be expecting dragons and snow leopards and shibas and huskies to be fighting along side the wolves. Leilei's people might come to our aid if the Quileute are allied with the Kai. If there is a battle, I'd love to see Bishop Price fly."

"G_ive that man a big hug,_" Nona sent. "_He thinks ahead. Even if Bishop doesn't come to the battle, an alliance could be helpful for the Quileute and the Cullens_."

"Your life must have been so strange . . . I'm so sorry, Leilei," that from Bella.

"What? I was born human in Hawaii. All of the people that surrounded me loved me, just like all of you love Nessie. I didn't know I was different. I was just . . . me. Ok, so the bed time stories that my mother read to me weren't the stories that your parents read to you. There weren't any princesses being rescued from big bad wolves in my stories. There were brave shibas and huskies and yes dragons that rescued the chiefs' daughters from the red eyed demons that came in the night to steal children and drink their blood. So . . . now that I think about it . . . all of those stories were probably true. But I was like 4. What do you want from me? It all seemed normal to me. Think about Nessie. She thinks it's normal to hunt deer to feed on. She probably thinks that all brown skinned boys she sees will change into wolves and they'll give her piggy back rides when she asks. You'll have to explain to her that the rest of the world isn't like what happens here, in her house. My parents explained it to me and you'll have to do the same for Nessie or keep her in the house forever. Did you think that the Quileute were the only people who could faze? Really?"

"No, clearly not. But I never thought I'd meet so many others of your kind" Carlisle said to help calm the rest of Cullens. "How did so many of your people get here so quickly?"

"The trip was already planned. Phil, Ululani had been looking into the legends of the Quileute to find shifting/fazing links. Especially since I told him and Talia that I knew the Quileute boys were wolves. I'd seen Sam in town with a couple of his boys. They acted like a pack. And then there were all the footprints in our back yard. _And I went looking for the wolf that liked to watch me shower_. They were planning to arrive in mid-July. They would have called on Sam and Jacob to set up a meeting with the Quileute council, human and wolf to say 'Hi'. _My dad is looking forward to formally announcing our engagement too," _I finished with a little smooch on Jacobs' cheek.

Jacob and I sat looking into each others eyes for a moment sharing some quiet time. Then I heard, "_**LEI**__!"_ from my mom who was still listening. "I'm sorry Carlisle, things are happening very quickly and I'm very tired." We were sending to each other again while people were trying to talk to us.

"So what happened to the truth?" Carlisle asked again.

"The truth?" I questioned.

"_He knows it wasn't the entire truth. A sanitized version. Explain it to him. I'll help,_" Nona said to us both.

"Yes. If the inquest was to uncover the truth then it is not over. What we saw was not the entire truth. Why not?" Carlisle still on the case.

"Carlisle, what I'm saying now is from my mother. She's on her way back to Pt. Angeles but she's listening in," I said. Then I sat listening to her explain what I had to explain to the Cullens waving my hand in the air. "Ok. I think I've got it. Alei says that there were lots of mistakes and that mistakes cause problems. Things my people wouldn't understand or put up with initially. They will be told but there were more important issues to be dealt with first."

"Like the DRAGONS!" Rosalie interrupted.

"No, like why Jacob just left me here, no phone calls, no nothing. They, our pack council wouldn't consider that pack leader like behavior. Jacob could use the excuse that he didn't want to lead Mr. Bird back here but you Cullens can take care of yourselves. And Seth came and went as he chose to. They aren't going to like that." Then I sent to Jacob, "_I didn't mean to throw you under the bus but if I accused them of something they won't like it either._" I hoped he understood. He just squeezed me a little tighter. "_Our council won't ask you why or why not. My dad will."_

"I see. Things that your people wouldn't consider proper will be dealt with after finding the murderer. . . Well then, what did we do wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"_SHIT!_" I held up my hand. "Talking with mom," I said.

Nona sent, "_Choice. It almost got you killed. I'll help – don't worry."_

"Oh yeah. That's right. Nona just explained it to me. I never thought of it that way. But that makes sense. Ok. The pillow incident with Kolohe."

"Not that again. Just admit your brother is a menace and let's get this over with." Guess who?

"It goes to the core of everything. Respect. The 'problem' with the pillow incident is that you didn't consider a history that you didn't know" I heard myself say. "There have been men and other shifters themselves that choose to exploit the dual nature of their brethren by using and abusing them. Alice, you did not offer Kolohe a choice of using the pillows or not. You chose to impose what you wanted on him. This is the greatest insult to us, to any people, to be denied their choice."

"I did not impose my will on him," Alice protested.

"Yes you did. You didn't ask him what he wanted," I insisted.

"But . . ." she began again.

"How do you train a dog?" I heard myself ask.

"You take away his choice," Jasper answered me. "You take away the dogs ability to choose. You make him do what you want him to do by limiting his choices to what you want him to do. So by not asking Kolohe yes or no on the extra pillow question . . ."

"But he could have said no," Alice answered.

"But you put the pillow under his head without asking. That doesn't count. Remember when I was taking a shower. You gave me a basket of your favorites. You didn't tell me you were going to wash my hair with this shampoo. You gave me the option to choose what I wanted. You didn't give Kolohe an option. It was 'Here Fido – sleep on this'. They, the pack members, won't like that. I never thought of it that way because I've always offered choices, especially to the pack members."

"_Chaska won't like that much. Kolohe will hear about that later,_" Nona said. "_Harkoni will stand up for Kolohe, don't worry. You both came out of it alive. Even Chaska will like that."_

I yawned and snuggled closer to Jacob. I wanted them, well Carlisle at least to see that I was tired.

"Carlisle, we're going to bed now," Jacob said. "I mean sleep," he added quickly smiling. "We've got a busy day ahead."

"There's one thing left to do. My mom is hollering at me for being so rude. Carlisle and Edward, thank you. I didn't know how badly I was hurt until I saw myself thru your eyes. I appreciate all that you've done for me and for Kolohe. I am very grateful. Thank you." I got up and hugged Esme and Carlisle. Edward smiled all big and toothy then realized that might give me pause and just closed his lips. We both held our breath but I hugged him too.

"Good night," Carlisle ended. "See you in the morning." He shot a look at Rosalie and she just backed down. For now.

It was strange to be alone with Jacob. He and I completely, well almost completely alone in my room. "_I'll sleep over here_." He said pointing to the Edward chair.

"_Nope, we've waited long enough for this Mr. We'll sleep together_." I stepped up on the bed and walked into the middle. "Come on you," I said. He relented.

When we were holding hands getting ready to settle down we both heard, "_That's just sleeping you know_." Thanks mom. I settled in his arms. He was bare-chested wearing shorts. I was in his stolen tee shirt and shorts. The silk duvet cover was still on the bed and he covered me with it and opened the door to the outside for air. "Night" was the last thing I heard whispered into my ear by my man as he settled on the bed next to me.


	14. July 3rd

July 3rd

7 am came way too early. I heard Jacob snoring. That meant that everything was fine. Then I saw one eye open, "_I'll shower first and start breakfast. It's a little after 7. Kolohe will show up early, watch and see. That way he'll get 2 breakfasts._" Jacob nodded and smiled up at me as I stood on the bed.

About 20 minutes later I was heading out of the bathroom when Jacob headed in. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Just fine. Thanks. But I think the bed is a little small for us both. There isn't enough cuddling space unless we're crooked on it."

"Got it. We need a bed that's huge."

"Enough room for you and me and a couple of huskies. And a shiba or two."

"No. No. No. Just you and me for now," he said holding me nice and tight.

"_Ok, kids later then. I'll wait for you to finish then I'll make breakfast_." I sat on the steps to the lawn and just listened to the quiet. It was finally over and my life, our new life could begin. Or was that our new new life could begin again.

"Morning Leilei," Bella and Edward said as they walked with Nessie out of the woods.

"Morning," I said back to them. Nessie ran to me covered with flower leis. "You look lovely. Like a whole flower garden," I told the toddler. She's like 4 years old in time but like a grade school kid in intellect. Damn. She twirled in a circle until she fell down and laughed when she hit the ground. So all kids are silly.

"Hi Jacob!" Nessie said as she was rolling on the grass.

"You'd better get up," Bella said. "Aunt Alice will be upset if you get too dirty."

"I forgot. I want Seth to see me all pretty," Nessie said as she got back on her feet. I arraigned one of the leis on her head.

"Now. All finished. Pretty as a picture," I said walking back into the house. It was time for breakfast. We walked into the kitchen to find Esme making breakfast.

"Are pancakes ok?" she asked.

"Perfect. They are my favorite. I was about 5 before I had them for the first time. Thank you Esme."

Jacob was all smiles. The Cullens and Jacob and I were all trying to be nice.

"So you have an appetite like one of the boys?"

"I do. Consequence of the blood transfusion" I said sitting at the breakfast bar. "_Thanks_" to Jacob for the coffee.

"I'd like to understand, so your mom is listening to you all the time?" Esme asked.

"No, not really. I can hear her when I call her name. She spent most of the inquest whispering what was what to me. During the family meeting this morning she was telling me what to say. Or at least giving me ideas."

"And when Leilei are touching I can hear her mother and whoever else she is talking to. It's like the pack mind but I'm not in control of it. It's weird," Jacob added.

"More pancakes, Leilei?"

"Yes, please. And yes, Kolohe will be here early with Seth. That way they can have second breakfast."

"Oops. I've got to thank Seth too."

"For what?" Jacob wondered.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm known for having a bad temper. He seemed to know to do what I said to do without putting up much of an argument. Not many people would know not to play with me." While I was speaking Esme noticed that I had my foot on Jacob's foot. She touched my hand and then she was in the conversation too. She heard my mother laughing and heard Kolohe chatting with Seth. She held her hand steady for a minute or two. Listening to what was being said. Then she started laughing.

"How do you stay sane with that going on all the time?" Esme asked.

"Ask Edward. He gets this from everyone all the time. I only get this when my mom is playing phone operator."

Esme began to act nervous while she was finishing making all of the pancake batter into stacks. There were more than enough for Kolohe and Seth. "Leilei, come with me please. I have something to show you."

"Yes ma'am. Rinse our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Kolohe and Seth will be here in like 3 minutes. _They'll have clothes for you,_" I sent walking upstairs with Esme.

"Come right this way," Esme said nervously. "I asked Alice to help me with this. I'm much better with cement and drywall compound. I hope it's ok?"

I was standing in her study. A large room covered with fabric swatches, design and gardening books. There on a hanger next to her drafting table was a yukata. The one she made for me. "I was going to change the clasp. I have another one. This one here. Leilei, you haven't said anything. Is it ok?"

"Esme, it's beautiful." My eyes started to water. "If you change anything I'll cry like a 3 yr old." The jacket was an antique ivory silk. Embroidered with chrysanthemums. White on white. There was a little silver pin at the left hip shaped like Jacobs' wolf pack tattoo. Eyelet lace pants made of the same silk material. Gorgeous. "It's absolutely gorgeous. I don't know what to say. Thank you Esme. Thank you." I threw my arms around her for a hug.

"Here, let me help you get dressed," Esme said. When I had the pants on she decided it was time to fix my hair. I was pretty much content to wear it just combed back, maybe with a barrette. She decided that braiding the front and using the braids to hold the rest back out of my eyes was the way to go. I let her. I wasn't too fussy about stuff like that. Then I put on the yukata. One or two little arrangements later I was dressed. Then it happened, "Leilei, it's almost 9," Kolohe called upstairs. I guess he was had finished eating. "_I've got clothes for you if it isn't ok?" _

"_It's perfect. Don't worry_."

"He's a good brother. You're lucky." Esme said finishing fussing over me.

"He's great. The problem is he knows it," I answered as we were walking to the door to head back downstairs. Once we were out in the hall, there she was.

"Do you have a purse?" Alice. Who else? "I'll get you one."

Esme just smiled and nodded to me. I knew I could leave it in the car, so I could play nice too.

Alice returned from her room with two to choose from. One little black satin dinner bag and the other an off white clutch.

"The clutch please," I said.

"Ok, but you need makeup. Just eyeliner. That's all. Really. Then I'm done."

"Ok. Eyeliner." Then flitter flitter, she was finished.

She was smiling when I turned away to walk down the stairs to the living room. Jacob, Seth and Kolohe were waiting for me there. Then I heard, "Whoa!"

It was Seth when he saw me at the top of the stairs. Kolohe was fussing with Jacob's yukata. When Seth said 'whoa' even they stopped. Carlisle pointed to me as I managed to get down the stairs wearing the white flats that I bought on the 'Alice fashion' trip. Jacobs' mouth fell open.

"Hey you," I said. He looked so the man in his yukata, black pants and flip flops.

"Hey baby," Jacob said back. I walked over to him and we went forehead to forehead. That blocked anyone from hearing what we were saying. Even mom. I melted into his arms. "_I was an idiot. I'm sorry_."

"_You did what you needed to do. It all worked out ok . . . they are staring at us, you know,_" I sent to him.

"_Let them look. I have something to make it up to you. This_." He pulled my wolf charm from his pants pocket. The one that was missing since that Friday night. "_Here let me put this on you_. _Again."_ He arranged the wolf just below the koru that I was already wearing.

A few moments later we parted, "Edward, may I borrow the wagon?"

"Sure, Jacob," and the car keys appeared.

"We'll be back at 3:10 this afternoon. We consider it to be polite to be about 10 minutes late," I said dabbing my eyes with the handkerchief that was in the purse I didn't want to carry. Thanks Alice.

"Do you know who's coming to the disposition?" Carlisle asked.

"Mom and maybe Alei," I said.

"Harkoni will be here, so will I," Kolohe added.

"And the dragon?" Rosalie, completely unable to let that go. Child please!

"Nope." Kolohe said. "This is Honshiro family business. But you'll get to meet Leilei's dad, Harkoni. Bishop Price will be at the council meeting. Jacob, Sam and the Quileute council will decide when that will happen. I'm thinking during the luau on July 4th. Just because it's a holiday and it might be easier for everyone to get away for a while. I've also been authorized to invite you Cullens as allies of the Quileute to the night dance tonight. And to the council presentation tomorrow as well."

"So the truth has been revealed?" Carlisle concluded aloud.

"No, not all of the truth. But Sam came to spend some time with my pack before he went back to the rez last night. He gave us the Readers' Digest version of the Quileute legends and the pact between yourselves and the Quileute. The pack leader council decided to honor that pact. At least while we are in negotiations with the Quileute over the girl and the boy" Kolohe answered nodding toward Jacob and I. "So today we mourn our lost ones. Tonight we dance. Tomorrow we eat and dance."

"Let's go," I said. We all walked outside. Kolohe drove his truck with Seth at his side. I got in the wagon with Jacob.

"You ok?"

"Working on being ok with this . . . _God I hate this_!" He drove to the farm. There were orchid leis everywhere. We'd release them in the ocean later. Our last tears to our loved ones. The pack leaders were waiting for me, standing near Sam who was there in uniform. He let us park nearby while directing others to park farther down the road. When I got out of the car I was met by Alei. "Listen," she said to me. "_You are not alone_."

Jacob bumped foreheads with me again. "_I'm here for you. I'm here with you. You know that_."

"_Thanks._ Coming Chaska," I said aloud. "I'm ready. Start at 10," I said and moved toward the pack leaders. Then I waited as my mom took Jacob by the arm. I had to do this alone.

Waiting just 5 minutes after 10am the sound of conch shells was heard again. One after another until all 7 had sounded. Then I listened and I heard my seer elders begin to chant in my head, "You are not alone. You belong to us now and forever. We will miss you. We will always miss you. Do not be afraid, your name will not be lost. Your honor is secure. . . You are not alone . . ." On the second time thru I joined the chant as I heard it in my head aloud. Even though my Samoan was a little rusty I felt strength in my ability to do this. I saw thru my tears my people, our people united in this. With me. On the third time thru they all joined me. I realized then we would chant this once for each person we'd lost. So I held strong until the end.

The name of each person was called. And the families came forward. They told the life story of each person and who they were related to. I listen to how each death was such a terrible accident. And it was terrible, but not an accident. Murder. And the truth would be known to some of us.

I could barely look at Koni. He seemed to be acting brave but I wasn't sure how much he really understood. When I looked at Jacob he looked like the little boy who lost his mother again. It all came back to him. He looked crushed. I spoke for Talia. She was my mentor. She wanted me to come to Forks with her to start the farm. She knew I liked the green and growing things. She knew I'd work hard and I'd still manage to have fun. She wanted me to look past what I wanted and to help those around me, like the Quileute. She said I had a healing gift and I should use it. Even if it was just to feed people. When everyone who wanted to had spoken, the sound of the conch shells was heard again. Jacob came back to my side. I was glad I thought I was going to faint. He held me up. I leaned on my man and realized that it was blessing by not having all this pain for myself. It was shared among so many that I could live with my little piece. Koni on the other hand was a different story. I went to him after the funeral. We'd rented the community center for a recessional. Pictures of the deceased were bedecked with garlands and leis. There was food. Jacob was being congratulated quietly for saving me and letting the others know what happened. Koni came to me. He hugged me for all that he was worth. I started crying and I just let it happen. He was too young for this. He said he didn't remember what his mother smelled like. I told him that would return he was just in shock.

"Shock?" the little boy asked.

"Scared and lonely," I whispered.

"I'm not scared," Koni said defiantly.

"Not scared of the dark, scared. Worried scared," I said. "You are the bravest boy I know." I knelt beside the boy. He seemed smaller to me than before. But then again I was taller now. We were both looking at each other with wet eyes.

"_Jacob, I have to do this. I know I have to do this. Find your pack and stand near by,_" I sent to my man. "_I understand now. We are not alone. Listen_."

"_Ready,_" was the response a few seconds later.

"Here Koni, this is for you." I gave the boy the necklace, Jacob's wolf pack necklace. The one shaped like the wolf pack tattoo. The wolves facing each other. Looking over each others shoulders on guard.

"Why?" the boy asked me.

"So you'll know you're never alone. Do you see that man over there? The big one with the black pants on. See, he just waved. His mom died when he was young too. Do you see the men standing with him? They are his friends. They have always been his friends and they always will be. They act like a pack. Just like the wolves on this. They watch out for each other. He and I will watch out for you if you'd like us too. I'd be your godmother and he'll be your godfather if you want us to be." While I was talking Jacob walked over to us and knelt beside him with Seth at his back and Quil and Embry nearby.

"You live far away," Koni said. Not wanting to be left alone again I guess.

"We'll come and visit. And you can come and visit us too. But for right now you need to stay with your grandmother and grandfather," Jacob added. "I know it's hard. But you'll be ok. It will just take time."

"How long a time?" the boy asked.

"I don't know really. . . Forever plus 1 day. Then it will just be ok. It won't ever be perfect again but it will be ok one day." Then the little boy fell into Jacobs' arms. Jacob saw himself in Koni and realized that he as a pack leader would have to deal with situations like this. And he wouldn't have to do it alone. I'd be with him forever.

Ioane, the Fe'na pack leader, stood behind me. He knew I was falling apart. Just like a pack they were standing behind me, beside me. Behind us. I hear a whisper, "Thanks. Ululani and Talia were so right to choose you. Fe'na will welcome you and Jacob as godparents to Koni. No problem."

"So for now Koni," Jacob started again trying to hold his voice steady "Wear this." He took the necklace that I removed from my neck and put it around the boys' neck. "And remember that you are not alone. Your grandparents are here for you. Then Ioane and his wife, then Leilei and I. Then Seth and Nessie. Quil and Embry and Claire. Kolohe and Travis too."

Malia and Peter, Koni's grandparents on his fathers' side, came into the circle we'd made around him and took him by the hand. "Say thank you to your godparents. All of them."

"A_ll of them_?" from Jacob.

"_We can't explain in public that his fathers' pack leader will help with his upbringing. So we're all officially unofficial godparents as far as the humans know_."

I stood and gave Seth a hug as they walked the boy away. "_Thanks to you too. You saved me and you were here today for Jacob too."_

"_We are a pack you know,_" he sent back. "_And we've both lost loved ones_."

"_They're not lost. Do you want me to believe that you didn't learn anything from your father? That Jacob didn't learn anything from his mother_?"

"_Well, I never thought of it that way,_" Seth sent.

"Thanks for coming, Seth. I appreciate you being here. Where's Kolohe?" I asked aloud.

"He went to pick up your father. It's like 2 something. Isn't the disposition at 3?" Seth answered. Jacob was still a little broken up.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and said, "Yup. It's the next thing to happen. Let's say our goodbyes and get ready to leave."

Family members who didn't know nodded politely and expressed thanks for the information that they had. The people who knew – their 'thank yous' were very different. There were deep hugs of appreciation and whispers that they would be in touch. I knew that was true. Each of the pack leaders thanked Seth and Jacob for helping with everything. I found my mom and Alei. She said Alei wanted to see how the Cullens lived.

"It's a really nice house," Seth started. "Esme likes to build things. Houses and gardens," he continued as we walked back to the station wagon for the trip to the Cullen house.

Alei asked not wanting to seem impolite but she was curious, "Seth, how did she become what she is? Do you know?"

"The story is that she was depressed after the death of her baby. Carlisle was her doctor and knew she was depressed but didn't think she'd do something like that. He knew something was wrong and found her after she fell. And they've been together since then. Alice and Jasper found the Cullens after they were turned. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie are Carlisle's children. And Bella is Edwards. Nessie is Bella and Edwards' baby. I mean old fashioned baby. Bella was pregnant and had her, a baby."

"Your imprint," Alei finished for him.

"Yes, ma'am. Is that a problem?" Seth asked.

"If the Cullens are as they seem then I don't see one. None of our people have had a run in with them. And they took good care of Leilei. Allies are allies. Some of our people don't agree but things will work themselves out. They always do."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Noah may not visit them when he comes to see you," Alei said matter of factly.

The rest of the drive to the Cullen house was quiet. We had the windows open. The car did smell like them. Maybe I was getting used to it, but my mom was wrinkling her nose a lot. We could see the curtains ruffle just a little as we pulled up in front of the house. I knew Esme was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression. She did with the yukata. Before we knocked the door opened.

"Seth! See I'm still pretty!" It was Nessie still decked out in the orchid leis. She ran to him giggling.

"That's her?" my mom asked. "She's cute."

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen!" That was Bella. "I'm sorry. Sometimes she's a handful."

"Aren't they all," Alei answered laughing.

"Oh my," Esme in full fledged mother mode. "I wanted something a bit more . . ."

"Esme, it's fine. Really. Alei Kaipuna, this is Esme Cullen, the Cullen family matriarch. Those two are the youngest and newest members of the Cullen family. Bella and young lady Nessie," I said. Bella smiled without showing any teeth. Nessie grinned like a little kid and managed a neat little curtsy.

"Please come in," Esme followed up. "The rest of the family is waiting inside." She gave me a little look. My yukata looked a bit rumpled.

"_I'll explain later. It was and is perfect. You'll be proud of what Jacob and I did today,_" I sent to her in a touch. "_I've got a godson now!_"

"Everyone," Esme started, "This is Alei Kaipuna and Leileis' mother Nona. Ladies, this is Edward, you met him last night. His wife Bella and their daughter Nessie. This is Alice Hale and her husband, Jasper." Alice smiled demurely. Showing only a few teeth. Jasper was more hesitant. Maybe he could probably feel the Aleis' power. He nodded to them.

Esme seemed a little reluctant to go on so I continued for her, "And this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"She is beautiful," Nona said. I knew that would be ok and might help to get on Rosalie's' good side if there was one. I wasn't thinking there was one.

"I'm sorry," Esme continued, "Carlisle isn't back from the hospital yet. There was an emergency. Some young man with a fire cracker had a close call."

"No problem," Alei said. "Seth said you liked to garden. So do I. What kinds of flowers do you grow?" Alei was hoping, trying to help Esme relax.

"Oh yes . . . well let me show you to the rose garden," Esme said. Then we walked out the kitchen door to the back lawn. As Esme was conducting the tour Jacob and I just followed holding hands. Emmett teased him my mouthing 'mother-in-law'. After we'd finished looking at the rose garden Carlisle appeared.

"Good afternoon," he said smiling without showing his teeth. "I'm sorry to be late." He stopped to give Esme a quick kiss.

"No worries Carlisle. Emergencies are emergencies. I hope the young man learned his lesson," Alei said.

"He'll recover. Have I missed anything?" he inquired.

"No, we're still waiting for Harkoni. He's coming with Kolohe," Nona said. Then there was a growl. Deep low and menacing.

I smiled and started to run toward the house. That was my dad. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother shaking her head.

"That's Harkoni, Leilei's father. He spoiled her. And I let him spoil her," Nona admitted.

When they caught up I was outside in the front of the house with my dad. He had fazed and was rubbing his face on my face, sniffing me. I was scratching him on his furry head, feeling him purr too low to be heard.

"Damn," Emmett said as he looked down from the porch to where I was. 7ft at the shoulder, white fur with black and grey spots. His bluer than blue eyes mostly closed. He had his claws extended and was scratching the driveway. Esme would have some concrete repairs to do. I was glad he decided to faze outside. Inside, there would be flooring that would need to be replaced. And the dust. Not to mention the shedding. Esme gave Emmett a look for his language before she saw dad and I together. Then she raised her eyebrows when she saw us together. The rest of the Cullens were looking too.

"This could take a while," Nona said. "They haven't seen each other for a while. She smells different now and he wants to see if she is still in there."

After about five minutes, we decided to end our fuzzy hug fest. I stood in front of him and he fazed. Kolohe handed him his pants and yukata. Then my dad hugged me with his arms. "Thank you for indulging me. She is my little girl," he bowed as he spoke. "I am Harkoni Niwa Honshiro. I am deeply honored to make your acquaintance. I am indebted to you forever. You saved the life of my little girl. I have nothing to compare that with. I owe you everything."

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme," Carlisle began. Then introductions were taken over by Nessie.

"You had 6 toes but you have five fingers," said a small voice.

"Who is that little lady? She reminds me of Leilei," Harkoni asked.

"I'm Reneesme Carlie Cullen. This is my mommy and this is my daddy," she answered pointing to Edward and Bella.

"I'll handle the introductions," I said smiling at Nessie. Yeah, she was a lot like me. "This is Edward, he gave me the blood transfusion. Bella is his wife."

"Your father is the Sheriff Swan? Am I correct?" Harkoni asked.

"Yes, he is," Bella answered.

"Good man. I met him today. I went to meet my counterpart, Jacob's father at the rez today. Charlie was there. And young man," Harkoni continued turning to look at Jacob. "You and I will have a talk later."

"Yes sir," Jacob answered. "_Oh shit!"_

"_Don't worry,_" Nona sent. "_Too much!_"

Kolohe was smiling at the reaction. Jacob was going to get 'the talk'.

"Harkoni, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And these are the Hales, Jasper and his wife Alice," Carlisle continued.

"Honored to meet you all. Please excuse our tardiness. I made Kolohe actually obey the speed limit while driving here. We were a bit delayed coming back from the rez. Jacob, I met your sister Rachel and brother-in-law Paul also. They make a good looking couple. Nona, Jacob has twin sisters. Rebecca is married to a Samoan and they live in Hawaii."

"_O_ _Holy crap!"_ I sent. "_She may have married a Kai without knowing it_."

Nona smiled and said, "We just finished a tour of Esme's rose garden. We haven't had tea yet. You kids go and do something. And we'll call you when it's time to have our little discussion."

Esme got into hostess form, "This way please" and the parental units went back into the house.

"_Jacob, are you ok?"_ I sent. We really hadn't had any time alone in a while. I was pretty jazzed, my dad was here. But the funeral had been just a few hours ago. Koni reminded Jacob of himself so much he could hardly stand it. That was why my mom stood near him during the ceremony. Just to help keep him upright.

"_Are you ok? Koni looked so small and helpless. I . . ."_ Jacob started. Then he just stopped. I hugged him and felt him scream in his mind that it wasn't fair.

"That's why Alei told you to listen. You listened and you knew what to do. Leilei you were really close to Talia. When he's ready you'll tell him the stories about his mother that he needs to hear. Ioane will tell him the stories about his father if he's pack. I think he will be," Kolohe said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asking. For some reason he wasn't on the party line.

"Sorry, today Jacob and I became godparents to the Ululani and Talias' son Koni. As he grows up we'll be there like an aunt and uncle. Sending presents and emailing him. When he's older he'll come and stay with us for a few weeks in the summer and maybe over Christmas. When we visit Hawaii or points west we'll take him with us to visit relatives and stuff. He'll become the godfather to our kids. If he's pack then he will be told the truth of how his parents died. If not then it will just be the story of the propane explosion."

"You said wonderful things to him. Both of you. I think he'll be pack. I think his nose works," Kolohe said.

"Oh, I get it. You're all hooked up and sending. I thought I was going crazy or something. So, what's up with the braid?" Emmett finished. Rosalie looked bored listening to us.

"Yeah, I saw lots of men wearing them and some of the women too. Am I supposed to have one?" Seth wanting to be the man even more.

"When we decide to train to be pack our hair gets cut in a ceremony. I gave my hair to Nona. Usually it goes to your mother, then later to your wife or imprint. Having your hair cut shows your first sacrifice for your people. She divided it up between Leilei and herself and braided it. We men, wear the braid to honor pack members, when they die or when they choose to retire. Give up fazing to become human again. I'll give it back to Nona before I go to the night dance. So, are ya ready for Tonight? DANCING!"

"Dancing!" I echoed.

"Dancing in the fire. Your first time. You've got Jacobs' aspect, you'll be fine," Kolohe continued.

"In the fire!" Rosalie and Emmett together.

"Yeah!" Kolohe said aloud. "You guys aren't fire proof but we are at least fire resistant. The aspected imprints and fazers are so we dance in the fire. With the fire. Around the fire. And then there is the couples dance. You may have time to teach Jacob that dance so you two look good when you're moving around the circle."

"Hey Kolohe, do you dance?" Emmett asked.

"My mom is Hawaiian and I'm a pack member. I dance. I hula. I . . ."

"Leilei, Kolohe and Jacob. It's time." Carlisle's call went out over the lawn to where we were standing and talking.

"_Oh Crap!"_ I sent.

"Good luck with that," from Emmett of course. I'm sure Rosalie didn't wish me, us too much luck.

We walked back into the house. Up the stairs to his study. I hoped for the last time. I didn't know what they had planned but I felt sure that Jacob and I would end up together. We sat together on a bench that was brought into the room. Carlisle sat with Esme behind his desk and all my people were on the other side of the room. Kolohe was standing behind our mother.

"I've never done this before Harkoni, please take the lead," Carlisle started the meeting.

My dad smiled at me, not real good sign. I held Jacobs' hand when I saw him smile. Then I braced myself. "We have always tried to keep the seer candidates protected by assigning them guardians as mentors," he began. "Talia and Ululani wanted Leilei to help run their house. They knew they could protect her and she would help guide their household. The incident didn't really change that. Leilei fell back on her training and lived to bring evidence of a plot which could have brought more death and destruction to our people if it were allowed to go undiscovered. Jacob we thank you for your strength and courage in this once again. We also thank the Cullen family for choosing to assist our young ones. You were not under any obligation to do so."

"Yes I was," Carlisle interrupted. "Leilei was hurt. That was the only reason I needed to intercede."

I saw my father nod in agreement. I didn't like that. Not one bit. "By our laws since you accepted custody of Leilei, you are her guardians now. You didn't turn over custody to Kolohe. Even though my son insisted that you do so. I am also glad that you refused. You acted as I would have. You are considered to be the parents of a 16 year old seer candidate. You are not bound by our laws but Leilei will be an adult next year in May when she turns 17. So I ask you, where will she live?"

"So Leilei is ours until then?" Esme questioned. Just to be clear I guess.

"Well, yes. You never relinquished custody to Kolohe. You stood as her guardians at the inquest last night. So what happens now?" Nona answered.

I'm thinking, 'Kolohe at the farm, Kolohe at the farm'.

"Like all of our kids, I'm thinking high school," Carlisle said with a gentle smile on his face. Esme was beaming.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Shhhh. You're not here, remember," my mother said to me.

"Jacob . . . say something!" I hit him. Not really hard but hard enough.

"Ok. What! High school? . . . Where?" Jacob asked.

"Here in Forks of course. All of our kids went to Forks high school. So if technically speaking Leilei is ours then she should go to Forks high school" Carlisle answered.

"If she's going to high school then she should graduate. Not just 1 year. I'm thinking 2 years," Esme added.

"_WHAT?"_ again. Then I looked at Kolohe who was trying not to laugh but he was losing that battle.

"Harkoni it's perfect. Leilei can stay here, live here with us and go to school. We can learn about your people, the Kai and she can learn about us. We'd be able to forge a solid relationship between all of us" Carlisle stated in a logical way I knew my father would agree with. DAMN.

"I see your point. Would you allow Jacob to visit as often as he's like to?" Alei looking out for our welfare.

"Jacob has always been welcome here. He helped to protect us when the difficulty with Nessie developed. He spoke to his fellow Quileute concerning the fact that Seth had imprinted on Nessie. When the Volturi came to kill her it was Jacob that rallied the packs to help with our defenses. That cemented our relationship with the Quileute and indebted ourselves to Jacob. I'm not sure if I should be saying this but since they've gotten back together they've been sharing Leilei's room downstairs. The room is large enough for them both."

"_God? How do I fight that? Shit_."

"A_lei, they sleep together here now. I don't think there will be a problem going forward at all,_" Nona sent while holding Harkoni's hand.

"High school? I've never been to school," I started wanting to get rid of that idea. I'd stay with the Cullens, fine. I'll be the Kai ambassador to the Cullens. But school. HIGH SCHOOL! No Fucking Way.

"You'll love school Leilei," Kolohe was trying to win the battle against laughing out loud and he was going to lose it if I had my way. "I already asked Chaska if I could move here. The house needs to be taken down and rebuilt. I walked around inside after the funeral was over. There are things that can be salvaged and returned to the families. Since you'll be here you can help with that. And there is the farm. _There is your man. You can do 2 years of high school easy. Since you'll be living here with Jacob after you two get married, you might as well get used to being here now_." There were tears running down his cheeks. Not tears of sadness but laughter that he wasn't letting out. Damn him again.

"It will give you and Jacob time to build a house on the rez too," my mom added. You too mom? Really!

Alei then stepped in, "Ok everyone we've left out the Cullens in this. Let's start again with Jacob saying, 'What? . . high school?' please. It seems that we have an agreement and we are negotiating terms."

Alei busted us all. With Kolohe touching my dad and Jacob and I holding hands we were all sending to each other and there wasn't too much being said aloud.

So Jacob started, " 'High school – which school?' "

" 'Forks high school would be fine. Jacob can teach Leilei everything she needs to know about being Quileute' is what I added," Kolohe said.

" 'You'd be safe here. And they'd let Jacob stay with you. That's so sweet' is what I said," Nona said.

" 'There are many lessons to learn here. From the Quileute and from the Cullens. The cost of these lessons was high. The deaths of so many but the good that can come from it must be considered, daughter of my heart', I said" Harkoni added.

"And I said, 'I won't be a cheerleader'," I ended my little statement with a pout.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, realizing that Edward should have been there for them. But now that everything was out on the table – no real need.

"So all we are doing now is negotiating terms. 2 years until graduation seems workable. The school term is like 9 months? Yes. That will leave time for you to spend at the farm with Kolohe helping with the rebuilding. You're not going to let the farm go fallow are you?" Alei asked.

"No ma'am. The farm was something that was important to Talia. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you have a vocation. The beginning of a vocation. I know Harkoni wants you to go to college," Alei added nodding in agreement that college would be a good thing.

When Alei mentioned college, Carlisle's face lit up. He was probably hoping I'd become a doctor like him. "Before everything happened, I was looking into a college of oriental medicine based in Seattle. They have a 2 yr program, grouped in modules of 4 months each."

"That could be so nice after you graduate you and Jacob living in Seattle for a few months at a time. Very romantic," Nona said. "But there's time to think about that later. Right now, ok no cheerleading. Any other no's we need to know about?"

"Don't even think about that" Esme said looking at me. "Yes, I think you'll be going to both proms. And Alice does buy all of the clothing for the family. I'll, we'll all try to get her to consider what you like and maybe go with natural fabrics but remember that silk is natural too." Esme. Really you too!

"_I'll take you to the prom don't worry. So what if we have to go. We won't have to stay,_" Jacob sent to comfort me. Me in a fancy dress. No way. Well maybe to surprise him but not too often.

"Ok see that's why this won't work. Alice can't see when I'm in the house. How can the Cullens protect me when they can't see the danger? I'll live at the farm with Kolohe." Gottem. Finally.

"No, this will give us an opportunity to determine how you and Jasper, Alice and Edward interact. How to best use all of your combined talents for the greater good," Carlisle added. DAMN!

"Something can always be worked out," Esme finished.

"I don't have 'school records' to be submitted to the system to get me enrolled. Papers and shots and stuff right?" Ok, so it was weak but it was my last shot. Jacob slid me over onto his lap.

"_Are you finished trying to wiggle your way out of this?"_ he asked.

"_I have to put up a good fight. If not, they may think I'm just a pushover_."

"_They've thought of that. How do you think the Cullens have been able to survive so long? They have paperwork made for them. They can do it for you."_

"_DAMN!"_

Esme got up and went to the door. "Jasper, please?" he entered. Even he was smiling. I was hoping that it was nerves.

"We have an agreement with the Honshiro family. Leilei will be living here with us as an ambassador of her people to the Quileute and the Cullens. Since she needs a guardian and Jacob and she are imprinted and can't technically be her guardian, we have volunteered to allow her to stay with us. To smooth over everything and everyone we need school records and paperwork for her so she can start Forks high school in the fall as a junior." As Carlisle spoke a big smile broke Jaspers' face. Then a look of concern.

"What Jasper?" Esme asked.

"The paperwork is easy. Rosalie won't be."

I almost laughed out loud. Rosalie wouldn't like the fact I would be at the Cullen house for 2 years. I was sure she didn't want me to be there for the rest of this afternoon. "Oh my. Rosalie will be thrilled that Leilei will be with us until she graduates from high school. That means we won't be moving. She does love it here." That was Esme. I was just hoping that Emmett would grab her before she skinned me alive when that announcement was made.

"Ok then. Let's tell everyone" Carlisle finished as he and Esme walked out of his office back down stairs into the dining room were the rest of the Cullens and Seth were waiting. We followed.

"Family," Carlisle began when we all arrived. "We have reached an agreement with the Honshiro family. Leilei and Jacob will be living here with us while Leilei attends Forks high school. She'll be starting as a junior in September. Kolohe will be as welcome here as Seth is while he is overseeing the demo and rebuilding of the farm house. We will be building alliances with the Kai and the Kai will be building alliances with the Quileute and with us. I know you will welcome our newest addition as we help Jacob and Leilei begin their lives together."

"CONGRATULATIONS Jacob! Leilei, see it did all work out," Emmett boomed. "So when are you two getting married?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer and Harkoni interrupted, "If he lives thru our little talk, then he can start to plan for that with **my** little girl. Jacob with me after this meeting."

"Yes, sir."

There were congratulations all round and smiles and some hugs. I nodded to Rosalie and she nodded to me. Yeah, me. I still had my head and Jacob still had his but he did still have to have that 'talk' with my dad.

"You don't have to wear what you don't like." Words of wisdom from Bella. "Be yourself."

"Thanks." Then I turned to Nona, "Mom, so what's 'the talk' about?" I asked.

Nona took Esme by the hand and we all headed outside toward the rose garden. "This is what Harkoni is telling Jacob in the back yard. You know this already, Lei. Harkoni is telling Jacob that he will understand what it is to be man when he gives his daughter to another man. How precious a mans' daughter is to him and how he'll learn that when someone looks at his daughter like Jacob looks at you."

Esme smiled, "So it's happily ever after anyway."

"It seems like that. The night dance tonight. Luau tomorrow and the council presentation. When does school start?"

"Not until September. You'll have all of August to get settled in," Esme continued.

"You'll get some new clothes. Maybe Kolohe and Jacob will take you hunting and you can get your own deer and make a pair of moccasins for the first day of school."

"Don't keep saying it like that . . . The first day of school."

"It will be fine. You get up and get dressed. No apple for the teacher. Be nice to all of the smaller and weaker kids," Nona continued teasing me.

"_No beating up the football team,_" I heard Kolohe send.

"_Revenge,_" was my answer to Kolohe and Nona both.

Esme and Nona laughed. So did Alei. They were sharing the sending. It seemed fair. For now. We waited for Harkoni to finish with Jacob. They both looked relieved when they found us standing on the back porch.

"So this is your room? Very nice. I like the leather chair," Harkoni said looking at the room knowing that I almost died there. "The house is beautiful too. Esme, who designed the house?"

"I did," she answered proudly. "Thank you very much. I've always liked architecture."

"Lei, learn as much as you can. Knowing how to build a house might come in handy sometime. Esme and Carlisle I must take my leave now. There are things I must attend to. Thank you again for this opportunity. Thank you for taking care of my baby." He hugged them again. Then looked at me.

"I remember when you were so small I could hold you in one hand," he began looking at me, all 6ft tall now and almost formally engaged.

Nona cut him off, he was getting all sentimental, "And if you held her in one hand I would have hurt you for doing that."

I hugged my dad, "_He's a good man you know,_" Harkoni sent. "_Be happier. Happy just isn't enough."_

I wanted to say thanks but I couldn't. I was crying again. So I just stamped my foot. Harkoni cut his eyes at Jacob and said, "Remember what I told you, young man."

"Yes sir," was the response. We all knew what happened but it was still fun. Jacob didn't know. Yet.

"We should go too Nona. The kids have to get ready for tonight. All of you are coming aren't you?" Alei asked us. All of us, the Cullens and Hales included.

"We don't fire dance well," Emmett said.

"Well, probably not, but a dance is a dance. You'll won't have to pretend to be human when you're with us you know. We know we aren't human and I'm sure everyone at the dance will know you aren't. So there'll be lots of room just to be yourself. By the way are the 'Beastie Boys' . . ."

"No, Alei. They aren't. They just use that as a name," I giggled. Maybe she was just a little out of touch.

"Thank you. I was worried there was another problem to be dealt with. Rory said he had some of their music," Alei said.

"Thank you for the invitation. We'll consider coming," Emmett said quietly.

"I hope so. Jacob are you ready?" Alei finally ready to go.

So we all piled back into the Volvo heading back to the farm. "Are you two staying in Kolohe's motel room or are you going back to the Cullens tonight?" Nona asked.

Jacob and I looked at each other for a hot minute and said, "The Cullen house."

"Mom, I'm under age. He'd get arrested for being in a hotel room with a 16 yr old."

"Sorry, I forgot. You're taller now. Things are happening so fast. I think it's a good thing that we'll have a few days here just to be. I think I'll stay in the room then. Just for tonight."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. She was smiling. Trouble. I know it was trouble. So ok something was up. I'd just have to wait. It would probably be good.

"Make something for you and Jacob to eat after the dance. You'll probably be hungry. And have some fun. You're only young for like 100 years or so. After that things slow down a bit."

"Nona, you scaring the kids. Just take your time. Become friends before you become lovers. It's better that way. Jacob, I look forward to meeting your father. Since Harkoni let you live you must be extraordinary. If you are then your father must be exceptional. Have a good night kids," she finished. Then they both got out of the car. I hugged my mom and Alei. I wasn't sure if I should but she seemed to be ok with it. "_He really is cute. Be nice to him_."

So everyone thinks I'm a monster? Oh well. And yeah, I know he's cute. We drove back to the house. My house. Enjoying the quiet while it lasted. This little taste of Edward world was enough for me.

"Do I wear shorts tonight or a parao?" my man asking.

"Which ever you want. I don't think there is a dress code. . . . So. Um. We're a couple."

"Not officially yet. Doesn't your father have to pronounce that first?"

"Yeah, I think he does. That will be at the council meeting. On the fourth? Tomorrow. That's so soon."

"Yup. Everyone will make excuses and we'll all get away to the center on the rez. Is everyone coming?" Jacob asking aloud.

"The pack leaders, Bishop Price, my dad and Alei. Hold up. Mom says that Leah will be there too."

"I almost forgot about her. How is she?"

I reached over and touched him on his shoulder. He heard my mom say that she was feeling better about herself. She's spent some time reading the histories of the other Ali'i and is beginning to understand what it is to be so special. Alei said she was going to offer an apprenticeship with her to Leah. Leah'd get to go to New Zealand and study with Alei. But maybe that might get put on hold. There were lots of young pack members who wanted to know if they were the imprint for the newest Ali'i. That might change every ones plans.

"You're back home," Jacob said as he pulled the Volvo into the garage.

"It's the Cullen house. You made it my home," I said knowing I was probably over heard but he made everything possible. So it was him that made everything right. "What's your father going to say? I mean about you here and not there?"

"Stop. Stop. Right now let's worry about dinner and our after dance snacks. Rebecca and Rachel and Leah and Emily and Sam can wait. It's just you and me for a while. Ok?"

"Ok. You're the pack leader."

"Right!" he said proudly holding the door open for me.

Or so you think. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything without seaweed. Do you really eat that stuff?"

"Yup. Then a nap. Then to the dance. It'll start about the same time as the inquest last night."

We head into the kitchen and she is there. Waiting. Rosalie. "So, they tell me you didn't have anything to do with the disposition."

"Nope. I didn't. I wanted to live on the farm with Kolohe."

"_Leilei?"_ Jacob asked.

"_This has to happen might as well be now,_" I sent as I got stuff out of the fridge for dinner. "_Go play with Emmett_." Emmett was standing near the door to the dining room. He followed us in the house. I'm sure he knew that Rosalie wanted to say what she wanted to say FIRST.

"You heard what was said. I'm a minor, technically I wasn't allowed in the meeting at all. My parents love me so I was there but I got shushed when I wanted to speak. I should have been in the dining room with the rest of you."

"So if Kolohe is rebuilding the farm, then why aren't you living there?"

"Carlisle and Esme have had control of me since June 19th. They chose to retain custody so we all can get to know each other and become friends," I said smiling. "Just like you and the Quileute."

"Non-combatants," is what Emmett added. Then he moved between Rosalie and I and said, "Come on Rose baby, let's figure out what we're wearing to the dance."

"I'm not going to the dance . . . with THEM," Rosalie countered. Kum by yah minute was over.

"Ok, I understand no fire dancing but dancing anyway," Emmett implored.

"The dirt and the dust. You must be crazy," she countered.

"I thought we'd go and dance a bit. Show them how it's done. If we get dirty then I'll wash your hair when we get back," Emmett offered wiggling his eyebrows.

He guided her by her arm back into the house. "_I almost feel sorry for him but he did marry her,_" I sent to Jacob.

"_Are we like that?"_ came a question.

"_Nope,_" I answered. "Seth? Are you eating dinner?" I called. I knew he had to be near by somewhere.

"Yup, I'd love to stay for dinner. Am I invited to the dance? I don't have a . . . well, Nessie's too young to go the dance isn't she?"

"Yes, she's too young but you're a pack member. You can come and dance, no problem. Are Quil and Embry coming too? They should be there. All of the pack members were, are invited. It's the imprints that have to know about the furriness to come and dance with us."

"So how often do you have these dances?"

"We celebrate the winter and summer solstices as pack holidays. So we have night dances then. Then there are the pack gatherings, like when Hoku Ao has their parties every 5 years. They hold night dances then too. We celebrate regular holidays like Christmas and Halloween like everyone else does. But our marriage and burial ceremonies are a little different. You saw that today. There isn't any way for us not to be 'normal' in times like those."

I watched Seth watching Jacob sitting looking at me and smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You two seem so happy now. That's all. I'm glad. Things will be normal from now on."

"Normal? . . . Right. I've got to go to school. YUCK. Let Alice buy my clothes," I started.

"And have Rosalie teach you how to drive. Learn US history from Jasper. Learn European history from Carlisle. Engineering from me," Esme added so in mother form.

"And fashion from Alice," Esme continued as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"And Bella can teach you how to act with the humans in school. That is a problem sometimes but you're big enough to be able to handle them," Esme finished.

"That's the problem," I said slicing steaks for Seth and Jacob. "I'll be bigger than everyone and I'll stick out."

"You've always stuck out. Good evening everyone," Kolohe said walking into the kitchen. "Hey make something for me too. See Jacob you won't be alone with her too much. So maybe you won't get too tired of her to quickly."

"Good evening Kolohe," Esme said. "So you dropped Harkoni off. Is he still . . ?"

"Yes. They are still questioning Mr. Bird. And actually his name is Roman Ochoa. You'll all get the whole story if you come to the council presentation at the rez tomorrow. From what I hear it'll start about 4pm and be over about 5. That way everyone can come to the luau, get something to eat and mingle before and after. The north and south packs have planned a football game. I'm sorry, soccer to keep everyone busy while we are gone. The fireworks will be about 10 is what I hear."

"Will we be making ice cream as usual?" I asked. Fresh coconut ice cream was the best.

"Yup. Just like at home. Well, just like in Hawaii," Kolohe answered. "Esme, are you and Carlisle coming to the night dance?"

"No, I don't think so. Carlisle and I will be here playing grandparents, we'll be babysitting. We told Bella and Edward that we'd watch Nessie so they could go and celebrate with Jacob and Leilei."

"_Celebrate with Leilei and Jacob,_" I heard in my head from Jacob. "_See! You and I are a couple_."

"_Couple of what?"_ Kolohe asked.

Then Seth giggled. "Ok, what did I miss?" Esme asked knowing that something was going on she wanted to know about.

"Someone said that hearing 'celebrate with Jacob and Leilei' sounded like we were a couple. And someone, namely him" I said pointing at Kolohe, "said couple of what?"

"How did Seth get in on the loop?"

"I had my foot on his foot. He's pack. His brain is wired for the radio. That's what we call it when I can transmit conversations to a pack member. I can do the pictures and stuff but that's more one on one."

"You see that's something we'll need to understand. Let Carlisle and I know when you kids leave for the dance," Esme ended as she left the kitchen to us again.

"Dinner and a nap. We'll get up at 10 and leave at 11. Chaska said there were special things planned since our newest cousins were coming. So get ready to see a fire dance."

"Really? A fire dance."

"Yup. Tahitians, Samoans and Hawaiians fire dance. But we learned a long time ago that we can dance in the fire, not just with it. I won't share any of my memories with you guys, so you'll be really surprised when we get there" Kolohe finished grinning.

So dinner was beef steaks for the boys and chicken for me with French fries and salad. We blasted 'Beastie Boys' music in the kitchen which caught Jaspers' attention. Maybe it was our jumping around. Maybe our mood changed and he wanted to see what was happening. He was surprised. How old was he again?

Then it was nap time. Seth and Kolohe slept on the porch, fazed with their noses pointed to the forest. Me and the man were on the, our bed. He wrapped me in the silk duvet again and we went to sleep. I was thinking I'd tell him that I knew what my dad told him but Kolohe said not to. To tell him after the engagement announcement at the rez. Then officially he'd be a man. Tradition. I guess it's just new traditions for us all.

We got up at 10 and got dressed. Seth and Jacob wore their normal black bike shorts. "Don't worry there will be leis for you when you get there," I told them both.

I wore my white yoga tank bra from the night before. A bathing suit bottom with a wildly colorful parao tied around my hips. I even used a safety pin to make sure I wouldn't wiggle it off when we danced. Kolohe wore a parao the same color as mine. He had them in his truck. They were the colors of the Hoku Ao pack. All of his pack members would be wearing the same colors.

Then we went to the kitchen to get a drink before heading out. The Cullens were there all ready to go. Emmett was the only guy in the correct clothing. He had a loud Hawaiian shirt on with shorts. Jasper and Edward were in tee shirts and long pants. I gave Alice a fashion tip before we left. ME. "The flower goes over your left ear," I told her. "You're married right? Then it's the left ear."

"Ok kids have fun," Esme said as she straightened up the lei that Bella was wearing on her head.

"And no funny business you two," Carlisle said looking straight at Jacob and I. "I, we expect you two back here no later that 4am. And I repeat no funny business. I hope I don't have to give you the sex talk."

"Funny business? _The Sex talk._ They told you Everything?" I asked.

"Yes, your parents did tell us everything. No fooling around while you're considered a minor. Kolohe will you watch them tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course I will," he laughed. "_I thought they'd call you two over privately. But this is GREAT!"_ Kolohe sent. So I hit Kolohe again.

"Ok people. It's just like last night. There will be an escort but not Travis this time. I'll do all the talking if anyone asks anything. They're out to keep the humans away," Kolohe playing escort again. "_And Leilei, you still hit like a girl_."

So we all headed into the forest to the clearing again. It was just like the night before but without the dread, fear and loathing. We were met by Hoku Ao members in the clearing. Samuel fazed and whistled at the Cullen girls. They were all decked out in sarongs with flower leis. When we got to the circle the fire had been lit and there was drum music blaring from a group of speakers.

"Now we can begin in earnest," Chaska said aloud to quiet everyone. "Tonight we welcome into our circle the Quileute. We have found new cousins and we welcome them. We also welcome the Cullens. They are allies of the Quileute and are welcome to dance with us. I offer a special welcome Jacob Black and his imprint Leilei Honshiro. Jacob is the Quileute pack leader and chief that saved the seer candidate and my brother Kolohe's sister, Leilei. We have been informed that Leilei is now the Kai ambassador to the Cullens. This is also her first night dance. Congratulations Leilei. We welcome all of our new friends to dance with us." With that the music went back up and the dancing commenced.

After about 20 minutes or so of some 'Linkin Park' and 'Rage against the Machine' remixes, the Maori began to circle up.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked pulling Rosalie to him probably to protect them not her.

Kolohe spoke aloud so the Quileute pack members and the Cullens could hear, "In our traditional warfare the men would face off against each other. Basically to bad mouth each other before the actually fighting began. It's called a haka. This is it."

"I've seen this," Emmett commented. "The New Zealand rugby players do it." Kolohe nodded in agreement.

For about the next 30 minutes the packs from the north and south islands of New Zealand faced off against each other. They formed on either sides of the fire circle. Slapping their chests, stomping and shouting in Maori at each other. Then of course they ended with 'bro hugs' all round.

Then the Fe'na broke out the torches. The pack members lit the torches and they began to spin. "_Fire dance,_" I sent to the man as we all watched. Somehow I knew that Seth might try this sooner or later. We stood near Quil and Embry watching the dancers make their way around the circle. With the torches spinning they walked into the fire. Back and forth they wove themselves into what looked snakes moving in the fire.

"_Damn,_" is the only thing I heard from Jacob.

When the Fe'na pack members finished, the wives and imprints of the Hoku Ao began to gather in a corner to dance. "_I'll be back. I'm not Quileute just yet,_" I sent to the man running over to them.

Kolohe told Jacob and the boys as they stood together, "Just watch. Because I am a member of Hoku Ao, Leilei learned our dances. This is the first time she's danced at a night dance. We hula, we are Hawaiian after all." Jacob nodded as he saw the 50 of us, full seer sisters of pack members, wives and imprints move inside the fire circle to hula. The chanting began, we answered in the call and response and hips began to sway.

"_Nice,_" I heard from the man.

"_Wait until the pack members join us,_" I answered. And a few minutes later Kolohe and the pack members formed a circle around us outside of the fire circle and moved in the opposite direction mostly mimicking our movements but in a decidedly masculine manner.

"_Will you teach me to do that_?"

"_If you want to learn to hula – sure Jacob,_" I answered him. After us the remaining 3 packs shared their dances with us all then it was time for the couples dance. "_Come on they're waiting for us."_

"What?" Jacob asked.

"_Since we're the newest imprint pair and since this is Quileute land we have to lead the dance. Come on_." I lead him to the north point of the circle and we joined hands with me on his left side. We decided 3 steps forward then he spun me in a circle and then another 3 steps. Behind us were Chaska and his wife. Then the rest of the pack leaders with their wives. Then pack members with their wives or imprints. I looked at Emmett as we passed him and rest of the Cullens just standing there and watching. "Join the dance. Come on!" He took Rosalie by the hand and they joined the circle as we went around the fire. On one of my spins I saw Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward in line too.

"_I feel better now. They seem to be ok with this_."

"_Who? The Cullens?"_

"_Yeah. Well this is different for them isn't it? I mean hanging out with fuzzies. I thought Rosalie was going to have a fit. 'Getting dirty'_."

"_She decided that it was ok to come the first time. Maybe not for the winter solstice,_" Jacob sent.

"_That's the fun one. In the snow, if it snows. We have hot cocoa, tea and snacks . . . We have secret Santa gift exchanges. We build snow men and sometimes deliver them to peoples front yards. It's fun dancing in the snow. But maybe they don't do things like that," _Kolohe added.

"_I think they do but they usually just do it with themselves. This is probably different for them. There are just so many of you, us_."

"_Maybe these types of dances will be just a fuzzy thing_." When the couple dance ended I held Jacob by the hand and we wandered into the forest. Close enough to hear the music but not to far away.

"_Kolohe told me we're expected to wander out here alone for a short while. Is this it?"_

"Yup," I said as I climbed a tree picking a big branch that could hold us both. He sat and I snuggled in close and for a while we just sat looking at the fire as it burned, listening to 'Show me how to live' by Audioslave move thru the night air.

"_Do they think we're . . .?"_

"_Yeah. They think we might but I'm not supposed to. I'm still a minor._"

"_So, tomorrow we get officially engaged_? _I don't have a ring to give you," _Jacob sent sounding upset_. _

Jacob, you are so the man. "_You don't need one. You didn't plan or even know that we were going to be announced engaged tomorrow did you? So, what's the problem? Things like that are nice but . . . what does it mean? I mean, really? My parents aren't even married to each other. Kolohe hasn't ever been formally adopted by my dad. Travis isn't related to us at all. But we're all family. And it's the family that counts, not the things – just us. You're a responsible pack leader. I'd rather have a man that's honorable and kind like my dad than a ring. We can start saving for our wedding rings now, so we have the money to buy them before we get married. And anyway I can't wear an engagement ring to high school. If you insist give me an engagement ring on our 50__th__ anniversary._"

"_It'll be 2 years before we can get married, right_?" He sent settling back on the tree limb. I hoped he felt better about not having a ring to give me. He was better than a ring any day.

"_Yup. When my Cullen obligation is over and I'm out of high school. Maybe by then, we'll have a house. But it'll have to have pack room_."

"_Pack room_?" Jacob questioned.

"_Yeah, room for pack meetings. And maybe a room for someone who gets disowned by their family. And a room for Kolohe or Travis or Koni or Yutan. And a room for your dad, if he wants to come and stay with us. And a big kitchen and living room. And we have to have a shower house outside. Pack comes first Mr. . . Who's that_?"

"It's Leah," Jacob said. So we jumped from the tree back to the ground. Everyone was quiet when they realized that Ali'i Leah was there. She got caught sneaking in the back of the dancers.

"Hi everyone. Don't stop for me. I just came to see what's going on. Please continue," Leah said quietly.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to hear Ali'i Leah?" Ioane asked as he was running the sound board.

"Anything is fine, really. Thanks," Leah answered. Then she walked over to Seth.

Seth didn't move or say anything until Jacob and I got to him. "Ali'i Leah, thank you for joining us." I said.

The boys noticed that I didn't kneel so they didn't. "_It's not a formal pack or council occasion so kneeling is necessary,_" I sent while Kolohe was touching Seth and Embry. Quil was off checking out the music mixers with Emmett.

"So how are you? How are things?" Jacob asked. It had only been a day since Leah had been declared the newest Ali'i and everything changed for his pack again.

"I'm fine. I came out tonight just to be me for a while. This Ali'i stuff is pretty intimidating. I'm a judge. The judge," she said not believing what her life meant to us.

"Ali'i Leah understands both worlds so she will be called upon to help settle disputes and problems between us, we Kai, if she takes the job," I explained.

"Ok, you can stop with the Ali'i stuff right now. Maybe in a council meeting or something like that but for right now I'm just Leah," she said gently.

"Ok. We've got drinks over here if you'd like something. I'm sure there are any number of young pack members that would love to get you something," I said teasing.

Embry got this silly look on his face and extended his arm to Leah, "May I lead the way?"

Leah rolled her eyes and took his arm and they walked over to where the drinks were.

"_She seems happier,_" I sent to Jacob. I'd always wanted to be the Ali'i. I'd dealt with the I'll never be fuzzy like my dad or my brothers but I'd imprinted on a pack leader. I can deal with that, being the pack leaders' wife. "Let's get something to eat" I said moving Jacob toward where the snacks were. "Yummy . . . Sushi. Oh here's my favorite," I said grabbing a musubi. "Spam and rice with nori. You know . . . seaweed."

"Really? Really?" Jacob said. "You people eat seaweed."

"Just try it once. If you don't like it. I won't serve you any." Jacob just stood there while I broke the piece in half. He looked so cute turning his head away. Then he bit it.

"The rice and meat is ok. What kind of meat is it again?"

"Spam of course. It's a Hawaiian staple," Kolohe volunteered grabbing some for himself. "We grew up on the stuff. Along with the raw fish. That's called poke. You'll get used to it. We eat a lot of things raw."

When Jacob looked up Bella and Edward were laughing at him. So was I. "_I'll cook what ever you want but I did grow up on this_."

"_It's a good thing you like fish,_" Jacob sent while trying not to laugh. I managed to dance will all of Jacob's pack brothers. Quil was the hard one. He liked playing with the sound equipment more than dancing. Oh well. When some of the Kolohe's pack brothers got Jacob to dance in a circle with their wives I watched and was happy that he was putting forth some effort to have fun. It's had been a hard day for us both and now most of the bad stuff was over.

"So you do this all the time?" Alice asked.

"Nope. The packs have night dances when they want to. Usually just twice a year. This is the first night dance I've been to. I know the dances because I went to hula school, the halau run by Kolohe' pack. Tomorrow when we have the luau, we'll do the same dances we did tonight without the fire walking as the entertainment during the feast. But tomorrow all of the wives, sisters and daughters will be dancing with us. So there should be about 150 of us."

"So only you Kai that know and those who are imprinted are here tonight? Is that right."

"Yup, the pack members that want to be here are here. Usually the night dances are just for the younger pack members. Although some of the older pack members get patrol duty. There out there watching to make sure that we don't get seen by the humans."

"Can you teach me to hula?" Alice asked. I wasn't sure if she was being polite or if she really meant it. Oh well.

"Sure. I'm thinking that Kolohe will end up teaching Jacobs' pack. The boys usually learn dancing in one form or another as part of their training to be . . . well you know."

"Why?" that from Jasper.

"Physical strength and dexterity gets translated into strength and dexterity in whatever form you take. That's why my dad teaches karate. That's why Kolohe didn't get too hurt from Mr. Bird when he dropped on him. That's why Leah couldn't track Kolohe when she was following him in the forest. He did one of our dad's moves and got away from her. He was standing on all fours in a stream, and then he jumped backward and fazed. And landed on a tree. She followed his scent into the stream and lost him there. That's how he got away. Then rest of the pack caught up with Leah, but they couldn't find Kolohe."

"Is everything about training to be . . . well you know?" Jasper asked.

"Kinda. Well, that's what they do. That's what they're born to do. And support for what they do is what the rest of us do. Letting them let their hair down, to be able to be who they are without people staring and acting funny is really really nice. I've spent my life like you, hiding what I know I can do. But when you're with your own people, it's just nice. There are times when I don't think it's fair but we are what we are. From what I know, it's a good thing that the reservation boys are what they are."

"Yes. I agree. Things have worked out better than I thought," Jasper finished squeezing Alice around her waist. "Allies and friends are always good."

It was almost 3 am when Jacob and I finally decided to go home. Going home sounded good. "_Yeah let's go,_" he sent. "_So tomorrow it's just the same as this. With a council meeting in the middle_."

"Yup," I said resting my head on his shoulder. This was really comfortable. "_Are you shorter_?"

"Nope. You're taller. . . _What's the problem_?" Everyone was looking at us. A few people were pointing.

"_We're hugging in public. They like it. It's like when my parents kiss in public, we just normally say 'yuck'_." Jacob leaned in to give me a kiss and I turned away and stood with my back to his chest, grinning at everyone. Yeah I was happy and the center of attention. I liked that.

"Go home," Chaska said. "We'll see you two at the luau for sure. More dancing and eating. Go now. It's late. Leilei, don't you have a curfew?"

"So everyone knows?" I said mortified.

"Why YES!" trumpeted Kolohe. "I told everyone **you** have a curfew. Now you two get along home. Emmett, can I trust you to get the young ones home ok?"

"Yup. Ok people – just like yesterday. The young little love birdies first. We, old married folks will take up the rear."

"Seth, are you going back home tonight?" Jacob asked.

"After I help clean up, yup. Quil and Embry are coming with me. We're escorting the Ali'i home for the night. We'll see ya tomorrow at the luau."

"_Looks like you're stuck with me for the night,_" I sent. I swear I could see Jacob blush. We'd be fine. We were both too tired to do anything anyway. And the Cullens would hear us. Jasper could feel us. Oh god no. Not in the house when they were there at least. We had time for a few more hugs before we left. Jacob and I took the lead on the way back.

"Do we have an escort?" I asked aloud. Then I heard a sharp yip. "Thanks!" I answered aloud.

When we got to the clearing again, Jacob and I thanked them for the return escort.

Samuel fazed again, "No problem. Have a good night. All of you."

"_Should I cause some trouble?"_ I asked Jacob as we were walking on Cullen land back to the house.

"_How? What are you going to do?"_ Just a tad of concern there in his voice.

"_Apologize to Rosalie for having to spend time with the smelly dogs and getting dirty,_" I answered.

"_Apologize to Emmett for taking him away from rotating the tires on his truck. He'd like that,_" the answer came back.

"Emmett?" I started. Then he just jumped in.

"Ok, I've been wanting to ask where did they get the stereo equipment last minute? I've never seen speakers like that."

"Hold it. I'll ask if you really want to know. I just wanted to thank you for putting up with us. I know how bad we smell and how . . ."

"Loud," Jacob added.

"Loud we are. Thank you for coming to our party," I said.

"Are you kidding? That was great. You've got to teach me how to do that 'wiggle your stuff' stuff. If Kolohe can do it then I want to learn. I didn't believe him when he said he could. How come you didn't dance when they were playing with the fire anyway?"

"Ok. One thing at a time. Our mom is Hawaiian so that means we were raised with connections to the Hawaiian pack, Hoku Ao. My dad isn't in a pack. So when Kolohe finished training he joined Hoku Ao. They have a hula school and I went there to learn their dances. So when the Hoku Ao have parties all of the sisters, daughters, wives and cousins who have trained to dance, dance. My mom made sure that Kolohe spent some time in dance class when he was young anyway. His father didn't like it that much but try to tell my mom something when she's got her mind made up. My dad didn't really care if I danced as long as I wanted to and I did."

"So the fire dancers were just from another pack," Edward asked.

"They were Fe'na, you saw that they were all dressed alike. The pack that Ululani was a member of. Same as our Uncle Trini, the guy who ran the recon teams in the woods. They are Tahitian and their men fire dance at these things. But the snake thing was special. It's their women that were doing the tamure. That really fast hip shaking stuff. We're Hawaiian, we can't shake it as fast as they can" I answered laughing. "You didn't see any guys shaking it as fast as those girls did? Did you?"

"So the guys just spin the fire sticks?" Emmett asked.

"To show off for the women, yeah. Traditionally they used sticks to fight with. It's just to show that they've mastered the weapon. The dancing developed as a way to show off. Tomorrow at the luau each pack will do like a 30 to 40 minute dance extravaganza for everyone at the luau as the entertainment."

"So what's going to happen when you're having your council meeting with the Quileute? You'll all be missing from the luau." Emmett again.

"The north and south New Zealand pack members said something about a football game, excuse me soccer game. And no one will really notice who's missing. Who'd miss like 20 people in that crowd? If everyone from the rez comes to the luau, it'll look like a mob scene. The council meeting will just be the 7 pack leaders, Bishop, Alei, my mom and dad and Kolohe and I. The Quileute pack members, their wives and the council who have been invited. And all of you guys too. But since it's on the rez, it'll be fine. Everyone shows up like at noon to eat and watch the dancers and stuff at the community center in town. Then they go where they want to. There are enough of our people in town so it will look just crazy and that works for something like this. Party for a while, go back to your hotel and rest for a while then come back for more food later. Fireworks and ice cream. It's fine."

"So do I get to be the chaperone for you two tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. You promised Rosalie that you'd wash her hair if it got dirty. I'm thinking you're on shampoo duty," Jacob said with a laugh. "We'll be fine tonight. I don't want you watching me sleep. You can watch the forest but now us sleeping."

"We don't have to watch you sleep . . . you snore," Rosalie added with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"_I like it when you snore. It lets me know that everything is ok,_" I sent to the man. Rosalie would never know whether or not Emmett snored but he was gonna hear about getting her hair dirty.

"You're right on time," Esme said. "Great. Nona called and said you'd probably be hungry after the dance. So I made snacks for you two. I know didn't have time to make anything with Kolohe here. Have a good night you two," she said then began to chat with Alice about what happened at the dance.

"So it's gonna be like this? . . . Everyone watching you all the time," Jacob said tired of all of the 'assistance'. "I mean the curfew thing. And everything." Maybe he didn't like being fussed over so much. I was kinda used to it.

"It's only because I'm not of age. Maybe that will change when my people get out of here," I said opening a basket of sandwiches Esme made for us back in our room. "Well, running away with you sounds really romantic but they won't allow that. They can track us across snow in a blizzard with their eyes closed. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. Yeah, maybe it'll get better when my father-in-law isn't in town."

"And when your new brother-in-law, Travis and your new brother, Kolohe, are busy doing something else beside watching you with me all the time," I said then looking out of the doors. The breeze had shifted and I could smell someone outside. Jacob just nodded. He could smell someone too.

"_Go take a shower hula girl,_" he sent.

"_Are you gonna go and say 'hi',_" I asked cookie in mouth heading to the bathroom.

"_Yup_."

10 minutes later as I was sitting on the bed. Our bed. Letting my hair dry a bit before getting into bed as Jacob told me that it was a few visiting pack members. He wasn't sure which pack but they were just curious about what the Cullen house looked like. They were surprised that it wasn't a dark dank 'dungeon castle looking thing' but just a house. Then they left.

"_Don't get cookie crumbs in bed. They itch,_" he sent toweling off after a quick shower.

"_I didn't think things like that bothered boys_?"

"_They don't. I'm thinking they'd bother my woman,_" he sent. He closed the French doors just a bit. We could see the full moon if we were looking from our bed but I put myself back into his arms and went to sleep. I awoke just once. Like I usually did in the night. He was snoring and I could hear a wolf howl to the moon. Perfect. Back to sleep again.


	15. July 4th

July 4th

The day started as all of my days should start from now on, I awoke next to Jacob. Him sprawled on the bed beside me snoring. I think somehow he knows when I wake up because I see him smile with his eyes closed, "_Mornin' baby_."

"_Morning, yourself. I'm getting tired of this. Getting up to go somewhere. Sometime soon I'd like to sleep in, until like noon,_" I thought I sent to the man only.

"_Not today missy. Get up! Today is the luau. You get to show off your man to everyone,_" Kolohe started.

How does he do it? The energy. Maybe it's a boy thing. I thought I thought to myself again.

"Nope," answered Jacob. "It's a pack thing. We'll get some rest when your people go back home. Until then we're on, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I guess so but I think I'll need more rest. I thought I was just sending to you," I said to Jacob.

"_Same as yesterday. Hula and food and food and hula,_" Kolohe continued. I stood on the bed and looked at Jacob who still had his eyes closed. Then I kicked him. "Take me to the prom? OMG. I don't know how to dance for that? ME in a dress. You're gonna hear about that like forever Mister," I said trying to sound mad. Jacob just smiled.

We got dressed listening to my mom tell us who was here in Forks for the luau. And how they were related to me. We, Kai and the 'humans' didn't get together too often so this was a big deal. My dad would announce my engagement and anyone else would announce theirs too. Big party. Big deal. I was hoping everyone at the rez would come. A big crowd would make it easier to disappear and not be missed.

"Good morning Esme," I called as we walked into the kitchen. "Are you coming to the luau? It looks to be cloudy today. Just the thing to keep people cool."

"Morning Jacob and Leilei. No, I don't think we'll be going to the luau. Alice said the sun will be out later today. And some people might notice that we're not eating and drinking. And Carlisle is on call, just in case of an emergency. We'll be fine here. But we are planning to show up for the fireworks."

"Don't worry Leilei, you're performance won't be missed. Kolohe said that the dancing will be videotaped. I'll make sure that you get a copy," Jacob said after drinking some juice.

"I'm worried. You're spending entirely too much time talking with Kolohe. I can't wait until my mom is out of town. You two are colluding against me. I just know it. That's not good. Not good at all," I said with a smile that should have scared him. It didn't seem to do the trick.

He was dressed in shorts again with a tank top this time. I was dressed like yesterday. But before leaving I grabbed a pair of Alice jeans. I didn't want to go to the council meeting looking unseemly. The house was quiet when we left. Where was everyone? Oh well.

Back to town. To the community center near the high school. "This is the way I'll take you to school missy," someone said.

I just hit him. Then Again. "Every morning. Yuck."

"You'll have to be here before 8 am to start school," he continued.

"I can be talked into just running away. Go ahead try. I'll say 'yes' this time."

"No. You gave your word. And anyway you said they could track us anywhere. I don't have the money for us running away. I don't even have the money for a ring for you," Jacob said again.

"Stop that. Do you think I'd rather have a ring or you, Mister? Maybe when we go we'll take my truck. It's got more room that your car."

"What you don't like this car?" Jacob asked feigning outrage.

"A wolf in a rabbit? Really! Come on. You need something bigger maybe."

"Woman, you know I put this car together myself. You know how proud I am of it. I'm driving it to your proms. Both of them," he said snickering out loud.

"Oh god not that again," I said laughing. We parked in the lot near the high school and walked over to the community center. Our people were there and so were the caterers. They'd set up long tables and there were large bins with soda and bottled water covered with ice in designated spots. Even though we got there a little after noon, it looked like people had been there all day already. Each pack had some of their parao material hanging up over the tables that they reserved for their people. There was even a tent for first aid. At one end opposite the soccer field was a small stage for the dancing and where the microphone was. Rory was setting up the audio equipment, just like always. There was the smell of meat cooking, hamburgers and fish and kalua pork. Hopefully enough for everyone, I'm sure there would be. There were about 200 or more people already there. More to come I hoped. Then we saw Sam all decked out in uniform. He was playing Forks County cop for our party I guess.

"Hi, you two. You both look good. How is everything Jacob?"

"We're fine," Jacob answered.

"Is Emily here?" I asked.

"No, she isn't here now. She may come later. There were things she needed to do this morning. She'll be at the council meeting. She said she can't wait to meet your parents."

"Fine. I'll make a point of taking her some food."

"Leilei, you don't have to," Sam started.

"Yes I do. If she isn't going to come and have fun with us I'll make sure fun goes to her. And at least she won't have to cook for you tonight. And maybe even tomorrow."

"Don't argue with her," Jacob added. "It doesn't seem to do any good and if she looses the argument -– then she just hits me."

"That's because all I have had are brothers. No sisters to talk to. Speaking of the devils." I looked up and Travis and Kolohe were heading our way wearing their matching paraos.

"Go and reserve a table or two or six woman, so the Quileute can all sit together. They're going fast," Kolohe said. "_And wander a bit afterward. __Man talk."_

So I wandered off to find tables where Seth, Quil, Embry, Jacob and I could sit near each other in the shade to come. Leah could sit where she wanted to. I used the paper on the table to make a sign, 'Reserved for Jacob and Leilei Black and Quileute friends.' Then I tipped the surrounding chairs up so they were leaning on the table. Just as I decide to get a bottle of water I hear my name being called to report to the first aid tent. Who hurt themselves already? We just got here. I was glad that Carlisle was at the hospital.

I saw Tara head into the tent. She is Chaska's wife. Someone from Hoku Ao must have gotten hurt. 'That's too bad' I thought. Then I opened the tent. Inside were Jacob and his pack, my mom and dad and Billy, his dad. Rachel and Paul, Kolohe and Travis and Leah and Alei. Carlisle, Esme and Bishop and Old Quil, Sam and Emily too. "What?" I said aloud.

Alei said, "Close the tent now. We must be quick with this. I know it is usually done with more ceremony but the decision was made and we're going to do this now unless you don't want to?"

"Want to what?" I said just taking a few steps on the grass in the tent. I could hear a fire crackling. Everyone was looking at me and smiling.

"The pack council agreed with the seer council that you should be recognized as an adult by us here and now. Unless you want to wait until next year," my dad said quietly. "You've been thru enough for a while. You and your young man both. So it's your decision."

"Yes! . . . Thank you! Yes, please!" I said heading to the outside edge of the fire circle.

"Wait. Just one more minute," my dad said with finality in his voice. "Come here. One last hug for my baby girl."

I was on my way to my knees when I heard what Harkoni said and I stopped before I hit the ground. My arms went around his neck and I thought for a moment he was going to squeeze the breath out of me. I looked at him thru my wet eyes to see him look back at me the exact same way. "_Thank you daddy_." I walked back to the fire circle where everyone could see me. Then I knelt.

"Let's begin," Alei started. "We are gathered here in this company to acknowledge that according to our beliefs this young lady has lived in truth, in honor and in respect among her people and toward others. Who bore this child?"

"I did," answered my mother. "Nona Kealii Honshiro."

"Who is the sire of this child?"

"I am, Harkoni Niwa Honshiro."

"Who else knows this child and has helped to guide her?" Alei asked.

"I am her brother, Kolohe Halopaho Honshiro."

"I am her godfather, Travis Salanoa Honshiro."

"We are her guardians, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"I love her as I love my daughters," Bishop Price said.

"I am her Ku'i, Jacob Black. Leilei's imprint and she is mine," Jacob said.

"Leilei is my pack leaders' imprint," Seth said.

"Leilei will be a Quileute pack leaders' wife," Emily said.

"Leilei will be my only sons' wife," Billy said.

"Is there anyone else?" Alei said. No one else said anything. "Then please give me the chain." Leah handed the chain that Kolohe gave me the two nights before to Alei. "Accept this as a token of your dedication to the truth that binds us together. This is done in the presence of the Kai pack leaders representing the people you came from. Also present are the Quileute pack leaders and council members who you will serve the long days of your life. This honour earned by you is acknowledged by us all. You understand this does not negate any previous agreement made by your parents and your guardians?" I nodded quickly. So I was still stuck in the Cullen house. But being stuck with Jacob would be just fine.

Alei walked thru the fire circle to me and placed the chain around my neck. "You knelt as a child, when you stand, you will do so as an adult in our eyes. What do we call you?"

"I am called Leilei but my mother hoped to name me 'Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale'. I hope that is still true," I answered. My voice not breaking.

"It is. Stand my daughter and sister in our council, Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale. Enter our circle as an adult," Nona said her voice didn't break either.

I stood. Alei helped to keep my feet under me. This was an ambush. I didn't see this coming. And for the first time in my life I walked into the seer fire circle. I was now an adult.

Alei looked at me and hugged me smiling, "_Say something!"_

"Thank you . . . I didn't . . . I didn't have any idea at all. Thank you. All of you," was all I could manage thru my tears.

My father beckoned to me to come to him. I walked out of the circle and back into his arms first. "_My little baby girl. All grown up_." He'd waited all of his long life for this. One of his daughters to be accepted by the seer council. I was his first child that was Kai. I knew how proud he was. "Ao oukou ho'ohana ho'ike ko pela kauhale," he said proudly. He turned to move beside my mother. She hugged me next.

Then Kolohe. "_You can still hit me if you want to, little girl. But I'll always be your big brother_."

Travis hugged me and kissed me on the forehead after saying my name to me. "_That Jacob, he's alright I guess. But when he's shifted, he's got big feet. Get a good vacuum cleaner_."

"Esme, Carlisle. Thank you for coming," I said. They each repeated my name perfectly when they hugged me.

"We're your guardians. You should know we will be where we need to be for you. We gave our word," Carlisle said.

"So, no curfew tonight kids," Esme said after giving me a hug. "Have fun at the luau. See you at the council meeting." Then they glided out of the tent back into the forest outside.

"Chief Black, thank you for coming." I didn't know what to say to Jacobs' father. Paul and Rachel were standing behind him. They all struggled to say my name. Well I expected that but what do I say to him? "May I give you a hug?" He was going to be my father for as long as he lived. Hugging was something that we did.

"Of course. Come here Leilei," he said. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot so to speak, but I feel better knowing that you two are imprinted on each other."

"Thank you for coming," I said thinking that 'black' in Hawaiian was 'ele ele'. New naming possibilities. How wonderful.

Rachel, Paul and Billy left the tent together leaving Jacob and I and Ioane and Chaska and their wives. Each of the pack leaders and their wives hugged me and said my name and congratulated me. When they were finished Jacob and I walked out of the tent hand in hand. "How long did you know that this was going to happen?"

"I won't tell," he said with a gentle smile. "So everything is fine now."

"I think my dad scared Billy. He does that sometime," I admitted. I knew my father. He was imposing.

"He scared me too but I know it was because he loves you. And wants the best for you and he wasn't sure if I was ok."

"Just like your dad and me," I said as we made our way to the tables I'd reserved under the trees. The 10 ft long silver chain I wrapped around my waist was better than any engagement ring Jacob could have bought.

Conch shells were blown, the pack leaders acted like MC's for the party. When each pack came to the stage to do their 'thing' they were introduced by the pack leaders. I got up to dance with the Hoku Ao for nearly my last time. The luau would end with a couples dance and that's were I'd be seen with the young chief of the Quileute. That would be the public signal that I was not Hoku Ao anymore. If the Quileute joined us as allies, I could dance the Quileute dances but not the ones from my childhood. I needed to talk to Emily, there had to be traditional dances to learn.

About 3:30 Jacob and I left our table hand in hand still. We were heading to the rez. Seth and Quil met us at Jacob's car. Embry was going with Kolohe who was taking Harkoni and Alei and Leah. Just a few people stopped us to ask why we looked like we were leaving. I told them Jacob and I was taking a few people on a tour of the farm. Since Kolohe was going to stay and take it over – they wanted to see it. I said we be back soon, we wanted to see if the South island would win another soccer game.

"_Truth_?" Jacob sent.

"_Only the pack leaders and their seconds know about the pack leader council meeting. Did you see any tattoos on any of those people? They don't know about us. They don't need to know some of their cousins go fuzzy when they want to. How many people on the rez know_?"

"_Got it. It's their truth_."

"It's the truth that will keep them happy. If they all knew we'd be in real trouble," I said.

"So when the meeting is over is it back to the luau?" Quil asked.

"Yup. There is more dancing. More food. And ice cream and fireworks. Later tonight."

"I've got to say, you know how to throw a party. How did you get it organized so quickly?"

"We have friends in Canada. They came down to help. Buying the food wasn't the problem, it was getting permission from Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, Seth is he coming to the meeting? He's on both sides of what happens in Forks. Bella's father and your stepfather."

"Things in Forks are complicated," Jacob laughed heading out of the parking lot at the high school to the rez.

"Nope. Charlie isn't coming. Since Sam is needed at the council meeting Charlie will be the police man at the luau. Do you guys have police men like watching everyone?"

"Yeah we do. Each pack has a sergeant at arms, you know the biggest and baddest guy to help try to keep the rest in line. The pack leader leads and organizes functions but the sergeant at arms kinda controls things. You get it?"

"Yeah, Jake would be at the microphone and I'd be making sure that no one spikes the punch," Seth giggled.

"You're the second, probably not. You'd be watching the party from the other end room when Jacob would be at the microphone. The 'Mr. Policeman' job might go to Quil since his chair would probably be near the food anyway."

The rest of the drive was nice. I kept teasing Quil about the amount of food he ate and how he should just take some home when the party was over to have for snacks later. "Yes. Really? You can!"

"Yes . . . look it looks like we're the last people to get here," I said as Jacob parked near Kolohe's truck. Kolohe was unloading some cement board panels. "_Really Kolohe?"_

"_Really, little girl. Bishop is here and we don't want to hurt the gym floor. We'd do this outside but we didn't do a security sweep because this isn't our land. It's Quileute territory_. Go and change into your pants."

This was my third trip into the gym. One of the bleachers had been pulled out for the Quileute packs and family members to sit on. Off to one side there were chairs for us Kai women. Me, my mom and Alei. Leah was Quileute, she would sit with the council at the table where Jacob would sit. The Cullens were sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the pack members. Even Nessie was here. Rosalie **did not** look happy. She was dressed perfectly but she did not look happy. Oh well.

I helped Kolohe put tumbling mats on the floor in a big square. Then the cement board went on top. Randall asked Sam were the electrical panel was. They were going to disconnect the fire sprinkler system so Bishop could roar without setting off the sprinklers. Sam even called Charlie to say if the system lit up – no worries. They were just testing it.

All of the pack leaders entered the gym and sat in chairs that Kolohe, Travis and I set up for them.

"Thank you for coming. I'm Sam Utley, spokesman for the Quileute council. Our knowledge of ourselves is relatively new to us. Lately, we have learned that we are not alone in what we are. You have asked to make a presentation to our council. We are here. Please go ahead."

"Sam Utley, many thanks to you and yours. I am Harkoni Honshiro. I am Leilei's father, the sergeant at arms for the Seer council. We are what you are, people of duel natures. Our purpose, the reason we are what we are is the same as yours, to protect our people from what we called the Night Demons with the Red Eyes." With that he walked into the middle of the little padded area, removed his yukata and pants with his normal calm and fazed. There were a few gasps and lots of staring. He nodded to me and I walked over to him. Scratched him under his chin and he growled again. I could feel the floor vibrate. I just love my dad.

He fazed back and dressed. Then he nodded to Chaska while I walked back to my seat.

"I am Chaska Kinau, pack leader of the Hoku Ao Kai pack. These 2 are my members of my pack, Leilei's brothers Kolohe and Travis." With that they all undressed and fazed. Chaska was the only one of their trio to howl. And he was loud. Each of the other pack leaders did the same.

Then Bishop rose to his feet. "This is Bishop Price. We believe his kind are ancestors to us all," Harkoni said standing. We, the Kai all stood. So did Jacob, Seth and Leah. When Quil and Embry saw us they stood too. Bishop walked into the middle of the protected area, and then looked up to check the clearance. He didn't faze inside too often, I guessed. His attendant held his clothing and he fazed. When he opened his yellow eyes and looked at the Cullens I could feel the calm that Jasper was throwing toward Rosalie. Maybe she really didn't believe Emmett when he told her that he was a dragon. Maybe she thought it was just a trick. Nope, not a chance. A full fire breathing dragon. Before Bishop started to faze back we noticed that all of the Quileute were also standing. True to being himself Bishop just fazed back and redressed like it was nothing. There was the smell of a few singed ceiling tiles but nothing major caught fire. I caught his eye as he sat in his chair. He winked at me.

"Thank you Kai pack leaders and council members," Sam started. "I believe there is much we can learn from you about ourselves that we do not know. I have had discussions with the other council members concerning whether or not we would or should join you. You out number us over 20 to 1," Sam said. "We could lose ourselves in you easily."

"Quileute council, we aren't here to take over. We see ourselves as your cousins. Knowing that you exist is important to us. We are here to say 'We are here should you need help in a difficult situation or if you need information about yourselves, we will assist you if you ask.' This is guaranteed Sam, you know this," Bishop said looking straight at me. "To that end Harkoni please."

Then my dad stood up, "There are many duties you have as a pack member. There are many duties you have as a man and there are many duties you have as a father. This duty I have waited a long time to perform. Jacob Black, come here please. Leilei, you too. It is my great honor and distinct pleasure to state publicly and in this great company that I, Harkoni Niwa Honshiro, with all of the love for a daughter that a father can muster, willingly and approvingly state that Leilei and Jacob are imprinted on each other. They are Ku'i, bound together as soul mates. I acknowledge and honor this and give them my blessing to marry. Be together as one with all my love and support forever. Marry . . . but like in 4 years, you know your mother and how she gets about planning weddings."

With that, he placed my left hand in Jacobs' left hand. And covered our hands with his own. I'd never seen my dad smile like that before.

"Honi . . . honi . . . honi," went up the chant started by Kolohe.

"_Kiss. We have to,"_ I sent to Jacob. "_They won't stop until we do_." I gave him a little peck on the cheek.

He gave me a full kiss on the lips. I heard my dad snarl. Then I started laughing. This was the way it should have been, all of us together as family. This is the way it was going to be from now on.

"Now, back to the pack council matters," my dad said still smiling at us. "Bishop, please resume the meeting." I pushed Jacob back to sit with his council. I returned to my seat with the women.

"So we'll have time to decide whether or not to join you?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes of course," Bishop answered. "And you'll have time to decide whether to join us as friends or as allies. We use the term 'friends' for those who we have located who are our friends. They do not have a representative on our council. But we keep them informed of 'situations of concern' as they arise. Allies are what you see here. We are the allied packs of the Kai nation. We came here together to find out what happened to our young ones. You'll have the entire time that Leilei is the protected ward of the Cullens, two years to decide if you want to become allies. You are already friends. Leilei will be living with the Cullens and available to address any of your concerns. Kolohe will be rebuilding the farmhouse so if you have any pack questions or need his help, he will be here also. You can also contact the pack council directly if you wish thru myself or Harkoni."

"We will end up the same pack anyway won't we after the kids get married?" Billy asked knowing that Jacob and I would be together from now on.

"No. That won't happen," Harkoni started on his explanation. He understood what was bothering Billy, the loss of his son to something and someone strange. "It is our tradition that the woman joins the pack that she marries into. So Leilei will become Quileute when she and Jacob marry. Their children will be considered Quileute by us. Although I'm hoping that the wedding ceremonies will include something of our traditions so her mother will be happy," Harkoni said. I knew he wanted to give me away. He wasn't sure of the Quileute wedding ceremony traditions but he would die if he couldn't give me away the way he wanted to. "The Maori and the Samoans are still Maori and Samoan. We don't impose culture. We teach respect for each. Chief Black, you will probably have to put up with the fact that Leilei will want to host a family dinner on a Sunday once a month at your house since you are the senior family member. And she'll ask your permission to invite Jacob's pack too. And Paul and Ali'i Leah and their mother and Charlie Swan. Yes, it gets involved but we are family."

"From what I've heard we wouldn't want Kolohe to be there if we wanted to eat but I think he could come to dinner too," Billy said reassured that there would always be a Chief Black on the Quileute council. "So will my grandkids learn to hula?"

"Only if they want to," I said. "But I'll want to spend some time with Emily to learn your traditional dances. Jacob, do you speak Quileute?"

"I never thought of that. I'll teach you to speak Quileute if you want," he answered.

Old Quil seemed to understand what that meant and just continued, "Maybe we should make it mandatory that the pack members learn to speak Quileute. The wolf form and our language are our hallmarks. The legacy of our people separate from our Kai cousins. Jacob and Sam, we can talk about that later."

Alei moved to the center of the padded area. Chaska brought her a chair. "This is the presentation from the Seer Council," he said.

Alei started, "Our history is oral. We have stories of our past. We know that they are true because we are still here. Our greatest story is the 'Grandmother War.' This story is from where we gather our strength. This is where we find ourselves. Our best qualities, our greatest sacrifices. All of the Kai people know this story. I'll begin. It was long ago when the world was new. When we were not afraid to be who and what we were. Be they dragons or the pack hunters. We were and we lived on the edge of the world where the sunset each night. From over the mountains they came, the hunters of our blood with red eyes. They came in the night, they came in the light. Our spears and knives were of no avail. Only the teeth and the claws and the fire would save us from the death they brought to us. It was the grandmothers who sought to save their children who decided to stand and fight while moving away to live and fight again. The packs divided for their survival. The grandmothers took the youngest with them, a seer or two, a pack leader and his imprint and they left their homes and moved out of their land into the wilderness. North and South they moved. And with each generation they multiplied. This story was told to the 2nd generation and they then moved further north and south. Across Japan, to Australia to New Zealand. To the small islands and to the large islands reaching to the sun. Tahiti, Samoa and Hawaii. Across Siberia to the Aleutian islands to Alaska to Canada. We were lead by the dragons that flew above us, to find the land that would support us. There are many stories of thunderbirds and of shape shifters in this land. They are us. We know this as true. We vowed not to let ourselves falter. To honor the sacrifice of our elders and our ancestors and for the generations to come. We strive to do this in all things. Most of the dragons fell as we were followed because they fought the battles alone when we did not have the numbers to fight. But, we the people survived. We still survive. Cousins, our cousins. You are our cousins. We welcome you back to your people. We are the Kai. Quileute, we are the Kai."

I loved that story. I could feel the history behind it. It made perfect sense to me. I'd met shape shifters in New Mexico and in Canada. I knew that our people were in Greenland and Sweden. And lots of other places in between. Everyone seemed to feel what we felt with that story and I saw the Quileute council nodding in agreement. So, maybe after thinking about it they might become allies instead of friends. Time would tell.

"Are there any other concerns or questions Quileute council?" Bishop asked sensing that the meeting was nearly over.

"Cullens, do you have any questions?" Bishop repeated.

"I have numerous questions Bishop Price, but they are of a personal nature. I'd love to have to opportunity to discuss world history with you," Carlisle answered.

"Leilei told me of your interest in our history and stories Carlisle. I would be honored. When the meeting is over let's get together to arrange a time for a discussion. I'll be leaving next week so there might be time for more than one meeting before I return home," Bishop answered.

Then Rosalie opened her mouth and Edward just said 'No' and whatever it was ended before it got started. She turned to glare at him and I saw Emmett hold her hand tightly. But nothing was said.

"Well then, many thanks to the Cullens and to the Quileute council for meeting us. Please return to the luau. There will be more dancing and lots more to eat. For those of you who don't know we have arranged for fireworks and the pack members will be making coconut ice cream as is tradition. Remember please to take food home at the end of the party. That is also traditional."

I walked over to Jacob sitting at the table. And we held hands again. "Sure I'll teach you to speak Quileute, no problem. Is there a Kai language?"

"Yup, but it's more of a secret code. Wait for me, I've got to say bye to my guardians. I'll be right back."

"Esme and Carlisle thanks again for coming," I said watching Bishop walk over to us.

Carlisle started, "Bishop Price, thank you for the opportunity to chat about history. I know much of what happened in Europe but the Far East was beyond my ken."

"Carlisle, please call me Bishop. You and I are probably the elders here. Here is my cell phone number. Leilei told me you're a doctor. So in the next week let's get together for a day of discussions at your convenience. Plan it around your schedule. I'll be here because there are things that still need to be cleared up, insurance and property issues for the farm. I think I'll turn that over to Harkoni since Kolohe will be living here." Carlisle and Bishop shook hands after exchanging cell phone numbers.

Bishop hugged me, "Congratulations again Leilei. Be good," and he was off.

"Leilei, do you know how old he is?" Esme asked referring to Bishop.

"Esme, I don't even know how old my parents are? For the pack members and the aspected imprints, time is a different thing. It's when you aren't lucky enough to be aspected or pack, time is almost like an enemy. My parents are so relieved and happy for me. They know that Jacob will always be there for me and I'll be around as their daughter for a long time too. So we'll all look at Yutan, my younger brother to see if he's one of us too. Actually he'll be at the luau by the time we get back. He spent this last week with other family members and he'll be here for a couple of days with our mom. Then they'll all be going back home together."

"Will we get a chance to meet him?" Esme wanted to know.

"He should be at the fireworks tonight. And he'll probably come to the farewell at First Beach. That's when we leave the leis in the water for the girls and Talia and Ululani. To let them know we won't forget them. He knew them too. Come to think about it, he's met all my guardians so tonight if you're there I'll introduce you," I finished. Then I turned to see Jacob smiling at me.

"Hey girl, let's go. I want to meet your other brother," Jacob said.

"Yutan is my little brother. Remember, he can't send. Or at least he doesn't send to me. And we don't know if he's a fuzzy yet. But for a 10 year old he's pretty big."

"Will he notice that you're bigger? Will he say anything?" Jacob asked.

"Our mom told him I'd grown some and that I'd be here from now on. She may have even explained it as 'love at first sight'. He knows I'm not old enough to get married but staying here after what happened with Kolohe and cleaning up the house and the farm, he'll understand that I hope. Maybe next summer he can come to visit for a while. Then you get to play 'The Big Brother'."

"Finally," Jacob said.

"What do you mean by that? Finally," I asked.

"I've always been the little brother in my family and now, I'll get to be the big brother." Jacob admitted as we walked back to his car.

"_You're the big brother to all the men in your pack, especially Seth. When the new boys faze they'll look to you as their big brother. A mentor. Someone to emulate. Strong, fearless and brave. You'd never seen a man faze into a bear did you? Did you hesitate? Stop and ask him what was going on? No. You acted and I'm safe and so are your people and so are the Cullens. My people would have blamed them if you weren't here to tell them otherwise. If I wasn't safe it would have been a bloodbath._ But instead it's luau time baby!"

Back to town and the party was still in full swing. We parked back in the lot same as before. While walking back to the community center we met Yutan. He was standing in the parking lot waiting for us. He was just standing there but he looked a bit smaller than I remembered but then again I was taller. His growth was probably natural. Mine wasn't. I ran to him and him to me. "Hey boy!"

Yutan was Kolohe just a bit younger looking and shorter. And no maybe about it, he was like our dad. Muscular, strong and quiet. He had his longer than shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing board shorts, a tank top and flip flops. His brown skin clear of tattoos that I hoped he would wear with pride later in his life. But for now he was just my kid brother meeting my imprint, boyfriend. Future husband.

"Hey girl! You look good. And yeah, you are taller. Is that him?" Yutan asked looking around me to Jacob after giving me a hug.

"Yup, that's Jacob Black. Be nice," I warned, kinda.

"Sure . . . I will be. Aloha Jacob I'm Yutan!" He said stepping forward to meet my Ku'i.

"What's up Yutan?" Jacob said taking my hand as we all walked back to the picnic grounds. "_He is big for a 10 yr old_."

"_We tend to run big, Hawaiians I mean. And yup he's a bit bigger than most_."

"So, the soccer game was a draw at 3 to 3, so everyone is celebrating," Yutan said on our walk back to the picnic grounds. "They just pulled out the second kalua pig, so there's more food. But I don't want to sit with Hoku Ao. Something is up. They are spending lots of time whispering. I think they're planning something."

"You can sit with us. We claimed tables earlier." We found our tables occupied by some of the non-fuzzy Quileute but that meant we just got more chairs and sat in some of the vacant table space. The introductions were made and Billy seemed to like my little brother although he didn't believe he was just 10.

"Go and get something to eat," I said to Yutan and Jacob. "I'll sit here and wait for youse guys to come back. I'll even look for Seth and the others so they can sit with us too." So yeah, I let my men just go wander off together. They needed to meet each other with out me. Mom told me to let them just hang out for a while. I'd have Jacob for my entire life. Seth, Quil and Embry found me sitting at our table. We came up with the story that they all worked with Jacob fixing cars on the rez.

After I'd put my parao back on, silver chain back around my waist I saw Koni with his grandparents. They'd brought him to the party after all. I took him back to where Jacob and I were sitting. His grandparents looked like they could use a break. So Koni sat on my lap so he could see and we ate. Kalua pork and hamburgers, poi, spam musubi and roasted fish. And by the time the cake was cut and the ice cream was being served, he was sleepy. I left him with Jacob only once for my last Hoku Ao hula. The next time I danced would be with him for the couples dance that would end the night after the fireworks.

I woke Koni up for the fireworks. He just wanted to know if his parents could see them. I told him of course. That the fireworks were to let him know that everything would be ok. That his parents were with the stars that would watch over him from now on since they couldn't be there in person.

"It's not fair," Koni said again. He didn't cry so I cried for him. No, it wasn't fair.

"I know, it isn't fair. But we'll try to make it up to you. Leilei and I and Ioane and everyone your parents knew will be there for you. Don't forget that. If you need me, just call me and we can talk as long as you want," Jacob said.

"That goes for me too," Yutan added. "You're tutu said you were coming to stay with us for a while. If you want I'll teach you how to surf."

Then the fireworks started in earnest. The booming sounded like it shook the mountains but the sky was clear and the lights were pretty against the moonlit sky. It was just a few minutes after the fireworks ended that Koni's tutu and kuku returned to collect him for the night. They thanked us for letting him sit with us. We thanked them for letting him spend some time with us.

In the semi darkness of the after the fireworks Carlisle and Esme found us sitting at the Black table in the Quileute corner.

"Good evening all," Carlisle said as they approached the table. They were carrying drinking glasses. They were looking pretty normal for them I guessed.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Good evening," Jacob said aloud. Hoping that we all would get the hint and treat them like elders.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'd like to introduce my brother Yutan. Yutan these are my guardians, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They took care of me after the house explody thing."

"Yutan, it's very nice to meet you," Esme said.

"Many thanks for taking care of my kaikua'ana, older sister. I'm really glad that she's ok. Our mom says that she'll be staying with you while you make sure that she's ok."

"I didn't hit my head that hard," I added. I didn't know what my mother told him but I was filling in the blanks.

"No reason not to be careful. I'm glad your parents will allow Leilei to stay with us until everything gets back to normal," Carlisle finished.

From out of the crowd we could see my mom walking toward us. "Hi mom. Dr and Mrs. Cullen are here," I said.

"Oh, good evening everyone. Did you kids have a great luau? Dr. and Mrs. Cullen you too?" Nona asked.

All of us kids, Jacob's pack, just nodded just like we were kids and the Cullens said how much fun they had. I kissed my mom good night and she hugged and kissed Jacob good night too. Then all the boys too. Even Yutan just so he wouldn't feel left out even thought he was leaving with her. "Go to the couples dance you two. I'll get the little one out of here. You teenagers, go do summer vacation teenager stuff. Very nice to see you again, Carlisle and Esme. Have a good evening all," and she was off.

"Yutan is a lot like your father," Carlisle said.

"I know. Maybe in more ways than one. Only time will tell," I said thinking about how my little brother seemed to have our fathers calm about himself and how that seemed wrong for a 10 yr old.

"Come on my lady . . . Couples dance," Jacob said smiling as he took my hand. We waved to Esme and Carlisle as we walked to the stage. We did the same dance as the night before, holding hands and dancing together. "_So, everything is pretty much ok, isn't it?_"

"_Yup. And it should be like this for a while. My dad will let us know what happens to Mr. Bird and anyone else they find who was involved. You and Sam and the council will decide what to do. Kolohe will demo and rebuild the farmhouse. And I'll go to school. It's pretty much a done deal,_" I sent back. Yup it was all that simple.

So after our dance finished, we got 'Congratulated' by all of the other newly engaged like us and the newly married too!

When we were done with everything we went back to our table to find most things cleaned up. "Hey you kids, don't worry about the clean up. We're gonna put the stuff into the center after we've wiped the tables off. The leftover food is going to the food bank. You guys can just go home," Roni said.

**"**Thanks. I'm tired. Let's go home," I said to the man. So we packed ourselves into the rabbit and headed back to the Cullen house. It was strange that we didn't see any of Jacobs' pack but maybe the boys just got rides back to the rez. Or they decided to stay with the Hoku Ao again. I was sure that that was a great camp out. The drive back to the Cullen house was quiet.

"You're back home," Jacob said as he turned into the driveway. I insisted we walk in the back door. I was dirty and sweaty and didn't want to track dirt in the house.

"Surprise!" the shout went up as we turned the corner into the back yard. "Congratulations Jacob and Leilei!"

"What?" I said as we looked to see a Bedouin tent in the back yard of the house. Tiki torches and pillows, carpets and really big floor cushions. And another big spread of food just waiting. "What's all this?" I asked.

"Your engagement party of course," Alice said she walked up to us wearing a sarong, flowers in her hair and anklets of orchids. "Congratulations!" she said as she put leis on both of our shoulders.

"_Did you know . . ?"_ I sent to Jacob.

"Not a clue," he responded just as surprised.

"It was our doing," Kolohe said grabbing Seth to hold near him while he spoke to us. They were both grinning. This was bad. "Seth told me that Jacob was upset about not having a ring to give you for your formal engagement announcement at the rez. So I let that little piece of info 'slip' in front of Esme."

"And Esme let it 'slip' in front of Alice. And Alice, who's like a tsunami but in a good way," Seth started on the reason/excuse part two. "And she decided to do something about it . . . So Alice called your mom and . . . here we are . . . Congratulations!" He said cheerfully with a great big smile on his face.

Half of Sam's pack was there with their imprints. And Emily and Charlie and Sue Swan and Leah. Rachel and Paul and Chaska and Tara, Quil and Embry.

"So Jacob, it's our tradition that when there is an engagement announced, rings are optional. And I'm sure you've been told about the wedding ring/chain thing right?" Kolohe asked.

"What?" Sue asked.

"An active pack member can't wear a wedding ring. It would break his finger when he fazes, so the pack member wears a gold chain around his neck and his wife wears his wedding ring. So since all of this is new to you, we decided to make a new tradition. You two are past friendship rings and chains are for marriage and Leilei gave your necklace to Koni, so how about you give my sister a bracelet?" Kolohe said. And with that he gave a box to Jacob.

Jacob was cautious for just a moment. And then he opened the box.

"_What is it, Jacob?"_ I asked as I watched my man just look at it, then his eyes teared up.

". . . Leilei, my Ku'i, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jacob asked.

Then Jacob dropped the box and reached for me. Then I saw it. It was a slim silver cuff bracelet. The wolf totem that adorned his right arm was on the flat top face of the bracelet. It was about the size of a watch face. The Quileute pair of wolves facing each other. The silver strands of both ends twisted together until they met as tiny little wolf paws underneath. It was gorgeous. "Yes! . . . Oh my God YES!" We fell into each others arms and everyone clapped until we parted to kiss.

"_We have to,_" I sent. "I like this new Quileute tradition," I said as Jacob placed the bracelet on my left wrist. Beautiful. It's just beautiful.

"I hope so," Kolohe said and he passed out additional small boxes to the other pack members who had girlfriends there. They were surprised. "Emily, this is for you. Sam didn't ask but I'm sure he wanted one for you too."

"Ok, how did all this happen?" I asked. Since it seemed that everyone knew but us.

"We all know how to keep secrets," Charlie said laughing.

"Like I said, Esme let it 'slip' to Alice who decided that we needed to have a party for you two at least," Kolohe started in on the longer explanation as we all sat to listen. "Then I asked Esme if she knew where I could rent or just use some welding equipment. Rosalie was gracious enough to offer the use of her equipment. I wanted to finish your chain and I had some leftover silver that I thought I could use. I saw the tattoo that the boys wear and thought that I could replicate it. So Esme made a form for me and I made a few."

"Remind me to hit you later, OK. You're way too sneaky. That just isn't good," I said sitting beside Jacob on a large pillow on the rug covered ground. "Ok, so where did all of this come from? Why?"

"Well, with all of our children, there are always been parties for engagements and marriages and anniversaries. Since you two are engaged, why not?" Carlisle answered.

We sat with our friends until way after midnight talking, laughing and snacking under the stars. There was even a little dancing. Sam came and collected Emily who was happy to have her own bracelet too. That's when the rez boys and their imprints left. Kolohe motioned to Quil, Embry and Seth that maybe we wanted to be 'alone'. So, they made excuses, fazed and headed into the forest to go. Then all of a sudden the Cullens decided to leave too.

"Don't worry. We don't have to return the tent until Tuesday. You kids can have the run of the house for a while. We're going to go out for some fresh air. We'll be back at dawn," Carlisle said quietly to Jacob. As I was putting some of the food away. "I can trust you kids right?"

"Congratulations Leilei and Jacob," that from Emmett as they were getting ready for their run. "Let me take another look at that**."**

I held my hand out to Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear. "It is really beautiful. Your brother is talented."

"Thank Rosalie for the use of her equipment. I'm sure she didn't want Kolohe in her workshop." We, the stinky dogs of the world, thank you Rosalie.

"Have fun out here under the stars," Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. "It's really beautiful tonight."

I blushed. I knew what he was thinking, "Bella and Edward will be at home with Nessie right? So we'll keep the noise down," I said. All I wanted to do is take a bath and go to sleep. But definitely outside under the stars with Jacob.

Jacob heard what I was thinking and we decided that's the way tonight would be. I fell asleep in his arms in a nest of pillows in the middle of the tent after a nice long shower.

Epilogue

Mr. Bird was taken back to Hawaii before the pack leader council decided that he should pay with his life for what he did. The council saw, in his own memories, that he did help kill Phil, Ululani in Seattle. I remember Carlisle pleading for his life but was Carlisle going to watch him for the rest of his life? He was saddened when I told him what happened but he took it in stride. I hope he understood.

The lei farewell at First Beach was beautiful. Some of the Quileute pack members came and lots of the Kai pack members came. We left flower leis and little candle boats on the water for our lost ones. But I knew that there would be lots of girls born with their names. And a few new pack members would be called Ululani if not named Ululani. Maybe even Phil.

Nona is now getting legally divorced from her first husband, Kolohe's dad. The tribal council decided that divorce for them was best. When the grandson tries to kill his step-grandmothers' daughter to get back at the father of the daughter, things were too crazy. A divorce was decreed. I wonder if Harkoni will ask Nona to marry him? Maybe Nona will ask Harkoni to marry her? Either way I hope I get to be a bridesmaid 8)

Travis is moving into Kolohe's house in Eden, just outside of Yellowknife. He'll be the assistant guardian for the pack there in Canada. Close enough to Forks to drive down for Thanksgiving, both of them and Christmas too.

Billy seems to like how I fuss over him. I'd do the same thing for my own dad – it's no biggie. The Sunday night dinners get scheduled around baseball games and from what I'm told and football games in the winter, which is fine.

Leah spent a few weeks with Alei in New Zealand and came back all fired up to get the rez organized. She's starting to translate all of the Quileute legends into Quileute to make sure the language isn't lost. She's even started a program where the elders act as 'grandparents' for the younger kids. She and Emily are getting along much better now. It's like Leah is possessed and she's on it. Maybe she'll become the Ali'i for the Kai seer council when she's ready to be, just not now. She's on a mission.

Koni is heading back to Tahiti with his grandparents and they say he seems to be adjusting. They hope they don't spoil him too much trying to make it up to him. Yutan will be staying with them, him for a while. At least until Yutan is ready to go back to school in Sept.

Speaking of September, school is like only a few weeks away. Jacob is getting antsy about it. I don't know why. I promised him I wouldn't hurt anyone at the school. Maybe it was because Alice insisted that we go 'Back to School Shopping'. She's calmed down lots since early July, so it's all good. Well, better than it was before. All I have to do is let her go just a little crazy and not wear the things I don't like. Bella told me that. She says that Alice will get the idea what I like and start to buy me stuff that I like. So it's back to 'The House of Giorgio' next week I guess.

The Cullens are pretty much ok. Jasper and I still get on each others nerves but as long as we both try to be calm around each other it works out mostly. I stay away from Rosalie but Emmett says that she likes me. I keep telling him to stop drinking the brake fluid but he tells me I'm wrong. It seems that since Kolohe's been demolishing the house, they've become fast friends. She likes tearing things to pieces – Who knew?

I got scared when Kolohe and I had the 'insurance talk' with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was furious. Part of the insurance payout for the 'explosion' was given to my guardians for taking care of me. He didn't want the money. It was like $100,000.00. More money than I've ever seen written on a check. He didn't want it. Kolohe explained that he had to accept it. It was a thank you from the council to the Cullen family. Carlisle refused. Then Kolohe said that he didn't have to keep the money. It could go to the Quileute scholarship fund, the hospital accident fund, the food bank. Anywhere. That we couldn't tell him what to do with the money but it was important that he, they accepted the gift. With that Carlisle smiled. It was almost scary. Almost.

Jacob didn't want the check the council gave him either. He thought of it as being paid to kill someone. I told it was money to thank him for saving me. For taking care of me. For protecting me. For our future together. That being a pack leader was expensive. He could use the money to renovate his garage so he could go into real car repair business. "Just think ahead, 50 years ahead. Your grandkids will need money to go to college," Kolohe told him grinning.

Labor Day weekend we're supposed to go camping in British Columbia, the Cullens and Kolohe, Jacob, Seth and I. It will be nice to get away before I have to go to SCHOOL 8(

Epilogue part 2

It was the night before we were to leave for our camping trip and we're all watching TV in the family room. I fell asleep in Jacobs' lap. Baseball really? OMG – boring. I guess he put me into bed. I know Jacob put me to bed. And as usual I woke up in the middle of the night just to look around. And everything was wrong. The French doors that we kept open were now sliding glass pocket doors and they are like 3 ft closer to our bed. There were sheer drapes blowing in the soft breeze. And the bed was too big. I had way too much room. Jacob was faking being asleep. I could tell. I got up and the floor wasn't wood, it's slate tiles with fur rugs on them. Real fur rugs. I walked outside thru the doors and I see we're up in a tree. There is a balcony outside our bedroom and we're 20ft up in a tree. And there are fireflies dancing up here. Looking down over the rail is a tiled patio, I can see paired wolves tiled on the ground. I turn around and Jacob is just watching me. Not saying anything but he is placing another small log on the fire in the fireplace in the wall opposite the foot of our bed. There is a flat screen TV over the fireplace. Damn! I walk past him back into our bedroom. There are doors that are closed that I have to check out. The door on the left side of the fireplace leads to a closet, his clothes. Most of them new too. The door on the right side of the fireplace is my closet. There's even a makeup table and mirror in there. "_Alice did it. I didn't have anything to do with it_" some soft quiet voice says in my head.

Then I see the opening and I follow it down stairs. It's a great room, our living/dining room. It's large and den like kinda, sorta. A couple low couches a dining table and chairs. And what looks like dog beds that I know are just big floor cushions. It's cool, like it was dug just below ground level just for us. I head out to the tiled patio that I saw from above. More pocket doors and I see more slate steps that lead to an outdoor shower and furo. Ok, Kolohe had something to do with this. He knows how much I miss my soaking tub. Collusion. So back inside to finish checking it out. There is a little galley kitchen. A 3 burner wood stove and a dorm size refrigerator. A pie safe and cabinets that have plates, bowls and glassware and silverware in them. Perfect. The whole thing looks like a hobbit hole. It's just like Esme. Perfect. Around the corner is the bathroom. Mr. Black has come downstairs to see if I like it I guess. I have to be quick. He's just standing outside on the patio trying not to look like he is looking at me. As I walk back outside I watch him . . . I wait just until he looks away. Then I take off. "ESME! . . . . ESME!" I scream as I head back to the Cullen house. I had a 3 step lead on him so I know he can catch me but I want to try to out run him for once. He lets me win the race to the house but I climb the trellis to Carlisle and Esme's room. He's too heavy to try it. "It's PERFECT. Ab-so-lut-ly PERFECT!" I scream. I know they've all heard me.

"I'm so glad dear," Esme said watching me grin like a monkey. "I was worried about so many things. Kolohe said you wanted the shower outside but there is a sliding roof on it if it's raining. I can change that if you'd like?"

"Don't change a thing. If you do I'll cry like a baby. Thank you so SO much," I gush.

"It seemed to be the right thing to do," Carlisle said as Jacob entered their bedroom thru the door. "All of our kids had a cottage of their own when they paired off. And you're ours, so we thought you'd like one too."

"Don't be too hard on Kolohe, Seth or Jacob. They wanted it to be a surprise," Esme continued.

"It is, was a great surprise," I said taking Jacob's hand. "So, I'm, we're gonna back out of the camping trip this weekend. Is that ok?" I asked knowing that it was fine. Jacob was telling me that the trip was a ruse to get me to focus on other stuff so they could finish our hobbit hole in peace. "_Let Esme know that you'll still need her. She likes that you know_."

"It's fine. There wasn't a real trip planned anyway," Carlisle said smiling.

"So we'll see you Tuesday morning as you head out to school," Esme said sounding a little despondent.

"I'd like pancakes for breakfast on Tuesday. Will that be ok? Maybe with crispy bacon?" I added.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Esme repeated sounding happier.

"Coffee and juice too. I'll be taking our little princess to school every morning so it'll be breakfast for the two of us. Will that be a problem?" Jacob asked.

"No. No, not at all," Esme beamed. "So you'll be eating breakfast in the house all the time."

"Just on school days. I'm thinking writing papers and doing homework and cleaning up after Mr. Mechanic here and spending time at the farm and helping Emily at the rez and being Mrs. Pack Leaders' wife sounds like a lot to handle. I can probably manage dinner for us maybe 2 nights a week but I don't think I'll be able to handle anything else while I'm still in school. But I think we'll be playing 'Mr. and Mrs. Black' just on the weekends."

"Fine then. Have a good weekend you two. I'll see you Tuesday morning about 7am for breakfast. Now scoot," Esme said happily.

Jacob picked me up, "Dirty feet on the carpet" he said. And carried be me back downstairs. On the back porch he relented and put me back down. We held hands walking back to our little house on the Cullen land. A nice long weekend ahead together. Just one of many.


End file.
